


Guerra de Corazones

by GissefromMars22



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), Shadowhunters (TV) RPF, The Mortal Instruments (Movies), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Amor - Freeform, Developing Relationship, Embarazo, Enamorarse, Falling In Love, Fingering, Love, M/M, Malec, Mates, Multi, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Verse, Oralsex, Orgasm, Pareja, Pregnancy, Pups, Relación de pareja, Rut, Sex, Souldmates, True Mates, Universo Alfa/Omega, celo, explicitwords, gaysex, truelove
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:08:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 71,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26473156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GissefromMars22/pseuds/GissefromMars22
Summary: Cómo se consigue la felicidad cuando uno mismo la niega? Cuando no se está seguro de ser digno de encontrarla? Cómo lograr abrir el corazón a riesgo de terminar en pedazos una vez más? Cómo saber si ese sentimiento que nace de repente y revoluciona absolutamente todo lo que creías cierto es real o una mera ilusión creada por el instinto de un Omega que espera ese Alfa que fue hecho exactamente a su medida? Ese que al entrar en su vida cambiará cada aspecto que él creía que lo definía? Ese que logre apartarlo del camino vacío de solo buscar la compañía en un cuerpo cálido por una noche, de vivir aventura tras aventura, sin arriesgarse a sufrir, a formar un vínculo que puede significar que toda tu vida termine de cabeza?Estas eran las preguntas que el Gran Brujo de Brooklyn, Magnus Bane, no podía dejar de hacerse desde hace unos días, cuando en un enfrentamiento inesperado conoció a un hombre misterioso, con un aroma intoxicante, fuerte, dulce, irresistible…pero esquivo e intrigante.
Relationships: Alec Lightwood & Isabelle Lightwood, Alec Lightwood/Jace Wayland, Clary Fray/Jace Wayland, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 25
Kudos: 31





	1. El Encuentro

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [War of Hearts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27704269) by [GissefromMars22](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GissefromMars22/pseuds/GissefromMars22)



Fue un encuentro fortuito, justo cuando estaba acorralado por tres demonios rapases una figura esbelta, fuerte y afilada, surgió de entre las sombras, acabando con dos de las criaturas asquerosas con un solo disparo de su arco. Tomando la oportunidad, Magnus en un solo movimiento dejó surgir su magia, haciendo que el tercero se convirtiera en cenizas en cuestión de segundos, dándose el tiempo de intentar recuperarse, llevaba varios minutos luchando con estos demonios que no parecían dejar de surgir. Él era uno de los brujos más poderosos sin lugar a dudas, el Gran Brujo de Brooklyn, pero incluso él podía sufrir el agotamiento de una batalla tan feroz.  
Cuando intento erguirse de la posición en la que se encontraba, con una rodilla sobre el suelo, trastabilló, perdiendo el equilibrio. Pero en un segundo ahí estaba él, el hombre misterioso que lo había salvado sin darse cuenta del estado en el que se encontraba Magnus.  
El desconocido lo tomó del brazo y lo acaricio suavemente hasta llegar al hombro del brujo. Magnus, en ese momento sintió como si una corriente eléctrica le recorriera todo el cuerpo debido al toque del extraño y lo miró directo a los ojos, con una expresión sorprendida. Cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, se encontró con los ojos mas hermosos y transparentes que había visto en su vida, esos ojos avellana miraron hacia lo más profundo del alma de Magnus.   
Esa mirada lo dejó clavado al suelo en el que se encontraba, sin palabras por primera vez en sus largos años de vida.  
Para cuando le llegó una oleada del increíble aroma del hombre, su mente ya estaba totalmente consumida con la belleza de esa mirada, esa que lo perseguiría cada noche después de ese encuentro, en cada sueño, en cada momento en que su mente no estuviera ocupada…al percibir ese aroma, algo se encendió dentro de Magnus, algo que ni siquiera él podía explicar.  
Una chispa, un tipo de fuego comenzó a arder en su interior, aun cuando él no pudiera entender de qué se trataba.  
“Estas bien?” preguntó el arquero con una voz profunda y aterciopelada, sacándolo de su ensimismamiento.  
Fue en ese momento en el que Magnus logró ver una marca en su cuello, una Runa.  
El extraño que acababa de salvarle la vida, era un Shadowhunter, un Nefilín, un niño del ángel.  
“Perfectamente” logró responder el Gran Brujo con la voz estrangulada por la emoción que repentinamente lo invadía.  
En ese momento desde algún lugar cercano, una voz de mujer gritó “Tenemos que irnos ahora, ¡otro grupo se dirige al sur!”  
Y así como llegó, el Nefilín desapareció entre las sombras…dejándolo estupefacto. Sin saber exactamente qué le estaba sucediendo.

...

Para Alec esta era sólo una noche más. Una de otras tantas patrullas por las calles de Nueva York junto a su hermana Izzy, su Parabatai Jace y la pareja de este último, Clary.  
Los cuatro habían logrado recientemente formar uno de los mejores equipos que el instituto de NY vio en mucho tiempo, así que este patrullaje sólo era uno más en su rutina recorriendo las calles de Brooklyn, hasta que avistaron un gran grupo de demonios rapases, algo que les resultó sumamente extraño, ya que era un comportamiento fuera de lo común en este tipo de demonios. Al notar la presencia de los cazadores, la horda de rapases atacó de inmediato, de una manera implacable.  
Se dividieron para acabar con los demonios que surgían de a montones de los callejones aledaños, no llegando a notar un patrón, hasta que Alec identificó que los demonios no surgían fortuitamente, cada vez que los Shadowhunters lograban diezmarlos, un nuevo grupo surgía, permitiendo escapar a los que parecían tener una dirección que seguir.  
Con un par de flechas dirigidas a los más rezagados del último grupo que Isabel y él se estaban encargando, Alec decidió ir tras los demonios que parecían más interesados en seguir hacia el final de la calle, donde parecía que estaba dirigida la atención del grupo.  
Para cuando Alec llegó, ya sólo quedaban algunos de los demonios que había visto dirigirse allí; entre las pocas luces que iluminaban el final de la calle, una figura combatía a los demonios, enviando ola tras ola de magia contra los rapases. Un brujo, pensó Alec al ver los destellos de azul resplandecer en la oscuridad de la noche.  
¿Qué podrían querer estos demonios rapases de un brujo? ¿Por qué una horda tan numerosa surgiría para atacarlo?  
Cuando el Shadowhunter alcanzó el lugar en donde los demonios acorralaban al Downworlder, ya sólo quedaban tres en pie, pero la magia parecía casi desaparecer de las manos del brujo. Así que Alec tomó su arco y con un tiro certero, acabó con dos de los rapases, el tercero no tardó mucho en convertirse en cenizas por las acciones del desconocido. Pero esto dejo al hombre visiblemente afectado. Actuando por puro instinto y al ver que él brujo estaba a punto de desfallecer, Alec se apresuró a ayudarlo antes de que el otro hombre tocara el piso al intentar erguirse.

Al tocar el brazo del Downworlder, una especie de fuerza se apoderó de Alec, un poder que lo urgía a tomar al desconocido entre sus brazos y no soltarlo jamás. Teniéndolo tan cerca, Alec percibió un aroma increíblemente atrayente una mezcla de sándalo, con una nota muy dulce, que al cazador le costaba situar, era vainilla? Tal vez almizcle? El no estaba seguro pero le resultaba intrigante, seductora, indescriptible. Él nunca había percibido un aroma igual, lo hacía querer hundir su nariz en el cuello del desconocido, saborearlo de todas las maneras posibles.  
La boca se le hacía agua de sólo pensar en lo delicioso que sería. Algo instintivo, casi primitivo lo urgía a no dejar ir a este hombre. Pero sus pensamientos erráticos fueron interrumpidos por el llamado de su hermana.  
Tan solo habían intercambiando unas cuantas palabras, aun mareado con la presencia y los sentimientos que este brujo había despertado en él, renuentemente Alec dejó ir el brazo del otro hombre.  
Era hora de seguir adelante con su patrullaje. Con una última mirada hacia el extraño, Alec se alejó entre las sombras.


	2. Demasiadas Preguntas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Después de ese primer encuentro tanto Magnus como Alec no pueden apartar la mente del otro.   
> mientras tanto ambos tienen que lidiar con los ataques demoníacos que siguen ocurriendo en NY

Tres días después de aquel encuentro, la mente de Magnus no dejaba de recrear ese pequeño momento en que su mirada se encontró con la de ese Shadowhunter, esos ojos con una mirada tan intensa, lo perseguían hasta en sueños.  
Pero quien era ese hermoso hombre? Como es que Magnus no había cruzado caminos con el antes?

Ese Nefilim lo había dejado totalmente cautivado. Su aroma, era algo indescriptible para Magnus, el efecto que tenía en él, el solo hecho de recordarlo, le provocaba un escalofrío que le recorría todo el cuerpo y despertaba sus instintos de Omega como nunca antes.   
Eso sólo podía significar una cosa: el desconocido era un Alfa. Y probablemente justo el tipo del cual Magnus llevaba años huyendo. Ese pequeño encuentro debía ser pauta suficiente para saber que debía mantenerse alejado del Shadowhunter. Pero al mismo tiempo, las ganas de estar cerca de ese Alfa, pensar en satisfacer todas y cada una de sus necesidades, compartir momentos con él, imaginar lo que podría llegar a ser un nuevo encuentro entre ellos…hacia que de repente se sintiera húmedo y jadeando de placer.

Qué demonios era lo que estaba sucediendo con él?

Sus instintos estaban alterados, su mente no lograba concentrarse al cien por ciento en sus tareas como Gran Brujo, hasta había descuidado a algunos de sus clientes en estos últimos días. Necesitaba volver a ver a ese hombre urgentemente, saber si es que acaso él estaba pasando por algo parecido o si sólo eran cosas que le pasaban a Magnus.

Pero por ahora debía intentar con todas sus fuerzas continuar con su rutina, después de todo había asuntos que no podía desatender. En los últimos días habían tenido que lidiar con varias hordas más de demonios, todos ubicados en los alrededores de su Brooklyn, era como si los demonios estuvieran rastreando, desesperados por hallar algo q los eludía una y otra vez.   
Esa tarea no habría sido fácil de no ser por qué Magnus contaba con la ayuda de la manada de Luke y el aquelarre de Rafael, que habían estado intercambiando turnos con los brujos para mantener la zona controlada y así evitar que el Instituto se vea involucrado, al menos hasta saber exactamente de que se trataban estas nuevas irrupciones demoniacas, continuas y dirigidas hacia los mismos lugares. Sin dudas algo más grande se estaba gestando, pero aún no lograban determinar de qué se trataba.   
Durante un breve momento el gran brujo no pudo evitar pensar en su padre, tendría uno de los soberanos de Edom algo que ver con lo que estaba ocurriendo?

Ese mismo día mientras Magnus estaba reunido con varios de los Brujos de las ciudades cercanas, recibió un mensaje de fuego proveniente del Instituto de New York, en el cual se le pedía al Gran Brujo asistir a una reunión el día siguiente con el nuevo líder del lugar, Alexander Lightwood.  
Magnus estaba bien informado sobre los cambios que se estaban llevando a cabo en el Instituto, los Shadowhunters estaban renovando a sus puestos de poder, queriendo priorizar una mejor relación con los Downworlders.   
El apellido Lightwood no pasaba desapercibido para el brujo, habiendo tenido varios encuentros ocasionales con Robert y Maryse hacía uno cuantos años atrás y cabía mencionar que ellos no eran justamente sus admiradores. En lo breves encuentros que tuvieron, mayormente para discutir sobre los acuerdos, él se había encontrado en el lado opuesto de las opiniones de los Lightwood, sin embargo aún no conocía a su hijo, Alexander.  
Magnus no pudo evitar pensar en la posibilidad de que al concurrir al Instituto, podría llegar a ver al hombre que asechaba sus sueños.   
Sería posible que sus caminos volvieran a cruzarse?

~

Alec había pasado los últimos tres días intentado mantener su cabeza ocupada en todo momento. Entrenando doble turno, saliendo en patrullaje cada noche y asumiendo finalmente el mando del Instituto. Todo lo que lograra distraer su mente de los pensamientos sobre aquel hombre, que lo había dejado absolutamente hechizado, sin siquiera haberle dirigido más de dos palabras. En ese breve momento en que esos ojos oscuros y profundos lo miraron con curiosidad, el recuerdo del pequeño momento en que sus manos recorrieron el brazo de aquel desconocido, hacían que la piel de Alec se erizara.

Un Omega, Alec estaba completamente seguro de que se trataba de un Omega. Uno que había tenido un efecto en él que no se había despertado nunca.

Podría ese Omega ser su par? Esa pareja predestinada de la que todos siempre estaban hablando?

Y si así era, como podía ser un Brujo, un Downworlder? Eran demasiadas preguntas que dejaban a Alec aturdido.

Así que por su propio beneficio el Jefe del Instituto había decidido sumergirse en sus tareas y los reportes que tenía pendientes. En estos últimos días se habían recibido diversos reportes de ataques demoníacos y la mejor decisión fue mantener reuniones con los distintos clanes de Downworlders de la zona. Seelies, Lobos, Vampiros, no fueron fáciles de convencer, todos eran renuentes a escuchar lo que tenía para decirles, pero al final lograron al menos mantener una conversación civilizada, aunque no se habían logrado avances muy significativos. Y aún debía reunirse con los Brujos. Lograr mantener buenas relaciones con ellos, sería según creía Alec, la puerta para una mejor colaboración entre especies. Después de todo él estaba seguro de que Downworlders y Shadowhunters deberían mantenerse unidos.

Alec acababa de recibir un mensaje de fuego con la respuesta del Gran Brujo de Brooklyn cuando Jace tocó a su puerta.   
“Buenas noticias espero?” preguntó el rubio dirigiendo su mirada al mensaje en la mano de su Parabatai.   
“Un comienzo al menos, el Gran Brujo acepto reunirse conmigo mañana” respondió Alec pasándole el mensaje de fuego a su amigo.   
“Creo que es una buena oportunidad para hablar con él sobre las irrupciones demoníacas, después de todo su epicentro es Brooklyn” dijo Jace dejando caer su cuerpo cansadamente en el sillón de la oficina, “crees que él pueda saber algo del tema?” agregó mientras se sacaba las botas de combate.

“Jace esta es la oficina de la cabeza del Instituto, no tu sala de relajación” señaló Alec mientras rodaba sus ojos ante la actitud del rubio, “y sí” agregó “tengo que discutir este tema con él, dudo mucho que no esté informado de lo que sucede en su propio territorio” dijo mientras pasaba la mano por su pelo en un gesto de agotamiento y se dirigía hacia el sillón, “sólo espero que esté dispuesto a compartir lo que sabe con nosotros”.

“Escuché que él es como una estrella de rock entre los Downworlders, alguien en el que muchos confían y respetan, estoy seguro de que información es lo que le sobra” explicó Jace mientras giraba entre sus dedos su estela. 

“Es lo que me preocupa, si él sabe lo que está sucediendo, qué es lo que estos demonios buscan, tenemos que averiguarlo” respondió Alec. 

“Bueno hermano, esa es tu tarea, tienes que ganarte la confianza del Brujo, no podemos darnos el lujo de que él este renuente a nosotros” dijo Jace entre bostezos.

“Lo sé y haré lo mejor que pueda Jace, ahora ve a dormir, tenemos un día importante por delante” ordenó Alec mientras él mismo se levantaba del sillón y se dirigía a la puerta de la oficina, con toda la intención de dar por terminado su día de trabajo también. Y es que tal como le había asegurado a su Parabatai, mañana sería un día más importante de lo que él se imaginaba.

“Entonces?” preguntó de repente Jace, justo antes de llegar a la puerta del despacho y Alec lo miró con una expresión desconcertada, rodando los ojos el rubió prosiguió “no vas a decirme verdad?. 

“Decirte qué Jace?” preguntó el más alto con verdadera curiosidad.   
“Vamos hermano, sé que algo sucede contigo, desde la patrulla de la otra noche, puedo sentirlo sabes?” respondió Jace alargando la mano y golpeando cariñosamente el hombro de su amigo, “somos Parabatai recuerdas? No hay mucho que puedas ocultarme” 

Después de una largo suspiró Alec le respondio con voz cansada “No lo sé Jace, aunque quisiera decirte algo, que no quiero, no sabría cómo explicarlo” termino mientras tomaba la perilla de la puerta y la abría para dejar salir a su hermano de armas.


	3. El Reencuentro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Llegó el día de la reunión entre el Gran Brujo de Brooklyny la cabeza del Instituto de NY, cómo reaccionarán al descubrir quien es la persona con la qué se reúnen?  
> Será posible una colaboración entre ambos?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que disfruten del capítulo y espero que disculpen si hay algún error de tipeo.  
> La próxima actualización será muy pronto, sólo quedan ultimar detalles, disfruten!!!

Eran las cinco am cuando Alec decidió salir de su cama. Después de todo tampoco había conseguido dormir en la mayor parte de la noche. Cada vez que lograba conciliar el sueño, unos destellos azules y una figura esbelta con movimientos agraciados se apoderaban de su sueño, esperando por él, entre sombras. Incluso dormido Alec se encontraba inquieto, expectante, ansioso, a la espera de un gran acontecimiento. Así que decidió finalmente levantarse y comenzar con su día.  
Para cuando terminó su entrenamiento apenas eran las siete de la mañana y el Instituto comenzaba con su rutina diaria.  
Alec revisó algunos reportes y organizó el patrullaje del día junto con su hermana y Jace. Después de todo no estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo pudiera llevarle su reunión con el Gran Brujo de Brooklyn. El encuentro estaba programado para media mañana y Alec no dejaba de dar vueltas en su cabeza a todo lo que podría resultar de esto.  
Cuando llegó la hora acordada Alec se apresuró hacia su oficina, no queriendo hacer esperar al respetado Brujo.  
“El señor Bane lo espera en su despacho” informó Underhill con tono serio. “Gracias Steven” respondió Alec, arreglándose el blaser color negro que llevaba puesto, según Isabel, éste le daba un aspecto más maduro y responsable, cosa de la que él no estaba para nada seguro, pero lo utilizaba de todas formas, encuadrando los hombros abrió la puerta de su oficina.  
Cuando entró a su despacho, se encontró con el brujo sentado en uno de los sillones frente a su escritorio, de espaldas hacia él. Algo le resultaba muy familiar de la figura del hombre, pero no fue hasta que, para darse coraje, inhaló una gran bocanada de aire que se encontró con ese aroma. Extravagante, desconocido y a la vez sumamente familiar. Era como el aroma del café a primera hora de la mañana, como la primer gota de lluvia que acaricia tu rostro después de interminables días de calor sofocante…Su pulso se aceleró, Omega fue todo en lo que Alec pudo pensar pero sacudió la cabeza, después de algunos segundos en los que no pudo hacer reaccionar a su cuerpo, el mayor de los Lightwood, trató de recomponerse y siguió caminando hasta situarse en frente del recién llegado.  
La mirada de Magnus encontró su rostro y un segundo después comenzó a recorrer el cuerpo del Jefe del Instituto descaradamente, esa mirada parecía quemar en cada sitio por el que pasaba sobre el cuerpo de Alec. No pudiendo soportar más el escrutinio, ni la poca distancia que los separaba, el Nefilim se acercó extendiendo su mano para estrechar la del Gran Brujo, ansioso de sentir el toque del otro sobre su piel.  
~  
Desde que Magnus entró en aquella oficina, sus pensamientos se habían nublado. El Gran Brujo se sentía de repente como intoxicado, su mente estaba envuelta en una bruma extraña pero placentera a la vez. Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de registrar que la puerta de la oficina se abría, que debía levantarse del sillón y presentarse, ya que el aroma que lo había estado atormentando durante estos últimos días, de repente lo envolvía completamente.  
Era él, Magnus no tenía duda alguna, no hacía falta ni mirarlo para saber de quien se trataba.  
El Shadowhunter que lo salvó hace unos pocos días había entrado en la oficina.  
Lentamente Magnus se levantó y giró su cuerpo para mirar al recién llegado. Hermosos ojos avellana se encontraban fijos en él. Magnus dejó vagar su mirada por el rostro del joven, su mandíbula bien definida, sus pómulos altos, su nariz recta, la cicatriz en su ceja izquierda, el abundante cabello oscuro y unos labios perfectos, masculinos pero llenos, de un hermoso color rosáceo, para luego recorrer lentamente la amplia extensión del hermoso cuerpo del recién llegado. Y es que había tanto para ver, hermosos hombros, una figura muy esbelta y unas piernas que parecían eternas ante la mirada de Magnus. Y es que el hombre en frente de él era toda una visión.  
Intentando contener el impulso de acercarse, de poder tocar a ese hermoso hombre que se encontraba frente a él, Magnus suspiró y pestaño varias veces, intentando aclarar su mente.  
“Bi- Bien-venido, se- señor Bane” dijo el muchacho visiblemente nervioso, y Magnus notó la mirada del joven recayendo en la mano que tenía extendida hacia el brujo.  
Magnus debió sacudir su cabeza varias veces antes de lograr que su voz funcionase, “Gusto en conocerte Alexander” respondió finalmente sin poder evitar que una sonrisa se dibujara en su rostro, mientras estrechaba la mano extendida.  
Al tomar la mano de Alexander en la suya, el brujo sintió resurgir la misma sensación que había tenido días atrás cuando el Nefilim había tocado su brazo y su hombro, una especie de choque eléctrico, que hacía que su piel se erizara por completo.  
“A- Alec, por favor, errr sólo Alec, estará bien señor Bane” respondió el Shadowhunter sacudiendo la cabeza como si intentara sacudirse las ideas que se acumulaban allí, “desea algo para tomar? Agregó con tono gentil, pero Magnus notó el nerviosismo en la voz del joven.  
“Sólo Magnus por favor, dejemos las formalidades atrás por ahora” dijo el brujo sin evitar volver a sonreír al hermoso joven que se encontraba frente a él “y no, estoy bien por ahora, creo que deberíamos comenzar lo antes posible” se apuró en agregar el brujo. Bajando la mirada notó que sus manos aún se encontraban unidas y renuentemente soltó al Shadowhunter, aclarándose la garganta nuevamente.  
Esta reunión no iba a resultar nada sencilla con sus pensamientos descarrilados sobre el hombre que se encontraba frente a él.  
“Bien, po- podemos tomar asiento entonces, supongo que está al tanto de las- las emm reuniones que estuve manteniendo con los demás líderes de los clanes?” comenzó Alec, utilizando el tono más profesional del que era capaz, a pesar de que su mente estaba nublada con el aroma y la perfección que tenía en frente.  
Y es que Magnus Bane no podía ser descrito de otra manera. El hombre tenía las facciones más hermosas que el joven Lightwood jamás había visto, unos hermosos ojos oscuros que parecían mirar justo el interior de su alma. Su pelo exquisitamente acomodado en un mohak con destellos de color azul que combinaban perfectamente con el chaleco que llevaba puesto y que la hacían al joven pensar en destellos de magia en la oscuridad de un callejón. Alec no podía evitar que su mirada se dirigiera al pecho del Gran Brujo en el que descansaban varios collares visibles por su camisa blanca desabotonada, que hacía ver su piel bronceada como la más exquisita de las tentaciones. El Nefilim no podía evitar imaginarse como se sentiría tocar esa piel, acariciar toda la extensión de esos pectorales. “enfócate Alec, tienes una tarea que cumplir” se reprendió así mismo el Jefe del Instituto. Que era lo que le estaba sucediendo, por qué no podía controlar sus propios pensamientos. Que había de especial en este brujo, este Omega que hacía que él perdiera el control.  
Hasta ahora nunca había sentido un impulso como el que Magnus le provocaba, sentía las ganas, no eso era decir poco, la necesidad de poder conocer mejor a este hombre, de conocer sus secretos más profundos, de compartir los suyos propios con él, de entregarse completamente a este Omega.  
En su mente se repetían constantemente las palabras; “compañero, Mi Omega, pareja, unión” y Alec tenía que usar todo su autocontrol para no dejar escapar un rugido que quería surgir desde lo más profundo de su pecho. “Qué demonios me está sucediendo?” pensaba el Shadowhunter.  
De lo que Alec no era consciente es de qué para Magnus la situación no era mucho mejor. El brujo se movía incómodo en su lugar cada vez que su mirada recorría las hermosas facciones del joven Lightwood, desde el cuello de la camisa oscura que dejaba ver un poco del vello en el pecho del Nefilim, muy evidente en contraste con su hermosa piel blanca, algo que a Magnus le resultaba sumamente atractivo; hasta llegar a sus manos, grandes y sin duda fuertes, que descansaban en su regazo, sujetando fuertemente sus dedos entre si un gesto nervioso según pudo notar el brujo.  
Sería posible que él no fuera el único afectado por estas extrañas sensaciones? Acaso el Shadowhunter se encontraba en la misma situación que él?  
Sus especulaciones quedaron en segundo plano cuando Magnus escuchó la pregunta que le estaba haciendo el Jefe del Instituto. “Hemos estado recibiendo reportes de ataques demoniacos en la zona cercana al puente de Brooklyn, estoy seguro de que te encuentras al tanto, verdad?”  
“Por supuesto, intentamos mantener la situación bajo control, pero siguen llegando horda, tras horda” aclarándose la garganta el brujo agregó, “hasta ahora no hemos podido determinar la causa, cada vez que logramos atrapar a alguno de los demonios para interrogarlo, se sacrifica sin que podamos averiguar nada”.  
“Eso es realmente extraño, nosotros, eemm po- podríamos brindar apoyo al respecto, compartir patrullajes y utilizar los recursos que tenemos disponibles” dijo Alec tratando de disimular el nerviosismo en su voz.  
“Alexander, eso sería de gran utilidad, realmente estas dispuesto a que trabajemos en equipo?” “muchos de mis colegas, no estarán muy contentos al respecto pero, creo que podría ser muy beneficiosa esta alianza” se apuró agregar Magnus.  
“Por- por su-puesto” respondió el joven tratando de disimular el efecto que le había causado escuchar al brujo decir su nombre de esa forma, tan natural, tan seductora, “seré totalmente sincero al decirte que tampoco mis subordinados estarán muy de acuerdo con esta colaboración, pero me encargaré yo mismo, mi equipo será el que se coordinara con el tuyo” respondió Alec entusiasmado.  
“Perfecto, coordinémoslo entonces” dijo el brujo, “estoy al tanto de que Clarissa Fairchild es parte de tu Instituto correcto?” agregó Magnus tratando de mantener la conversación lo más relajada posible.  
“Clary es parte de mi equipo personal, ella es una amiga cercana, incluso es la pareja de mi Parabatai, Jace” le contó Alec sin poder evitar que una cuota de cariño se filtrara en su voz.  
“Maravilloso, Clary es una joven talentosa, tengo una excelente relación con su madre y un gran cariño hacia ella, será un placer volver a verla” dijo Magnus sonriendo y Alec no pudo contener su propia sonrisa al ver el brillo en los ojos del brujo. Sin lugar a dudas este hombre era toda una visión.  
La reunión continuó con ambos líderes trazando detalles del patrullaje y coordinando sus acciones. Les resultaba increíblemente fácil ponerse de acuerdo y su conversación fue fluida y relajada, como entre dos personas que se conocen de largo tiempo. Tanto fue así que ambos estaban renuentes a terminar la reunión, queriendo compartir un momento más en la compañía del otro.  
Finalmente, habiendo discutido todo lo necesario para comenzar con sus planes, Magnus se levantó del sillón y extendió la mano hacia Alec, que se levantó rápidamente para tomarla con entusiasmo, queriendo disfrutar de ese pequeño contacto que lo hacía tener mil sensaciones a la vez.  
Así que la colaboración comenzaría esa misma noche. Ambos líderes habían convenido que lo mejor sería encontrarse en el puente de Brooklyn y desde allí partirían a patrullar.


	4. Sabiduría de Parabatai

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La colaboración con el Gran Brujo comienza oficialmente y Jace quiere asegurarse de que su Parabatai no deje pasar su oportunidad, podrá Alec sincerarse con su hermano de armas sobre lo que le está pasando?  
> Cómo resultará el primer patrullaje en el que Shadowhunters y Brujos unen fuerzas?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que disfruten de este capitulo, acá esta un poco la razón de los tags sobre la relación Jace/Alec y podemos ver un poco más la relación de los Parabatai

“Hermano, tienes que hablar conmigo, dime que está pasando, estás volviéndome loco” cuestiono Jace tomando del brazo a su Parabatai para intentar detener lo que él otro estaba haciendo. Faltaba apenas media hora para acudir al encuentro del Gran Brujo de Brooklyn y empezar el primer patrullaje juntos.  
Jace se encontraba al borde del colapso, a pesar de que sus emociones se encontraban muy estabilizadas después de haber sellado su vínculo con Clary hacía algunos meses, era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que las emociones de su Parabatai lo asaltaban de esta manera, con una potencia que él nunca antes había sentido.   
Y es que todo lo que le llegaba por parte de su amigo, era confusión y una extraña añoranza que el rubio no lograba situar.

“Jace, no es nada de lo que debas preocuparte, todo está bien” respondió el más alto tratando de saltarse esta conversación una vez más. 

“Maldición Alec, sabes que no vas engañarme, puedes hablar conmigo sobre lo que sea sabes?” le dijo apretando su brazo para intentar obtener toda la atención de su compañero, en cuanto Alec finalmente lo miró el rubio continuo “tiene que ver con él cierto?” entonces el Jefe del Instituto desvió la mirada intentando dominar la expresión de sorpresa que recorrió su rostro.   
Jace podría parecer distraído, siempre muy pendiente de sus propios asuntos, pero cuanto se trataba de las personas que amaba, siempre sabía exactamente lo que sucedía. “Por qué estas combatiendo tus propias emociones hermano?”

“Mis emociones Jace? Ni siquiera sé cuáles son mis emociones ahora” contestó Alec pasándose la mano por el cabello desordenado. “desde que me crucé con él, mi mente, mis instintos, todo lo que me hace quien soy, están de cabeza. Él está en mis pensamientos todo el maldito tiempo, ni siquiera puedo concentrarme en la más simples de mis tareas” agregó exasperado.

“Hey, está bien Alec, no siempre puedes tener el control de todo sabes?” le respondió Jace con una sonrisa de entendimiento. “Por lo que estás pasando, yo también lo pasé hermano, y lamento si tuviste que soportar por lo que estoy viviendo en este momento, por qué déjame decirte, es una locura” agregó en tono divertido,  
“pero no puedes ignorarlo Alec, ningún Omega había tenido este efecto sobre ti, no crees que eso significa algo importante”

“No lo sé, no estoy seguro de que sepa nada ahora Jace, sólo, sólo necesito verlo, quiero sentirlo cerca, sentir su aroma una vez más” confesó Alec entre suspiros. “Demonios sólo quisiera tener más tiempo con él”.   
“Hey hermano, lo harás, sólo tienes que dejar de contenerte tanto, libérate un poco, permítete sentir, no te reprimas…a veces vale la pena el riesgo sabes?” le aseguró el rubio mientras ausentemente acariciaba su propia marca de emparejamiento.

Era la primera vez que Alec se mostraba lo suficientemente abierto a hablar este tipo de temas con su Parabatai. Jace se sentía muy afortunado de poder estar al lado de su hermano en momentos tan importantes, después de todo Alec siempre había estado allí para él, durante cada momento decisivo en su vida…  
Así que Alec decidió seguir el consejo de su compañero, sólo debía aprender cómo hacerlo.  
Cuando llego la hora de partir hacia Brooklyn, Alec estaba visiblemente relajado. El solo hecho de saber que podría ver a Magnus una vez más, hacía que su cuerpo dejara ir toda la tensión que había sentido durante el día.   
Era una sensación muy reconfortante y planeaba pasar todo el tiempo posible en compañía del Brujo, aunque aún no estaba muy seguro de cómo comportarse con él.  
Alec estaba tomando en serio los consejos de su Parabatai, iba a dejar que las cosas fluyeran entre él y Magnus, iba a permitirse sentir, realmente sentir por primera vez, sin limitarse, sin segundos pensamientos.

~ 

Magnus había pasado su día a diferencia de Alec en un estado de constante alegría, su energía estaba por las nubes y su corazón palpitaba con una sensación de contentamiento inexplicable.   
Tal era su estado de euforia y alegría, que ni siquiera había tenido segundos pensamientos a la hora de elegir su atuendo para esta noche. Decidió vestir para la ocasión con una camisa de un azul profundo, chaleco negro de corte muy elegante que hacía que sus hombros se luzcan y un pantalón de cuero negro, terminó el look con unas botas de combate negras.  
Para cuando llego la hora del encuentro Magnus estaba cantando de felicidad, era algo muy extraño y placentero a la vez.   
Cómo diablos se suponía que se controlaría frente al hermoso Shadowhunter? Ni siquiera ese pensamiento podía opacar el ánimo de Gran Brujo.

“Magnus deberíamos abrir un portal directo al lado sur del puente, de seguro el equipo de cazadores ya está llegando” dijo Elías en cuanto el otro brujo entró al living.

“Claro, después de todo no queremos hacer esperar a nuestros aliados en la primera misión juntos” respondió Magnus con entusiasmo. “tú y Mary permanecerán juntos durante el patrullaje” instruyo el Gran Brujo. “no duden en contactarme si algo importante se presenta”.

“Por supuesto, no te preocupes, estamos preparados y conocemos bien nuestra tarea” dijo Mary tomando la mano de Elías.

Un momento después los tres brujos estaban atravesando un portal y apareciendo en frente de los cinco cazadores del Instituto de NY que los esperaban totalmente listos, con sus vestimentas negras características, sus armas a disposición y sus runas recién aplicadas que emanaban un poder enorme.  
Magnus no pudo evitar que su mirada recorriera lentamente el maravilloso cuerpo del alto moreno frente a él, hasta llegar a esos hermosos ojos avellana, que ya se encontraban fijos en los suyos propios.

“Buenas Noches Alexander” ronroneo Magnus sin poder evitar el tono cariñoso de su voz. 

”Ho- Hola Magnus” respondió Alec mientras se sonrojaba visiblemente ante el escrutinio descarado del apuesto hombre frente a él “com- como estas?” “errr todo listo para comenzar?” termino el cazador con la voz lo más firme que pudo.

Magnus volvió a sonreír y finalmente recorrió con la mirada a todo el grupo de Shadowhunters, deteniéndose en la pelirroja “Clary, es tan bueno verte galletita” le dijo dulcemente.   
Clary se acercó y le dio un gran abrazo al brujo, alguien en quien ella siempre había confiado y a quien le tenía mucha estima. 

“Magnus es tan bueno verte, mi madre te envía sus saludos”.

Luego del leve intercambio y las debidas presentaciones entre cazadores y brujos, el grupo decidió, dividirse para cubrir una zona más amplia.   
Así es como terminaron en grupos pequeños, Clary y Jace, tomaron hacia el este, mientras que Izz y Simon fueron hacía el lado oeste, los brujos Elías y Mary, se dirigieron al lado norte, Magnus y Alec fueron hacia el lado sur, más cerca del loft.

Los primeros minutos en los que los líderes se encontraron solos, fueron de un confortable silencio, ambos atentos a posibles pistas o amenazas a su alrededor.  
Después de unos momentos más en que ambos empezaron a intentar comenzar una conversación, sin saber exactamente por donde comenzar.

Fue Magnus quien finalmente habló primero “vamos a hablar sobre el elefante entre nosotros o sólo pretenderemos que no pasa nada” preguntó amablemente deteniéndose delante del Nefilim.

“Errr- Mag- Magnus yo, es- taba intentando pensar en la mejor manera de romper el hielo supongo?” respondió el joven maldiciéndose por dejar filtrar la inseguridad que estaba sintiendo en su voz, mientras pasaba su mano por su cabellera rebelde.

Magnus se deleitó con el gesto y carraspeo, aclarando su garganta para poder hablar nuevamente “no te preocupes Alexander, yo también estaba debatiendo conmigo mismo la mejor manera de encarar este momento” dijo Magnus y continuó rápidamente fijando su mirada en el moreno delante de él “pero creo que aunque muero por qué podemos hablar sobre esto” señaló con su mano entre ambos como para enfatizar su punto, “este no es el mejor momento, ni el lugar, tal vez sería conveniente, si estás de acuerdo por supuesto…” 

“Me encantaría que pudiéramos hablar al terminar el patrullaje” se apresuró a interrumpir Alec, aprovechando la ola de coraje que lo invadió de repente al ver al Omega intentando decir lo que también estaba en su mente.

Con una gran sonrisa Magnus asintió con la cabeza y agregó “tal vez, podríamos tomar unos tragos en mi loft?”

“Seguro” se apresuró a responder Alec sin poder evitar la sonrisa qué apareció en su rostro. 

En ese momento un grito, seguido del inconfundible sonido de un gruñido los hizo apresurarse hacia el callejón que estaba a unos metros de ellos.

“Maia, que sucedió” se apresuró a preguntar Magnus mientras corría a asistir a la loba.

“Magnus siempre tan oportuno” respondió Maia, “esos malditos demonios siguen llegando Magnus, se los perdieron por solo unos segundos, Luke salió detrás de uno de ellos, fue hacia el oeste” señalo la loba mientras intentaba incorporarse, Magnus con un movimiento de sus manos ya la había vestido con ropa casual y claramente grande para ella.

“Lamento interrumpirlos, pero esto aún no ha terminado!” les advirtió en Nefilim mientras colocaba en su arco tres flechas a la vez y apuntaba en dirección al final del callejón, donde parecía haber una especie de portal abierto por el que comenzaron a llegar más demonios.

Magnus se volteó a ver a Maia y le gritó que corriera hacia donde había partido Luke, luego se posiciono junto a Alec, alineándose perfectamente con él para empezar a desechar uno tras otro a los demonios.

El joven Lightwood era sin duda muy efectivo en su tarea de cazador, sus movimientos eran precisos, afilados y sus flechas alcanzaban hasta el objetivo más complicado.   
Magnus estaba maravillado por la facilidad con que el Nefilim aceptaba y trabajaba alrededor de su magia. Asi que mientras el Brujo levantó un escudo para recubrir a ambos durante la batalla, Ales sacó una de sus espadas serafín, susurrándole “Gabriel” la hoja se encendió con una suave luz blanca y Alec se apresuró contra uno de los demonios que venía por el flanco derecho del Brujo mientras este despachaba a tres demonios que habían surgido repentinamente por la espalda del Shadowhunter.

El cambio en el aroma del Alfa, la adrenalina producida por la batalla le agregaba un atractivo increíble a el ya intoxicante aroma del joven que Magnus no pudo evitar notar y disfrutar durante el enfrentamiento.  
En poco tiempo lograron diezmar a los demonios, no con poco esfuerzo, ya que este tipo de demonios no le resultaban familiares ni al Brujo ni al Nefilim. El ataque había sido llevado a cabo por al menos veinte de estos demonios.

Cuando los pequeños grupo se reunieron, descubrieron que todos habían tenido encuentros parecidos con estas criaturas desagradables, pero ninguno de los ataques había sido tan brutal como el que enfrentaron Alec y Magnus.

Isabel había asegurado que podrían conseguir información sobre este tipo extraño de demonios en el Instituto, pero ninguno parecía muy seguro al respecto.

Luego de una ronda más de vigilancia para asegurarse de que no haya quedado ningún demonio relegado, los líderes decidieron dar el patrullaje por terminado.

Habiendo tomado esta decisión Alec miro a su grupo y dirigiéndose a Jace, pidió recopilar la mayor cantidad de información posible y un informe completo sobre lo ocurrido durante el patrullaje de esta noche, a lo que su Parabatai respondió “No te preocupes hermano, nos encargaremos de todo” y agregó un guiño pasando su mirada de Magnus hacia Alec, haciendo que el segundo se sonrojara.

Entonces Alec dirigió su mirada al Gran Brujo expectante, mientras éste daba por terminada la conversación con sus colegas y les daba las gracias por los servicios de esta noche.

Magnus centró toda su atención en el Cazador y con un ágil movimiento abrió un portal en la oscuridad de la noche, “Vamos?” preguntó al joven frente a él, tendiéndole la mano.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer y apreciaria muchos sus comentarios!  
> Como siempre gracias Eli por tu ayuda y apoyo


	5. Sólo Unos Tragos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Despues de una primera noche colaborando juntos, Alec y Magnus se toman un momento para conocerse y tratar de entender lo que sucede entre ellos...

Alec tomó la mano que el Brujo le ofrecía sin dudarlo para atravesar el portal frente a ellos.   
Y ahí estaba nuevamente esa corriente eléctrica. Esa que hacía que el Jefe del Instituto sintiera como si todos sus sentidos se pusieran en alerta, la que hacía surgir una energía parecida a la fuerza que recorría el cuerpo de los Nefilim al activar una runa, familiar y a la vez completamente diferente. Esa energía entre ellos hacía que el joven Lightwood no quisiera alejarse del Brujo, lo impulsaba a mantener el contacto durante el mayor tiempo posible…lo impulsaba a querer más de este extraordinario hombre frente a él.   
Y ese aroma, ese exquisito aroma, el más delicioso, puro y tentador que jamás había percibido, no hacía más que aportar a sus pensamientos erráticos sobre este Brujo, al que apenas conocía hacia un par de días, pero por el que ya había perdido completamente la cabeza.  
Sacudiéndose las ideas que lo invadían, Alec se encontró con la mirada intensa de Magnus sobre él. Parecía estar esperando una respuesta a una pregunta que claramente el Nefilim ni siquiera haba oído, “eemmm lo- lo siento, me decías?” dijo finalmente Alec sintiéndose un poco avergonzado.   
“Pregunté qué clase de trago preferirías Alexander” le repitió Magnus con una gran sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.   
Y ahí estaba Alec de nuevo, deleitado por la manera en que su nombre se escuchaba de los labios de Magnus, sobre la entonación tan perfecta y seductora que le imprimía el brujo al decirlo. “mmmm lo que tú tomes, es- estará bien, gracias” dijo Alec sonrojándose por el rumbo que tomaban sus pensamientos. Pero el joven se había prometido así mismo que esta noche dejaría que las cosas sucedieran como debieran suceder. Había decido seguir el consejo de su Parabatai, iba a permitirse experimentar lo que le sucedía en la cercanía de Magnus. Sin restricciones…

“Toma asiento Alexander, mientras nos preparo algo digno de la ocasión” dijo el Gran Brujo mientras se dirigía a la barra de tragos que había conjurado unas horas antes de partir al patrullaje de esta noche.   
A pesar de intentar verse calmado y controlar el flujo de emociones que se filtraban en su aroma, Magnus no podía evitar que su mente vagara hacia las posibilidades de lo que esta noche podría significar.   
El aroma que emanaba de Alec era sumamente embriagador para el Downworlder, que podía notar en él las notas de excitación, nervios, felicidad y anticipación que el joven Lightwood estaba sintiendo. Esto tenía que ser un buen augurio pensó Magnus, ya que sus emociones estaban rondando los mismos matices.  
El Brujo mezclo los tragos casi de manera ausente, mientras observaba por el rabillo del ojo como el joven Lightwood dejaba su equipo de caza junto a la puerta con mucho cuidado y tomaba asiento en el sillón del living. “Aquí tienes Alexander, espero que el Blue Moon sea de tu agrado, es uno de mis favoritos” ofreció Magnus mientras tomaba asiento al otro extremo del sillón donde estaba Alec.  
Al tomar el trago entre sus manos, el Nefilim no pudo evitar pensar en que el color del mismo era muy similar a la magia del brujo que lo preparó. Tomo un sorbo y contorsionó su cara inconscientemente en un gesto de desagrado, la nota amarga que se percibía al final del trago lo tomó por sorpresa. Antes de que pudiera disimular su reacción el anfitrión le preguntó rápidamente “Tal vez algo un poco más dulce te sentaría mejor?”   
“No Magnus, asi- emm- está perfecto, gracias” respondió el joven dejando el trago sobre la mesa. ”Entonces…” intento continuar Alec, pero no supo cómo continuar su discurso. Que podría decir? Ni siquiera conocía nada sobre la vida de Magnus y no creía que fuera una buena forma de empezar su primera conversación fuera del margen de trabajo, hablando sobre temas “oficiales”.   
Por suerte el brujo sabía exactamente como continuar con la conversación sin mayor esfuerzo. Así que Magnus charlo animadamente sobre la primera vez que había probado el trago que del que estaban disfrutando.  
Alec se relajó visiblemente, y también hablo sobre las veces que se vio arrastrado por sus hermanos a algún que otro bar de NY. La charla se tornó ligera y entretenida. Había algo entre ellos que hacía que todo resultara natural. En pocos minutos Magnus chasqueó los dedos y una suave música comenzó a llenar el loft suavemente.   
Después de pasar por varias anécdotas de las noches de patrullaje, que Alec compartió alegremente recordando las absurdas situaciones en las que terminaba debido a sus hermanos y las de reuniones en el Laberinto Espiral que siempre terminaban de manera inesperada para Magnus, la atmosfera cambió entre ellos. Algo tangible entre los dos se extendía con cada minuto que pasaba. Una sensación de unión tal vez podría decirse.  
“Magnus” susurró Alec mientras se acercaba inconscientemente al Brujo frente a él, en algún momento durante su conversación la distancia entre ellos se había reducido a unos pocos centímetros “tienes que decirme, explícame, que es lo que está pasando entre nosotros?”.  
Su voz salió más firme esta vez, la necesidad de saber que era lo que sucedía entre ambos, había borrado hasta el nerviosismo usual del joven Nefilim.  
Magnus lo miró directamente a los ojos y tras un gran suspiró le respondió “No estoy seguro Alexander…por primera vez en mucho tiempo, no tengo la respuesta que tanto necesito, aun para mí mismo” y alargó la mano hacia el joven que lo miraba con ojos esperanzados, cuando Alec la tomó cariñosamente entre las suyas, Magnus continuó “pero estoy dispuesto a que lo averigüemos juntos si es lo que deseas” termino mientras ponía su otra mano sobre las de Alec.   
El silencio se extendió en lo que pareció una eternidad, mientras ambos se miraban fijamente a los ojos.  
Alfa y Omega, Downworlder y Shadowhunter, en ese momento nada de eso importaba, eran solamente Magnus y Alec. Dos hombres que habían estado deseando una conexión como la que ahora los invadía sin siquiera saberlo. Dos almas que se habían encontrado en el momento preciso. Dos corazones que anhelaban ese compañero que pudiera entender lo que sus espírituss necesitaban.   
Y aquí estaban al inicio de algo incierto, algo que podría traerles la mayor felicidad o la peor de las desgracias.  
Después de un momento interminable finalmente Alec respondió, mirando firmemente a los ojos del otro hombre “No hay nada que desee más Magnus, no sé qué pueda suceder, pero sí quiero averiguarlo, contigo” aseguró el Nefilim en tono firme.   
Luego se apresuró a agregar “yo- no- emmm, yo nunca había estado, tu sa-bes emmm intere-sado en alguien, no de la manera en que tú me interesas Magnus” susurró mientras se sonrojaba.   
“Alexander, puede que creas que yo soy muy experimentado, que en realidad lo soy” dijo el brujo, vio la cara del joven hacer una mueca extraña, y rápidamente continuó “pero, quiero que sepas, que en mis siglos de vida, nunca había experimentado algo como cuando te conocí, como lo que siento al tenerte aquí frente a mi” le dijo con ternura, mientras apretaba sus manos aun firmemente agarradas por las suyas.  
Luego en voz muy baja siguió “mi primer pensamiento fue huir de ti, la necesidad de protegerme, de evitar ser herido de una manera en la que ya no pueda volver a…”  
“Magnus” lo interrumpió el más joven, mientras tomaba al brujo suavemente del mentón para que sus miradas volvieran a encontrarse “entiendo de lo que hablas, créeme que lo sé”.   
En ese momento no hubo más palabras que decir, ambos podían entender lo que estaba pasando por la mente de la persona en frente suyo, sus ojos no podían apartarse de los del otro y la mano de Alec, ahora en la mejilla de Magnus se sentía para el Brujo como un suave toque cálido en una tarde de verano, como la brisa de un día soleado, era una sensación imposible de describir. El momento se alargó y ninguno de los dos quería perder el contacto con el otro. Estaban tan cerca, esto se sentía tan íntimo.   
Hasta que Alec ya no pudo resistirlo y cortó la leve distancia entre ambos, deteniéndose apenas rozando los labios del Brujo, sin tocarlos realmente, de repente le susurró “creo que debería irme ya”.  
Magnus abrió los ojos de golpe (ni siquiera había sido consciente de que los tenía cerrados) “no, no quisiera que lo hagas Alexander” confesó en voz baja “pero creo que es lo mejor” terminó con un suspiró.  
“Tampoco quiero hacerlo, pero sé que si no lo hago ahora…”le respondió suavemente el Nefilim, sin siquiera terminar la frase, mientras se alejaba lentamente.  
“Buenas Noches” le dijo Magnus con una sonrisa tímida. “Buenas Noches Magnus” respondió el cazador mientras se levantaba del sillón.   
Cuando llegó a la puerta Magnus lo vio menear la cabeza lentamente, como si estuviera debatiendo consigo mismo, luego tomó su carcaj, su arco y con un leve saludo con la mano cerró la puerta del loft tras él.  
Para cuando Magnus se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, ya estaba abriendo nuevamente la puerta y llamando el nombre del Cazador, pero se sorprendió al ver que el joven estaba parado ahí mismo, con el puño levantado como para tocar la puerta “Alexander…” fue todo lo que llego a decir el Brujo antes de que el Nefilim lo tomara por el borde de chaleco y lo atrajera a él, alejándolo de la puerta y pegándolo a la pared más cercana, sus labios colapsaron en un beso tímido al principio, que fue tomando temperatura rápidamente.  
Sus labios se movían en una sincronía perfecta, amoldándose al del otro con naturalidad. Magnus sintió como si fuera la primera vez que realmente lo habían besado en su larga vida, y es que Alec lo hacía de una manera devota, con adoración y curiosidad a la vez; apasionadamente dulce si es que eso podía llegar a tener algún sentido.  
El Brujo se encontró de repente sintiendo sus rodillas débiles y su corazón palpitando descarriadamente.  
Que es lo que este Shadowhunter estaba haciendo con él?  
Lentamente ambos comenzaron a alejarse, sin perder el contacto entre sus cuerpos que ahora estaban pegados el uno al otro. Finalmente unieron sus frentes mientras intentaban que sus respiraciones volvieran a la normalidad.  
“Magnus, ten- tengo que ir-me” susurró Alec luego de un largo momento y tomando suavemente la cara del Brujo entre sus manos, lo besó nuevamente, esta vez nada más que un leve roce de labios.  
“Hablamos mañana entonces, buenas noches Alexander” respondió Magnus, mientras acomodaba un mechón de pelo que había caído sobre la frente del Nefilim con ternura. Lo acompaño el leve tramo que los separaba de la puerta de entrada y saludó con la mano mientras observaba como el más joven se alejaba por el pasillo. Cerró la puerta y se apoyó en ella, suspirando profundamente se dijo a sí mismo, “vas camino a perder esta guerra de corazones Magnus Bane”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que esten disfrutando de esta historia, me encantaria saber sus opiniones y sugerencias, sus comentarios son bienvenidos!!!


	6. Pensamientos que Consumen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus y alec intentan aclarar su mentes, pero ambos saben que la llegada del otro, cambiará sus vidas para siempre

Después de esa primera noche, esos momentos que pasaron en compañía del otro y de ese beso maravilloso que aún se repetía en sus mentes constantemente, el recuerdo de esa cercanía del uno con el otro, sus aromas mezclándose de la manera más perfecta en que podrían imaginar, complementándose…las cosas no se estaban dando como el Brujo y el Shadowhunter hubieran deseado.   
Tanto Magnus como Alec se habían visto sumergidos en asuntos de sus respectivos trabajos.  
Magnus se vio obligado a dirigirse al Laberinto Espiral para tratar el asunto de las constantes irrupciones demoniacas que estaban sucediendo en su territorio y el viaje se había extendido a casi una semana. Lo que hizo imposible que volviera a ver a Alec.  
Así que sólo habían podido enviar algunos mensajes de fuego y más tarde, luego de intercambiar números telefónicos, textos que iban y venían constantemente.  
Ambos se encontraban al final de sus días de trabajo con un anhelo constante, los pensamientos sobre el otro se hacían presente en cuanto tenían un rato para descansar o simplemente perdían el foco de lo que estaban haciendo.  
Siendo las noches el peor momento posible, dormir era casi una tarea imposible cuando los pensamientos sobre el otro los devoraban por completo.  
Para Alec, todo se trataba de una constante espera, ya que sólo podía aguardar al momento en el que Magnus estuviera de vuelta en NY, cosa que deseaba con todas sus fuerzas, pero que lo asustaba al mismo tiempo.   
Dentro de su mente se estaba librando una constante pelea, entre lo que sabía que deseaba y lo que siempre había pensado que podría o merecía tener.  
Así que en la sexta noche en que Magnus se encontraba lejos, Alec decidió llamarlo. Era ya pasada la media noche en NY pero él simplemente no podría conciliar el sueño y pensó que tal vez al oír la voz del Gran brujo, al fin podría relajarse.

“Alexander” resonó la voz aterciopelada de Magnus a través del teléfono después del tercer tono y Alec no pudo hacer más que suspirar y sonreír antes de responder.

“Ho- hola Magnus, es tan…bueno escucharte” y en cuanto salieron las palabras de su boca no pudo evitar pensar si esto no sería un inconveniente para Magnus, tal vez estaba ocupado o la diferencia horaria era ridícula para que el estuviera llamando (“demonios por qué no había pensado en eso antes”) “errr- es- espero que emm no es-tes ocupado?” dijo medio en tono de pregunta y de disculpa.

“Me encanta que me hayas llamado Alexander, siempre es un momento oportuno para ti” respondió el Gran Brujo en tono cariñoso. “Acabo de terminar una reunión muy aburrida así que me encanta que hayas llamado. Como has estado? Es decir sé que hablamos mucho en estos días pero, bueno tú entiendes a qué me refiero” termino Magnus medio atropellándose con sus propias palabras, mientras se dirigía a una de las ventanas más cercanas, fuera del Gran Salon donde se llevaban a cabo las reuniones en el Laberinto. Que demonios pasa contigo Bane?, apenas escuchaste su voz y ya estas hecho un lío, concéntrate, se reprendió a sí mismo. Tratando de mantener su mente en la conversación que intentaban mantener. 

“Siendo sincero, como un verdadero desastre… des- después de, bueno tú ah- sabes de lo que hablo, verdad?” dijo Alec

“Lo sé Alexander, no tienes que explicarlo” interrumpió Magnus. “creo q puedo comprender perfectamente de lo que hablas” agregó casi en un susurro.

“No puedo dejar de pensar en ti, Magnus” confesó Alec como si no pudiera contener más las palabras, cosa que hizo sonreír al Brujo qué sólo respondió diciendo “comparto el sentimiento” y una suerte de alivio recorrió el cuerpo de Cazador. 

“Magnus, eh, eh intentado frenar mis pensamientos”

“No lo hagas” le susurró Magnus sin poder evitarlo, cosa que hizo sonreír nuevamente al Cazador que continuó con lo que estaba diciendo suavemente “eh intentado poner un alto a todo lo que está surgiendo en mí por tu presencia, pero es que- no- no puedo evitarlo” una pausa y continuó “des-despertaste algo en mí Magnus, algo que no conocía de mí mismo y eso- es que- to-todo esto me asusta”

“Alexander, me siento de esa misma manera, sé que debes pensar que con todos mis años de vida, debo saber exactamente lo que ocurre, pero me encuentro en la misma situación que tú” le aseguró el brujo suavemente “yo también tengo miedo de esto que nos está pasando, pero quiero averiguar de qué se trata, contigo”

“Es todo lo que deseo” respondió el joven después de un suspiro. “Cuando em- cuando crees que puedas estar de vuelta? preguntó Alec, mientras se retorcía en su cama pensando en cual podría ser la respuesta.

“Bueno, iba a escribirte para contarte que, mañana por la tarde estaré de vuelta en Brooklyn y tal vez, quisieras venir al loft?” respondió Magnus mientras se jugaba con el pendiente de su oreja.

“Por supuesto” respondió Alec con entusiasmo “ahí estaré, sólo emm es que, tengo patrullaje mañana, te importa que llegue un poco tarde? agregó dubitativo.

“Eso no será un inconveniente cariño, esperaré por ti” aseguró Magnus

“Es-estupendo” dijo Alec con voz entrecortada, el apodo cariñoso que había utilizado Magnus lo había tomado por sorpresa y no podía evitar que su voz se tornara un poco rasposa por la emoción.   
“No puedo esperar al momento de volver a verte Alexander” dijo Magnus con voz seductora y el aire se quedó atrapado en la garganta de Alec provocando que el Shadowhunter tuviera que toser para aclararse la garganta y poder responder en un susurro “Tampoco yo Magnus” y con eso colgó el teléfono, dejando a Magnus suspirando y anticipando lo que podría suceder la noche siguiente.

“Oh no Magnus, no no no, no me digas que esa cara de bobo es por el chico Lightwood?” resonó la voz de Catarina.

“Si no quieres saberlo, mejor no preguntes mi querida” respondió el brujo intentado disimular su sonrisa, mientras guardaba su teléfono y se dirigía a una gran puerta vidriada que daba a un inmenso jardín.

“Dijiste que te mantendrías alejado del muchacho” le recriminó Cat. “Magnus es peligroso, sin   
contar con quienes son sus padres”

“Si hay algo que nosotros los Brujos sabemos bien, es que no se debe juzgar a las personas por sus padres Cat” 

“Vamos, no juegues esa carta conmigo, sabes a lo que me refiero” le respondió Catarina mientras se dirigían hacia el jardín en el centro del Laberinto “sabes muy bien que tanto Maryse como Robert Lightwood te detestan, que crees que pensaran al saber que estas involucrado con su hijo?”

“Yo no diría involucrado” dijo Magnus mientras pasaba su mano por el pendiente de su oreja izquierda. “Apenas nos conocemos”

“No juegues conmigo Magnus Bane, tú y yo sabemos que esta no es una de tus simples aventuras” lo reprendió Cat de manera cariñosa. “Lo noto en tu aroma, algo cambió cuando lo conociste, no puedes negarlo”

“Cat, no es mi intensión negar nada, pero es que aun no comprendo lo que sucede” admitió el Gran Brujo de Brooklyn.

“Crees que es él cierto?” preguntó su amiga con voz amable.

Magnus se tomó un momento para admirar los arboles de cerezo de alrededor, las suaves flores de lirio que se encontraban al costado del camino por el que se encontraban caminando y finalmente miro la cara de su amiga, el azul de su piel resplandeciendo a la luz de la luna llena que estaba como dibujada en el cielo de una noche estrellada.

“La verdad es que estoy aterrado de que sea él Cat” confesó suavemente. “Lo que eso significaría, todo lo que implicaría” continuó “no sé si esto podría funcionar y de no ser así, no sé si soy lo bastante fuerte para soportarlo” termino mientras bajaba la cabeza y ponía sus manos en la nuca.

“Magnus, si él es tu Alfa, si es quien fue hecho para ti, tienes que arriesgarte, funcionará” sugirió Cat mientras tomaba la cara de su amigo para que volviera a mirarla a los ojos, “nadie se merece la felicidad de encontrar a su pareja más que tú mi amigo mío” le dijo con una sonrisa cariñosa “después de todo lo que sufriste, mereces tu verdadera felicidad” 

“Gracias querida, por tus palabras, por tu apoyo incondicional, siempre”

“Sabes que eso nunca cambiará” le dijo mientras lo abrazaba fuertemente. Una vez se separaron, ella continuó “pero Magnus, tienes que ser sincero con él, tienes que contarle absolutamente todo” 

“Lo sé Cat, sólo que no sé cómo, es mucho que asimilar”

“Él puede con ello Magnus, merece decidir qué es lo que quiere hacer, merece entender todo lo que implica emparejarse con un Brujo, y no puedes ocultarle lo que descubrimos hoy” le dijo dándole una mirada de advertencia “debes tomar precauciones, no puedes dejar pasar esto por alto, esos demonios van a continuar llegando, lo sabes verdad?”

“Lo sé y voy a decírselo, voy a confiar en él con todo lo que tengo, con todo lo que soy”.

Esa noche luego de su conversaciones con Alec y Catarina, el Brujo no pudo evitar pensar en el siguiente día, en cómo iba a sentirse el volver a ver al joven Lightwood, por qué aunque él quisiera o no admitirlo, estos últimos días el primero de sus pensamientos en las mañanas y el último por las noches, habían sido sobre un cierto alto, oscuro y guapo Shadowhunter, que lo tenía anhelando volver a verlo. Volver a sentir el roce de su piel, el increíble aroma de ese Alfa que hacía volar cada uno de los instintos más profundos de Magnus.  
Y al mismo tiempo lo hacía sentirse más aterrorizado que en los últimos cien años, por así decirlo, ya que en realidad Magnus estaba seguro de que en toda su existencia el jamás se había sentido de la manera en que se sentía con respecto a Alec. Le parecía incluso ridículo si se detenía a pensarlo. Este joven que solo había visto algunas veces en su vida, lo tenía absolutamente cautivado.

~

La mañana siguiente pasó en un borrón para Alec, uno cuantos reportes, organizar el patrullaje del día, entrenamiento con Jace y luego una reunión en Idris para reportar sus últimos hallazgos con respecto a las actividades recientes. 

Lo más sobresaliente de su día había sido una breve charla con su madre. Maryse se había mostrado muy interesada en las actividades recientes de su hijo, sobre todo con la colaboración que el Instituto, mantenía desde hacía unos días con los Brujos residentes de NY.   
Pero hubo algo más que puso a Alec en alerta, su madre había notado un cambio en el aroma del Alfa, un cambio que no había podido situar pero que tampoco pasaba desapercibido.

“Alec” había dicho su madre en un tono extraño que él no le había oído antes “hay algo de lo que quieras hablarme?” y ante la mirada de impasible de Alec agregó “algo en tu aroma, algo es…diferente”

“Nada madre, debo volver al Instituto, mi patrullaje comienza en unas horas” y con eso le dio un beso en la mejilla y se apresuró a cruzar el portal que esperaba por él en exterior del salón del Ángel.  
De vuelta en NY, mientras ya se disponía a prepararse para salir junto a su equipo, Jace golpeó la puerta de su habitación, “Bro, podemos hablar un momento?” preguntó el rubio con un pequeña sonrisa.

“Claro, adelante, solo estoy terminando de prepararme para la patrulla, veo que tú ya estás listo” le dijo a su Parabatai viendo que estaba ya con sus ropas de combate y runas recién aplicadas.

“Viejo, sabemos que Magnus está de vuelta” empezó Jace, y sin dar tiempo al moreno de responder agregó “pasaste los último días muriendo por verlo, así que, ve”

“Jace, no puedo dejar un equipo incompleto por mis…errr, temas personales, si?”

“Oye, no creíste que tu Parabatai no iba a pensar en cada detalle verdad?” agregó con tono confiado el más bajo, “Izzy y yo arreglamos todo, hasta nos coordinamos con Elías, él me cae muy bien sabes?” al ver la mirada de desconfianza del Jefe del Instituto siguió “es en serio hermano, Izzy, Clary, Simon y yo tomaremos este patrullaje con los Brujos, prometemos llamarte si algo surge” le dijo palmeándole el hombro “ahora vea a ver a Magnus, tengan una linda cena o lo que sea que se te ocurra” termino mientras le guiñaba un ojo a su Parabatai.

“Sabes Jace? En otra situación lo pensaría mil veces, pero…acepto tu idea, siempre y cuando prometan comunicarse conmigo ante cualquier novedad ok? Respondió muy seriamente y al ver la sonrisa de Jace agregó “Gracias hermano, te debo una!”

Magnus había regresado del Laberinto Espiral esa misma tarde, como había prometido a Alec. Lo que aún no sabía era cual sería la mejor forma de compartir lo que había descubierto con el joven cazador. Cómo explicarle lo que implicaban sus hallazgos sin dejar ver demasiado sobre él mismo, pensaba Magnus. A su vez, algo importante estaba sucediendo entre él y Alec, era algo innegable, entonces, por qué no ser completamente sincero con él?

Mientras salía de su baño relajante con los pensamientos enmarañados una y otra vez sobre las mismas cuestiones, sintió un golpe en su puerta. Se colocó una sus batas favoritas y aun con el pelo chorreando, fue a abrir la puerta. 

“Alexander, qué hermosa sorpresa” dijo el Brujo sin poder evitar que sus ojos recorrieran la extensión del maravilloso espécimen que se encontraba frente a él con expresión sorprendida.

“Mag- si em- es- estem- es un mal momento, yo po- podría” pero Magnus no dejo al Cazador terminar la idea, en un impulso el Brujo había cortado la distancia que los separaba y se encontraba besando apasionadamente al moreno.   
Las manos de Alec se fueron inmediatamente a la cintura de Magnus y lo acercó a él todo lo posible, mientras le devolvía el beso con la misma pasión con la que lo había iniciado el Brujo.

Sus aromas se mezclaron, añoranza, dulzura, pasión, cariño, anticipación, todas sus emociones volcadas hacia el otro. Y de repente todo fue un mar de manos, besos, caricias, abrazos… fue después de un buen rato que lograron recuperar la compostura, teniendo que alejarse para poder tomar aire, ambos jadeando y sin poder romper el contacto entre sus cuerpos.

Alec fue el primero en romper el silencio “Creo que, errr me- me extrañaste cierto?” dijo en el tono más dulce que Magnus jamás haya escuchado.

“Cariño, esperé este momento desde que te fuiste de aquí hace una semana atrás” confesó Magnus sin poder evitarlo, mientras recorría la runa en el cuello de Alec suavemente con su nariz, embriagándose con el aroma exquisito de su Alfa. Y es que no podía decir una verdad más pura. Desde aquella noche en que compartieron unos tragos, ese primer beso, Magnus sólo había pensado en el momento en que pudiera volver a tener en sus brazos a este increíble hombre y ese momento había llegado. “Te gustaría, pasar ahora?” le dijo al separase y poder mirarlo a los ojos.  
Alec sonrió y acaricio el costado de Magnus mientras le respondía “Claro, lamento no haberte avisado que llegaría antes, fue algo, imprevisto”

“El mejor imprevisto de esta última semana Alexander” respondió el Brujo mientras tomaba de la mano al joven cazador y cerraba la puerta detrás de ellos.

Magnus se tomó un momento para ir a vestirse apropiadamente y Alec no podría haber estado más agradecido al respecto. El aroma del Omega era tan exquisito que le resultaba casi imposible dominar su deseo incontrolable de hacerlo suyo. Y ese era un pensamiento que asustaba más que cualquier otra cosa al Alfa. Por qué no se trataba de un simple deseo sexual, era algo mucho más profundo. La necesidad de que ese Omega tan especial le perteneciera completamente, que al fin pudiera llamarlo suyo, era abrumadora. 

Por primera vez en su vida, Alec sentía el deseo de tener una pareja, su complemento, su compañero eterno, ya que como él bien sabía, los Shadowhunters, los Nefilim, sólo amaban una vez en su vida, intensamente.

Mientras Alec lo esperaba en el living, el Brujo se debatía sobre cómo proceder ahora. El anhelo por ese Alfa que estaba esperándolo a tan sólo unos metros era incontrolable. Su aroma el más irresistible que jamás había percibido.

Pero Magnus sabía que este no era el momento adecuado para pensar en sus sentimientos. Él debía comunicarle a Alec lo que había descubierto en el Laberinto, no sólo por qué el joven era nada más y nada menos que el Jefe del Instituto local, sino por qué también, era necesario ser totalmente sincero con él, si es que ambos pensaban en tener algún tipo de futuro juntos.  
Así que el Brujo terminó de vestirse, arregló mágicamente su cabello en un mohak desenfadado y se aplicó un maquillaje suave para salir a enfrentar al Alfa.

“Magnus, te ves maravilloso” dijo el Nefilim al ver al Omega entrar en el living, sin poder frenar las palabras que salían de su boca.

“Gracias, Alexander, sólo para ti” le dijo como si fuera lo más natural del mundo y el Nefilim no pudo evitar sonreír ante esas palabras. “Quieres tomar algo?” preguntó entonces el brujo “yo ciertamente lo necesito para que podamos hablar de lo que supe”

Alec meneo la cabeza hacia un costado y miró con cuidado la expresión del Brujo, tratando de leer las emociones que se cruzaban x su mirada. El aroma del Omega tenía una nota de incertidumbre y Alec no pudo evitar notar lo fácil que le resultaba leer las emociones del hombre frente a él.

“Claro, tomare lo mismo que tú”

“Bien cariño, siéntate, ponte cómodo”

El joven Lightwood tomó asiento en el sillón rojo que se encontraba junto a la ventana, observando los movimientos ágiles del brujo mientras preparaba sus bebidas.  
Cuando el downworlder se unió a él en el sillón y le ofreció el trago, Alec lo tomó sin dudarlo y le dio un buen sorbo.

“Tranquilo, tenemos toda la noche por delante, sólo atravesemos la parte difícil primero si?” le dijo el Gran Brujo tomándolo de la mano.

“De qué se trata Magnus? Qué es lo que averiguaste en el Laberinto Espiral” preguntó el más joven dándole un apretón a la mano que se encontraba en la suya, intentando disimular la ansiedad que lo invadía.

“Creo que los ataques están dirigidos a mi Alexander”


	7. Revelaciones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus necesita poner a Alec al tanto de sus descubrimientos en el Laberinto Espiral, pero eso significa tener que revelar mucho más sobre él de lo que habia hecho antes.  
> Cómo reaccionará Alec? Se animará Magnus a contarle todo sobre su naturaleza? Y todo lo que implicaría emparejarse con un Brujo?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que lo disfruten mucho, se vienen momentos intensos en el la historia

La cabeza de Alec aún estaba procesando lo que Magnus acababa de decir. Mil posibilidades rondaban su mente, mil escenarios dibujándose ante él.   
Qué podrían querer esas hordas de demonios con él?. Si lo buscaban específicamente por qué no simplemente habían atacado al Brujo en su casa? Lo que el Nefilim no notó ensimismado en sus pensamientos, es que estaba diciendo estas preguntas en voz alta. Cuando notó que Magnus lo miraba fijamente, respiró profundo y le hizo un gesto al Brujo para que continuara hablando.

“Creo que aun no saben específicamente quien soy Alexander, ellos sólo rastrean un aroma” le comentó Magnus “un aroma que ciertamente se incrementó en los últimos días” dijo mirando directamente a los ojos del joven “desde que te conocí, algo…algo cambio en mí”, luego desvió la mirada y siguió explicándose “este cambio, los alertó de que están en la dirección correcta, dándoles un rastro más certero aunque aún no cien por ciento preciso gracias a las protecciones que mantengo sobre mi hogar”.   
Al notar la mirada de asombro de Alec, el Brujo esperó un momento más antes de agregar “y este, bueno, mi aroma, se incrementará muy pronto” agregó Magnus, mientras se tocaba la oreja en un claro gesto nervioso. 

Alec se tomó un momento para interpretar mejor las palabras de Magnus. Estaba acaso refiriéndose a un cambio como el que él mismo estaba atravesando? Eso a lo cual se refirió su madre la última vez que hablaron? El Jefe del Instituto no tuvo más tiempo de darle vueltas a esa idea por qué el Brujo continuó hablando.

“Tuve la oportunidad de hablar con varios Grandes Brujos mientras estuve en el Laberinto, estos ataques sucedieron en distintos lugares Alexander, y por razones muy específicas” comenzó Magnus mientras esperaba a que Alec asintiera para saber que realmente lo estaba escuchando.

“Qué tan especificas? Por qué estás tan seguro que los ataques se dirigen a ti?” se apresuró a preguntar el Cazador.

“Hay algo muy importante sobre mí que debes saber Alexander” empezó el brujo en el tono más serio que Alec escucho desde que lo conoció. “Como estoy seguro ya sabes, nosotros los Brujos, venimos de un linaje demoniaco” comenzó Magnus como si estuviera contándole un cuento a un niño.

“Estoy muy consciente de eso” le respondió Alec y lo animó a continuar con un apretón de mano.  
Magnus se movió en el sillón acercándose más al Cazador y mirándolo nuevamente a los ojos continuó.

“Todos nuestros linajes, no son exactamente iguales. Hay distintos tipos de demonios, algunos de clases inferiores a otros…” le dijo mientras estudiaba la expresión del joven. “Y luego están los que se consideran más poderosos, aquellos que son los propios ángeles caídos, los condenados al destierro, a los que conocemos como los Príncipes del Infierno o Demonios Mayores”

“Claro, aquellos que son la estirpe divina, expulsada de los cielos y sentenciados a cuidar de los reinos del infierno” completó Alec aun sin saber a qué venía esta especie de lección de historia angelical o mejor dicho demoníaca? En algún punto irónicamente, ambas historias terminaban mezclándose de una manera u otra.

“Exacto” dijo Magnus y se aclaró la garganta, tomó un sorbo de su Martini y continuó, observando cuidadosamente la reacción del Nefilim.

“Mi padre Alexander, es uno de los Grandes Demonios, el Señor de Edom” dijo no pudiendo quitar la mirada de los ojos del Nefilim mientras procesaba esta revelación. La cara de Alec hizo una mueca de sorpresa, luego observó con cuidado a Magnus y sus rasgos se suavizaron nuevamente.

“Asmo-deus, Asmodeus es- es tu padre?” dijo Alec más para sí mismo que para Magnus. “Pero, en-tonces qué tiene esto que ver con los demonios. Err con las intrusiones demoniacas?” es que acaso Asmodeus estaba detrás de lo que sucedía?

“Hay muy pocos hijos de Demonios Mayores Alexander. La verdad es que en mi vida sólo he conocido a un puñado. Y mientras estuve en el Laberinto Espiral, pude saber acerca de ataques similares que se dieron en los últimos años. Todos dirigidos específicamente a hijos de estos tipo de demonios” concluyó Magnus sin dar muchos más detalles.

“Pero, qué es lo que buscan? Le preguntó Alec con preocupación, “por qué buscar en particular a esta descendencia?

“En realidad, es más específico que eso” dijo el Brujo mientras se acercaba inconscientemente al calor y la protección del cuerpo del Alfa sentado junto a él. El aroma del joven Lightwood ayudaba al Brujo a mantenerse tranquilo y continuar explicando sus hallazgos, “ellos están buscando Omegas Alexander, Omegas descendientes de demonios mayores”.

Alec no pudo evitar, tomarlo en sus brazos, como si con ese simple gesto pudiera protegerlo de cualquier amenaza que lo acechara. “Yo cuidaré de ti Magnus, no permitiré que nada te suceda” le prometió mientras hundía su nariz en el pelo del Brujo para llenar sus pulmones con su hermoso aroma.

Magnus se relajó visiblemente ante este contacto y puso su cara en el cuello de Alec, cerca de la runa que tanto le gustaba y que deseaba recorrer con su boca. “Gracias Alexander” susurró el gran Brujo dando un gran suspiro e inhalando el increíble aroma del Alfa, “pero no debes preocuparte demasiado, está bien? Después de todo soy el Gran Brujo de Brooklyn, recuerdas? Sé cuidar de mí mismo” le dijo mientras plantaba un beso en la mandíbula del Shadowhunter.

Alec no pudo evitar sonreír ante el gesto cariñoso, que hizo que su pulso se acelerará, pero no podía permitirse la distracción, necesitaba entender lo que estaba sucediendo, sólo así podría mantener a salvo a su Omega.

“De qué crees que se trate?” Preguntó el cazador a pesar de que una idea ya estaba formándose en el fondo de su mente. Demonios persiguiendo a poderosos Omegas Brujos, con qué propósito?   
Debía de tratarse del poder de atracción, de convencimiento, ese talento para lograr que los Alfas actuaran como ellos lo deseaban, después de todo un Alfa en celo, era capaz de los actos más impensados por conseguir al Omega que deseaban. Y si a eso se le suma los poderes de un Brujo, un Omega podría llegar a ser un arma muy poderosa.

Era de público conocimiento que los Brujos tanto Omegas como Alfas y Betas eran incapaces de concebir, así que, debía de tratarse de atraer a los candidatos correctos para lo que sea que se estaba gestando. Incluso hasta podría tratarse de algún tipo de ritual, alguno que requiriera de sangre realmente poderosa, tal vez una invocación? Pero quién estaba detrás de esto? Sería acaso el propio Asmodeus, como había sospechado Alec en un primer momento? De ser así por qué no intentó llevarse a su hijo antes, sabiendo que es probablemente uno de los Omegas más fuertes que existen? 

La mente del Nefilim seguía sumergida en un mar de suposiciones, cuando Magnus, se alejó un poco y volvió a conectar sus miradas para continuar hablando.

“Lo cierto es que los hijos de demonios mayores, poseemos características especiales Alexander, ciertas de las que muy pocos tienen conocimiento… y todos contamos con alguna habilidad visiblemente notable y nuestro poder es más fuerte que el de otros Brujos” comentó Magnus mientras pensaba bien en cómo seguir con su respuesta.

“Y” le dijo Alec sintiendo crecer el nerviosismo en Magnus mientras esperaba que continúe hablando. Algo en la mirada del Brujo le hacía pensar que había mucho más por saber. Al ver la cautela en la mirada del Brujo, Alec lo animo a continuar hablando, “Magnus, saber que puedes confiar en mí”

“Alexander tu estarás al tanto de que los Brujos, al ser el linaje de dos especies tan distintas, ya sabes Humanos y Demonios, emmm no somos capaces de tener descendencia, verdad?” comentó Magnus estudiando la reacción de Alec y ciertamente no hubo sorpresa ante esta afirmación.

“Claro, es algo de público conocimiento” respondió el Nefilim casi sin pensarlo, intentando comprender a dónde se dirigía el Omega con esto.

“Bueno en realidad, hay ciertas excepciones…” agregó el Brujo. 

“Magnus, creo que no estoy entendiendo lo que intentas decirme”

“Los Omegas, hijos de Demonios Mayores, somos, este, capaces de reproducirnos” terminó Magnus mientras tocaba el pendiente en su oreja.

“Oh” fue todo lo que pudo responder el Nefilim. Mientras miles de pensamientos surgían en su mente. Posibilidades que hasta ahora había considerado imposibles para él, para su futuro, anhelos que siempre le habían parecido imposibles de alcanzar, si es que guardaba alguna esperanza de poder ser fiel a sí mismo a pesar de lo que su familia (sus padres en realidad) y la sociedad de los Shadowhunters esperaban de él. 

Magnus vio como Alec se quedaba en blanco, como si lo que acababa de contarle lo hubiera dejado pasmado, incluso hasta horrorizado. Acaso podía resultarle tan repugnante la idea de un brujo pudiendo tener descendencia? Estaría pensando en la abominación que podría resultar de eso? No su Alexander no pensaría de eso modo verdad? Al menos no pensaría en él de ese modo.

Pero lo cierto era que en el Mundo de Sombras se consideraba a los Brujos como la peor de las especies, como el recordatorio del nivel de maldad que acechaba al mundo de los humanos. Siempre fueron considerados como la peor estirpe. Nunca había habido segundos pensamientos en cuanto a que no pudieran reproducirse, hasta se había considerado un alivio para evitar que esta raza pudiera expandirse. Ese era el principal motivo por el que se mantenía en el mayor de los secretos el hecho de que estos Omegas, hijos de los que se consideraban la peor clase de   
Demonios posibles, podían procrear. Después de todo este tipo de Brujos era extremadamente poco comunes.

Magnus decidió por ahora dejar a un lado sus pensamientos y continuar con lo que estaba diciendo. 

“Creo que ese podría ser uno de los motivos de lo que está sucediendo” agregó el Brujo. “Y puesto que no hay muchos de nosotros, no al menos de los que yo sepa, creo que debemos tomar precauciones”

Después de varios minutos de perderse en sus propios pensamientos, Alec le respondió muy decidido: “Vamos a hacer lo necesario Magnus, lo que sea para mantenerte a salvo” aseguró el joven Lightwood. ”Mientras yo esté aquí, no dejaré que nada te suceda” prometió mientras tomaba suavemente el rostro de Magnus entre sus manos, sin poder evitarlo, lo besó suavemente y el Brujo sintió que se derretía en los brazos del joven Cazador.

“Alexander, si mis sospechas son ciertas, no tardarán en regresar. Y no quiero ponerte en peligro”

“Magnus, este es mi trabajo recuerdas? Además no podría soportar el hecho de saber que estas en riesgo y no estar ahí para protegerte. Estaremos preparados, no dejaremos que nos tomen por sorpresa” respondió rápidamente Alec.

Se tomaron un momento más para pensar en cuál sería la mejor estrategia en esta situación, y a pesar de tener en mente sincerarse completamente con Alexander, sobre todo lo que significaría emparejarse con un Omega como él, Magnus había decidido que era demasiado por una noche. Así que conjuró la cena y la disfrutaron en calma, ultimando los detalles de su nuevo plan para mantener el Loft lo más seguro posible, y en cuanto terminaron Alec decidió que era momento de volver al Instituto. Tenía demasiado en qué pensar.

Magnus no pudo evitar que lo invadieran las dudas, a pesar de que Alec se despidió cariñosamente, con un beso que hizo que las piernas del Brujo se sintieran como gelatina, él no dejaba de pensar en todo lo que se había revelado hoy. Acaso había sido demasiado para Alexander? Tal vez el Nefilim no esperaba las complicaciones que ciertamente venían arraigadas con una persona como Magnus? le resultaría imposible de aceptar que el Omega fuera del peor linaje posible? 

Eran muchas preguntas que no podían responderse ahora, era demasiado pronto y lo cierto es que el joven Lightwood no había salido huyendo como había temido Magnus y eso era algo bueno cierto?

~

Cuando Alec llegó al Instituto no esperaba encontrarse con los demás ya de vuelta. Intentó escabullirse por uno de los pasillos laterales, pero sólo termino frente a frente con su Parabatai, que lo miraba con una media sonrisa en su rostro y una ceja perfectamente arqueada.

“Con que escabulléndote a estas horas tortolito? Dime cómo te fue con Magnus?” le dijo mientras le daba un codazo en las costillas juguetonamente.

“Jace, no” fue todo lo que respondió el más alto.

“Vamos hermano, al menos dime que valió la pena relegar mi noche libre por ti” insistió el rubio aun sonriendo.

“Eres insufrible Jace, lo sabias? Fue la respuesta de su hermano. “Todo salió perfectamente, hay mucho en lo que tengo que pensar, contento?” 

“Eso sólo lo contentará por un rato hermano mayor” interrumpió Isabel mientras abrazaba a su hermano por la cintura, “sabes que tu Parabatai es demasiado curioso” terminó la morena, mientras le sacaba la lengua juguetonamente al rubio.

“Bueno es todo lo que obtendrás por ahora Jace, confórmate” le advirtió Alec mientras rodaba los ojos en un gesto muy típico suyo.

“Bien, no pueden decir que no lo intenté” fue la respuesta de Jace mientras se alejaba por el pasillo. 

“Nos vemos en la mañana”

“Descansa” le gritó Izzy mientras se alejaba d su hermano mayor. “A mí vas a decirme que sucede verdad? Esperaba verte más animado después de ver a Magnus” 

“Izz hay tanto de qué hablar, pero acabas de regresar de un patrullaje, podemos esperar a mañana?”

“Por supuesto que no, vamos, tomemos un café y charlemos” le dijo mientras lo tomaba dela mano y lo llevaba a la cocina.  
Después de preparar café y decidir que la charla sería mejor en la oficina, Alec le contó a su hermana los detalles todo lo que Magnus le había revelado esa noche. Isabel lo escucho con mucha atención y finalmente habló.

“Alec, hermano, te das cuenta de lo que esto significa?” le dijo con una gran sonrisa.

“Lo sé Izz” respondió el mayor luego de un gran suspiro. “Siempre pensé que una familia propia no estaba dentro de mis posibilidades, no a menos que traicionara mis propios sentimientos.”

“Hermano, mereces ser feliz, amar libremente, tu propia familia, no era una posibilidad antes, no con tan pocos Omegas hombres, sobre todo entre Cazadores, pero Magnus puede darte eso, puede darte uno de tus mayores anhelos” le aseguró tomándolo de la mano y dándole un apretón cariñoso 

“él puede ser el futuro que siempre soñaste”

“Hasta hoy, siempre había pensado que la posibilidad de una familia propia, sería imposible. Al conocer a Magnus, supe que él sería para mí, simplemente lo supe y acepté que es un Brujo y lo que eso significaba, acepté que él sería mi familia, mi futuro, que si él me aceptaba podríamos construir una buena vida juntos, sólo los dos” dijo Alec mirando a su hermana a los ojos, “cuando me dijo sobre esto, so- sobre tu-tu sabes, que él puede procrear” siguió sin poder evitar la sonrisa en su rostro “Izz siempre había deseado ser padre, aunque pensaba que no era una posibilidad para mí, es uno de mis mayores sueños y podría, Izzy podría conseguirlo, con Magnus, con el Omega de mis sueños, con quien siempre esperé” dijo sin poder evitar la emoción que se filtraba en su voz.

“Hermano, estoy tan feliz por ti, por Magnus, son el uno para el otro, lo sé” respondió con una gran sonrisa. “Ni siquiera lo conozco lo suficiente pero puedo percibir lo bien que te hace hermano” tomando la mano de su hermano en la, Isabel continuó “Nunca había sentido tu aroma tan claramente Alec, como tus emociones se están estabilizando, podemos percibir un sentimiento de paz en ti, estoy feliz por tí hermano” 

“Tengo que protegerlo Izz, no puedo dejar que me lo arrebaten, no puedo permitirlo”

“Hey, haremos todo lo posible, no dejaremos que nada malo le suceda” le aseguró su hermana. 

“Debemos estar preparados, cuando llegué su ciclo, será el momento más vulnerable, tanto para él, como para tí”

“Su- su ci-clo” dijo Alec como si fuera lo último que se le hubiera ocurrido.

“No me digas que no habías pensado en eso? Alec acaban de encontrarse, si eres su Alfa, el ciclo de Magnus va a adelantarse, sus hormonas, su aroma, sus instintos y los tuyos van a dispararse, es algo natural y es imposible de detener” explico Isabel.

“Yo, no…había pensado en eso y Magnus, él no dijo nada al respecto aun”.

“Alec tienes que hablarlo con él, deben decidir cómo lo van a afrontar, si van a compartir su celo, ya sabes su calor, si lo pasaran como una pareja o deciden esperar un poco más”.

Alec estaba intentando entender todo lo que le estaba explicando su hermana, él sabía perfectamente cómo funcionaba el ciclo de un Omega, pero no se le había ocurrido ni por un minuto pensar en cómo sería ese momento entre él y Magnus.

“Podrías, reclamarlo durante su ciclo Alec, lo sabes verdad? Sí así lo deciden, podrían sellar su unión permanente hermano”

Cómo es que no se le había ocurrido pensar en eso? Ni por un segundo se había cruzado por su mente la posibilidad de reclamar a Magnus como suyo tan pronto, pero es que tenía alguna duda? La verdad es que podría parecer apresurado, pero él no tenía segundos pensamientos al respecto, lo sentía en su interior. Magnus era su Omega, aquel que siempre había esperado, y después de todo los Nefilim sólo amaban una vez. Intensamente, para siempre, definitivamente.   
Pero querría Magnus lo mismo qué él? Podría Magnus quererlo lo suficiente? Tendría que averiguarlo, tal vez tendría un mes a lo sumo dos, pero tenía que averiguarlo, tenía que hablar con Magnus sobre esto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Por favor dejen sus comentarios si tienen alguna duda y siempre sus criticas son bienvenidas.


	8. Sytry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A pesar de que tanto Alec como Magnus están seguros de lo que desean, aun no han tenido la oportunidad de hablar sobre el siguiente paso en su relación. Cuando ambos deciden que llegó el momento algo inesperado sucede y deberán enfrentarse a alguien muy poderoso. Será este misterioso intruso el que esta detrás de la persecución hacia los Omegas?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Para que comprendan la relevancia del demonio que aparece en este capitulo les dejo un poquito de info.  
> Sytry también conocido como Bitru o Sidragaso es una figura que está relacionada con el despertar del apetito sexual de las mujeres a través de su galantería, de manera que es capaz de convencer a sus víctimas para que hagan lo que a él le plazca. Además, incita los placeres sexuales entre diferentes sexos o del mismo.

A pesar de que Alec había pensado en hablar lo antes posible con Magnus, sobre todo lo que su hermana le había hecho pensar, cuando volvieron a verse, el Nefilim solo tenía en mente una cosa: el deseo por Magnus se había incrementado increíblemente y los momentos que pasaban juntos no lograban saciar la necesidad que ambos tenían del otro.  
Por supuesto esto sólo podría indicar una cosa, el ciclo de Magnus se estaba adelantando. Él lo sabía y Alec lo sospechaba, pero ninguno de los dos parecía tomar el coraje suficiente para hablar al respecto.  
Cada noche luego de los patrullajes, que compartían casi regularmente, ya que cuando Magnus participaba también Alec lo hacía, los dos terminaban la noche en el departamento del Brujo. Generalmente se trataba de una cena tardía o algunos tragos, pero lo que no podía faltar era una larga y acalorada sesión de besos en el sillón del living. Que cada vez se estaba tornando más difícil de detener.   
Ambos terminaban con las respiraciones entrecortadas y el pulso acelerado, sin poder evitar el deseo de mucho más. Dejando sus esencias sumamente marcadas en el otro y hasta dejando pequeñas mordidas en sus cuellos, en sus glándulas hormonales, cosa que incrementó su vínculo, el lazo que estaban formando durante este tiempo de relación.  
A pesar de eso, ninguno parecía capaz de tomar el siguiente paso y hablar sobre lo que tanto rondaba sus mentes. El celo de Magnus se estaba acercando y tenían una importante elección que hacer.  
Fue unas semanas después de su charla con Isabel, que Alec finalmente decidió que había llegado el momento de hablar con Magnus sobre este tema.  
Esa noche, se había decidido disminuir la cantidad de concurrentes en el patrullaje, así que sólo serían el equipo de Magnus y los compañeros de Alec.   
En las rondas anteriores, tanto Luke como Rafael habían participado de los encuentros con las hordas de demonios que no dejaban de llegar. A veces eran carroñeros de poca monta, fáciles de exterminar, pero otras eran demonios más habilidosos que sólo rapases, con estrategias para enfrentar a los grupos que tenían ante ellos.   
Durante el último enfrentamiento, uno de los vampiros había resultado muerto y otro de los lobos de Luke gravemente herido. Por lo que tanto Magnus como Alec habían decidido tomar las cosas con cautela, endureciendo las medidas de seguridad en los patrullajes, pero al ver que los ataques habían disminuido desde aquella vez, optaron por un grupo más reducido para las siguientes rondas.  
Así que esta vez sólo eran Jace, Isabel, Clary y Simon del lado opuesto al Loft y Magnus, Elías , Mary y Alec en el más cercano. 

A pesar de que en los últimos días las rondas habían resultado tranquilas, Jace estaba particularmente preocupado por no poder permanecer junto a su Parabatai, pero finalmente accedió a dejar que Alec siguiera junto a Magnus.

Estaban dando un último vistazo, acercándose al Loft, cuando Jace sintió una punzada de dolor indescriptible, era como si lo hubieran golpeado justo en el pecho sacándole absolutamente todo el aire de sus pulmones. El dolor fue tan fuerte y estremecedor que terminó de rodillas con la mano en el pecho, luchando por respirar nuevamente. La runa Parabatai latiendo con la propia desesperación del cazador.

“Jace, qué sucede?” Era la voz de Clary que estaba a su lado en un instante, sus ojos verdes fijos en su pareja, su mano volando hacia el pecho del rubio.

“Es Alec, algo…algo le sucedió” dijo con voz entrecortada “tenemos que ir con ellos, nos necesitan”  
Isabel que estaba junto a Clary, hizo un gesto con la cabeza hacia Simon y ambos salieron corriendo en dirección al Loft, por donde tantas veces estas semanas habían hecho el recorrido de vigilancia.  
Jace suspiró profundamente y se puso de pie, sacando una espada serafín, llamó “Uriel” y la espada se encendió en una luz blanca “No podemos perder tiempo Clary” y comenzó a correr con la pelirroja tras él. Debía alcanzar a su Parabatai, algo estaba terriblemente mal y podía sentir como el vínculo con su hermano se debilitaba a cada momento.

Unos minutos antes…

Magnus caminaba de un lado al otro del callejón ansioso. Mientras Alec y Elías habían corrido tras unos pocos demonios que se rezagaron después de que destruyeran a una pequeña horda que los había alcanzado cerca del lado sur del puente. Esto había sido lo más sobresaliente de esta noche y Magnus pensaba en la charla que tendría con su Nefilim al finalizar.  
Ésta era la noche en que hablaría con Alexander, esta vez le diría absolutamente todo, ya que esperaba poder pasar su próximo celo junto al Alfa que se había robado su corazón en tan sólo un instante. Eso incluía explicar todos los detalles que implican el emparejarse con un Brujo.  
Magnus estaba a mitad del callejón cuando escuchó el grito de Mary:   
“Debemos movernos, corre” al girar la cabeza el Gran Brujo se encontró con una especie de portal, sin duda proveniente de uno de los reinos infernales, el olor del azufre hizo que frunciera la nariz, y la magia surgió entre sus dedos casi de forma automática. Y pensó que esto no podía ser nada bueno, ya que estaban en clara desventaja al estar alejados del resto del grupo. Su segundo pensamiento fue donde se encontraría Alexander. En ese instante una docena de carroñeros emergieron del portal y todo fue como un borrón para el Brujo. Mary corrió hace el otro extremo del callejón, del cual no lograron salir y dejó surgir su magia en un fuego verde que carbonizó en un instante a cuatro de los demonios. Otros tres estaban corriendo en dirección a Magnus cuando el formó un lazo de brillante magia azul y los rebanó en mitades.

“Mary tenemos que avisar a Elías y Alexander, corre, ve hacía ellos y tráelos aquí ahora” 

“Pero siguen surgiendo, seguro que podrás solo?” le respondió la bruja mientras despachaba a otros dos demonios.

“Por supuesto cariño, sólo date prisa, necesitaré de ustedes para cerrar el portal”

Mary desapareció en la esquina, mientras Magnus acababa con los últimos tres carroñeros restantes. Conjurando un escudo para sí mismo, se acercó al portal y lo inspeccionó, después de todo era una buena oportunidad para intentar leer la firma de magia que lo mantenía abierto.

Definitivamente no se trataba de Asmodeus, eso era una buena noticia pero también significaba que había otro demonio mayor detrás de sus pasos y eso no podía ser bueno. Y Magnus estaba seguro de haber percibido esta magia antes, pero no lograba situar de quien se trataba, es que acaso estaban intentando bloquearlo?

En eso momento llegaron corriendo Alec, Elías y Mary detrás de ellos, cuando Magnus se acercó a ellos poder contarles lo que había descubierto, el portal se extendió al doble de su tamaño y una gran horda de demonios comenzó a surgir. 

Una de las legiones según pudo reconocer Magnus y esto no era nada bueno, si una legión estaba aquí, algún demonio mayor estaba cerca. Pero ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de reconocer de qué legión se trataba por qué en un instante estaban sobre ellos. 

Uno tras otro los demonios se apresuraban hacia el pequeño grupo. Los Brujos dejaron surgir su magia, formando látigos y espadas de energía destruyeron uno a uno a los demonios que se iban aproximando.

El Nefilim no se quedó atrás y con gran experticia lanzó flecha tras flecha, cada una de ellas dando precisamente en el blanco. 

Cuando estaban a punto de acabar con la legión, que en un momento Magnus había podido determinar se trataba de íncubos, otro movimiento en el portal detuvo todo lo que estaba sucediendo.

El portal vibró frente a ellos, y un gran cúmulo de energía lo atravesó. Vieron como los íncubos cesaban el ataque y se refugiaban entre las sombras como esperando la próxima orden de su amo.

Del portal entonces, surgió una figura. Al principio muy difícil de discernir. 

Grandes alas de grifo se dejaron ver entre la luz rojiza por detrás de la figura, enormes patas de macho cabrío pisaron firmemente el suelo del callejón y una extraña cara de leopardo los miró con interés.  
Magnus no podía creer lo que sus ojos estaban viendo, era uno de los duques del infierno. Escuchó el suspiro entrecortado de Alexander mientras susurraba “Sytry”, exactamente el mismo nombre que rondaba la cabeza de Magnus. 

Se trataba de él, pero que podría estar haciendo aquí? Como había conseguido pasar hasta este plano sin ser invocado?

Cuando la luz roja se disipó, la figura frente a ellos cambió abruptamente, y lo que vieron frente a ellos, fue la imagen de un hombre, absolutamente deslumbrante. De complexión alta, fornido, con hermoso cabello rojizo y penetrantes ojos negros. La imagen los dejó absolutamente atónitos, incapaces de hacer movimiento alguno y el hombre caminó con pasó elegante hasta ellos.

“Qué tenemos por aquí?” dijo Sytry en la voz más sensual que Magnus había escuchado en su vida. “Si son tres niños de la perdición, pero…tú” dijo mientras dirigía su mirada hacia Alec “eres un pequeño hijo del Angel” ronroneó mientras rodeaba lentamente al Nefilim.

Cuando levantó una mano para tocar la cara de Alec, los instintos de Magnus despertaron, y reaccionó rápidamente, colocándose entre su Shadowhunter y el duque infernal.

“No te atrevas a tocarlo” gruñó el Brujo, su magia surgiendo desde lo más profundo de su ser.

Sytry rió y se acercó a Magnus con un movimiento repentino “Cariño, no te preocupes, aunque me resulta muy…”hizo una pausa mientras recorría descaradamente el cuerpo de Alec con la mirada y continuó “tentador, no es él el motivo de mi visita” concluyó fijando su mirada en Magnus.

“Cómo es que lograste pasar a este plano? Quién te invocó?” logró preguntar Alec, tomando la mano de Magnus en la suya, acercó al Brujo a su cuerpo todo lo posible y lo ocultó tras su propio cuerpo.

“Pequeño, no puedes negarme lo que vine a buscar, tengo un trato que cumplir si quiero permanecer aquí” respondió el demonio, mientras levantaba la mano para recorrer con suavidad la mejilla del Nefilim.

Magnus contuvo la respiración al notar la mano del Duque en la mejilla de su Alfa, tenía que hacer algo, debía alejarlo de él. Como lograrlo sin que lastimara a su Alexander?

“No permitiremos que eso suceda” dijo Alec, desafiante mientras corría de un golpe la mano del demonio de su rostro. Sytry dejó escapar un gruñido y chasqueó los dedos. En un instante los íncubos restantes de su legión comenzaron a levantarse y rodearon al pequeño grupo de Brujos y Nefilim.

“Magnus, debemos intentar eliminarlos lo antes posible, no podemos perder tiempo con ellos, Sytry nos acabará rápidamente si no levantamos una protección en este instante” dijo Elías mientras dejaba surgir su magia, Mary a su lado repitió el movimiento y conjuró un escudo a su alrededor.

“No dejes que se te acerque más Magnus, con tan sólo unas palabras podría obligarte a hacer lo que él desee” le advirtió Mary.

“Creen que pueden evitar que cumpla con mi propósito?” dijo Sytry entre risas.

“Haremos que vuelvas al maldito hoyo en el infierno del que nunca debiste salir” le dijo Alec entre dientes.

Y no hubo tiempo para más palabras, la legión de Sytry se abalanzó sobre el grupo, uno tras otro, chocando contra el escudo mágico. Desapareciendo bajo las esferas de energías arrojadas por los brujos y las flechas del Nefilim. El grupo trató de mantener la formación pero entonces, otra ronda de íncubos los rodeó y obligó a separarse. 

Alec permaneció con la espalda pegada a la de Magnus, e intentó no alejarse del Brujo, mientras sacaba su espada y la encendió llamando “Jerathel”, eliminando a tres de los demonios que estaban a su derecha, cuando un cuarto y un quinto lo abordaron, no tuvo más remedio que separarse del Brujo. El Omega silenciosamente conjuró un refuerzo para la espada serafín de su Alfa, añadiendo algo de su poderosa magia al Adamas brillante.

Mientras Magnus eliminaba a otros cinco íncubos, Sytry aprovechó la oportunidad para acercarse y tomándolo por la espalda, apoyo la mano en el vientre del Brujo e hizo un chasquido de desagrado. 

“Parece que después de todo, mi visita no era necesaria”. 

Magnus no tuvo tiempo de procesar lo que había escuchado, justo en ese instante una flecha se clavó en el cuello del Demonio, pasando por encima del hombro de Magnus. En cuanto Sytry lo soltó, Alexander estaba frente a él, lo apartó del Demonio y se enfrentó al duque, con la espada serafín brillando en su mano.

“Acaso crees que puedes acabar conmigo pequeño?” soltó Sytry con un gran sonrisa. Mientras en su mano se materializaba una daga negra, de la que salía una especie de vapor oscuro. Después de eso todo sucedió tan rápido.  
Los íncubos que yacían heridos se levantaron nuevamente cargando contra los Brujos.   
Sytry se abalanzó sobre Alexander y un gran estruendo resonó en la noche de Brooklyn. Una explosión roja, como un fuego incesante surgió del cuerpo de Duque Infernal y éste comenzó a retorcerse y contorsionarse. Su rostro volvió a ser el de un leopardo y con un gran gruñido comenzó a consumirse en su propio fuego rojo, regresando indudablemente a donde pertenecía.  
Unos instantes después Alexander cayó al piso. En su torso, muy cerca de su corazón, estaba clavada la daga del Sytry.

Magnus soltó un grito desesperado llamando a su Nefilim mientras corría a su encuentro, descartando unos tres o cuatro íncubos a su paso. En cuanto Magnus tocó la extraña daga, ésta se desintegró, dejando un polvo negro sobre la herida en el cuerpo del Nefilim que parecía estar pulsando al ritmo del corazón desenfrenado de Alec.

Los íncubos parecieron enfurecerse por la partida abrupta de su amo y siguieron atacando con más fuerza que antes. Unos segundos después, Isabel con su látigo de Adamas desplegado en toda su gloria, seguida por Simon empuñando unas dagas que resplandecían con poder angelical aparecieron frente a ellos, poniéndose a la tarea de eliminar a todos los demonios restantes de inmediato. La mirada de Isabel no dejaba de viajar hasta donde se encontraba inconsciente su hermano, ahora en los brazos de Magnus. 

Segundos después, Jace y Clary se les unieron, empuñando sus propias armas resplandecientes. Jace atacó con precisión eliminando a todos los demonios que se acercaban a donde yacía su Parabatai. Indicando a Clary que fuera en ayuda de Elías y Mary que se encontraban acorralados al otro lado del callejón. Y en unos instantes lograron acabar con los demonios restantes.

“Jace, necesito cerrar el portal” gritó Magnus mientras le hacía un gesto al rubio para que tomara su lugar junto a Alec. En un momento el Cazador estaba tomando a su hermano en brazos y Magnus tuvo que usar toda su fuerza de voluntad para alejarse de su Alfa ya que era lo último que quería hacer en ese momento, como pudo se apresuró a unirse a Elías y Mary para sellar el portal.

“Alec, vas a estar bien amigo? Me escuchas? Haremos todo lo necesario” repetía Jace mientras tomaba la mano del su Parabatai. Isabel se quedó junto a ellos, con la mirada fija en su hermano mayor. Dudando sobre qué sería lo mejor que podría hacer en este momento. La herida en el pecho del Nefilim parecía pulsante y desde la abertura de forma diagonal, brotaba una especie de icor, que no se parecía en nada a la sangre que esperarían ver en una herida de este tipo.

Los tres Brujos trabajaron rápidamente para cerrar el portal y evitar el paso de más bestias de cualquiera fuera el círculo del infierno del que estos hayan salido. 

En cuanto el portal cedió ante su magia, Magnus se apresuró a volver al lado de su Shadowhunter, sabía que deberían actuar rápido, no podía permitir que la vida de su Alexander peligrara. Al acercarse a los hermanos Lightwood, hoyó a Isabel hablando rápidamente con su hermano.

“Debemos llevarlo al Instituto Jace” dijo la morena, arrodillándose junto a su hermano. “Los Hermanos Silenciosos pueden curarlo”

“NO!” gruñó Magnus mientras tomaba de nuevo a Alec entre sus brazos. El instinto de proteger y cuidar de su Alfa, era incontenible en este punto. Luego de lo que habían atravesado y en el estado en que se encontraba Alec, el Brujo no podía tolerar la idea de no permanecer junto a él.

“Magnus, no podemos perder tiempo, su herida es grave” le respondió Jace, tomándolo de la mano. “fue infundido con alguna clase de veneno muy potente, los Iratze no están funcionando, él no está respondiendo”

“Fue herido por un Demonio muy poderoso, un Duque Infernal Jace! Necesita que un Brujo atienda su herida” respondió como en una súplica Magnus y continuó “Catarina es la mejor curadora que existe, ella contrarrestará el veneno, haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance” le aseguró el Downworlder, “No voy a permitir que nada le suceda, NO VOY A PERDERLO” le afirmó a los Nefilim mientras fijaba su mirada en el Alfa.

“Está bien, haremos lo necesario, llevémoslo al Loft, contactaremos a Cat de inmediato” dijo Mary mientras creaba un portal directo al departamento y le daba una mirada a Elías que ya estaba enviando un mensaje de fuego a la vieja amiga de Magnus.

En el instante en que estuvieron en el Loft, Magnus dispuso llevar a Alec a su habitación, unos minutos después Catarina estaba entrando a la habitación como un torbellino, dando indicaciones a Brujos y Cazadores que no tardaron en buscar todo lo que solicitó la recién llegada.

“Magnus, sé que estas asustado, pero necesito que me dejes cuidar de él” le dijo suavemente poniéndole una mano en el hombro.

“Cat, por favor” suplicó el Brujo sin poder dejar ir la mano del Alfa, “por favor…” y no pudo terminar de hablar por el nudo que se había formado en su garganta. La sola idea, la mínima posibilidad de perder al Alfa que tanto había esperado, a su compañero, hacía que Magnus sintiera su mundo derrumbarse frente a él.

“Hey, Mags, haré todo lo posible, él se recuperará” le dijo poniéndola la mano en la mejilla “ahora necesito que te enfoques y me ayudes, Alec te necesita ahora”.

Magnus solo hizo una afirmación con la cabeza y se puso al mando de su amiga. Ambos Brujos permanecieron varias horas, purgando el veneno en el cuerpo del Nefilim, limpiando centímetro a centímetro los sectores del cuerpo al cual el asqueroso icor había logrado llegar.

Cuando al fin lograron terminar la limpieza y le administraron una poción para intentar acelerar el proceso de curación del joven, sabiendo que aun con lo rápido que había actuado, podía llevar vario días que el Nefilim recuperara la conciencia, Cat salió de la habitación para explicar la situación los compañeros de Alec, quienes permanecían en el living, esperando noticias.

“Bien, está hecho” les informó Cat dejándose caer en el gran sillón rojo, el cansancio se estaba apoderando de ella, ahora que la adrenalina había disminuido. “Aún está inconsciente y puede llevar algunos días para que reaccione, pero su sistema está limpio y estable”.

“Catarina, no sé cómo agradecértelo” respondió Isabel mientras tomaba asiento junto a la Bruja de piel azul y le tomaba una mano entre las suyas “mi familia está en una gran deuda contigo”.

Catarina sonrió y le dio una palmada cariñosa a la mano de la Cazadora, “No me deben absolutamente nada Isabel” le dijo con voz calma, “Él significa mucho para Magnus y Magnus es prácticamente mi hermano, así que técnicamente, Alec es casi parte de mi familia también” con eso concluyó guiñándole un ojo a la joven junto a ella. Isabel no pudo hacer más que sonreír y asentir con la cabeza.

“Podemos verlo ahora?” preguntó Jace que todavía caminaba de un extremo al otro del living, inquieto. Su alivio no sería completo hasta no ver a su hermano con sus propios ojos, aunque podía sentir que el dolor ya se había disipado a través de su Runa Parabatai, necesitaba verlo para estar seguro.

“Por supuesto Jace, ve toma el tiempo que necesites, Isabel tú también deberías ir, luego dejaremos que Alec descanse y recupere fuerzas” dijo la Bruja con una sonrisa cansada. 

“Vayan, los esperaremos aquí, luego debemos irnos, decidir que vamos a informar en el Instituto” interrumpió Clary poniendo la mano en la mejilla de Jace.

“Claro, lo resolveremos en seguida” le respondió el rubio con una pequeña sonrisa nerviosa. “vamos Izz”.

Con eso ambos caminaron por el pasillo hasta la habitación principal, la puerta estaba cerrada y ambos dudaron en si debían golpear o simplemente entrar. Finalmente Isabel dio un pequeño golpe y abrió lentamente la puerta. Cuando estuvieron dentro de la habitación Magnus levantó la mirada hacia ellos. Él aún estaba allí, tomando la mano de Alec en la suya, sus ropas manchadas de sangre e icor, su expresión más seria de lo que nunca habían visto, sus ojos oscuros brillaban con la humedad de las lágrimas que el Brujo intentaba no derramar frente a ellos. Entonces encuadrando los hombros les dijo: 

“Si quieren un momento a solas, yo podría…” ofreció pero fue interrumpido rápidamente por Isabel.

“No Magnus, está bien, tienes tanto derecho de estar aquí como nosotros” su voz suave pero firme y Magnus no pudo evitar la expresión de sorpresa en su rostro ante las palabras de la morena y luego toda la tensión que ni el mismo sabía lo había invadido al ver a los hermanos del Alfa frente a él, se desvaneció. Ellos lo estaban aceptando, estaban respetando su lugar como compañero, Omega, pareja de Alexander aun cuando ellos no habían oficializado su relación, aun cuando no se tenían su lazo de compañeros establecido.

“Gracias por tus palabras Isabel” respondió con la voz un poco quebrada, pero tratando de mantener la compostura.

“Cuánto crees que tardará en despertar?” preguntó Jace mientras se acercaba a su hermano y pasaba una mano por su pelo. 

“Alexander es fuerte, espero que sólo sean un par de días, actuamos lo antes posible y eso, hará que la recuperación sea más pronta” dijo el Brujo mientras volvía su mirada al Alfa que yacía junto a él.

“Bien, confiaremos en ti entonces, debemos regresar al Instituto, informar lo sucedido” 

“Jace tiene razón, Alec nos mataría si supiera que descuidamos el Instituto mientras él no estaba” agregó Izzy ahora más relajada al ver el cambio en el semblante de su hermano, que a diferencia de hace unas horas parecía sólo estar durmiendo tranquilamente, el color había regresado a sus mejillas y la herida en su pecho estaba cuidadosamente vendada. 

“Yo cuidaré de Alexander, no lo dejaré ni por un instante” aseguró el Omega mientras acariciaba la mejilla de su Alfa.

“Confiamos en ti Magnus, pero quizás deberías, tomar un baño y tal vez comer algo antes de que no vayamos no crees?” le dijo el rubio mientras señalaba las ropas maltratadas del Brujo y el notable cansancio en su rostro.

“Está bien, tienes razón Jace, estaré de vuelta en un momento” dándole un beso en la frente a Alec, se alejó de la cama con un gran suspiró y entró en el baño.  
Unas horas después Magnus ya había despedido a los Nefilim, que habían prometido regresar a la mañana siguiente y a sus amigos Brujos que estaban tan agotados como él.   
Luego de reforzar sus salvaguardas una vez más, Magnus se dirigió a la habitación y se acostó junto al Alfa que dormía pacíficamente. Acarició su cabello, mientras sin poder evitarlo le daba un beso suave en los labios.  
Había estado muy cerca, casi había perdido a su Alexander. Y no podría estar más seguro de lo que eso hubiera significado para él. Ese hubiera sido su propio fin. Por qué Magnus ahora estaba seguro, él no podría imaginar una vida sin Alexander. Ahora que lo encontró, simplemente era imposible seguir viviendo sin él.

Magnus había intentado mantener sus sentimientos bajo control, tomarse las cosas lo más despacio posible, pero lo cierto era que él amaba a Alexander. Lo supo desde el primer momento en que sus miradas se cruzaron, lo supo desde que percibió su esencia aquella noche.  
Alexander era su compañero, su Alfa, su pareja perfecta, aquel con quien quería compartir su vida, su eternidad, su para siempre.

Y ahora era como si tuviera una segunda oportunidad, una que debía aprovechar al máximo, sin tantas limitaciones, sin tanta cautela, eran el uno para el otro y deberían empezar a vivirlo de una vez por todas. Dejar que su lazo se reafirme completamente.

Así que en ese mismo momento, y sintiendo que su ciclo, su celo, estaba muy cerca, Magnus decidió que en cuanto Alexander estuviera en condiciones, no habría más excusas, le pediría pasar su celo juntos, le pediría que lo reclame como suyo. Después de todo su corazón ya le pertenecía a este Alfa y ya era tiempo de que su cuerpo, su alma y su magia también le pertenecieran.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias Eli por tu ayuda, tus sugerencias siempre son las mejores! 
> 
> Apreciaría mucho sus comentarios y sugerencias sobre la historia, espero lo estén disfrutando tanto como yo el escribirlo!


	9. Sobre Primeras Veces...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec se recupera del ataque inesperado y hay una conversación que no puede esperar más.   
> Cómo tomará Alec lo que su Omega tiene para comunicarle?

Una incandescente luz roja cegaba la visión de Alec, mientras un dolor indescriptible se expandía en su pecho, muy cerca de su corazón. Pero él no cedió un momento y continuó empujando la espada serafín que brillaba en su mano, hundiéndola en el pecho de su enemigo.

Un llamado irrumpió entonces en el extraño silencio en el que Alec de repente se había sumergido. “Alexander” decía el grito ahogado de Magnus, como a millones de kilómetros de distancia. Alec lo oía, quería responder, consolar a su amado, quitar la desesperación que sentía en su compañero a través de su lazo, que en ese momento vibraba con las emociones que recorrían a su Omega. 

Pero cómo era posible que estuviera sintiendo todo esto? Aun él no había reclamado a Magnus, no lo había marcado como suyo, su conexión aunque muy fuerte sentimentalmente no estaba completa con su lazo físico. 

A pesar de que en las semanas previas Alec había estado marcando levemente el cuello del Brujo, recorriendo el sitio donde pretendía muy pronto dejar su marca de proclamación en su compañero, saboreando suavemente el cuello de su amado, justo donde su glándula Omega desprendía con mayor intensidad la esencia que lo volvía loco, esa con la que Magnus lo había perfumado cada vez que le fue posible, el sitio donde el mismo había procurado dejar su esencia mezclada en la más maravillosa combinación que jamás había percibido; su conexión no estaba totalmente establecida. Ese lazo sólo podía sellarse completamente durante el celo compartido.

Aún así Alec podía sentir cada una de las emociones que cruzaban por el cuerpo de su amado, sin poder responder como él pretendía, sin poder asegurarle a su Brujo que él seguía aquí, que pronto volverían a estar juntos.

Una especie de niebla negra reclamaba la consciencia de Alec, a pesar de luchar con todas sus fuerzas el Nefilim, no pudo continuar resistiendo y cayó en un sueño profundo. Con un solo pensamiento en su mente, regresar a Magnus.

Después de eso Alec no tuvo noción del tiempo ni del lugar en el que estaba, constantemente luchando contra un cansancio que parecía no cesar sin importar cuanto permaneciera quieto, recostado, con los ojos cerrados.  
No estaba seguro de cuanto había permanecido así, pero algunos sonidos comenzaron a llegar a él, voces que sin duda conocía pero aun así no podía determinar de quien eran. Suaves roces de manos cálidas hacían arder su piel como si la estuvieran recorriendo con una braza caliente.  
Luego de lo que a Alec le pareció una eternidad percibió un aroma, una esencia inconfundible, una que estaba grabada en cada rincón de su mente y de su corazón.   
Sándalo, el café a primera hora de la mañana y finalmente una nota muy dulce, todas esas pequeñas cosas que hacían que Alec se relajara y se sintiera como en su hogar.  
Magnus, se trataba de Magnus, no podría ser nadie más que él. El Nefilim percibió el toque de una mano recorriendo suavemente su rostro, acariciando su mandíbula. El toque era como un bálsamo para el alma de Alec y él lucho para poder responder a la voz que susurraba su nombre suavemente.

“Mag- Magnus” fue todo lo que pudo lograr decir el Nefilim luchando con la quemazón en su garganta, sin lograr abrir sus párpados que se sentían pesados.

“Alexander, cariño, estas bien, estoy aquí contigo, no te dejaré” se apresuró a responder Magnus en el oído del Shadowhunter, “descansa amor, pronto estarás recuperado”.  
Tras oír esto, Alec volvió a sumergirse en la inconsciencia. 

Fue casi un día y medio después que Alec por fin logró abrir los ojos. La habitación en la que se encontraba estaba iluminada con una luz suave y cuando movió la cabeza para intentar descubrir donde estaba, se encontró con la mirada de Magnus.   
Sus ojos marrones brillosos por las lágrimas que amenazaban con escapar fijos en los de Alec, una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

“Hey” intento decir Alec, aclarándose la garganta, volvió a intentarlo. “Magnus, es- es- tás bien?”

El Brujo no podía creer lo que escuchaba, su Cazador apenas estaba despertando de un claro encuentro con la muerte, y su primer reacción era preocuparse por el estado en el que él se encontraba. Demonios este Alfa era de otro mundo.

“Alexander, estoy tan feliz de que despertaras!” le dijo tratando de contener la emoción en su voz, “pasaron casi cuatro días, estaba a punto de volverme loco” le dijo acariciando suavemente la mejilla del joven.

“Cua-cuatro días?” respondió el Nefilim sacudiendo la cabeza. “qué fue lo que, su- sucedió?”

“Acabaste con Sytry, te interpusiste entre él y yo, lo apuñalaste en el punto exacto y lo enviaste de vuelta al infierno de donde salió” le informó Magnus, tomando su rostro entre sus manos y pegando su frente a la del Shadowhunter.   
Sin poder resistirlo el Brujo movió su rostro, pegando su mejilla a la del joven, impregnándolo con su aroma, recorriendo su mandíbula con pequeños besos, hasta llegar al cuello del Nefilim, junto a su runa de bloqueo, besándo la glándula del Alfa situada allí, impregnándose el mismo con la esencia de su amado.

“Tú, estás bien? Al- alguien más resultó herido?” dijo el joven Ligthwood disfrutando del gesto cariñoso del Omega, moviendo su cabeza para plantar un beso en la cien del Brujo.

“No, nada serio de todas formas, la legión que lo acompañaba no tardó mucho en ser destruida también, todo salió bien cariño” le respondió alejándose lentamente para poder mirar al Nefilim a los ojos. “Tuve tanto miedo Alexander” le dijo intentar evitar un sollozo, “jamás en mi larga vida, había sentido tanto miedo, cielo” después de un largo suspiro continuó “creí que te había perdido” finalizó volviendo a poner su frente contra la de su Alfa.

“Estoy aquí, no voy a dejarte Magnus, no mientras tú me quieras junto a ti” dijo Alec tomando a Magnus de la mejilla y acercándolo a sus labios “Te Amo” susurró en la boca del Brujo y lo besó.

Magnus se alejó apresuradamente del beso de su Alfa y lo miró a los ojos, con expresión sorprendida.

“Yo también Te Amo Alexander” 

En cuanto sus labios se tocaron, una ola de calidez recorrió el cuerpo de ambos, una sensación de alivio, calma, satisfacción de estar en los brazos del otro.  
El beso fue suave y tierno al principio, pero después de unos segundos fue como si se encendiera una chispa entre ambos, y el sólo contacto de sus labios no era suficiente. 

Magnus sin siquiera notar lo que estaba haciendo se subió al regazo de su Alfa, mientras Alec se erguía en la cama apoyando su espalda en cabezal del lecho en el que se encontraba. En cuanto se hubo sentado, las manos de Alec se ciñeron en la cintura de su Omega, manteniéndolo en la posición en la que se encontraba, sentado sobre su regazo.   
Las manos del Alfa recorrieron la espalda de Magnus, dejando una sensación de hormigueo muy placentero en cada centímetro que recorrían. Un escalofrío recorrió la espina de Alec, cuando el Omega hundió las manos en su pelo y tomó suavemente su cuello para profundizar el beso, buscando entrada con su lengua contra los labios del Nefilim. Alec lo permitió gustoso y Magnus pareció devorarlo, explorando cada rincón de su boca, mientras el Alfa soltaba un jadeo fuerte, deslizando sus manos por el costado del Brujo.  
Cuando se separaron para tomar aire, unieron sus frentes una vez más y disfrutaron de sus esencias perfectamente mezcladas. Magnus se sentía húmedo, claramente excitado y no podía evitar el suave movimiento de sus caderas contra la clara erección de Alec, provocando otro gemido del joven Lightwood.

“Mi Alfa” ronroneó Magnus, dejando absolutamente sorprendido a Alec llamándolo de ese modo por primera vez desde que iniciaron su relación, hacía ahora poco menos de dos meses.  
“Mi precioso Omega” respondió el Nefilim recorriendo con la boca nuevamente el cuello del Omega y besando suavemente la glándula en la base del mismo.  
“Sé que tal vez no es el mejor momento” comenzó Magnus mientras estudiaba intensamente la reacción de su Alfa “pero estuve pensándolo bastante ya, y creo que de todos modos no tenemos mucho más tiempo de todas formas” dijo hablando tan rápido que las palabras se atropellaban unas con otras “tal vez creas que es muy pronto aun, pero…” se detuvo a tomar un gran suspiro, mientras Alec lo miraba, esperando pacientemente mientras acariciaba sus muslos con delicadeza.  
“Mags, pídemelo” dijo entonces Alec al ver la pequeña lucha interna que su Omega estaba llevando a cabo consigo mismo. Y asintió esperando que el Brujo continuara.  
Magnus sonrió ampliamente, la sonrisa más genuina que haya dado en mucho tiempo y tras un gran suspiro habló nuevamente “Alexander, querrías pasar mi próximo celo conmigo?”.  
Alec sabía exactamente lo que Magnus intentaba decir, e incluso así, las palabras de su Omega, ese pedido que tanto había anhelado, lo lleno de una emoción que nunca antes había experimentado. Este era el momento. Esta era la decisión que debía tomar, este era el principio del resto de su vida. Aquí, ahora, con el Omega frente a él, con el amor de su vida entre sus brazos.  
Asi que sonrió, recorrió el rostro de su amado, centímetro a centímetro y acariciando la mandíbula de Magnus, colocó su mano en su cuello, allí donde su marca dejaría saber a todos que este maravilloso hombre le pertenecía así como él lo haría a Magnus.  
Después de un momento que pareció una eternidad para el Gran Brujo, su Alexander habló:  
“Será todo un honor Magnus, no hay cosa que desee más mi amado Omega” respondió Alec, devolviendo una sonrisa igual de entusiasta y verdadera que la del Brujo.  
Los ojos de Magnus se nublaron con las lágrimas que se acumulaban peleando por escapar de su control cuando Alec continuó:   
“Quiero reclamarte como mío Magnus, en el primer momento en que pueda, quiero que nos pertenezcamos, por siempre” terminó el Alfa tomando la cara de su futura pareja entre sus manos y besándolo con una pasión que prometía muchísimo más.  
Magnus le devolvió el beso con ganas, y un momento después se alejó rápidamente, dejando a su Alfa mirándolo alarmado.  
“Alexander, hay cosas que aun debo explicarte, cosas que necesitas entender antes de comprometerte con alguien como yo” ofreció el Omega.  
“Dudo que haya algo que me haga dudar de hacerte MÍO Magnus, pero dime lo que sea que creas necesario, lo resolveremos juntos” aseguro Alec volviendo a sonreír a su amado.  
Renuentemente Magnus abandonó su posición sobre la falda de Alec y se acomodó en la cama a su lado, girando para poder ver de frente al Nefilim mientras le explicaba las implicaciones de emparejarse con un Brujo.  
“Cuando, dos Brujos deciden emparejarse, no hay demasiado que pueda cambiar en cuanto a cómo cada uno se percibe, simplemente al establecer el Lazo, los poderes de los Brujos e cuestión, se incrementan y generalmente ambos se ven beneficiaos con ello”  
Alec asintió aun sin tener muy en claro a donde iba Magnus con esta explicación.  
“La unión entre un Brujo y otras castas, es decir, otras especies no es muy común, sobre todo por qué las pocas que vimos, simplemente fueron con mundanos o vampiros, más frecuentemente” continuó Magnus observando la cara de su Alfa.  
“Cuando estas uniones pasan, simplemente forman un lazo, tal y como sucede cuando dos Shadowhunters emparejan, comparte algo de fuerza y una gran conexión de emociones, casi como un Parabatai”  
El Nefilim volvió a asentir, intentando implicar que estaba escuchando con mucha atención a su Omega y pensando en el punto al que él quería llegar con esta conversación.  
“Cuando te conté sobre el tipo de Omega que soy, sobre, la casta de la que provengo… hay más que debes saber sobre mis características especiales Alec” dijo el Brujo en tono muy serio.  
“Magnus, puedes ser sincero conmigo, dime exactamente a qué es lo que te estas refiriendo por favor” le dijo el Cazador dándole un pequeño apretón de mano para que continuara con lo que tanto le estaba costando decir.  
“Si formáramos un Lazo de Compañeros, si me reclamaras como tuyo y yo a ti Alexander, compartiríamos ciertas características del otro” le dijo estudiando la reacción del Alfa, que asintió pacientemente esperando que él continuara su explicación.  
“Yo tomaría parte de ti, no estoy de seguro de qué exactamente, tal vez, el hecho de poder portar runas, incluso de utilizar armas Nefilim”  
“Eso sería extraordinario Magnus, nunca había oído de algo así” dijo Alec con entusiasmo.  
“Lo sé es realmente magnífico, pero Alexander, debes entender que tú también compartirías, este, bueno algunas características mías”  
“Crees que eso es algo que yo no desearía Magnus? Por qué sin importar lo que implique, te quiero a TI Magnus!” le aseguró el joven, tomando la mano del Downworlder y besándola reverentemente. “Sólo a TI”  
“De la misma forma en que yo te quiero sólo a Ti Alexander! Sólo tienes que entender que es algo permanente, cuando un Brujo se empareja, es para siempre y en mí caso, es literalmente, PARA SIEMPRE”   
El Nefilim entonces meneó la cabeza intentando interpretar el significado de las palabras de su Omega.  
“Si nuestro Lazo de Compañeros se concreta, es decir en cuanto me reclames, pasarás a compartir mi tiempo Alexander, te convertías en un inmortal” concluyó Magnus.  
Los ojos de Alexander se abrieron cómicamente, sus cejas elevadas casi llegaban hasta la línea de su cabello en una expresión de clara sorpresa, que en un instante se convirtió en una mueca de felicidad absoluta.  
“Nosotros, los Nefilim” comenzó Alec en cuanto logró recomponerse para hablar seriamente “amamos una vez Magnus, sólo una vez en nuestras vidas, intensa, total e inevitablemente para siempre, para bien o para mal, sólo tenemos UN compañero de vida” explico Alec como si eso fuera todo lo que Magnus debería entender de su parte.  
“Sabes lo que esto implicaría Alexander” agregó el Brujo “todo aquel que forma parte de tu vida, un día…deberás despedirte de ellos”  
“Pero tú permanecerás a mi lado, verdad?”  
“Siempre” prometió Magnus acariciando la mandíbula de su Alfa. “Por Siempre”  
“Entonces, no tengo nada que pensar Magnus, sé lo que quiero” concluyó el Shadowhunter, tomando el rostro de su Omega y besándolo apasionadamente.  
“Además de eso” agregó el Gran Brujo al separarse del Nefilim, “podrías compartir quizá mi marca de Brujo y mis poderes”.  
Alexander ni siquiera respondió a esto sólo volvió a besar a su Omega con todo lo que tenía, dejando claro tanto sus sentimientos como su decisión.  
“Sólo, hay algo que quisiera pedirte amor” se apresuró a decir el cazador mientras abrazaba fuertemente a su Omega.  
“Lo que sea Alexander, sólo dime Alfa” respondió Magnus mirándolo a los ojos.  
“Bueno, yo sé que tu ciclo, el celo, está muy cerca y sólo, quisiera que…bueno” dijo Alec mientras pasaba la mano por su cabeza en un claro gesto de nerviosismo “qui-quisiera que, nues- nuestra primera, bueno tu sabes, la primera vez en la que…” dijo sin poder terminar la frase, con la cara de un rojo brillante.  
“Nuestra primera vez juntos?” le ayudó Magnus al ver el nerviosismo de su joven Alfa.  
“Sí, exacto, nuestra primera vez, err, emmm, fuera antes del celo?”   
“Quieres decir, sin que estemos afectados por las hormonas que se desatan durante el ciclo, sobrepasados por nuestros instintos?” concluyó Magnus con una gran sonrisa.  
“Es sólo que, bueno, quisiera, estar en total control cuando, mi mente clara, cuando nos entreguemos al otro por primera vez”  
Y eso fue tal vez lo más dulce, caballeroso y adorable que jamás le hayan dicho a Magnus. Una demostración del claro amor de su Shadowhunter, del respeto y el cariño que sentía su Nefilim hacia él. La única respuesta que el Brujo pudo tener, fue besar una vez más a su Alfa, a su futuro compañero, sonriendo en el beso, cuando el joven respondió con claro entusiasmo.  
“Nada me gustaría más Alexander, sólo que tenemos algunos asuntos de los que ocuparnos ahora mismo, como tus hermanos y bueno, prácticamente todo el Instituto de Nueva York esperando novedades de su Jefe”  
“Claro, si, seguro” respondió el Nefilim sonrojándose una vez más.

Unas horas después, tras un buen desayuno, interminables demostraciones de cariño entre abrazos, besos fugases y una revitalizante ducha, Alec estaba recorriendo los pasillos del Instituto, dando instrucciones y actualizándose sobre todo sucedido durante su ausencia.  
Increíblemente La Clave había decidido mantenerse al margen el asunto, lo cual Alec sospechaba tenía mucho que ver con su amiga Aline intercediendo frente su madre la Consul, Jia Penhallow, para dar tiempo a la recuperación del arquero y por supuesto al gran trabajo que tanto Isabel como Jace llevaron adelante por él.  
“Como quieres que continuemos con las patrullas en Brooklyn hermano mayor?”   
“Izz, viendo sus reportes, creo que después del último ataque, tendremos unos días más de calma” dijo revisando los papeles que su hermana le entregó. “los últimos ataques fueron intrascendentes y la manada de Luke, logró controlarlos fácilmente”  
“Así es, por lo que creo es muy importante que te tomes algunos días más Alec” gruñó Jace desde el sillón frente al escritorio. “Rafael y Luke coordinaron patrullajes con nosotros por algunos días más”  
“No creo que sea necesario, estoy bien y…” intentó responder Alec pero Jace lo interrumpió de inmediato.  
“Lo que te sucedió no fue una tontería, ese fue un duque Infernal Alec, te interpusiste entre Magnus y uno de los Demonios más poderosos del maldito infierno”.  
“Jace, sé que estás enojado, pero no podría haber actuado de una manera diferente, lo sabes”   
“Lo sé, sé lo que él significa para ti! Pero no vuelvas a actuar sin apoyo, no aceptaré apartarme de ti en una batalla, no importa lo que digas” le advirtió su Parabatai.  
“No volverá a suceder Parabatai” le aseguró Alec.  
“Bien, volvamos al tema entonces” interrumpió Isabel, pasando su mirada de uno a el otro de sus hermanos, “nos encargaremos del Instituto unos días más, tú regresarás donde Magnus”   
“No estoy seguro de que regresando con Magnus recupere fuerzas en absoluto” dijo Jace guiñándole un ojo con una sonrisa traviesa “pero creo que es lo mejor hermano”.  
Isabel no pudo evitar la sonrisa que se dibujó en su rostro, viendo a Alec sonrojarse.  
“Él tiene razón hermanito, además creo que hay asuntos importantes que deberías discutir con Magnus”   
“Sé a lo que te estás refiriendo y ya está decidido, voy a reclamar a Magnus en su próximo celo” dijo sonrojándose aun más ante la mirada de alegría en sus hermanos.  
“Wow Alec, esa es un gran decisión, felicitaciones hermano! Él es el indicado para ti” dijo Jace mientras se levantaba para darle un abrazo a su Parabatai y era empujado por Isabel que se adelantó a sus movimientos, sacándole la lengua juguetonamente al tomar a Alec primero entre sus brazos.  
Alec rió ante la expresión de su Parabatai y extendió un brazo para poder abrazarlo a él también.   
“Entonces, crees que eso será pronto?” inquirió Isabel con curiosidad.  
“Creemos que podría ser en menos de un mes, los ciclos de los Omegas como Magnus, no se presentan como los demás, son generalmente cada seis meses” les informó el joven, pasando la mano por su cabello en un gesto nervioso antes de agregar “pero con mi presencia, Mags está seguro que sucederá muy pronto” terminó esquivando las miradas de sus hermanos.  
“Sabemos que encontrar al Alfa indicado, adelanta el celo de un Omega Alec, al parecer, incluso uno tan particular como él” respondió Isabel dándole un golpe cariñoso a su hermano con el hombro.   
“Eerrr—sí bueno, por eso debo hacer los arreglos pertinentes, ya sabes las formalidades ante La Clave”  
“Cómo crees que reaccionaran con la noticia? No es una unión común, quiero decir, no está explícitamente prohibida, pero creo que nunca había oído de algo igual” indagó Jace, pensando en las consecuencias que podría afrontar su Parabatai.  
“No es una decisión en la que puedan influir, al menos no formalmente, así que espero poder controlar la situación” dijo Alec con voz firme.  
“Qué sobre nuestros padres? Pensaste en comunicárselos antes de que se enteren por otros medios?  
“Izz, tampoco es una decisión en las que ellos puedan influir, así que sólo dejaré que suceda” respondió rápidamente Alec, antes de cambiar completamente el foco de la discusión.  
“Bien creo que voy a tomar su oferta y descansaré algunos días más”   
“Gran decisión hermano, nos encargaremos de todo, sólo déjanos saber de ti regularmente ok?” pidió Isabel.  
“Por supuesto voy a estar esperando sus actualizaciones sobre cómo marcha todo por aquí de todos modos”  
“Eres un adicto al trabajo Alec, lo sabías verdad?” esta vez respondió Jace meneando la cabeza y sonriendo ante la actitud de su amigo.

Luego de terminar con los arreglos en el Instituto para poder retirarse unos días más, Alec se dirigió a su cuarto para empacar algo de ropa, Magnus estaba esperando su mensaje para abrir un portal y recibirlo en su Loft una vez más.  
Alec no podía evitar el nerviosismo que lo invadía, después de todo, a quien quería engañar? Esta era su primera relación, su primer convivencia y muy pronto su primer experiencia sexual. Eso lo hacía llenarse de adrenalina, y sus hormonas se revolucionaban sin que él tuviera control sobre ello.  
Pero que sucedería si él no fuera lo bastante bueno para Magnus? Sería un error el haber pedido que su primera vez fuera antes del celo? Y si su Brujo cambiaba de decisión después de su encuentro?  
“Diablos Alec, realmente tiendes a sobre pensar cada situación, Magnus te eligió, él te ama tanto como tú a él. Quiere que seas su Alfa, todo saldrá bien” se dijo a si mismo mientras tomaba su chaqueta de cuero y enviaba un texto rápido a su novio para hacerle saber que estaba listo para regresar.   
En cuanto salió del Instituto un portal se materializó frente a él, y Magnus le sonrió desde el otro lado, extendiendo la mano para que Alec la tomara. El Nefilim dio un gran suspiro y tomando la mano del Brujo, atravesó el portal hacia el Loft.


	10. De Primeras Veces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec regresa al lado de su Omega, juntos comienzan a descubrir y experimentar los primeros vistazos de lo que será su futuro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno llegamos a un momento importante de la historia y sólo me queda advertirles que el final del capitulo tiene contenido explícito, así que si no les interesa ese tipo de lectura, deberían tenerl en cuenta ;)  
> Gracias por leer!

La primer noche de vuelta en el Loft tanto Alec como Magnus estuvieron de acuerdo en simplemente descansar y disfrutar de la compañía del otro. A pesar de estar totalmente recuperado, Alec tenía una sensación extraña en el cuerpo, no podía decir exactamente de qué se trataba, pero se notaba, inquieto pero no de una manera preocupante, como en alerta pero a la vez con la mayor tranquilidad que había experimentado en su vida, y en su pecho, donde había recibido la herida de Sytry, un calor persistente se negaba a dejarlo.  
En contra de todo lo que El Gran Brujo de Brooklyn habría esperado, su Alexander parecía sentirse muy a gusto en su casa, se ajustó rápidamente en la habitación junto a él, acomodando las pocas pertenencias que había decidido traer desde el Instituto en el armario donde Magnus había hecho espacio para él. Y todo entre ellos parecía fluir de la mejor manera.  
Tras una cena muy romántica en el balcón, decidieron relajarse en el sillón del living con una copa de vino en mano y en medio de muchos arrumacos, dieron por terminada la noche y se retiraron para ir a dormir.  
Ese fue el primer momento en el que Alec comenzó a sentirse ansioso, y es que él nunca había pasada la noche en compañía de nadie. Si bien técnicamente ellos ya habían compartido lecho, Alec había estado inconsciente y esta era la primera vez que en realidad iba a pasar la noche con Magnus.  
Acaso el Brujo esperaría que esta noche sucediera algo más que sus interminables sesiones de besos y caricias? Estaría bien pensar en algo más tan rápido? 

“Alexander, espero que estés cómodo compartiendo la habitación conmigo?” preguntó el Brujo sacando a Alec de sus propios pensamientos.

“Cla- claro que si Magnus” se apresuró a responder el Nefilim “pero si es que tú- bueno si crees que es mejor que…”

“Para mi es absolutamente perfecto, cariño, siempre que estés de acuerdo” lo interrumpió el Gran Brujo.

“Vamos a dormir entonces” respondió Alec, dándole una sonrisa tranquilizadora al Omega.  
Cuando ambos terminaron su rutina para irse a dormir, se encontraron uno a cada lado de la cama, mirándola intensamente. Entonces Alec preguntó: 

“Hay un lado de la cama que prefieras?” 

“La izquierda siempre fue mi preferida, pero si tú”

“No, así- así está perfecto” le dijo Alec acomodándose en su lado de la cama, al ver a Magnus aun de pie mirándolo intensamente, extendió su mano señalando el lugar a su lado y con una sonrisa Magnus trepó en la cama y se acomodó a su lado. Alec lo abrazó con ganas, besando la parte superior de la cabeza del Brujo. Magnus sonrió complacido y se relajó a su lado, dejando ir toda la tensión de los nervios acumulados ante lo desconocido.  
Y esta fue sin dudas la mejor noche de sueño que ambos hayan tenido, enredados en los brazos del otro, con sus piernas entrelazadas, y sus respiraciones calmas, sus aromas mezclándose exquisitamente, ambos podían sentir el sentimiento de calma y de seguridad del otro.  
Su segundo día juntos, pasó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el desayuno fue acompañado de una charla ligera, mientras Magnus se preparaba para recibir a unos pocos clientes que no podían esperar. Mientras él trabajaba, Alec se relajó en la habitación, leyendo y tomando pequeñas siestas.  
Para cuando Magnus regresó, el Nefilim ya había tomado un largo baño relajante y revisado los informes de sus hermanos del día. Todo parecía marchar bien en el Instituto así que Alec se sentía realmente tranquilo.

“Bueno acabo de limpiar mi itinerario por al menos una semana cariño!” anunció El Gran Brujo con entusiasmo.

“Magnus, no tendrías que tomarte tantas molestias” respondió Alec preocupado. “No me molesta esperar a que termines con tus deberes diarios”

“Cariño, no sólo tú estás necesitando algunos días libres” dijo Magnus mientras se acercaba para darle un beso suave en los labios a su Alfa ”estos últimos meses fueron una montaña rusa de emociones y aunque sé que debemos tener cuidado, me encantaría que nos tomemos al menos unos días alejados de todo” le dijo mientras hundía la cara en el cuello del Nefilim, pasando la nariz con dulzura por la Runa de bloqueo. Alec suspiró profundamente, sintiendo sus entrañas como prendiéndose fuego y tomó por la cintura a su Omega acercándolo más a su cuerpo, inconscientemente pegándose a él lo más posible.

“Eso suena increíblemente bien” 

“Bueno, estaba pensando en sorprenderte y visitar uno de mis lugares favoritos, muy privado y hermoso en esta época del año”

“Vas a darme alguna pista o…” dijo el Nefilim sonriendo.

“Adoro las sorpresas y estoy seguro de que disfrutaras mucho de esta amor” le dijo el Brujo sonriendo ampliamente mientras miraba a los ojos a su Alfa y el daba un beso juguetón en la nariz.

Sólo les tomó una hora prepararse para la pequeña escapada, llevando solamente lo más esencial para disfrutar de algunos días de calma. En cuanto estuvieron listos, Magnus abrió un portal y al atravesarlo Alec se encontró con un paisaje hermoso, no estaba seguro de donde exactamente se encontraban pero le parecía un lugar increíble, como de cuento de hadas.  
Desde donde se encontraban podía ver un camino empedrado subiendo hacia una colina, entre los arboles también podía distinguir un hermoso lago, con playas de piedras de diferentes matices.  
Siguiendo el camino, se encontró con una cabaña de madera oscura, con las ventanas llenas de flores primaverales que le dan un aspecto muy alegre. Rojas, violetas, naranjas y de brillante amarillo, las flores resaltaban el camino hacia la entrada.

“Magnus, esto es- este lugar es increíble” le dijo tomándolo de la mano y dándole un suave beso en ella. “Dónde estamos?”

“Esto es Bariloche cariño, estamos en Sudamérica” respondió sonriente el Brujo.

“Argentina?” dijo el joven Lightwood sonriendo y mirando una vez más a su alrededor. “Magnus es increíble, este lugar es absolutamente perfecto”

“Lo sé cariño, la vista del lago Nahuel Huapi es una de mis favoritas, nada como relajarse entre la naturaleza y este lugar es hermoso, sobre todo en primavera” respondió tomándolo de la mano y dirigiéndose hacia la cabaña. “La cabaña está ubicada estratégicamente y un glamour la mantiene escondida entre los árboles” agregó el Brujo sonriendo y tomando de la mano a su Alfa para enseñarle el lugar.  
Cuando entraron, Alec quedó maravillado. El interior era absolutamente deslumbrante, muebles de distintos tipos de madera decoraban absolutamente todo el interior. La ventana del lado este dejaba ver el lago y las montañas, como si fuera la imagen de un cuadro. En el centro del livig había una gran chimenea, lista para encenderse, frente a ella un amplio sillón con almohadones de colores cálidos y vivases invitaban a sentarse a disfrutar del calor del hogar.  
El segundo piso podía apreciarse a simple vista desde aquí abajo, ya que se trataba de un entrepiso abierto con un gran ventanal que también daba al lago. Al subir Alec descubrió una enorme cama que parecía una nube blanca a la vista. El edredón de aspecto inmaculado, suave y por lo que se veía muy acogedor, a juego con los almohadones que descansaban en el centro, al seguir explorando Alec llegó a un maravilloso balcón, con una mesa lista con una cena para los dos.  
Decorado con velas además de rosas blancas y rojas en el centro. Un champagne descansando en una cubeta de hielo y un aroma a carne asada que hacía que la boca del Nefilim se hiciera agua.

“Magnus, esto-es- es increíble” dijo el joven girando para poder tomar al Brujo entre sus brazos y empujarlo hacia él para un beso suave y profundo.

“Me alegra que te guste, cariño” 

“Me encanta, es perfecto, gracias”

“Dejemos nuestras cosas y cenemos si?” dijo acariciando la mejilla de su amado. 

Disfrutaron de la comida, que estaba realmente exquisita entre besos y charla suave. Para luego acurrucarse juntos en el sillón, frente a la chimenea encendida. El calor de sus cuerpos, haciéndolos sentir reconfortados. La mano de Magnus descansaba en el pecho de Alec, cerca de donde había recibido la herida del Duque Infernal hacía pocos días.  
La mente de Alec se disparaba con pensamientos sobre lo que debería o no debería hacer, sobre cuáles serían las expectativas de su Omega y aunque Magnus no estaba presionándolo de manera alguna, él no podía evitar que sus nervios lo asaltaran. 

“Alexander, sucede algo cariño?” preguntó Magnus percibiendo fácilmente el cambio en la esencia de su novio cuando estaban a punto de ir a la cama.

“Magnus, sé que bue- bueno- yo” balbuceo nervioso el Nefilim, “sé que te pedí que- nues- nuestra primera vez fuera bue- bueno antes del celo, pero no- no sé- si…” Alec luchó con las palabras “esto es perfecto, pero no- no estoy-“

“Cariño” lo interrumpió Magnus “no hice esto con intenciones de que pasara esta noche, no tienes por qué estar nervioso cielo”

“Lo sé, es sólo qué”

“Hey Alexander, tenemos tiempo aún, no tenemos que apresurar las cosas de acuerdo?” le dijo el Brujo tomándolo de la mano y llevándolo hacia la cama despacio. “Sólo descansemos, está bien?”

“No quiero que pienses que, no quiero, es sólo que…bue-no qué tal si no soy lo…suficientemente-“

“Cariño, eres más que suficiente para mí, eres a quien elegí para ser mi Alfa, para ser mi compañero eterno, sólo tomémonos nuestro tiempo sí? Sé qué es importante para ti, créeme también lo es para mí” le dijo mientras se acurrucaba contra su cuello y sentía a Alec relajarse poco a poco junto a él.

“También tengo los mismos temores cariño” le aseguro Magnus “pero estamos juntos en esto, nos elegimos y eso es todo lo que importa”

“Te Amo Magnus Bane” fue todo lo que logró responder Alec.

“Y yo Te Amo a TI, mi magnifico Alfa”

Entonces Alec apretó a su Omega con más fuerza entre sus brazos y lo beso con pasión.  
A pesar de todo el descanso que había tenido en estos días para el final de la noche Alec se encontraba agotado, así que acurrucándose uno en el otro, durmieron plácidamente.  
Los tres días que pasaron en el lago, fueron absolutamente maravillosos para ambos. Alec había logrado recuperar completamente sus fuerzas. Juntos disfrutaron de largas caminatas admirando el paisaje, recorriendo el pequeño pueblo y durante el último día de su estadía en este pacífico lugar, el atardecer los encontró caminando de la mano a orillas del lago.  
Regresar a Nueva York se sintió como un golpe de realidad, a pesar de que Alec tenía algunos días más libres, Magnus debía atender algunos asuntos impostergables.

“Crees que sería una buena idea salir hoy cariño? Preguntó Magnus cuando salió de una ducha rápida. “Debo atender unos asuntos en Pandemonium y me encantaría que me acompañaras, prometo que volveremos temprano”

“Claro, sería bueno salir un rato, unos tragos tal vez?”

“Por supuesto, sólo tengo que atender algunos asuntos relacionados con el club y el resto de la noche será toda nuestra” dijo sonriendo el Brujo.

“Aunque, es- bueno, yo, no creo que haya empacado algo para la ocasión” de repente confesó el Nefilim.

“No hay problema cariño, puedes tomar lo que sea te apetezca de mi closet, sé que no es exactamente tu estilo pero, podemos arreglarlo” le dijo el Brujo guiñándole un ojo” al ver al joven Lightwood sonrojarse Magnus sonrió y agregó “además estoy seguro de que, no importa que decidas usar, te verás absolutamente perfecto Alexander”.

“Bueno, yo lo dudo, pero es- esto, me gustaría estar a tu altura” confesó el joven sonrojándose aun más.

“Cariño, yo espero con todas mis fuerzas estar a la tuya” dijo Magnus acercándose y acariciando la mejilla del Nefilim. Alec sonrió con ganas y le dio un beso rápido antes de dirigirse al closet a buscar algo apropiado para la noche que los esperaba.

El atuendo perfecto resultó ser para Alec, sus propios jean negros ajustados (cortesía de Izz) y una camisa de Magnus, también negra y opaca, decorada con unas pequeñas cruces blancas satinadas que quedaba bastante más ajustada de lo que el Nefilim estaba acostumbrado pero que hacía maravillas acentuando el ancho de sus hombros. Decidió llevar su chaqueta de cuero (algo que Magnus apreciaba profundamente, ya que era de sus preferidas) y sus borceguís negros favoritos.  
El Gran Brujo optó por una camiseta de un color purpura profundo con un leve brillo que hacía resaltar el maquillaje oscuro alrededor de sus ojos que estaba en el punto justo dándole un aspecto entre sexy y misterioso, combinada con un chaleco de un hermoso color azul que resaltaba los hombros y la extensión de la espalda de Magnus, con unos pantalones de cuero ajustados, de esos que hacían que Alec se sonrojara al posar la mirada en el Omega y ver lo espectacular que le calzaban. Terminó el look con unas botas con tachas por arriba del tobillo, que lo hacían parecer muy sofisticado y peligroso a la vez. Si a esto le sumábamos los largos collares que llegaban hasta el ombligo del Brujo y lo anillos plateados que resplandecían en contraste con el dorado de su piel, era una visión que hacia perder el aliento.  
Cuando se encontraron en el living, la respiración de Alec se aceleró al ver a su Omega acercarse a él con paso seguro y sumamente sensual.  
Magnus fue el primero en hablar, luego de recorrer varias veces con la mirada al Alfa frente a él.

“Wow Alexander, creo que soy el hombre más afortunado de esta tierra al tenerte conmigo, cariño! Te ves absolutamente increíble” ronroneo el Brujo, mientras acariciaba suavemente el brazo del joven Nefilim.  
Después de un gran suspiro y su propio escrutinio al hombre frente a él, absorbiendo lentamente cada detalle del Omega frente a él Alec finalmente respondió.

“Pues, mira quien está hablando, estas impresionante” le dijo tomándole la mano para besarla cariñosamente. 

“Gracias, cariño, vamos?” le dijo el Gran Brujo tomando más firmemente su mano y conjurando un portal directo hacia Pandemonium.

El portal los dejó justo en la oficina de Magnus, desde allí decidieron dirigirse al VIP, para disfrutar de unos tragos juntos y que así el Brujo pudiera revelar una sorpresa especial para Alec.  
Al ingresar al área privada del club el Cazador se encontró allí con su hermana, su Parabatai y sus amigos, que también eran parte de su familia en realidad, Clary y Simon.

“Alec, hermanito, te ves increíble” le dijo Isabel mientras se fundía en un abrazo con él.

Jace lo observó atentamente y con una sonrisa de costado se acercó a él también para saludarlo.

“Amigo, te ves genial, creo que ya estoy presenciando el efecto Magnus” le dijo mientras le daba un golpecito en el hombro.

“Cállate Jace” le dijo Alec devolviéndole el golpe con un empujoncito y sonriendo a su hermano.

Simon y Clary también se acercaron a saludar, luego de abrazar y charlar un momento con Magnus.  
Para Alec era muy reconfortante tener a su familia cerca, los había extrañado más de lo que podía decir. Tomaron algunos tragos y rieron mientras hablaban sobre lo aburrida que venía resultando esta semana para ellos, Alec les contó sobre su viaje y antes de que el Brujo se apartara un momento para resolver los asuntos pendientes del club, Alec lo tomó por la cintura y le dio un beso apasionado en agradecimiento por la sorpresa, haciendo que los demás dieran gritos de admiración y silbidos sugestivos. Al separarse el Brujo le aseguro que regresaría lo antes posible y salió a buscar a su socio, Jhon para interiorizarse sobre cómo estaban marchando las cosas en el club, algo que él había delegado por un largo tiempo debido a sus tareas de Gran Brujo y a la situación sobre la cacería de Omegas.  
Resultó que las cosas en el club estaban como siempre, solo algunos incidentes fueron mencionados, como la pelea entre un seelie y un vampiro hacia algunas semanas, nada de lo que Magnus no haya escuchado antes. El informe parecía no tener nada relevante, excepto por el momento en que Jhon le comentó sobre una extraña mujer. Ella había estado recurriendo al club de vez en cuando, siempre en busca de Magnus, pero sin querer dejar ningún mensaje ni otro tipo de modo de comunicación con él.

“Crees que se trate de alguna Bruja quizá? O alguien en busca de ayuda?” preguntó Jhon.

“Bueno si ella necesitara mi ayuda, ciertamente no vendría a buscarme aquí no crees?”

“Cierto, podría recurrir a tu oficina en cualquier momento, es sólo que…” Jhon se detuvo a pensar con cuidado sus palabras.

“Sólo que…?” preguntó Magnus prestando más atención a su socio.

“Ella, no lo sé, no se parece a nadie que haya conocido” dijo Jhon meneando la cabeza como para sacudirse una imagen “hay algo que me pone los pelos de punta Magnus” termino luego de un momento.

“Estas seguro que no se trata de Camille? Esa descripción le sienta perfecta” respondió el Omega tratando de bromear para aliviar la tensión de su amigo.

“Magnus, te lo digo en serio, ella simplemente, no me gusta”

“Está bien, viejo amigo, gracias por preocuparte por mí, estaré atento esta noche por si aparece si?” aseguro el Brujo “ahora déjame regresar con mi Alexander, le debo una noche de diversión a mi Shadowhunter” dijo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

En cuanto salió de la oficina se dirigió de nuevo al salón exclusivo en el que lo esperaba su amado junto a su familia, todo parecían estar pasando un gran momento. Así que Magnus se les unió, pidió un trago y charló animadamente con ellos por un buen rato. Él e Isabel aprovecharon para sacar chispas en la pista de baile, con Clary uniéndoseles de vez en cuando.  
Unas horas después los Nefilim decidieron que era hora de irse, se despidieron con grandes sonrisas y abrazos, prometiendo visitarlos pronto, antes de que Alec deba volver al trabajo.

“Esta fue una sorpresa genial Mags, gracias” dijo Alexander tomando a su Omega por la cintura para besarlo con ganas.

“Amo verte feliz, cariño” respondió devolviéndole el beso “pero ahora que tu hermana se fue, es tu turno de acompañarme a la pista de baile” 

“Bai- bailar, yo? Es- esto es- no soy muy bueno para eso Magnus”

“Vamos cariño, sólo sígueme, está bien? Lo harás genial” le dijo el Brujo dándole un beso más mientras lo arrastraba a la pista de baile.  
Alec suspiro profundamente y siguió a su novio a la pista.  
Al principio sólo se quedó mirando incomodo a su alrededor, notando que en realidad nadie le ponía atención. Cada uno en sus propios asuntos, como hechizados por la música que los envolvía con un ritmo continuo e incitante.  
Magnus se movió alrededor de su Alfa con facilidad, aprovechando el momento para admirar, ahora que Alec se había sacado la chaqueta, lo bien que su camisa entallada se ajustaba al maravilloso cuerpo de su Nefilim.  
Alexander tenía unos hombros anchos, fuertes, sus brazos largos y bien definidos, apretados en las mangas de la camisa que estaba arremangada hasta los codos dejando ver sus antebrazos y algunas de las Runas en ellos. Su mirada viajo hacia abajo y no pudo evitar morder su propio labio cuando sus ojos se posaron en el trasero del Shadowhunter.  
La boca del Brujo se hizo agua, mientras admiraba a su novio. Se detuvo detrás de él y paso sus brazos alrededor de la cintura del joven Lightwood, pegándose a su cuerpo y dejándole un beso en el cuello muy cerca de su Runa de bloqueo.  
Alec gimió sin poder evitarlo y tomó las manos de su Omega que ahora recorrían con ganas su abdomen, haciendo que el Brujo se situara frente a él. 

“Magnus” dijo con voz entrecortada, mientras sentía a su Brujo pegarse más a su cuerpo, mientras bailaba sensualmente al ritmo de la música.

“Si cariño?” respondió mientras recorría los brazos de su Nefilim una vez más hasta llegar a la base de su cuello y tirar levemente hacia abajo para unir sus bocas una vez más.  
Alec le devolvió el beso con ganas mientras pasaba sus manos por la espalda del Brujo recorriendo la línea del chaleco que llevaba puesto, hasta llegar a su espalda baja, pegándolo más a su cuerpo, mientras volvía a gemir sin poder evitarlo. 

“Alexander” susurró Magnus en el oído de su Nefilim antes de morder el lóbulo de su oreja, haciendo que un escalofrío recorriera toda la columna del joven, “creo que” siguió, dejando pequeños besos en la mandíbula de su amado hasta llegar a su otra oreja y morderla seductoramente, “deberíamos ir a casa ahora”.

“See, emm- si-cre-o que sería lo mejor” respondió Alec intentando aclararse la garganta para poder hablar correctamente, mientras tomaba de la mano a su Brujo y lo llevaba a la parte superior del club y dentro de su oficina.  
En cuanto cerraron la puerta Magnus conjuró un portal y antes de terminar de atravesarlo Alec ya lo estaba besando nuevamente.  
Este beso era lleno de pasión, caliente e insistente, en cuanto estuvieron en el Loft, Magnus se encontró apretado contra la pared más cercana que Alec pudo encontrar. Presionado entre el concreto frío y el cuerpo sumamente caliente de su Alfa, el contraste hacia que la piel de Magnus ser erizara.

“Alexander” intento hablar el Brujo mientras el Nefilim atacaba su cuello, dejando pequeñas marcas y mordidas cerca de su glándula Omega.

“Hummm” fue todo lo que pudo responder el joven mientras pasaba del cuello del Brujo a su clavícula, recorriéndola con los dientes, mientras tomaba el trasero de su Omega entre sus manos y lo apretaba apreciativamente.

“Arrrrg” fue la respuesta de Magnus sin poder evitar el gemido que escapó de su garganta y se movió para sentir una vez más las manos de Nefilim sobre él.

“Te deseo Magnus” dijo de repente Alec fijando su mirada en los ojos de su amado, sus pupilas dilatas hasta el punto de casi consumir el color almendra y presionando su evidente erección sobre la pelvis del Omega, sonriendo al sentir la propia excitación de su novio.

“También yo cariño” respondió el Brujo empujando sus caderas contra su Nefilim para graficar su punto sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos, “sólo no quiero apresurar las cosas, si tú…”

Pero Alec no lo dejó continuar y volvió a besarlo con una pasión abrazadora, metiendo las manos por debajo de la camisa del brujo, queriendo sentir la piel desnuda de su Omega, volviendo a recorrer su cuello con la lengua, saboreando el exquisito sudor en la piel de su amado.  
La esencia de Magnus era inconfundible en ese momento, con el Omega completamente excitado, comenzando a humedecerse por su Alfa.

“Amor, no hay nada más que pensar, te deseo, quiero que seas mío, te amo” respondió Alec con la voz más firme que Magnus le haya escuchado.

“También te amo y ya soy tuyo Alexander” fue la respuesta del Omega antes de volver a besar a su Alfa.

Alec sonrió en el beso, y comenzó a desabotonar el chaleco de su novio, provocando una amplia sonrisa del mismo.  
Sin romper el beso, Magnus comenzó a trabajar sobre la camisa de su Alfa y al no poder desprender los botones con rapidez, chasqueó los dedos haciendo desaparecer la prenda en un segundo.  
Alec rio y meneo la cabeza mirando a su Omega con cariño, mientras deslizaba el chaleco por los hombros del Brujo. Volviendo a sonreír comenzó a trabajar en los botones de la camisa purpura, dejándola caer en el piso, sin apartar los ojos de los de su amado, sus manos se posaron en la cintura de Magnus, recorriendo suavemente la línea de su pantalón.  
Magnus le dio una media sonrisa y asintió con la cabeza. Conteniendo el aire, mientras su Alfa desabrochaba su pantalón y bajaba su cremallera.

“Eres tan hermoso” susurró Alec mientras recorría el abdomen de su Omega con la punta de sus dedos, haciendo erizar la piel del Brujo con su toque, dejándola como en llamas a su paso.

“Igual que tú cariño, si sólo pudieras verte como yo te veo” fue la respuesta de Magnus que volvió a tomar a su Alfa por el cuello y lo besó, desesperado, con una necesidad insaciable y con todo el amor que sentía por este fabuloso hombre.  
El beso se prendió fuego y en un instante Alec tomó a Magnus por los muslos y lo levantó en el aire, el Brujo inmediatamente rodeó su cintura con las piernas y volvió a gemir ante la sensación de su piel contra la de su amado.  
Alec soportó el peso de Magnus con facilidad y se dirigió a la habitación, abriendo la puerta con una patada y trastabillando hacia el interior del cuarto, ambos rieron por un segundo antes de continuar besándose.  
Era extraña la sensación de reír en un momento como este, en medio de la excitación pero todo se sentía tan natural entre ellos. Sus pensamientos como sincronizados, su ritmo perfecto para ambos, sus manos firmes, sus miradas, el roce de labios y dientes contra la piel del otro.  
Al llegar al borde de la cama y sin dejar de besar a su Omega, Alec se sentó con Magnus sobre su regazo, que comenzaba a moverse suavemente, rozando su erección con la de su Alfa, provocando otro gemido desesperado de su novio. Para este punto ambos ya tenían sus respiraciones agitadas y la anticipación estaba haciendo que sus mentes se sintieran nubladas.  
Alec tomó los glúteos de Magnus entre sus manos y los apretó con ganas, acercándolo más a él, haciendo que el Omega mordiera su hombro en un impulso descontrolado.

“Arrrgg” soltó en un pequeño quejido el Alfa.

“Lo siento, Alexander, estas bien?” preguntó el Omega preocupado.

“Nunca estuve mejor” respondió con voz entrecortada el Shadowhunter “soy tuyo Magnus, puedes hacer lo que se te plazca conmigo”.

“Oh cariño, no me tientes de esa forma” dijo el Brujo dejando una mordida más en la clavícula del Alfa.  
Alec gruño y en un segundo, Magnus se encontró con la espalda pegada a la cama. Con Alec sobre él, recorriendo su pecho, su abdomen, la línea de sus pantalones con su lengua. Saboreándolo lentamente.

“Alexander, por favor” rogó el Brujo, sin poder disimular la excitación en su voz.

“Dime que necesitas amor” dijo el joven, volviendo a recorrer la línea del pantalón del mayor con suaves besos. “Pídeme lo que desees”.

“A ti Alexander”

“Tienes que ser más específico Magnus”

Magnus dudó por un momento, ya que no sabía si su Alfa estaría cómodo con lo que él deseaba, se suponía que los Omegas debían dar placer a sus Alfas, satisfacer sus deseos, no de la otra forma.

“Mags, dime, necesito que me digas lo que deseas”

“Tu boca, en mí” susurró finalmente el Brujo.

“Tus deseos son órdenes para mi dulce Omega” respondió Alec, sintiéndose sumamente confiado. 

Él nunca antes había experimentado algo como esto, pero su Alfa interior estaba en sincronía con sus pensamientos como nunca antes.  
Deslizándose de la cama, se arrodillo en el suelo frente a Magnus y lentamente bajo los pantalones de su Omega, que lo miraba con admiración. Unos segundos después le hizo un gesto a Magnus para que le ayudara a quitarle los boxers.  
Al ver la erección de su Omega, Alec suspiró profundamente y con la mayor delicadeza, tomo el miembro de su amado en su mano, dándoles algunas caricias suaves, antes de acercarse lentamente y depositar un beso en la punta, provocando un escalofrío en Magnus, que tiró su cabeza hacia atrás mientras gemía fuerte y tomaba del cabello a su Alfa.

“Alexander” dijo entrecortamente el Brujo.

“Shhh, te tengo” aseguró el joven y tomo al Omega en su boca, chupando con ganas, para después recorrer con la lengua toda la extensión de su erección. Repitió el movimiento, varias veces, haciendo temblar las piernas del Brujo.  
Magnus nunca se había sentido de esta manera, en todos sus años, jamás había estado tan excitado. Su Omega interior, listo para tomar el control en cualquier momento. Su cuerpo a la espera de su Alfa, lubricado, palpitante.  
Su esencia invadía toda la habitación y despertaba los instintos del Alfa frente a él, que de un momento a otro, paso de lamer la erección de su Omega a recorrer su perineo con la lengua, hasta llegar a su entrada para saborear su humedad, devorándolo como si fuera su saber favorito en todo el mundo. Causando que las piernas del Omega temblaran una vez más, antes hundir su lengua en el calor de su Brujo.  
La mente de Magnus estaba en cortocircuito. Las sensaciones que lo invadían eran indescriptibles, la sensación de Alec entre sus piernas, tomando todo de él, preparándolo suavemente con su lengua. Después de un momento no pudo resistirlo más y tomando del cabello a su Alfa, lo apartó para que lo mirara antes de suplicarle:

“Por favor Alfa, te necesito, ahora”

Sonriendo Alec le dio una lamida más a la entrada de Magnus y se puso de pie frente a él. Fijando su mirada en el Omega, desabrochó sus propios pantalones y los dejo a un costado del lecho, junto con sus bóxers unos segundos después.  
Su Omega lo miraba con adoración y deseo. Agradeciendo a quien fuera que hubiera puesto a Alexander en su camino.

Un momento después Alec estaba trepando en la cama, como un depredador con la mirada fija en su presa, arrodillándose en la cama entre las piernas de su Omega. Sin poder evitarlo y actuando por puro instinto, Magnus giró sobre su estómago y levantó sus caderas, ofreciéndose a su Alfa.  
Entonces Alec se detuvo, lo admiró, se acercó un poco más, acarició el trasero de su novio y lo tomó suavemente por la cintura, haciéndolo girar nuevamente para mirarlo a los ojos antes de hablar.

“Quiero poder verte a los ojos amor, cuando te haga mío, cuando te entregues a mí, cuando me entregue a ti” dijo el Neflilim mientras rozaba sus narices en un tierno beso estilo esquimal, para luego recorrer el rostro de su Brujo hasta rozar con su nariz la glándula en la base del cuello del Omega.  
Magnus sonrió ampliamente y beso la frente de su Alfa. Tomándolo de los hombros, aprovechando la posición arrodillada de Alec, trepó sobre su regazo. Volviendo a rozar sus erecciones sensualmente, tomó el miembro de su Alfa y le dio un par de tiradas, para luego frotarlo contra su entrada, usando su propia humedad para lubricar la impresionante erección de Alec.

Alec no se había dado cuenta de que estaba conteniendo el aire, hasta que su novio lo observó y respiró profundo haciendo que él imitara el movimiento y se relajara, mirándolo fijamente queriendo saber si estaba de acuerdo con lo que estaba haciendo, no necesitaron palabras para entenderse cuando Alec volvió a besarlo apasionadamente, tomándolo con más firmeza de la cadera para retenerlo en donde estaba.  
Magnus sonrió y le dio algunas caricias más al miembro de Alec antes de alinearlo con su entrada y bajar lentamente sobre él, tomándolo centímetro a centímetro, todo lo que su Alfa tenía para ofrecerle. Temblando ante la ola de placer que recorría su cuerpo.

Cuando por fin estuvo sentado totalmente sobre su Alfa, Magnus descansó su frente junto a la de Alec, y le susurró “Te Amo” antes de besarlo nuevamente, rodeándole el cuello con los brazos.

“Te Amo” respondió Alexander deslizando sus manos desde la cadera del Brujo, acariciando los muslos de Magnus, que temblaban con el esfuerzo de mantenerse quieto tratando de ajustarse a la intromisión de su Alfa en su cuerpo.

Un momento después comenzó a moverse lentamente arriba y abajo deslizando el miembro de Alec hasta casi caer de su cuerpo para luego bajar nuevamente tomándolo por completo en él.  
Sus respiraciones se agitaron, en un momento encontraron el ritmo perfecto para ambos. Alec empujando hacia arriba con cada movimiento de las caderas de Magnus hacia abajo. Rozando con cada estocada la próstata del Omega. El Brujo volvió a morder el cuello de su Alfa y Alec hizo lo mismo con su novio, muy cerca de su glándula Omega, donde muy pronto dejaría su marca de reclamación, cuando por fin se emparejaran durante el celo de Magnus.  
El ritmo se incrementó y ambos se esforzaron por no dejarse ir, queriendo que esta experiencia durara lo más posible, pero luego de un rato la fuerza de sus orgasmos pudo más y ambos llegaron al climax, casi al mismo tiempo.

Magnus pintando sus abdómenes de blanco y Alec, llenando a su Omega con su semilla caliente, mientras se besaban una vez más, desesperada y desordenadamente, todo dientes y lengua. Alec tomó el labio inferior de su Omega y lo mordió con ganas, provocando otro gemido del Brujo.  
Luego de lo que pareció una eternidad, moviéndose con cuidado, Alec salió de su amado, bajándolo con cuidado de su regazo para recostarlo sobre la cama, acomodándose a su lado, lo tomó entre sus brazos.

“Te Amo, Magnus Bane”

“Y yo a Te Amo a ti Alexander Lightwood” respondió el Omega con una sonrisa satisfecha, estirándose para besar a su novio una vez más.

Les tomó un buen rato poder aclarar sus mentes después de sus orgasmos, y ambos permanecieron en la cama, enredados uno en el otro. Disfrutando de este nuevo tipo de conexión entre ellos. Su lazo se hacía más fuerte con cada momento que pasaban juntos y ninguno podía esperar a que llegue el celo de Magnus, donde podrían reclamarse mutuamente, pertenecerse completamente, sellar su unión definitiva.

Sólo debían esperar unos días más. Magnus podía sentirlo cada vez más próximo, pero eso ya no le preocupaba como antes, esta vez y todas las que siguieran, tendría a su Alfa a su lado.  
Por primera vez su futuro ya no se sentía como eternidad en soledad extendiéndose ante sus ojos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Siempre aprecio comentario y criticas sobre el fic, asi que espero que dejen las suyas!  
> Disculpen si hay algun error en la escritura!


	11. Harías Eso Por Mí?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Las cosas entre Alec y Magnus no podrían marchar mejor, el ciclo del Brujo esta muy cerca y con ello, la reclamación de Alfa y Omega.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Las cosas empiezan a intensificarse, y advierto que comenzamos con capitulos literalemente explicitos!   
> Espero lo disfruten, dejen sus comentarios.

Era muy temprano en la mañana, el sol apenas asomaba en el horizonte, iluminando suavemente la habitación, cuando Magnus se estiró lentamente, sintiendo el calor del cuerpo de su Alexander junto a él. Con mucho cuidado de no despertarlo, giró su cabeza despacio para poder mirar el rostro de su amado, que dormía plácidamente a su lado y le dio un suave beso, justo sobre su Runa favorita en el cuello del Nefilim, regocijándose con el aroma sobre la piel de su novio, el de su esencia exquisitamente mezclada con la suya propia.

Magnus no podía evitar pensar en lo afortunado que era. Después de mucho tiempo, al fin había encontrado lo que tanto había buscado sin saberlo.   
Un compañero para su vida, su complemento perfecto, una persona dulce, fuerte, comprometida. Un hombre que a pesar de su corta edad sabía exactamente lo que quería, con prioridades como las suyas. Alguien que podía compartir sus días y sus noches, sus momentos de felicidad y de debilidad. Alguien que Magnus pensó nunca llegaría, no para él. A pesar de todos sus errores, de sus fallas, de sus pérdidas, alguien lo estaba eligiendo, así tal y como es. Sin condiciones, sin pedirle que cambiara quien es. Alguien que no lo creía “demasiado” como le había sucedido en el pasado con viejos amores. Alexander lo elegía ante todo y todos, sin tapujos, sin siquiera dudar ante las consecuencias que podría tener elegir a Magnus.

Con el aroma de sus esencias invadiendo todos sus sentidos, Magnus recordó la noche previa, el calor de sus cuerpos uniéndose en una perfecta sintonía, la manera en que Alec lo había tomado entre sus brazos, el sabor de la piel del Nefilim en sus labios, la fuerza de sus brazos mientras lo sostenían fuertemente cuando alcanzaban el clímax.

Magnus sonrió ante estos recuerdos, y con mucho cuidado se apoyó en su brazo para mirar mejor al hombre junto a él, lo miro con detenimiento, memorizando este momento, admirando como las largas pestañas de su Alfa creaban una leve sombra sobre sus pómulos, el arco en el labio superior del Nefilim, la forma perfecta de sus cejas aun con la cicatriz sobre la izquierda que sólo agregaba belleza a la ya hermosa cara de su amado, su angulada mandíbula que lo hacían querer recorrerla con los dientes hasta pasar a su cuello y recorrerlo con veneración hasta llegar a sus clavículas.  
Sin poder evitarlo dejó a sus ojos vagar por el cuerpo del Shadowhunter y sus dedos acariciaron el abdomen de su Alexander hasta llegar a sus caderas, sintiendo un escalofrío recorrer su propio cuerpo, volviendo a seguir la misma línea hasta que posicionó la mano en su hombro, se maravilló del cosquilleo que le provocaba apoyar su mejilla en el pecho del Nefilim, donde estaba cubierto por una leve capa de bello, para escuchar su corazón.

Cuando Magnus levantó la mirada hacia la cara de su amado una vez más, se encontró con esos ojos avellana mirándolo intensamente, una leve sonrisa ahora dibujada en sus hermosos labios.

“Buenos días” susurró entonces el Brujo sintiéndose un poco avergonzado de que lo descubriera admirándolo.

“Complacido con la vista espero?” bromeó Alec sonriendo ampliamente.

“No podría ser de otra manera mi Alfa” respondió el Brujo plantando un beso en el pecho de Alec, justo sobre su corazón, provocando que el Nefilim lo apretara un poco más junto a él, mientras levantaba el mentón de Magnus para besarlo.

El beso era suave y dulce, y se fue intensificando con el correr de los segundos. El cuerpo de Magnus reaccionando inmediatamente a su Alfa. Sus respiraciones agitándose enseguida. Cuando Magnus se alejó sin romper totalmente el contacto entre sus bocas y tomó el labio inferior de su novio entre sus dientes, en menos de un segundo con un ágil movimiento Alec se posicionó sobre su Omega, volviendo a besarlo con más insistencia.

Magnus contuvo un gemido ahogado y levantó sus caderas para mostrarle a su Alfa cuanto lo estaba afectando y se sintió complacido al sentir la erección de su Alexander contra la suya.

“Es- como, errr có-mo estas después de- ya sabes?” dijo Alec un poco sonrojado mirando a los ojos de su novio “cómo te sientes?”.

“Siendo sincero?” respondió el Brujo con una leve sonrisa “Un poco dolorido”

“Argg Mag- Magnus, yo- lo siento mucho” balbuceó Alec sintiéndose culpable.

“No, hey Alexander?” se apresuró a interrumpir Magnus “No es eso cariño, es sólo que, bueno eres un poco más GRANDE” le aseguró con una mirada pícara “de lo que esperaba y bueno hace algún tiempo que no tengo sexo, ya sabes que no me entrego a alguien, así que, es normal, no es nada grave” le dijo rozando sus narices en un tierno beso esquimal.

“Oh” fue todo lo que pudo responder Alec, luchando por no sonrojarse más de lo que ya estaba, pero sonriendo complacido con la respuesta de Magnus.

“No es nada grave amor, si quieres, si tienes las mismas ganas que yo aun podríamos hacerlo” le dijo Magnus mientras pasaba su mejilla sobre la glándula del cuello de su Alfa para impregnarse un poco más con su esencia.

Hundiendo la cara en el cuello de su Omega para besar una vez más el lugar donde dentro de poco esperaba dejar su mordida de reclamación Alec habló rápidamente como queriendo evitar que las palabras se escaparan de su mente:

“Tal vez, si es algo que quisieras, si estás de acuerdo, tú podrías, ya sabes, tenerme?” dijo el nefilim sintiendo su piel arder aun más ante sus propias palabras.

“Alexander, estas pidiéndome que te tome? Respondió Magnus sin poder evitar la nota de sorpresa en su voz. Es que acaso Alec era real? El Brujo había tenido muchos amantes con el paso de su vida pero esto era algo totalmente sorpresivo, muy pocos Alfas propondrían algo así, y aun menos, sino ningún Omega se atrevería a proponer esto. Menos aun con un compañero al que aun no han reclamado como suyo y por el que no han sido reclamados ellos mismos. Los pensamientos de Magnus volvieron a un rato antes y sólo agradeció a el ángel Raziel o quienquiera haya puesto a Alexander en su camino.

“Es-está bien si no lo deseas” se apresuró a agregar Alec al ver la reacción de Magnus.  
Tomando suavemente del rostro a su Alfa y intentando que la voz no se le quebrara Magnus dijo   
“Harías eso por Mí?” mirando con un amor inmenso a el Alfa frente a él. Aun intentando creer lo que acababa de escuchar.

“Por supuesto Magnus, haría todo por Tï” fue la respuesta inmediata de su Shadowhunter. “Pero como te dije, si no es algo que quieras…”

“Cariño, tienes alguna idea de lo increíble que eres?” le dijo Magnus tomando el rostro del Nefilim más firmemente para besarlo una vez más. “Por supuesto que quiero, que te quiero, te deseo como a nadie más” le dijo al apartarse un poco para volver a mirarlo intensamente “Sólo no sabía si era algo que Tú quisieras”.

“Por supuesto que lo quiero, te quiero, siempre , de todas las formas posibles” aseguró el Nefilim.  
Sin decir una palabra más volvieron a besarse apasionadamente, sonriendo en los labios del otro, apretándose y presionando sus erecciones sensualmente. Magnus deslizo una mano entre sus cuerpos y tomo el miembro de Alec, haciendo que el joven gimiera fuertemente, dándole unas tiradas, esparciendo la húmedad de la cabeza de su pene en toda su extensión, mientras Alec empujaba contra su mano, haciendo que Magnus sonriera antes de morder su cuello nuevamente cerca de la base.

Volviendo a deslizar su mano por el cuerpo de su novio, Magnus lo tomó de los hombros y lo empujó para cambiar posiciones y acostarlo contra las suaves sábanas de seda, acomodándose entre las piernas del joven Lightwood.

“Voy a cuidar de ti amor” le prometió mientras se estiraba para abrir el cajón de la cómoda junto a la cama y tomar el lubricante. Arrodillándose abrió el recipiente y puso una buena cantidad entre sus manos, mientras Alec lo observaba atentamente pasando la lengua por su labio inferior, un gesto que provocó un suspiro del Brujo, que se agacho nuevamente, acercándose para tomar entre sus dientes el labio que Alec había lamido para saborearlo una vez más.

Sin apartar la mirada de su Alfa, Magnus pasó su mano lubricada por el pene de Alec, para luego seguir su camino hacia la entrada del joven, haciendo que la piel del último se erizara con su toque.   
Magnus podía sentir su propia excitación manifestándose en la humedad en su propio cuerpo, vibrando por la anticipación de lo que iba a suceder.  
Otro escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Alec al sentir el dedo de su novio en su entrada, acariciándolo suavemente, haciéndolo temblar sin poder evitarlo.

Lentamente Magnus introdujo el primer dedo, sin dejar de observar la reacción de su Alfa. La anticipación haciendo que su pene se endureciera como una roca, deseando estar ya enterrado en lo más profundo de su amante.  
Con mucho cuidado e interminable paciencia Magnus preparo a su novio para recibirlo, dos dedos rozando la próstata de Alec, haciendo movimientos en tijera para dilatarlo, mientras lo besaba lentamente, pasando de su boca, a su cuello, a sus pezones increíblemente duros por la excitación, hasta su abdomen, rozando levemente la erección del Nefilim y tomándolo en su boca de una sola vez, mientras introducía un tercer dedo, asegurándose de que este correctamente preparado para él.  
Sin poder evitarlo Alec comenzó a empujar contra los dedos de su novio, provocando con ese movimiento que Magnus lo tomara más profundo en su boca, tocando el fondo de su garganta, un gruñido escapó de lo más profundo del pecho del Shadowhunter que comenzó a balbucear pidiendo más, clamando que necesitaba que Magnus lo tomara ya.  
Ante las palabras de su Nefilim Magnus dejo el miembro de su amado con un sonido obsceno y mirándolo a los ojos sonrió.

“Te tengo cariño” le dijo al oído antes de morder su lóbulo, mientras tomaba su propio pene y se daba algunas tiradas para prepararse, aunque sabía que era totalmente innecesario en este punto, ya que estaba lubricado con su propio líquido pre seminal.  
Arrodillándose tomó las piernas de Alec y le indicó que las levantara un poco, cunjurando una almohada la acomodó por debajo de las caderas del Nefilim para un mejor ángulo y volviendo a tomar su erección la posicionó contra la entrada de su Alfa, mirándolo a los ojos para esperar el ok del joven, cuando Alec asintió comenzó a introducirse en él suavemente, centímetro a centímetro, dándole tiempo al cuerpo del cazador para acostumbrarse. Se mantuvo totalmente inmóvil mientras volvía a besar a Alec que ahora era un mar de jadeos y gemidos.  
Colocándose lo más cerca posible de su amante, Magnus le preguntó:

“Estás bien Alexander?” juntando sus frentes, sintiendo sus respiraciones agitadas continuó “quieres que me mueva ahora?”

“Magnus” jadeó Alec intentando controlar su voz “Pue- puedes moverte ahora” le dijo asintiendo enérgicamente.

Entonces Magnus dio una pequeña estocada de prueba, midiendo la reacción de su novio, intentando controlar su propia respiración “estás tan apretado, tan caliente, tan perfecto para mí” le dijo dando una estocada más fuerte esta vez, haciendo que el Nefilim arqueara su espalda levantándola de la cama.

Poco a poco Magnus fue encontrando su ritmo, las manos de Alec recorriendo su espalda, apretando su trasero, haciendo que su lívido aumentara. Sus cuerpos moviéndose en sincronía una vez más, como dos piezas encajando perfectamente. Alec rodeó la cintura de Magnus con sus piernas, haciendo que el pene de Magnus llegará aun más profundo, rozando su próstata con cada movimiento que ahora el devolvía con igual entusiasmo.  
Entre besos descontrolados y jadeos interminables, cuando Magnus notó que estaba cerca de venirse, tomó el miembro de su Alfa en su mano, dándole algunas tiradas fuertes y rápidas y en unas cuantas pujadas más contra su amante, ambos llegaron al climax. Alec viniéndose en la mano de su Omega y sobre su propio abdomen, su nudo palpitando como nunca antes, sus sentidos exaltados ante el aroma de la lubricación de Magnus mezclada con su semen y el calor de Magnus viniéndose en su interior. Era algo único que Alec ni siquiera sabía que podría experimentar. 

Las piernas de Magnus temblaron con la fuerza de su orgasmo y unos momentos después colapsó sobre su Alfa, descansando su rostro en la base del cuello de Alec.

“Demonios, eso fue, eso fue increíble Alexander” le dijo besando su pecho y levantando su cabeza para mirar a su Alfa “que tal fue para ti? Le dijo sonriendo al ver la cara sonrojada de su amado, el leve sudor que perlaba su piel y lo hacía ver extremadamente sexy, sin poder evitarlo se agacho y lamió el cuello del joven, haciéndolo sonreír complacido por el gesto.

“Fue excelente cariño” le dijo Alec sonriéndole ampliamente, “Te Amo, Magnus” y se estiró para acariciar la mejilla de su Omega.

“Y yo Te Amo a ti, mi Alfa” respondió Magnus disfrutando de la caricia.

El resto del día y más aun los días libres que pudieron disfrutar juntos después de esa experiencia, los unieron increíblemente. Ambos se sentían totalmente enamorados e inmersos en el otro. Su lazo se había fortalecido inmensamente, sus sentimientos y pensamientos eran fáciles de leer para el otro, complementándose con facilidad.  
Dos días después Alec debió volver al trabajo y puesto que Magnus estaba seguro de que su celo llegaría a fines de la siguiente semana, se aseguró de presentar la documentación oficial para poder pasar el ciclo con su novio.  
Los ataques demoniacos, habían regresado con mayor fuerza y Magnus se encontró trabajando con Ragnor y Catarina para fortalecer sus salvaguardas, previendo su celo por venir.  
Los siguientes días trascurrieron en aparente calma, los ataques eran más violentos pero controlables, Magnus y Alec permanecían juntos la mayor parte del tiempo posible, con el Nefilim pasando cada noche que podía junto a su Omega.

El inevitable cuestionamiento de La Clave al enterarse de la elección del Jefe del Instituto de NY de emparejarse con un Brujo llegó en cuanto Alec entregó la documentación oficial para su licencia. Incluso con un enviado especial del Cónsul, que había llegado para asegurarse de que Alec entendiera la magnitud de su elección, aun cuando ellos ni siquiera estaban enterados de la condición especial de Magnus como Omega hijo de un Demonio Mayor. Aun con sus intentos por disuadirlo Alec se mantuvo firme, él sabía lo que quería, lo que su corazón deseaba y era a Magnus, hoy, ahora y siempre.

El Laberinto Espiral también tuvo sus cuestionamientos para Magnus, pero nada podría haberle interesado menos al Brujo, Alec era todo para él, se habían elegido y nada podría cambiar eso.

En el último día que Magnus fijo para atender clientes, llegó una mujer misteriosa. Dijo llamarse Anna y se suponía era una Bruja, llegada desde el norte de Europa hacía algunos meses, buscando consejos del Gran Brujo local, sobre donde conseguir ingredientes para sus pócimas y consultas sobre posibles reuniones con otros de su clase en la cuidad.  
Magnus fue políticamente correcto, aunque algo sobre la extraña le hacía ser precavido ante ella. La manera en que ella lo examinaba, la charla supuestamente casual que a cada momento llevaba la conversación hacia el propio Magnus, hacia su círculo, sus intereses, llegando a coquetear con el descaradamente hasta incluso preguntar si él estaba en alguna relación seria, cosa que Magnus mantuvo en privado a pesar de la habilidad de la mujer para hacer sentir la charla absolutamente inocente.  
Lo que levantó aun mas las sospechas del Brujo fue el intento de la mujer de saber si los rumores sobre dos hijos de Demonios Mayores rondando Ny eran ciertos, a lo que Magnus respondió con una evasiva, lanzando una advertencia no tan sutil a la Bruja al mismo tiempo.

Al terminar con la consulta Magnus se encontró preguntándose donde la había visto anteriormente y si no se trataría de la misma extraña de la que Jhon le había advertido hacía algunos días.  
A pesar de las dudas sobre esta mujer que quedaron rondando su cabeza, éstas se vieron totalmente olvidadas cuando esa misma noche, Magnus comenzó a sentir los primeros efectos de su ciclo. El celo claramente manifestando sus primeras etapas, haciendo que el Brujo se sintiera repentinamente muy acalorado, cansado con un leve hormigueo en la piel y el anhelo por su Alfa absorbiendo cada uno de sus pensamientos.

“Alexander, cariño, el momento llegó” se apresuró a decir Magnus en cuanto su amado respondió su llamada.

“Oh, claro, sí, sólo dame unos minutos para avisar a Isabel y Jace, estaré en casa amor cuanto antes” respondió emocionado el Nefilim.  
El momento había llegado, su unión definitiva estaba muy cerca.

“Por supuesto cielo, sólo hazme saber cuándo estés listo y un portal esperará por ti frente al Instituto”

“Excelente, veinte minutos, es todo lo que necesito” aseguró el Nefilim y antes de desconectar la llamada agregó “Te Amo Magnus” 

“Y yo Te Amo a Ti” respondió el Gran Brujo y cortó el llamado.

Magnus se dirigió a la habitación para dar los últimos toques al nido sobre su cama, en el que había estado trabajando en los últimos días, mezclando las esencias, suya y de su Alfa, agregando pequeñas piezas con sus aromas, el sweater favorito de Alexander, algunas de sus camisetas, sábanas suaves, sus propias ropas de este día que tenían su esencia intensificada por el comienzo de los efectos de su ciclo, que sabía ayudaría a Alexander a enfocarse una vez que su ciclo provocara el propio celo del Alfa, que aunque duraría considerablemente menos que el suyo, sería intenso y agotador para ambos, y después del cual Alec estaría listo, maduro para anudar a su Omega y completar la reclamación.   
Luego la magia del propio Magnus también reclamaría como suyo al Alfa, permitiendo así que cada uno tomara del otro lo necesario para pasar el resto de sus existencias juntos.  
Ambos habían decidido no usar la poción contra concepción que había preparado Cat hacpia algunos días, previendo este momento. Pero sabiendo que sería muy poco probable que concibieran durante su primer celo, ya que la posibilidad era de una a mil en un Omega como Magnus por sus características especiales, la poción había quedado olvidada y de esta forma evitarían los efectos secundarios que usarla podría provocar en el Brujo.   
Ambos deseaban que este momento sea absolutamente perfecto para ambos y a pesar de las recomendaciones de Cat, la decisión estaba tomada.  
Todo sería absolutamente natural, fluido, consensuado.  
Estaban a un paso de comenzar el resto de sus vidas y no podrían estar más felices por eso. Sólo se trataba de ellos dos y de este primer momento de su eternidad juntos.  
Sintiendo con más fuerza el empuje de su ciclo, Magnus se concentró conjurando todo lo necesario para los siguientes días, ropas limpias y con aroma neutro, comida suficiente para ambos, reforzando sus salvaguardas una vez más y finalmente conjurando el portal para su Alfa.

En cuanto Alexander cruzó la puerta unos momentos después con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, Magnus sintió toda la ansiedad de su cuerpo evaporarse y sonrió relajado.  
Alec lo tomó entonces entre sus brazos y acercándolo a su cuerpo lo beso intensamente y Magnus sintió sus entrañas prenderse fuego, su piel hormigueando nuevamente y su mente empezando a nublarse por el deseo. Devolviéndole el beso a su Alfa con igual entusiasmo, lo arrastró hacia la habitación, hacia la seguridad de su nido y la familiaridad de sus esencias amalgamadas.


	12. En Celo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El ciclo de Magnus comienza, la necesidad de su Alfa es insaciable, por suerte Alec está ahí para él durante todo el proceso.  
> Llegó el momento que tanto esperaron, la unión será definitiva, siempre que sus planes salgan como lo esperaron...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bienvenidos una vez más, este es un capitulo especial, sumamente explícito! La dinámica entre Alfa y Omega puede diferir de lo que hayan leído en otros fics.

Las manos de Magnus se desplazaron con rapidez por el blazer negro de Alec, uno de sus favoritos ya que le daban un aspecto más formal al director del Instituto pero también lo hacían ver increíblemente sexy, tomándolo de la solapa para obligarlo a ponerse a su nivel y poder besarlo apasionadamente.   
La emoción era evidente en la esencia del Omega, nervios, entusiasmo, ansiedad, lívido, amor, todo mezclado en la más perfecta de las formas. Al entrar en contacto con él, Alec pudo sentir que Magnus tenía razón, su ciclo estaba a punto de comenzar y él tendría la suerte de poder cuidar de su compañero en este momento tan especial. Finalmente lo reclamaría, se reclamarían, serían una pareja, compañeros de por vida.  
En cuanto ingresaron a la habitación Magnus, que todavía estaba besando a su Alfa con entusiasmo, se alejó un poco de su boca, uniendo sus frentes y habló:

“Está listo!” dijo con entusiasmo, mientras dirigía a su Alfa hacia la cama. En cuanto estuvieron cerca el Nefilim pudo ver a que se refería su novio. 

El Nido había crecido en tamaño y forma desde que Alec había dejado el departamento esa mañana. El Omega había agregado varios ítems, como la bata del Alfa, varias de sus propias ropas, algo que Alec reconoció como uno de los suaves pañuelos de Catarina y hasta una chaqueta de Ragnor. Las esencias mezcladas le proveerían a su compañero la seguridad y el confort necesario durante su celo, además claro está de la presencia de su Alfa.

“Magnus, estoy tan feliz, sólo unas horas más amor” le dijo mientras lo tomaba entre sus brazos una vez más para pasar su mejilla por la glándula del cuello de su Omega. “Cariño, tu temperatura está subiendo, deberías descansar cuanto antes”.

“Alexander, me siento perfectamente, esto es lo normal en esta etapa” se apresuró a decir el Brujo ante la preocupación de su Alfa.

“Lo sé, pero quisiera que estuvieras lo más relajado posible, voy a prepararte un baño con tus fragancias favoritas y luego cenaremos, está bien? Dijo el Nefilim mientras hundía su cara una vez más en el cuello del Brujo. La esencia que siempre se había sentido como la más exquisita del mundo para él se estaba incrementando considerablemente con el correr de cada minuto.

“Por supuesto, eso sería agradable, gracias Alfa” respondió Magnus mientras se alejaba hacia su armario para buscar lo más suave y confortable que pudiera utilizar en este momento y le guiñaba un ojo a su amado juguetonamente.

El Shadowhunter sonrió complacido y comenzó a preparar el baño. Una vez que Magnus salió y se vistió con sus pijamas más suaves, se dirigió al comedor, atraído por el aroma de la comida recién hecha, una de sus favoritas, de las recetas que más le gustaban de su novio, lasaña.  
Comieron en una agradable atmosfera, charlando sobre su día, comentando los arreglos que cada uno había llevado a cabo para tener los siguientes días sólo para ellos.  
Magnus decidió no comentarle a su novio sobre la visita de la extraña mujer, después de todo, no era el primer encuentro de este tipo que el Gran Brujo había tenido, ni tampoco la primera vez en que alguien tan descaradamente trababa de ligar con él. Alexander no tenia de qué preocuparse después de todo, en cuanto este Ciclo de Magnus terminara él sería un Omega reclamado, muy felizmente emparejado.  
Al finalizar la cena, Alec no quiso que su Omega utilizara magia innecesariamente, así que mientras Magnus completaba su rutina diaria antes de ir a la cama, el Cazador se encargó de limpiar y poner orden en el apartamento, luego se dirigió a la habitación y se acurrucó junto a su amado.

“Alexander?” susurró el Omega unos momentos después de haber apagado las luces y movió su cabeza que descansaba en el pecho de su Alfa para mirarlo a los ojos.

“Si, cariño?”

“Estás seguro de lo que va a suceder? De quererme de esa manera, me refiero a bueno, tú entiendes?” balbuceo Magnus, en medio de un pequeño ataque de ansiedad, después de todo aun no podía creer que un Alfa tan increíble como Alexander lo estuviera eligiendo a él para pasar su eternidad juntos.

“Magnus” respondió mientras tomaba suavemente su mejilla, haciendo que sus miradas se encontraran en la penumbra de la habitación y continuo “nunca había estado tan seguro de algo como con esto, Te Amo, eres el hombre para mí, el amor de mi Vida, mejor dicho de mi Existencia”

“También Te Amo, Alexander, no te imaginas cuanto” respondió el Omega intentando contener la emoción que amenazaba con desbordarlo, y le dio un tierno beso a su novio antes de volver a acurrucarse en su pecho y dormirse más relajado de lo que había estado antes.

La noche transcurrió entre un mar de emociones para Alec, si bien él estaba tranquilo, muy seguro de su elección, su futuro compañero se había removido inquieto toda la noche, sin despertarse totalmente pero poniendo en alerta a su Alfa. La piel de Magnus parecía aumentar de temperatura con cada momento que transcurría, pero el Cazador no había querido despertarlo en mitad de la noche, así que muy temprano en la mañana, con los primeros rayos del sol y viendo a su amado, durmiendo ahora más plácidamente, el Shadowhunter se levantó y fue un por un baño para luego ir a preparar el desayuno para su Brujo.  
Alec acababa de salir del cuarto de baño, secándose el cabello que aun goteaba en su rostro, distraídamente, cuando el increíble aroma de su Omega lo golpeó de repente, provocando que su cuerpo se pusiera en alerta inmediatamente, entonces notó la mirada fija de su novio en él. Los ojos de Magnus parecían totalmente negros, dilatados por la lujuria.  
El Brujo podía sentir como su celo cobraba fuerza con cada segundo que transcurría. La sola vista de su Alfa hacía que se lubricara mojando su ropa interior, pero Magnus ni siquiera tenía el más mínimo pensamiento para enfocarse en si debía avergonzarse por eso. Su cuerpo sabía lo que él necesitaba, estaba rogando por su compañero, así que sin pensarlo y llevado totalmente por sus instintos el Brujo salió de la cama, a paso lento pero decidido, hasta situarse frente a su novio, que lo miraba con ojos cautelosos, sorprendidos, apenas entró contacto con el cuerpo de su Alfa, pegando su pecho desnudo al de su compañero que aun estaba húmedo por el baño que había tomado y el Omega ya estaba prendiéndose fuego, sus entrañas latían con la necesidad de sentir a su compañero en su interior. Así que lo tomó por el borde de la toalla que Alec llevaba anudada a su cintura y lo arrastró lentamente hacia la cama.  
En cuanto sus rodillas sintieron el borde del lecho, Magnus se sentó lentamente, recorriendo en el proceso, el cuello, el pecho, el abdomen de su Alfa con la lengua, saboreándolo descaradamente, provocando un suspiro ahogado en la garganta de su amado.  
El cuerpo de Alec respondió inmediatamente ante la necesidad de su Omega, su pene irguiéndose al instante, su respiración agitándose al percibir la increíble esencia de su compañero, el aroma de la lubricación de Magnus era más intenso que nunca, tentador, como una invitación hacia su Alfa. Su mirada estaba enfocada en la de su novio, que lo observaba con atención mientras acercaba su cara al bulto en el frente del Alfa para pasar su nariz sobre la fibra suave de la toalla ahí donde sabía estaba la erección de su amante. Esto provocó que un escalofrío recorriera todo el cuerpo del Shadowhunter y un gruñido estallo desde su pecho, haciendo sonreír a Magnus, sabiendo lo que estaba provocando en su pareja. Volviendo a fijar su mirada en los ojos de su Alfa, deshizo suavemente el nudo que fijaba la toalla a las caderas de su Alexander y disfrutó de verlo contener la respiración en cuanto su pene quedó a la merced de su Omega.  
Recorriendo sus muslos con manos hábiles, Magnus centro toda su atención en la erección frente a él, que ya estaba humedecida con el líquido pre seminal de Alec, la tomó con cuidado entre sus manos y manteniendo su mirada fija en su novio, lamió suavemente la punta, deleitándose con el sabor de su compañero.  
Para este momento el Brujo estaba actuando por puro instinto, por la increíble necesidad de su cuerpo por su Alfa, por sentirse completo, por sentirse lleno. Él sabía que en cuanto su ciclo llegará a su punto mayor, esto desencadenaría el celo de su Alexander y al fin podría anudarlo, después de ese punto, podría llegar el emparejamiento y Magnus no podía esperar por ello.   
Su mente se adelantaba a cada momento que deseaba con tantas ansías llegase cuanto antes, pero su Omega tomaba control sobre él, sobre sus instintos, sobre su cuerpo. Después de dejar un beso más sobre el glande de su Alfa, lo soltó con un sonido obsceno y fue dejando pequeñas mordidas en la ingle de su novio, hasta llegar al hueso de su cadera, donde dejó una mordida mucho más marcada, que en la piel blanca de Alexander dejo una marca purpurea al instante, Magnus la observó orgulloso y un momento después la lamió suavemente, provocando un siseo de su Alfa, que lo observaba con los ojos oscuros por el deseo que recorría su cuerpo.

“Alexander, te necesito, ahora” ronroneó el Brujo, mientras se giraba sobre sí mismo y gateaba sensualmente sobre la cama, para luego girarse y llamar a su novio con un suave gesto sus manos. Sin dejar de mirar a su Alfa dirigió su mano entre sus piernas, rozando levemente su pene y siguiendo hacia atrás, sintiendo su propia humedad, gimiendo sensualmente en el proceso, antes introducir su dedo en su entrada y un segundo después llevándoselo a la boca, para sentir su propio sabor.  
Alec lo observaba estupefacto, era la escena más erótica que jamás había visto, su pene comenzó a pulsar dolorosamente sintiendo la necesidad de enterrarse en su Omega, su nudo comenzando a hincharse instantáneamente, aun no con toda la fuerza de su propio celo, pero comenzando a subir su temperatura notablemente.  
Lentamente subió a la cama y se acercó a su Omega para besarlo con pasión, acariciando cada parte del cuerpo de su amado que sus manos pudieran alcanzar. Magnus gemía incansablemente entre sus labios y él se tragaba cada uno de los gemidos, como hambriento de ellos. En cuanto la necesidad de respirar se hizo imperiosa, dejó que su boca, todo lengua y dientes, recorrió la mandíbula de su novio, su cuello, su glándula ahora mucho más visible, como agrandada, hinchada por el celo, emanando la esencia que estaba volviéndolo loco.

“Alexander” jadeó Magnus sin poder contenerse un segundo más “te necesito, necesito que me cojas, rápido, fuerte, ahora mismo” dijo desesperado mientras tomaba del cuello a su Alfa para acercarlo a sus labios.  
El Shadowhunter suspiró sintiendo otra ola de escalofríos recorriendo su cuerpo y asintió rápidamente con la cabeza, “Dime amor, cómo me quieres, dime que necesitas y te lo daré”.

“Te necesito adentro mío ahora Alfa, hazme tuyo, hazme saber que me deseas, que te pertenezco” respondió Magnus entre jadeos, moviéndose más cerca de su Alfa, empujando su pecho contra el del joven para mover su cabeza hacia el cuello del Alfa y morderlo con ganas para después enterrarle la cabeza en su propio cuello, dejando que su aroma impregnara la piel del joven y susurrándole al oído le aseguró “por que yo YA TE PERTENEZCO ALEXANDER, en cuerpo y alma”, luego mordió el lóbulo de su amado y se movió de nuevo alejándose levemente de él y girándose sobre sí mismo, sujetándose del respaldar de la cama para acomodarse, se puso sobre sus rodillas y se presentó para su Alfa, con la espalda arqueada y su trasero a la vista de su novio, respirando agitadamente por la excitación.   
Giró su cabeza y lanzó un nuevo gemido, “necesito que me cojas ahora Alfa, soy tuyo, sólo tuyo” le dijo observando la cara enrojecida de su amante.

Alexander pareció estar paralizado por un segundo, mientras su mente registraba lo que estaba sucediendo ante su vista, su cuerpo se movió de motus propio, situándose detrás de su Omega, acariciando su entrada, sintiendo la exquisita humedad de su amado cálida e invitante, el aroma de su lubricación.   
Mordiéndose los labios hasta casi saborear su propia sangre, sujetó firmemente a su Omega de las caderas y tomó su propio pene en una de sus manos, dándose alguna tiradas, esparciendo su líquido pre seminal por toda su extensión, antes de situar la punta en la entrada de Magnus, sintiendo el agujero apretado vibrar ante la primera intromisión de su pene, grande y duro.

“Te Amo mi Omega” dijo el Cazador antes de introducir un poco más la punta en el calor de su novio, casi llegando al orgasmo instantáneamente cuando Magnus se apretó exquisitamente alrededor de su pene.

“Te Amo Alfa mío” respondió el Brujo mientras se empujaba hacia atrás, para tomar más de la erección de su novio en su interior, sintiendo la necesidad de sentirse lleno de inmediato, su interior ardiendo por la necesidad de sentirse satisfecho.  
Alec aceptó el ritmo que su Omega le estaba imponiendo, envistiendo cada vez más fuerte, constante y profundo. Sintiéndose encorajado por los sonidos de lujuria que provocaba el movimiento de sus cuerpo, el sonido de la lubricación de su Omega, recibiendo todo de él. Admirando como su novio arqueaba la espalda para sentirlo aun más profundamente, como las venas en los brazos de Magnus se saltaban por el esfuerzo de sostenerse en sobre sus manos ante las embestidas de su Alfa y sintiendo sus rodillas comenzar a temblar por el orgasmo que estaba llegando rápidamente.

“Justo así bebé, dámelo todo, estoy muy cerca” gimió el Brujo sacando a Alec de sus propios pensamientos sobre lo hermoso que se veía su novio en estos momentos, volviendo a fijar su atención en el punto exacto donde sus cuerpo se conectaban, el Nefilim sintió una ola de posesividad recórrelo de repente y poniendo todo su peso sobre la espalda de su Omega, se acercó a su hombro y lo mordió con ganas susurrándole “Córrete para mí Amor, quiero sentirte temblando debajo mí”.

Sus palabras tuvieron el efecto exacto que él esperaba, Magnus llegó al orgasmo sin siquiera haber tocado su propio miembro y su agujero se contrajo alrededor del pene de Alec, haciéndolo llegar instantáneamente al climax a él también, lanzando ola tras ola de su semen caliente dentro del cuerpo de su amante.  
Un momento después ambos colapsaron sobre las sabanas de seda doradas, respirando entrecortadamente, sintiendo la cabeza como envuelta en una niebla de placer, absoluto y total placer.

“Magnus, bebé, estás bien?” 

“Perfectamente amor, no podría estar mejor”

“Demonios, creo que vas a ser mi perdición Magnus Bane” 

Tomando a su Omega entre sus brazos, Alec se acomodó en la cama, situando a su novio a su lado y pasando sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo protectoramente. El cansancio no tardó en apoderarse de ellos y ambos sucumbieron en un sueño tranquilo, al menos por ahora, hasta que una nueva oleada llegara para Magnus o el propio celo de Alexander decidiera golpear con toda su fuerza.  
Esa tarde al despertarse, Magnus sintió que su cuerpo empezaba a entrar en calor nuevamente, pero aun era tolerable. Estiró el cuello y beso la mandíbula de su novio, donde notó que la temperatura de su Alfa estaba aumentando considerablemente, recorrió su mejilla con cuidado y en un instante el Nefilim abrió los ojos para encontrarse con su mirada.

“Cariño, estas bien? dime necesitas algo ahora?” dijo con la voz ronca por el sueño.

“Estoy bien Alexander, sólo creo que sería un buen momento para comer algo, antes de, bueno, antes de que una nueva ola llegue”.

“Claro, déjame ir por algo, si?”

“No, está bien, podemos ir a la cocina, me hará muy bien estirar las piernas” aseguró el Omega con una sonrisa pícara.

“Por supuesto, lo que tu consideres mejor amor”

Una vez en la cocina, decidieron ir por un buen plato de frutas y algo de café, junto con unos huevos y un poco de tocino. Se sentaron en la isla de la cocina y observaron como el cielo se oscurecía con lo que parecían grandes nubes de tormenta. No hubo necesidad de mucha charla, sólo algún que otro comentario ligero al pasar. 

Tanto la mirada del Omega coma la del Alfa, continuaban deslizándose sobre el cuerpo del otro, con sonrisas cómplices, como anticipando lo que vendría.  
Cuando se levantaron para limpiar después de su merienda, se acercaron al fregadero, trabajando en equipo como tantas otras veces durante este tiempo juntos. El roce leve entre sus brazos al estar tan cerca hacía que electricidad surgiera entre ellos. 

De un momento al otro Alec sintió que su piel comenzaba a arder, su cuerpo tensándose, sus pupilas dilatándose, su pene cobrando vida al instante ante el más leve indicio de que Magnus había comenzado a calentarse, su esencia volviendo a inundar el espacio en el que se encontraban.  
Alec sintió un rugido animal formarse en su pecho, intentó contenerlo con todas sus fuerzas pero fue imposible. El sonido rompiendo el confortable silencio entre ambos. Inmediatamente Alec se pegó a la espalda de su Omega, pasando su nariz por su cuello, tomándolo por la cintura y apretándolo contra la mesada frente a él.

“Alexander, cariño, estas…?” la pregunta del Brujo quedó a mitad de terminar cuando su Alfa desató su bata, dejándola caer de sus hombros y recorrió sus brazos con detenimiento, antes de quitarse su propia bata, apretando su erección al trasero de Magnus.

El Brujo gimió al sentir el calor impresionante que emanaba su compañero. Alec tomo su pierna derecha, levantándola y flexionándola hacia atrás para abrir ampliamente a su novio, dejando a su pene hundirse en su trasero, rozando su entrada suavemente, sin despegarse del cuerpo de su Omega o darle espacio para separarse de la mesada frente a él, atacando su cuello, mordiendo nuevamente muy cerca de la glándula del Omega, que ya contaba con varios moretones a su alrededor. Magnus no sentía ningún dolor, solo el placer de su Alfa tomando posesión de que lo que ya le pertenecía.

“Alfa” jadeo Magnus al sentir a su novio refregarse contra él descaradamente, sus manos recorriendo los costados de su Omega con devoción.

“Magnus, yo… err” intento explicarse Alec cuando una nueva oleada de un calor muy intenso lo tomó por sorpresa “Cre-creo que” intento continuar con dificultad, sus sentidos absolutamente nublados por la esencia de su Omega, “mmmm –mi- mi celo”.

“Oh cariño, está bien” se apresuró a asegurarle el Brujo entre jadeos ante las atenciones de su Alfa,   
“sólo haz lo que necesites Alfa, soy tuyo”.

Alec tomó la mandíbula de Magnus en su mano y lo obligó a mirar hacia el costado para poder tomar su boca en la suya, tragándose un gemido de su amado, mientras volvía a refregar su pene contra la entrada de su novio, sin llegar a penetrarlo aun, sólo lubricándose a sí mismo con la humedad de su compañero.

“Bebé, por favor” canturreó Magnus unos momentos después. Una sonrisa maliciosa recorrió los labios de Alec al escuchar la voz quebrada de su Omega.  
Soltando la pierna de su novio, lo giró y volvió a besarlo, introduciendo su lengua sensualmente en la boca de su novio, reclamándolo, tomando posesión de él. Comenzó a empujarlo fuera de la cocina, en dirección a la habitación, sin querer perder un momento más en preámbulos innecesarios, pero en cuanto la espalda de Magnus chocó la pared del pasillo, la mente de Alec hizo un clic, su Alfa tomando control absoluto de sus acciones por un momento, puso sus manos por debajo del trasero de su Omega, y lo levantó pegándole la espalda a la pared, buscó rápidamente su pene y lo posicionó en la entrada de su amante, penetrándolo sin previo aviso, fuerte y duro, haciendo que Magnus siseara entre dientes de puro placer. Comenzó a moverse con rapidez, dando estocadas largas y profundas, haciendo que Magnus golpeara su cabeza contra la pared al echarla hacía atrás por el placer que lo recorría. Alec tomó la oportunidad y se deleitó con el cuello de su Omega una vez más, dejando moretones y mordidas cada vez más fuertes, gruñendo contra la piel del Omega al saborear algo metálico, lamiendo sobre su cuello para probar más del exquisito elixir de su novio “Eres mío Magnus, sólo MIO”, dijo entre dientes.

Entonces un momento de lucidez pareció cruzar la mente del Alfa, deslizándose fuera de su compañero, lo tomó en sus brazos y lo llevó el resto del camino hacia la habitación, sentándose en la cama con el Omega en su regazo, lo miró profundamente.

En un movimiento increíblemente rápido, Alec recostó a Magnus sobre el borde de la cama y se arrodillo entre las piernas de su Omega y abriéndolas ampliamente, se acercó a su entrada y la lamió en toda su extensión, introduciendo su lengua de vez en cuando, saboreando la lubricación de su amado, lo más sabroso que había probado en toda su vida. Fue casi un instinto animal, primitivo, pero el Nefilim necesitaba probarlo, sentir su sabor en la lengua. Cuando Alec volvió a enfocarse en sus propios movimientos, se levantó y se sentó en la cama junto a su novio, respirando agitado.

“Mags yo, no- sé- qué está sucediéndome!” le dijo con voz preocupada a su Omega.

“Shhh, tranquilo cariño, no te preocupes, es tu celo, estoy seguro de que lo estas atravesando ahora, déjate ir, disfrútalo amor” le aseguró el Brujo mientras se acomodaba en el regazo de su Nefilim, sintiendo su propio calor aflorar una vez más, con más fuerza que antes, poniendo una pierna a cada lado de las caderas de su novio, tomándolo del cuello para acercarlo a su boca, sintiendo su propio celo desatarse con cada segundo que pasaba “te necesito Alfa, quiero sentirte en mí otra vez, quiero que me anudes ahora”.

Alec no fue capaz de responder cuando Magnus tomó su miembro y lo colocó en su entrada caliente una vez más, sólo rugió con fuerza, tomando las caderas de su Omega y empujándolo hacia su pene, introduciéndose en él de una sola vez.   
Magnus arqueó su espalda satisfecho, tomando a su Alfa lo más profundo posible, buscando su boca para besarlo con desenfreno antes de comenzar a mover sus caderas en círculos, sintiendo el roce de la erección de su Nefilim contra su próstata. Arrodillándose comenzó a moverse rápidamente, arriba y abajo, arriba lento y pausado, abajo meneando sus caderas para masajear sus paredes internas, arriba casi dejando caer el pene de su interior, abajo con fuerza provocando que la habitación se llenara con el sonido de piel contra piel.  
Afuera la lluvia había comenzado a caer en un aguacero interminable, en el interior de la habitación ellos no parecían estar conscientes de nada más que de sus cuerpos unidos, disfrutándose el uno al otro.  
Alec sintió su nudo finalmente aumentando en tamaño, llegando a lo más profundo de su Omega con cada movimiento de su novio montándolo como si no hubiera un mañana, y se levantó cargando a Magnus con él sin romper el contacto entre sus cuerpos, sin salir del interior de su novio, lo acostó suavemente ahora con la espalda contra las sabanas y continuó empujando contra él, levantándole las rodillas para llegar aun más profundo en su interior, alcanzando el canal interior del Omega, donde descansaría su nudo una vez alcanzado su tamaño final, esparciendo su semilla en el interior de su compañero.  
Tras unos besos desesperados más y el enviste por enviste que la pareja llevaba adelante, Magnus llegó al orgasmo, dejando escapar una explosión de su magia que ilumino el cuarto entero durante algunos segundos, como su propio relámpago personal, explotando entre sus cuerpos, al igual que en el exterior sucedía durante la tormenta; y pintando de blanco su abdomen y la mano de su Shadowhunter que lo había masturbado hasta lograr que acabara, jadeando con fuerza, ciñéndose alrededor de su Alfa, tras algunas fuertes estocadas más y al menos dos mordidas en el hombro derecho de su Brujo, el nudo de Alec llegó a su tamaño real, trabándose en el canal del Omega y dejando su semilla en lo más profundo de su interior.

Sus corazones acelerados y respiraciones agitadas, comenzaron a disminuir, Alec volvió a lamer ausentemente el punto en el que había mordido a su Brujo con anterioridad, sintiendo a su Omega, rozando su nariz en su propio cuello, deseando impregnarse aun más con la esencia de su Alfa.  
El tiempo pareció detenerse mientras ambos se encontraban así, pecho con pecho, dando y recibiendo besos, caricias, sintiéndose el uno al otro, mientras el nudo de Alec se reducía en el interior de Magnus. El lazo entre ambos cobrando nueva fuerza, dejando una sensación de inmensa felicidad en ambos, permitiéndoles percibir la alegría del otro.

Tras separarse una vez que el nudo de Alec cedió, casi una hora después, decidieron tomar una ducha y volver a la cama para descansar una vez más. El celo de Alec sin dudas había pasado, pero para Magnus quedaban al menos unos días más, ahora con su Alfa siendo capaz de anudarlo, las siguientes veces serían mucho más intensas, agotadoras. Y en cuanto sus mentes pudieran enfocarse lo suficiente, sería el momento de sellar su unión definitiva.

Fue unas horas después que Magnus sintió su calor resurgiendo, esta vez con más fuerza. Haciendo que su mente sólo tuviera lugar para una cosa: el nudo de su Alfa.

Alexander estaba pegado a su espalda, con sus brazos alrededor del Brujo protectoramente, Magnus tomó ventaja de la posición y el hecho de que ambas estaban desnudos y comenzó a mover sus caderas suavemente contra su Alfa, usando su lubricación natural para mojar el miembro de su novio, que en un momento se movió con interés ante las intenciones de su Omega. Alexander aun estaba dormido, pero su cuerpo siempre estaba al tanto de las necesidades de su Omega.  
Cuando Magnus comenzó a empujar contra su erección con más fuerza, Alec abrió los ojos de golpe y gruño, apretando sus brazos alrededor del Brujo.

“Oh bebé, estás matándome lo sabías?” le dijo al oído al Downworlder con voz rasposa mientras presionaba su erección contra su entrada, sintiendo el calor de su Omega, la humedad, la dilatación, Magnus estaba listo para él, sin necesidad de preparación, solo por el contacto de sus cuerpos.   
El Brujo sonrió ante la declaración de su Alfa y empujo sus caderas contra él una vez más, provocando un rugido surgir del pecho de su novio.

“Quiero lo que me pertenece Alexander, quiero que me cojas ahora” le dijo mientras estiraba el cuello para mirarlo por sobre su hombro y volvía a presionar su trasero contra el Alfa.

“Tus deseos son ordenas para mí, Amor” respondió el Nefilim con una gran sonrisa, mientras reclamaba la boca de su compañero en un beso apasionado, al mismo tiempo empujaba sus caderas hacia adelante una vez más, antes de tomar su erección dura y caliente en la mano y guiándola a la entrada de su Omega, penetrándolo lentamente esta vez, haciendo que Magnus sintiera cada centímetro de su delicioso pene llenándolo por completo, tomando posesión de él. 

Comenzaron con un ritmo suave y profundo, el Brujo sintiendo su interior derretirse, el cazador a su nudo cobrar vida una vez más. Antes de que el ritmo aumentara y al sentir acelerarse sus respiraciones, Magnus miro a su Alfa una vez más por sobre su hombro “quiero mirarte a los ojos, amor” le dijo con voz ronca por el deseo, “quiero que veas el placer que provocas en mi al anudarme, quiero que me pertenezcas por completo ahora”.

Alexander sintió su pene endurecerse aun más ante las palabras de su Omega y saliendo de él, lo hizo apoyarse sobre su espalda, subiéndose a su cuerpo, acomodándose entre sus piernas, sin perder contacto visual con su amado.

“Siempre te pertenecí” le dijo Alec simplemente y Magnus sintió su corazón contraerse ante la sinceridad de las palabras de su Alfa, demonios él es tan malditamente perfecto, lo que el Gran Brujo siempre había deseado, “desde el primer momento en que te ví, incluso antes, cuando solo había percibido tu aroma, te pertenecí”.

Besándolo Alec se introdujo en su Omega una vez más, juntando sus frentes mientras empujaba con fuerza dentro de su amante, jadeando al sentir lo ceñido del canal de su pareja, “Magnus eres hermoso, perfecto para mí”, esto hizo que el Omega lo mirara intensamente antes de besarlo apasionadamente, luego desplazando su boca por la barbilla del Alfa, dejando pequeñas mordidas, hasta llegar a la base de su cuello, donde chupo con ganas y mordió con fuerza antes de lamer cada pequeño sitio momentos después, actuando absolutamente por instinto, necesitando dejar su marca en su Alfa, su mente no tomando conocimiento de lo que estaba haciendo, de lo que esto significaba. Magnus se maravilló con el sabor de la sangre de su Alfa entre sus labios y su excitación estalló al sentir el siseo que escapaba de la boca de su compañero.

El nudo de Alec se acomodó más rápidamente que la primera vez, como conociendo el sitio justo al que pertenecía en el cuerpo de su Omega, haciendo que el Brujo gimiera fuertemente ante la presión en lo más profundo de su cuerpo, sus paredes contrayéndose involuntariamente alrededor del nudo, haciendo que Alec se viniera de inmediato y extrayendo cada pequeña gota de semen del Alfa esparciéndola en si interior, haciendo que el orgasmo del propio Omega estallara en ese mismo momento, repentinamente y sin aviso.

Ambos volvieron a sentir una enorme cantidad de energía esparcirse entre ellos, las emociones de cada uno absolutamente claras para el otro. Pero no tuvieron tiempo de analizar estas sensaciones porque el cansancio los hizo dormirse enseguida, ambos saciados y contentos en brazos del otro, aun unidos por el nudo de la manera más íntima que existe.

Era de madrugada cuando Alec sintió su nudo finalmente ceder, esta vez había tardado un poco más que la primera y cuando salió del interior de su amante sintió un cambio en la esencia de su Omega. El aroma se había tornado increíblemente dulce y hacía que el Alfa se sintiera más protector que nunca respecto a su compañero, pero por sobre todo Alec se sentía absolutamente satisfecho, sentía que ahora sus corazones latían como uno.  
Observó a su amado durante un largo rato, no queriendo separarse de él ni por un segundo, acariciándolo ausentemente, sintiendo que la temperatura de Magnus se mantenía baja, a pesar de que habían transcurrido algunas horas ya desde su última oleada de hormonas, recorrió su rostro anguloso, sus hermosos labios, la línea de su cuello, llena de sus marcas de amor, recorrió su costado y por alguna extraña razón su mano se detuvo en el espectacular abdomen de su amado, pensando en futuros todavía lejanos. Alec no pudo evitar sonreír con ganas antes sus propias divagaciones y comenzó a deslizarse en la cama, muy lentamente para no molestar a su novio.

El cansancio era evidente en el Nefilim, que al levantarse para dirigirse al baño, sintió sus piernas flojas, como entumecidas por todo el esfuerzo durante el celo. Volvió su mirada hacia su Omega que dormía ahora pacíficamente en su nido y continuó su camino a paso lento. 

Unos minutos después el Alfa se encontró mirándose al espejo, su cabello aun más desordenado que de costumbre, sus ojos brillantes, sus labios hinchados por los besos que había dado y recibido, incluso con una mordida evidente en el costado derecho de su labio inferior. Al bajar con la mirada hacia su pecho, pudo ver las marcas de su Omega, adornando su piel, algunos rasguños, muchos moretones, algunas mordidas notorias. Entonces se detuvo en una en particular, grande, prominente y enrojecida, justo sobre su glándula Alfa. Cuando había sucedido eso? Cómo es que no había sentido dolor alguno al recibirla?  
Pero no tuvo tiempo de procesarlo por qué sintió la preocupación de su Omega inundando su pecho, seguido de un estruendo de magia inundando el Loft repentinamente.

*** 

Magnus se despertó agitado, sintiendo una fuerte pulsada de magia contra restando sus salvaguardas, como nunca antes había sucedido. Se sentó en la cama de inmediato, buscando a su Alfa.

“Alexander” dijo en un gritó ahogado al sentir sus protecciones ceder ante el gran caudal de magia oscura quebrando lo último de su resistencia.  
Se levantó rápidamente, con un chasquido de sus dedos se vistió al instante y al ver aparecer a Alexander en la puerta del baño, hizo inmediatamente lo mismo por él.

“Mags, qué es lo que…” las palabras murieron en la boca de Alec cuando una flecha lo alcanzó, justo en el centro de su pecho, haciéndolo caer de rodillas al suelo, jadeando por respirar.

“Alexander” gritó Magnus intentando correr hacía su Alfa cuando sintió una ola de magia tomarlo desprevenido, atándole las manos a su espalda, haciéndolo arrodillarse en un segundo.  
Pero qué demonios estaba sucediendo? Como era posible que alguien atravesara sus salvaguardas tan fácilmente? Su Alexander estaba herido, gravemente y él no podía hacer nada por ayudarlo.  
Entonces ante sus ojos apareció un grupo de tres increíblemente hermosas mujeres, sensuales, curvilíneas, en las más finas ropas, salidas directamente de las fantasías de cualquier hombre, Súcubos reconoció Magnus de inmediato, era la guardia personal de uno de los Grandes Demonios.

“Lilith” susurró el Brujo, tratando aun de liberarse de la magia que restringía sus movimientos, intentado llegar hasta su Alfa que yacía a sólo unos metros de él.

“Justo el Omega al que esperaba encontrar” resonó una voz profunda y amenazante a través de la habitación un momento después.  
Lilith entró a la habitación luciendo un gran tapado negro hasta sus pies, su cabello negro como una manta que cubría su espalda hasta debajo de la cadera, sus ojos oscuros como la noche, fijos en el Brujo. Estiró la mano para acariciar la mejilla del Omega, sus largos dedos maravillándose de la suavidad de su piel.

“Debí haberlo sabido, cómo es que no pude sentir tu magia cuando estuviste aquí? Gruñó el Brujo intentando una vez más liberarse.

“Mi querido Magnus, los siglos no llegan solos, he aprendido algunos trucos que te impresionarían” dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa mientras dirigía su rostro hacia el Nefilim tirado en el suelo.

“Ni siquiera pienses en acercarte a él” amenazó el Gran Brujo, gruñendo.

“Cariño, no tengo el más mínimo interés en este Niño del Ángel, además esta charla no puede continuar aquí, debemos irnos, cuanto antes” indico a su guardia, señalando con la cabeza para que la siguieran por el portal que conjuró un segundo después.  
Magnus sintió la magia volver a apretarse sobre él, levantándolo para arrastrarlo hacia el portal, su mente regresando una y otra vez hacia su Alfa malherido.

“Alexander” gritó justo antes de atravesar el portal.

“No te preocupes querido” canturreó Lilith, “Catrina se encargará de él” con un gesto le indicó a la última de sus guardias que se ocupara del Nefilim y un momento después atravesó el portal con Magnus como su prisionero.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, no duden en dejar sus comentarios! La próxima actualización será pronto, estamos cerca del final de la historia :)


	13. Planes Frustrados

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lilith revela sus intenciones con Magnus, pero será posible que ella obtenga lo que quiere de él?  
> Mientras tanto Cat y Jace junto a sus amigos se dirigen el departamento para saber que es lo que esta sucediendo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Algunas sorpresas y revelaciones estan a la orden, dejen sus comentarios y cuenten que les parece la historia hasta el momento.  
> El final esta muy cerca. Gracias por leer.

Jace se apresuró a salir del portal, desesperado en busca de su Parabatai, el dolor que había sentido hace algunos momentos lo había dejado de rodillas en medio del centro de operaciones en el Instituto, Alec estaba herido Jace lo sabía, así como al menos también estaba seguro de que su amigo seguía con vida; y en cuanto vio entrar a Catarina, supo que algo grave estaba sucediendo.  
Ni él, Isabel, Clary o Simon se detuvieron un segundo a cuestionar el pedido de la Bruja, todos la siguieron inmediatamente a través del portal, emergiendo justo en el living de Magnus. 

Todo parecía absolutamente como siempre, pero en cuanto se movieron hacia el pasillo, de camino a la habitación un repugnante olor a azufre los invadió, revolviéndoles el estómago dolorosamente.  
Demonios, solo podía tratarse de ellos y de los fuertes. 

Al llegar a la puerta de la habitación oyeron el inconfundible sonido de un portal cerrándose, se apresuraron a entrar y se encontraron con una mujer, irguiéndose sobre lo que parecía ser el cuerpo de su líder, su hermano, su Parabatai.

“Alec” sollozó Isabel, desplegando su látigo en un segundo, mientras Jace activaba su espada Serafín, diciendo “Castiel”.

“Alejate de él maldita” amenazó Izzy acercándose como un depredador listo para atacar en cualquier momento, Jace cubriendo su flaco derecho y Simon a su lado izquierdo, mientras Clary tomaba la retaguardia esperando el momento de poder correr hacía Alec.  
La mujer los miró con desprecio al inicio, luego una expresión casi divertida se apoderó de su hermoso rostro. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos su aspecto se transformó completamente. El cuerpo de la joven se estiró y se deformó, su espalda encorvándose, sus brazos y piernas cubriéndose de una tipo de escamas que recordaban a algo así como la piel de una serpiente, de su espalda brotaron grandes alas como de murciélago.

“Es un súcubo, de la guardia de Lilith” les advirtió Cat que esperaba en la retaguardia junto a Clary, lista para ayudar en el momento necesario.

“Donde está Magnus?” cuestionó el rubio, sin desviar la atención del Demonio frente a él, aun cuando todos sus sentidos le gritaban que corriera hacia su Parabatai, el tiempo podría estar agotándose para su amigo.  
Una voz profunda y ronca emergió del engendro, que rió ante la preocupación de los Nefilim, “Está muy bien atendido, pequeño sangre de Ángel, mi señora tiene grandes planes para él”, respondió moviéndose hacia un costado, más cerca del gran ventanal en la habitación.   
Clary aprovechó la oportunidad inmediatamente y se movió hacia Alec, lo tomó entre sus brazos y examinó su pulso, suspiró aliviada al notar que aunque era débil seguía vivo. Catarina estuvo junto a ella en un instante y utilizando su magia, se llevó al Nefilim herido a la habitación de huéspedes.

“Sobre la cama Clary, ayúdame a llevarlo hasta allí” se apresuró a decir la Bruja en cuanto estuvieron en la habitación de huéspedes.  
La pelirroja obedeció de inmediato y juntas pusieron con cuidado al Nefilim sobre las mantas, trabajando rápidamente para quitarle la camisa que estaba manchada de sangre.

“Cómo es?... Cat qué?” preguntó Clary asombrada ante el primer vistazo del pecho de su amigo.

“No lo sé, es-algún tipo de magia…” dijo Catarina analizando el escenario que tenía en frente. La flecha estaba incrustada en el pecho del Nefilim a solo centímetros de su corazón, pero la herida era superficial al mismo tiempo, un tipo de magia que Cat no conocía mantenía el corazón del Nefilim protegido y a la vez, lo sumía en un estado de inconciencia leve.

“Magnus?” fue lo primero que pensó la Shadowhunter al escuchar los murmullos de Cat.

“No, de eso estoy segura, no fue él, conozco la signatura de su magia, esto-nunca había sentido algo como esto” dijo meneando la cabeza con incredulidad “es…protección, simple, pura y muy, muy poderosa”.

En el otro cuarto las cosas estallaron en cuanto el demonio notó que tomaron a Alec, se abalanzó sobre Isabel, golpeando con sus alas a Jace y Simon con el movimiento, casi nockeando a ambos en un segundo. Pero Izzy fue más rápida y con un movimiento de su muñeca enredó el látigo de Adamas en el ala derecha del demonio, provocando un siseo de dolor, la extremidad comenzando a prenderse fuego al instante de tomar contacto con el metal sagrado.  
Afirmándose una vez más en el suelo, el súcubo intentó otro movimiento, alcanzando el costado de Isabel con su garra derecha.  
Pero en cuanto su extremidad se incrustó en el costado de la Cazadora, Simon cortó el contacto, enterrando su daga en el brazo extendido del demonio que rugió con fuerza intentando un nuevo ataque ahora contra él. Jace se detuvo detrás de ella y enterró su espada en el cuello del engendro, borbotones de icor negro brotaron de la herida, haciendo que el súcubo se retorciera de un lado a otro. Entonces Izzy soltó su agarre en el ala ya chamuscada y lo enredo en el cuello del enemigo, una vez estuvo bien sujeta y de rodillas en la alfombra, Jace volvió a atacar y esta vez el golpe fue preciso y letal.

Los tres Nefilim miraron al demonio consumirse y desaparecer ante sus ojos.  
Pero esto no representaba ningún alivio para ellos, se apresuraron al cuarto de invitados, donde sabían estarían atendiendo a su líder.

“Izz estás bien?” inquirió Simon mientras tomaba entre sus brazos a su novia.

“Estoy bien, bebé, nada que un Iratze no pueda solucionar” respondió acariciando la mejilla del Nefilim. “Necesito saber cómo esta Alec”.

“Claro, vamos tras Jace” le dijo el moreno tomándola entre sus brazos y dirigiéndose a la habitación contigua. 

“Cat, tienes que decirme algo, por favor” rogó Jace en cuanto se situó junto a su hermano.

“Puedo decirte que es más fuerte de lo que piensas, la herida pudo haber sido muy grave, unos centímetros más a la izquierda y hubiera estado perdido” aseguró la Bruja mientras seguía enviando su magia directo a la herida del Nefilim, decidiendo no comentar sobre el extraño hallazgo que hicieron ella y la Cazadora pelirroja hace algunos instantes. Ya habría tiempo para analizar ese aspecto más tarde.  
Para cuando el resto de su grupo entró en el cuarto, ellas ya habían retirado la fecha cuidadosamente, aplicando algunos Iratze para evitar la pérdida excesiva de sangre.  
Una vez seguras de que no había icor ni cualquier otro tipo de veneno en el cuerpo del Shadowhunter, ahora Catarina estaba ayudando a la sanación, sellando lentamente capa, por capa de tejido, aun maravillada por el comportamiento de esa extraña magia que había percibido antes, la misma se había desvanecido en cuanto el mayor peligro para la vida de Alec pasó.

“No sabes lo que agradezco que estés aquí Cat” dijo Izz un momento después, viendo como el color regresaba a las mejillas de su hermano mayor.

“Y yo me alegro de estarlo querida, sólo lamento que no llegamos a tiempo” dijo negando con la cabeza levemente, “Alec va a estar muy enojado cuando sepa que tomaron a Magnus”.

“Lo encontraremos Cat, él va a estar bien” le aseguró Clary, dándole una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

“Debemos averiguar en donde está, es probable que ella lo llevara a Edom?” preguntó Simon, hablando por primera vez desde que esto comenzó, se había mantenido inusualmente callado casi todo este tiempo.

“No se arriesgaría, Asmodeus también es uno de los príncipes, Edom es parte de su reino tanto como de Lilith, y no es que quiera decir que él es un buen padre o mucho menos, pero que Lilith haya secuestrado a su hijo, no va a hacerle ninguna gracia” les aseguró Cat.  
Unos segundos después se alejó de Alec, sonriendo satisfecha con su trabajo. El Alfa de su amigo se encontraba perfectamente, solo un poco de descanso y estaría como nuevo.

“Dónde crees que podría tenerlo entonces? Preguntó Clary, comenzando a repasar opciones en su propia mente.

“Él se encuentra aquí, en este mismo plano quiero decir, no puede haberlo llevado muy lejos” dijo Catarina analizando las posibilidades en su propia mente.

“Bien, lo encontraremos, haremos lo necesario” aseguró Jace “él va a estar bien”

“Mientras sirva a los propósitos de Lilith, de los cuales no tenemos la menor idea” terminó Cat con un gran suspiro.

“Pero qué es lo que ella podría desear de él?” esta vez fue Isabel la que preguntó.

“Bueno, no creo que sea casualidad que ella eligiera este momento para aparecer” analizó Cat, caminando de un lado al otro de la habitación.

“A qué te refieres?” preguntó Clary con curiosidad y esta vez fue Simon quien respondió.

“Se refiere al ciclo de Magnus, su celo”

“Qué?” preguntó Jace esta vez, “que tendría que ver esto con el ciclo de Magnus?”

“Digamos que, es el momento más vulnerable de un Omega, en el caso de un Brujo eso incluye su magia, tal vez Lilith necesita completar algún tipo de ritual” dijo mientras se rascaba la barbilla ausentemente.

“Esto no puede ser nada bueno, qué tipo de rituales requiere de sangre tan poderosa?” agregó Clary con tono preocupado, mientras dirigía su mirada a la cama donde ahora dormía Alec.

“Es, hay algo que, bueno, ustedes deberían saber” comenzó Cat tras un momento de vacilación.   
Cat les explicó rápidamente las circunstancias especiales de Magnus, a pesar de que ellos sabían del linaje del Brujo, ni él ni Alec les habían contado sobre las diferencias de Magnus con respecto a otros Omegas de su clase, bueno a nadie excepto a Isabel, que miró preocupada a su hermano, notando que comenzaba a removerse en la cama.

“Estas diciendo que Magnus puede procrear? Un Brujo?” volvió a preguntar Simon para ver si su mente estaba procesando correctamente toda esta información,

“Así es Simon” le respondió Catarina con paciencia “y es de conocimiento común, cual es el mayor anhelo de Lilith, aquello que desea y nunca pudo tener”

“Bueno ella es un Alfa cierto?” cuestionó Clary.

“Exacto Clarissa, la única Alfa Demoniaca mujer y como tal, su descendencia solo puede provenir de un Omega, claro está que no podemos hablar de cualquier tipo de Omega, sino ella lo hubiera llevado a cabo hace mucho tiempo atrás” explicó Cat, sentándose junto a Alec para volver a analizarlo, viendo que el Nefilim luchaba por recuperar la consciencia.

“Pero dijiste que las posibilidades de que Magnus se embarace son pocas cierto? Es decir, en el primer celo con un Alfa las chances siempre son más bajas en cualquier Omega, pero en él lo son aun más, verdad?” dijo Isabel después de un largo rato en el que el grupo intentaba asimilar toda la información recibida.

“Diablos, este es el peor escenario, ella podría reclamarlo, y ni nosotros, ni siquiera Alec podría hacer algo en contra de eso” dijo Jace sintiéndose terrible por su Parabatai.

“Eso no será un problema por lo que pude ver” aseguró Clary un momento después. Al ver las caras desconcertadas del resto de las personas en la habitación continuó su explicación. “Alec ya tiene la marca de emparejamiento de Magnus, así que lo más probable es que él también ya haya reclamado a su Omega”.

“Como es que sabes eso Fray?” preguntó Simon sorprendido.

“Bueno por qué no estoy ciega, y ayudé a quitar las ropas de Alec para hacer las curaciones tonto!” 

“Oh eso, tiene sentido”

“Entonces debemos apresurarnos, Lilith no tardará en descubrirlo y aunque eso podría no haberle importado si Alec estuviera muerto, cuando su guardia no regrese ella querrá asegurarse de que el Alfa de Magnus esté fuera de su camino” aseguró Catarina mirando de nuevo en dirección al joven.

“Cuanto crees que le quede al ciclo de Magnus, de todas formas ella va contra reloj cierto?” analizó Isabel.

“Los ciclos de Magnus son de cinco días, hoy es el cuarto, si mis cálculos no fallan” dijo tratando de recordar exactamente el día en que habló con su amigo por última vez “tenemos un día, tal vez dos para rastrearlo y no debemos permitir que nada le suceda a Alec, mientras el lazo entre ellos exista, Magnus estará a salvo” aseguró la Bruja.

“Alguien podría explicarme que está sucediendo?” exclamó Ragnor en cuanto entró en la habitación en la que el pequeño grupo se encontraba.

“Ragnor, tenemos mucho de que ponerte al corriente-“ Catarina se vio interrumpida cuando en ese momento escucharon los quejidos del Alfa y lo vieron comenzar a moverse con más fuerza, Alec estaba despertando y llegaba el momento de informarle lo que hasta el momento suponían había sucedido.

***

Magnus se encontró en un enorme cuarto con paredes de ladrillo desnudo, una gran cama con muchas almohadas ocupaba la parte central del lugar, hacia un costado había un sillón de pana verde, que se veía viejo y desvencijado. Del otro lado un tocador con un gran espejo oxidado completaba el set de muebles en este lugar.  
Alguna especie de hechizo restringía al Brujo del uso de su magia en este sitio. Cosa que causó que maldijera entre dientes.  
Su mente revivía una y otra vez la escena vivida en su Loft hace sólo unos momentos. Despertarse sintiendo el golpe en sus salvaguardas, esa pequeña explosión inexplicable en su cuerpo como una reacción ante el ataque inesperado, la mirada de su Alexander al recibir esa flecha en el pecho, su cuerpo en el piso, inmóvil.   
Su Alfa estaba lastimado, aunque no estaba seguro de la gravedad de la herida, el sólo hecho de saberlo herido, lo estaba volviendo loco, su estómago se revolvía incesantemente haciéndolo estar al borde de vomitar de un momento a otro.  
Sin embargo algo en su interior le aseguraba que su compañero estaría bien, algo cálido y tranquilizante, cosa que parecía imposible en esta situación pero que le sucedía de todas formas. 

Su lazo con su amado aun se sentía fuerte, eso tenía que ser una buena señal.

Tal vez se debía al hecho de que él sabía que tanto Cat como Ragnor seguro habían sentido la ruptura de la magia que protegía a su apartamento, ya que ellos habían contribuido para fortalecerla. Sí tenía que pensar que eso había sucedido, alguno de los dos había llegado al Loft y ayudado a su Alfa. Su Alexander se recuperaría y vendría por él.  
Caminando de un lado al otro de la habitación Magnus intentaba encontrar alguna forma de poder romper la magia que lo estaba restringiendo, tendría que existir alguna manera. Pasando su mano ausentemente por su cuello, el Brujo notó que su temperatura no había vuelto a subir, “que extraño” pensó por un momento, su ciclo debía terminar en dos días, cierto?. Moviendo la mano hacia el costado izquierdo sobre su glándula Omega sintió un pequeño ardor.  
Acercándose al tocador, se miró en el espejo, intentando determinar que le estaba provocando esa molestia. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos al identificar junto con varias marcas y moretones adicionales, la clara mordida de su Alfa, justo sobre su glándula.   
Alexander lo había reclamado!!! Magnus no pudo contener la ola de alegría que lo inundó. 

“Cuando?” susurró el Brujo entre dientes, mientras se miraba al espejo una vez más y acariciaba la marca. Sonriendo como un idiota.  
Entonces un recuerdo cruzó por su mente, Alec tomándolo contra la pared del pasillo, en el auge de su Celo, Magnus cerró los ojos y en su mente escuchó las palabras como si Alexander se las susurrara al oído en este momento “Eres mío Magnus, sólo mío” había proclamado el Alfa. Debía haber sucedido en ese momento, el Brujo recordaba que había recibido varias mordidas en ese momento, pero la adrenalina del momento no le habían permitido percatarse de la importancia de las mismas.

“Oh mi Alfa” dijo con una media sonrisa, pensando en cuanto amaba a ese Nefilim.  
La puerta se abrió un momento después sacándolo de su ensoñación, Lilith entraba a paso firme, acercándose a él predadoramente.

“Mi querido Magnus” le dijo parándose muy cerca de su cuerpo, el Downworlder tomó un paso atrás instintivamente, su mano ciñéndose en los botones de su camisa, justo a la altura de su estómago en un gesto nervioso.

“Desearía poder decir que me alegro de verte Lilith, pero sería una mentira tan grande como el sólo hecho de decirte que desearía poder decir esas palabras” respondió rápidamente el Brujo en el tono más sarcástico que pudo lograr pese a sus nervios.

“Siempre tuviste una lengua ágil, pequeño, justo como tu padre” respondió ella mientras caminaba alrededor del Omega, tomando grandes bocanadas de aire, intentando sentir la esencia del Brujo, haciendo una mueca de disgusto instantáneamente.

“Arg- ese no es un buen cumplido, si es que esa era tu intención”

“Mis intenciones, no tienen nada que ver con sólo hacer cumplidos”

“Y podrías iluminarme sobre cuales son dichas intenciones?” preguntó Magnus arqueando una ceja.

“Sabes cuál es mi mayor anhelo Magnus?”

“Cómo saberlo? Con el correr de los años, los rumores fueron cambiando en muchas direcciones: Dominar la tierra, apoderarte de todo Edom, conquistar otros reinos infernales, acabar con los Nefilim… no se cual elegir para creer, siendo sincero”

“Quiero mi propia descendencia Magnus” dijo secamente la reina de Edom, fijando su mirada en el hombre frente a ella.

Las entrañas de Magnus parecieron contraerse de inmediato. Instintivamente se llevó una mano al vientre, en un gesto protector.

“Bueno querida, lamento informarte que eso no es posible” le dijo intentando sonar desinteresado.

“Lamento contradecirte, querido, pero he descubierto recientemente que mi deseo es posible” le dijo arqueando una ceja despectivamente. Para Magnus era claro que ella estaba disfrutando de cada segundo de esta conversación, analizando cada una de las reacciones el Omega.  
Al ver que el Brujo no respondió, ella continuó “Verás hay cierto linaje, muy raro, muy especial, que podría ayudarme a conseguir mi objetivo” le dijo acercándose a él una vez más. El Gran Brujo dio otro paso hacia atrás casi chocando su espalda contra la pared.

“Quien lo diría, que la descendencia de mis peores enemigos, serían las únicas capaces de cumplir mi mayor deseo” le dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa, una que hacía que el estómago de Magnus volviera a revolverse.

“Querida, dudo que eso tenga algo de veracidad, sabes cómo es esto de los rumores infundados en los reinos demoníacos” aseguró el Brujo con la voz lo más neutra que pudo. Tratando de ocultar su estupor ante las palabras de la Demonio.

“Esta vez los rumores no son infundados” le aseguró mientras se alejaba un poco para tomar asiento en el sillón verde, poniendo algo de distancia entre ellos, cosa que Magnus agradeció por qué la esencia de la Alfa, era chocante para él, fuerte y desagradable a cada uno de sus sentidos.  
Lilith continuó con su explicación, midiendo cada expresión del Brujo.

“Ya lo he comprobado” le dijo sonriendo una vez más “lamentablemente, no tuvo el desenlace que esperaba” le contó poniendo una mueca de decepción, “pero sólo se trató de que ella era muy débil, no era digna de llevar mis descendencia”.

Magnus trago sonoramente, la bilis amenazaba con salir de su estómago ante las palabras de la reina demoniaca. Las desapariciones que habían mencionada en el Laberinto Espiral cobraban nuevo sentido.

“Esa Omega era tan inútil como su padre, Belfegor siempre fue sobrevalorado” dijo con un chasquido de su lengua, demostrando el desprecio que sentía al nombrarlo.

“Camila” pensó Magnus inmediatamente, ella era la hija de Belfegor y una Omega, como él. Había desaparecido hace unos meses, nadie volvió a saber de ella. 

“Pero sé que ahora que tengo al indicado, al fin podré tener lo que quiero” dijo volviendo a fijar su mirada en Magnus.

“Prefiero morir” le aseguró el Brujo en un estallido de ira, su magia fortaleciéndose con cada minuto.

“Bueno querido, esa no es una opción para ti” dijo la demonio con un gesto despreciativo de su mano. “Sólo es cuestión de esperar el momento indicado” continuó mientras volvía a ponerse en pie dirigiéndose a la puerta “estás en pleno ciclo, me aseguré de ello, y con respecto a tu pequeño Nefilim, ese niño que pretendía llamarse tu Alfa, no será un problema cuando Catrina termine con él” le dijo con una sonrisa satisfecha. “Como dije, solo es cuestión de tiempo” terminó cerrando la puerta detrás de ella.

***

“Alec que crees que estás haciendo?” preguntó Isabel mientras iba tras su hermano “acabas de recuperar la consciencia, necesitas descansar un poco más”.

“Izz, él me necesita, Magnus, está en manos de esa bestia” le dijo llevándose la mano al cuello en un gesto nervioso. “ella podría, podría intentar cualquier cosa”. La mente de Alec recorría mil posibilidades por segundo y todas y cada una de ellas eran inaceptables para él, en cuanto le habían hablado sobre sus teorías sobre lo que podría querer Lilith con su novio, Alec había entrado en pánico. 

“Hey Alec, ella no lograra nada hermano” le aseguró Jace tomándolo del brazo para hacer que se detuviera a escucharlos.

“Jace tiene razón Alec, mientras estés con vida, Lilith no puede actuar, ni siquiera aunque lo intente” le aseguró Cat.

“A qué se refieren con eso?” preguntó el Jefe del Instituto frunciendo el ceño.

“Bueno él es un Omega emparejado Alec, él fue reclamado y mientras su Alfa siga vivo, ningún otro podrá tomarlo” esta vez fue Clary la que respondió, queriendo llevar tranquilidad a su amigo, “Ya sabes, una vez que Jace me reclamó y yo a él, nuestra unión fue irrompible, mi esencia no atrae a otros Alfas así como ningún otro Alfa me atrae a mí”

La mente de Alec hizo un cortocircuito al pensar en lo que sus amigos estaban explicando, rápidamente se dirigió a la habitación principal, sin detenerse entró al baño y se paró frente al espejo una vez más, como había hecho antes de que esta locura se desatara.

Estirando el cuello de la remera que llevaba puesto, examinó su cuello. Y ahí estaba, exuberante contra su piel blanca, enrojecida aun pero cicatrizando lentamente, la marca de la mordida de Magnus, la prueba de que se pertenecían absolutamente.

La mente del Alfa recapituló rápidamente los eventos de los días pasados con su Omega, el comienzo del ciclo de Magnus, su propio celo estallando después, la mirada intensa de su Omega antes de besarlo apasionadamente, recorriendo su barbilla dejando pequeñas mordidas, hasta llegar a la base de su cuello, donde chupo con ganas y mordió con fuerza antes de lamer cada pequeño sitio momentos después, Magnus lo había reclamado en ese momento y él ni siquiera se había dado cuenta. En ese preciso momento vino a su memoria el recuerdo al sabor metálico contra la piel de su Omega. Sangre, lo que había probado era la sangre de su compañero, él también había reclamado a Magnus.  
El pertenecía a Magnus, y Magnus le pertenecía a él. El pensamiento hizo que una tranquilidad impensada lo invadiera, todo saldría bien, rescataría a su pareja, lo traería a casa y nunca más lo dejaría ir.  
Al regresar al living, diez pares de ojos se posaron en él, todos a la expectativa de lo que iba a decir.

“Nos emparejamos” dijo simplemente, maravillado de poder decirlo en voz alta.

“Por qué lo dices de esa forma, como si te sorpren- espera, no lo sabías?” dijo Simon con una expresión ridícula en el rostro.

“Yo, bue-bueno, nosotros no…” tartamudeo al intentar explicarse el Alfa.

“Está bien Alec, es más común de lo que crees, el calor del Celo puede ser abrumador para muchos” le aseguró Cat y luego preguntó “tienes alguna idea de cada cuanto están sucediendo las oleadas hormonales del ciclo de Magnus?”

“Yo, no” el rostro del Nefilim se sonrojó violentamente, avergonzado por tener que hablar sobre sus momentos más íntimos “pero, la temperatura de Magnus había vuelto a la normalidad cuando desperté esta mañana, lo noté, antes de, bueno de lo que sucedió”.

“Eso no es posible, incluso entre los pequeños “descansos” del ciclo, la temperatura del Omega continua más elevada de lo normal, y Magnus está aun a dos días, uno mínimo de finalizar el suyo” dijo Cat mientras caminaba hacia el otro lado del living y se paraba frente al gran ventanal con vista al puente de Brooklyn.

“Estoy seguro de eso Cat su temperatura había bajado” volvió a asegurar Alec.

“Bien, hay un solo motivo para que el Ciclo del Omega termine antes y eso es que…” Catarina no pudo terminar la frase cuando Isabel la interrumpió emocionada.

“Magnus esta embarazado” chilló sin poder ocultar el entusiasmo en su voz.


	14. El Precio Que Deba Pagar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec comienza la busqueda de Magnus, el tiempo se acaba, Lilith intentará actuar pronto y el Nefilim solo piensa en proteger a su familia, hará lo necesario para encontrarlos!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La historia esta llegando a su fin, pero aun nos quedas algunos momentos importantes por descubrir! Espero lo esten disfrutando.

Por imposible que le resultara creerlo, Magnus sentía el incremento de su magia a cada momento. Aun podía percibir las fuertes restricciones que Lilith había conjurado alrededor de la habitación. Pero parecían ir debilitándose con el correr de las horas, o tal vez es que realmente era su fuerza aumentando?  
Aun no tenía en claro lo que estaba sucediéndole, pero sabía que algo estaba cambiando. Su mayor preocupación era su celo. Hasta el momento su temperatura no había vuelto a subir, algo que era impensado en esta etapa, los últimos días del celo solían ser los peores para el Brujo, esta vez sin embargo parecía no estar pasando. Cómo? Qué sucedería cuando regresara Lilith? Acaso habrían logrado atrapar a Alexander, asegurarse de su muerte? No, eso era imposible, él podía sentirlo, su vínculo, su lazo se sentía más fuerte que nunca.  
La conexión absolutamente a otro nivel, incluso si se concentraba la suficiente, Magnus podía sentir el latido de su Alfa, acompasado con el suyo propio.  
Al notar el incremento de su magia, el Gran Brujo intento mandar algún tipo de mensaje, tal vez alguna pequeña señal, algo que ayudara a sus amigos a encontrarlo, hasta ahora todo parecía inútil. Pero debía intentar algo, lo que fuera. Debía escapar, tenía que ponerse a salvo, volver a su Alfa.  
Durante estas pocas horas, sólo se habían acercado a checarlo las guardias personales de Lilith, ellas se habían ido con expresiones extrañadas y murmurando sobre la esencia del Omega, pero ninguna siquiera había intentado acercarse a él. Algo las repelía. Algo de lo que Magnus no tenía ni siquiera idea, ellas solo terminaban alejándose de él.

“Tiene que haber una forma” pensaba para sí mismo, mientras deambulaba de un lado al otro de la pequeña habitación. “Tal vez un pequeño hechizo, que no sea fácil de detectar para ella”.  
Justo cuando la mente de Magnus encontró la solución que estaba buscando, la puerta se abrió una vez más y Lilith entró en la habitación destilando veneno, furiosa, la ira en su mirada era tal que hizo retroceder inmediatamente a Magnus, alejándose instintivamente de ella todo lo posible.

“Ese estúpido Nefilim” gruñía la demonio, “no sé cómo lo logro” decía mientras se acercaba al Omega, como un león acechando a su presa “pero él maldito acabo con Catrina” terminó la frase mientras tomaba a Magnus por el codo, arrastrándolo hacia la cama con una fiereza increíble.  
En cuanto se encontró frente a la gran cama, lo empujó con fuerza contra ella, haciendo que al brujo callera con los brazos hacia los lados, apenas logrando mantener el equilibrio para no terminar desplomado sobre el edredón.

“Tú, no vas a salvarte Magnus, no te vas a librar de mí” le dijo mientras se cernía sobre él, “no sé qué tipo de hechizo supresor de tu celo estas intentando pero no servirá de nada” , entonces tomo la mandíbula del Brujo, apretándola con fuerza, acercando su rostro al de ella, mientras su otra mano, se posaba en el vientre del Omega.

Un momento después Magnus no entendía la escena frente a él. En cuanto Lilith había apoyado la mano sobre el vientre del Brujo, una especie de fuerza, absolutamente involuntaria e inesperada, había hecho que la Demonio saliera volando al otro extremo de la habitación, lo más lejos que el espacio en el que estaban lo permitía.  
Magnus se quedó estupefacto, sin poder comprender qué demonios estaba sucediendo.  
Lilith se levantó de inmediato, la furia haciendo brotar la magia oscura entre sus dedos, sus ojos de un rojo furioso, parecían estallar con fuego en su interior.

“Esto es imposible” siseaba ahora la Sra de Edom, mientras volvía a acercarse al Brujo, “No puede ser cierto!!!”.

Magnus la observó intentando descubrir a que se estaba refiriendo ahora, su mente analizando todas las posibilidades que era capaz de imaginar.  
Acaso podría tratarse de las protecciones que pusieron sobre el Catarina y Ragnor? Podría ser por los propios hechizos que él había conjurado antes de este celo en particular? Tal vez se tratara de este nuevo lazo con Alexander? Después de todo, en sus largos años de vida él nunca había sabido de una unión como la de ellos. La última y menos probable de sus teorías tenía que ver con su padre, Asmodeus.   
Era bien conocido que su padre era un egoísta del peor tipo, y que su relación con Magnus se había terminado hace siglos, pero tal vez aun sus viejas protecciones estuvieran activas? Ningún demonio mayor quería que los demás tuvieran alguna ventaja sobre ellos, que consiguieran encontrar alguna de sus debilidades. Y Magnus representaba eso para Asmodeus, él jamás lo había aceptado pero sabía que era el favorito de su padre.  
Asmodeus se había asegurado durante sus largos años de existencia de seguir paso a paso a su descendencia. La mayoría después de todo había perecido sin siquiera alcanzar la cúspide de su poder, sólo Magnus había permanecido. Y eso se debía a que hay una clara razón para el tan escaso y raro linaje que representan los hijos de Demonios Mayores: estos niños, muy pocas veces llegan a alcanzar su madurez.   
Una de las causas es su linaje en sí, muchas veces los embarazos no prosperaban, a pesar de que el desarrollo de estos niños es más rápido que el de los humanos comunes, a pesar de la gran fuerza que podrían llegar a tener, era difícil que estos niños llegaran a termino y nacieran sanos. Sus madres resultaban ser muy débiles para la carga que ellos representaban, así que usualmente ambos morían.  
La segunda causa era la competencia entre estos grandes Demonios, por más cruel que sonara, eran ellos mismos, los jefes de los círculos de los infiernos, los que se encargaban de terminar con la vida de estos niños que podrían llegar a representar algo de valor, de poder, para sus más terribles enemigos. Ninguno quería que sus contrapartes contaran con ese apoyo adicional, así que se había convertido en una especie de costumbre horrorosa el deshacerse de la progenie del otro.  
La tercer causa eran los propios niños, ya que solían ser abandonados al manifestarse su marca demoníaca, algunos terminaban luchando por sobrevivir en las calles, siendo presa fácil para demonios de baja monta, otros Brujos, incluso Vampiros o Seelies que aprovechaban su sangre con distintos fines claro está, pero otros, la mayoría tristemente, terminaba acabando con su propia vida, intentando escapar del miedo y el sufrimiento constante de sus vidas.   
Así que sería posible que Asmodeus aun estuviera velando por su protección? No, eso era lo menos probable, de ser así no hubiera permitido que Lilith lo tomara de su propio hogar.  
No esto debía tratarse de otra cosa…pero qué?

***

“Izz, e-eso-no” los ojos de Alec aun estaban abiertos como platos por la sorpresa de la afirmación de su hermana. Él parpadeó varias veces intentando volver a la realidad de lo que estaba pasando, acaso era posible? Miro a Catarina para ver su reacción esperando que ella pudiera aclararle la situación.   
Una emoción indescriptible se había situado en su pecho, felicidad, emoción, ansiedad, nervios, miedo, desesperación. Su cabeza, su cuerpo, eran un mar de emociones y pensamientos erráticos.

“Cat” dijo entonces con la voz como una súplica, mientras se acercaba a la mejor amiga de su Omega “es- es posible? Tú, es decir, piensas como Izzy?”. 

“Bueno Alec, no tengo manera de asegurarlo por el momento, pero confío en lo que me dices y no hay otra posibilidad” le dijo mientras le tomaba la mano entre las suyas y continuaba su explicación 

“Los ciclos de un Omega, no se interrumpen fácilmente, yo diría que es casi imposible” le dijo tratando de acentuar cada palabra, mirándolo a los ojos para asegurarse de que el Nefilim estuviera escuchando su explicación con atención. Cuando el afirmó con la cabeza ella continuó:

“Los supresores de ciclo, no funcionan una vez iniciado el celo, hace siglos que Magnus tiene ciclos regulares, de al menos cinco días, claro que él nunca antes lo había compartido con un Alfa, pero eso no cambiaría la duración”. Le aseguró al Alfa que aun parecía estar en trance frente a ella. “La única explicación lógica que encuentro es esa Alec, cuando el Omega comparte el celo con su Alfa, y si el objetivo del mismo fue cumplido, es decir, si el Omega está efectivamente fecundado, entonces el ciclo finaliza”.

“Entonces, yo- Magnus” susurró el Shadowhunter maravillado.

“Sí hermano, serán padres, Magnus y tú, van a ser padres” le dijo una vez más Isabel con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, la misma que se reflejaba en cada uno de los rostros de sus amigos y familia.

Pero el humor en la habitación se vio completamente alterado cuando de repente un portal se abrió en el living y Ragnor se apresuró por él, cortando la conversación inmediatamente.  
El Brujo había partido poco después de que Catarina le informara de la situación, dirigiéndose a su propia casa para ir en busca de los ingredientes para su poción especial de rastreo, si Magnus aun estaba en este plano, él lo encontraría.

“Bueno pero que son esas caras? Acaso tenemos buenas noticias? Dijo el de piel verde, mientras se dirigía al apotecario de Magnus, para comenzar a preparar el hechizo.

Nadie respondió inmediatamente, pero Catarina lo siguió enseguida para comenzar a ayudarle con la preparación. Poniéndolo al tanto de las novedades mientras trabajaban.   
Mientras tanto en el living, los Nefilim felicitaban a su amigo y hermano. Las sonrisas imborrables de sus rostros a pesar del mal momento, y del miedo por la integridad de Magnus.

“Los encontraremos Hermano, ellos van a estar bien, regresaran a tu lado” le aseguró Jace tomando a su Parabatai entre sus brazos, ya hablando en plural y con el mayor de los cariños, algo que hizo que el pecho de Alec se llenara de un cariño inmenso por su hermano y compañero de armas.

Simon y Clary hicieron lo propio acercándose a su amigo, dándole palabras de aliento.  
Alec no estaba seguro de nada en este momento, pero se sentía agradecido de las personas en su vida. Cada una de ellas representaba una parte muy importante para él, cada uno a su manera, habían llegado para mejorarla y completarla sin lugar a dudas.  
En cuanto Ragnor tuvo la poción lista, dispusieron todo en el living para comenzar con el rastreo, habiendo ya intentado el rastreo Nefilim y el Parabatai para incrementar su poder y no habiendo obtenido resultados, la poción de Ragnor era su última opción.   
Desde el Instituto se monitoreaba cada rincón de New York, pero la actividad demoníaca parecía ser inexistente, increíblemente nula, cosa que resultaba muy extraño.  
Una vez todo estuvo en su sitio, Ragnor tomó la mano de Alec y canalizando su energía comenzó el rastreo.   
El único resultado fue hacia una zona amplia, sin demasiada exactitud. El tiempo corría y no tenían la paciencia ni el equipo para rastrillar un área tan grande.

“Estamos a contrareloj, los súcubos de Lilith regresarán, estoy seguro de que ya saben que eliminamos a la encargada de matarme” decía Alec, yendo de un lado a otro de la habitación, moviendo las manos por su cabellos, enmarañándolo aun más “tenemos que hallarlo cuanto antes”.

“Hey, Alec, trata de calmarte, al menos tenemos una zona a la cual dirigirnos, sabemos incluso que está en ésta misma cuidad, lo encontraremos a tiempo” le aseguró Jace con firmeza, mientras apretaba el hombro de su Parabatai para detenerlo.

“Ella, no esperará, en cuanto note que el celo de Magnus acabó y la causa de eso… ella podría-po-dría…” el Nefilim no completó su idea, el solo pensamiento hacía que su corazón se estrujara. Si ella decidía matar a Magnus, su propia vida se terminaría con la de su Omega.

“Alec, tenemos una opción más” dijo suavemente Catarina, acercándose a la pareja de su amigo, “pero el riesgo es muy grande”.

“Cat, tienes que decirme, haré lo que sea, cual es esa última opción?”

“Bueno, el padre de Magnus, él sabría exactamente dónde encontrarlo”

“Asmodeus? Cómo? Cat?” preguntó el Alfa, tomando las manos de la enfermera entre las suyas.  
Pero esta vez fue Ragnor quien respondió a las dudas del Shadowhunter:

“Él, Asmodeus, hace ya mucho tiempo, en la adolescencia de Magnus, formó parte de su vida y luego más tarde hizo una reaparición” dijo el Brujo recordando esa época oscura en la vida de su amigo.

“Lo sé, Mags me contó algo sobre eso” respondió rápidamente Alec en un tono triste, él sabía el sufrimiento que el Demonio Mayor había traído a la vida de su amado. En lo que había intentado convertirlo.

“Cuando intentó que él formara parte de su “Reino”, cuando quiso llevarse a Magnus definitivamente” terminó Ragnor con amargura en la voz, pensando en los terribles momentos en la vida de su amigo. Sacudió la cabeza y comenzó a hablar una vez más. “Asmodeus es capaz de encontrar a Magnus, por la firma de su propia sangre en él, la magia de nuestro querido Gran Brujo, es fácilmente reconocible para ese desgraciado, su padre”.

“Entonces” comenzó a hablar Alec cuando Cat lo interrumpió abruptamente.

“Alec, tienes que considerarlo un poco más, tenemos poco tiempo, pero pedir la ayuda de Asmodeus, conllevará un gran costo” dijo mirando directo a los ojos del Nefilim “Él, no hace favores gratis, SIEMPRE saca alguna ventaja” concluyó con tono preocupado.

“Entonces” comenzó una vez más Alec mirando detenidamente a cada uno de sus amigos mientras hablaba “debemos ser más listos que él, tenemos que utilizar la información que tenemos, y hacer que nos ayuda, sin pagar las consecuencias”, le dijo mientras un plan ya se estaba formando e su cabeza.

“Debemos tener mucho cuidado hermano, este es un Demonio Mayor, es un par de Lilith, comparten el mismo reino” enfatizó Isabel, deteniéndose junto a su hermano.

“Exacto, y usaremos eso en nuestro favor” aseguró el arquero con tono seguro. “Pero deben saber que aun si no lograra que él nos ayudara de esta forma, estoy dispuesto a negociar con él, sin importar el precio que deba pagar”.

***

Lilith abandonó la habitación tal como había ingresado, sino más furiosa. La ira de la Demonio Mayor había estallado de tal manera que había resquebrajado las paredes del cuarto.  
Magnus seguía sin poder comprender lo que había sucedido pero se sentía agradecido por lo que fuera sea ayudó a cambiar el curso que llevaban las cosas.  
Volviendo a su plan original, antes de que Lilith apareciera, comenzó a conjurar un pequeño hechizo, uno de los más simples que existen, hizo que uno de sus pendientes aterrizara por fuera de la habitación.

“Él está buscándome, si intenta rastrearme, al menos podrá sentir la dirección correcta, un indicio de donde me encuentro” pensaba Magnus con esperanza de que su Alfa lograra encontrarlo pronto.   
Lilith se había alejado una vez más pero su comportamiento parecía cada vez más errático y él estaba seguro de que en cualquier momento la situación podría escalar incontrolablemente.  
Sintiendo su estómago revolverse ante este pensamiento, el Gran Brujo, se sentó en la cama, frotando su abdomen ausentemente, pensando en su Alfa, en el momento de volver a reunirse. 

Sin importar lo terrible de la situación su mente, solo podía regresar una y otra vez a la necesidad de estar con su compañero, su pareja. De que su Alexander lo estrechara entre sus brazos una vez más, de sentir su esencia rodeándolo, impregnándolo para que no quedaran dudas de que se pertenecían. Lo necesitaba cerca, sentía una añoranza como nunca antes había sentido.  
Frotándose una vez más el vientre instintivamente susurró “pronto estaremos juntos una vez más”.

***

Invocar a Asmodeus nunca había estado en los planes de Alec, no se lo hubiera imaginado ni remotamente. Pero eso era lo que estaba a punto de hacer.  
Habían encontrado una manera lo bastante segura de traer a uno de los peores Demonios de todos los tiempos, un verdadero Ángel Caído a NY, su propia cuidad, aquella que había jurado proteger. No fue una decisión sencilla pero Magnus no podía esperar, su familia se encontraba en peligro.  
Así que con la ayuda de Catarina y Ragnor, estaban invocando al Sr de Edom, su suegro, pensó Alec con ironía, este hechizo le permitiría al Demonio Mayor permanecer unas horas en este plano para luego regresarlo a su propia dimensión a donde pertenecía, a donde había sido desterrado hacía ya milenios. Pero ni siquiera el hecho de saber que Asmodeus se vería compelido a regresar a Edom, calmaba la ansiedad y los nervios del grupo de Shadowhunters y Brujos. Con este tipo de Demonios siempre había riesgos mayores, pero esto era necesario, era la mejor decisión.

“Estas listo Alec?” preguntó Cat mientras terminaba el hechizo de invocación, situándose detrás del Nefilim. Ni ella, o alguno de los demás presentes sería capaz de interactuar con Asmodeus, esa era una tarea sólo reservada para el Alfa de Magnus.

“Listo Cat, hagámoslo, el tiempo corre” respondió con voz firme el arquero.

Ragnor y Cat se apresuraron a recitar entonces las últimas palabras del hechizo en el idioma de Edom, un denso humo negro pareció inundar la habitación por algunos minutos, Alec agradeció el haber decidido trasladarse a un almacén abandonado en la zona señalada por el rastreo anterior, cerca del antiguo puerto de Ny, South St Seaport, en el lado sureste de Manhattan, aun cerca del puente de Brooklyn, y no haber permanecido en el departamento de Magnus.  
El área era bien conocida para los Cazadores pero las posibilidades eran incontables. Así que la ayuda del regente de Edom sería de mucha utilidad.

“Alexander Lightwood” dijo una voz profunda, que resonó a través de las altas paredes del almacen, “a que debo el placer de que me convoques?”

“Asmodeus, necesito tu ayuda” respondió Alec en cuanto la figura frente a él pasó de ser una nube de humo, a ser un hombre alto, en apariencia de unos cincuenta años, perturbadoramente parecido a Magnus, los mismos ojos de gato brillando en las sombras de la habitación.

“Bueno joven niño del Ángel, confío en que podremos llegar a un precio justo” le dijo con una sonrisa seductora mientras se acercaba cautelosamente al joven, una expresión divertida en su rostro, “dime qué es lo que te hace solicitar mi asistencia?”.

“Magnus” dijo entonces el Nefilim, haciendo una pausa para ver la expresión del Demonio ante la mención de su hijo “necesito rastrearlo”.

“No me digas que acaso, huyo de ti, pequeño Nefilim?” respondió Asmodeus midiendo la expresión del Cazador “tenía entendido que se estaban entendiendo MUY bien” continuó levantando una ceja “acaso ya se cansó de ti?”.

“Nada como eso” aseguró Alec, “él se encuentra en peligro, tengo que encontrarlo cuanto antes”.

“Y cuál es tu ofrecimiento para mí, espero que sea algo interesante” le dijo fijando los ojos en los de Nefilim.

“Te ofrezco venganza” afirmó Alec sosteniendo la mirada al Ángel caído con igual intensidad. 

“Y de qué exactamente querría vengarme pequeño Nefilim?” respondió Asmodeus fingiendo desinterés mientras se miraba las uñas con gesto aburrido.

“Alguien está desafiando tu poder, intentando reclamar como suyo a quien ya tiene dueño” el juego de palabras de Alec, llamó inmediatamente la atención del Demonio.

“Quien podría ser tan estúpido como para meterse con el Príncipe de Edom muchacho?” 

“Primero debes decirme en donde se encuentra Magnus”

“Querido, si te diera esa información antes de que me digas, quien hoza desafiarme-“ comenzó a protestar el Demonio cuando inmediatamente Alec lo interrumpió, cansado de los juegos y confiando en sus propios instintos de que su plan funcionaría.

“Lilith” dijo simplemente.

La cara de Asmodeus se contrajo inmediatamente en una mueca de desagrado. El desdén evidente en su rostro con la sola mención del aquel nombre, como si el solo hecho de que alguien lo pronunciara en su presencia lo ofendiera.   
En cuanto el Nefilim vio la reacción supo que su plan funcionaría.

“Qué es lo que está tramando esta vez? Preguntó con tono irritado el Demonio.

“Pretende utilizar a tu hijo, pretende reclamar a Magnus, utilizarlo para procrear su propia descendencia” explico Alec con la voz llena de rabia.

“Cómo mierda se atrevió a tanto esta vez?” siseó Asmodeus entre chasquidos de dientes por la ira acumulada, “la destruiré, cómo se atreve a desafiarme de esta manera” continuó destilando veneno en sus palabras “acaso creyó que lo permitiría, arruinar mi legado con su asquerosa sangre? Ni siquiera es digna de compartir mi reino, mucho menos de compartir mi legado”. La ira parecía incrementarse en el Príncipe Infernal con cada segundo.

“Entonces, me llevaras con él?” preguntó rápidamente Alec, “Magnus me necesita!” le aseguró el Nefilim.

“Jamás estuve de acuerdo con las decisiones de mi hijo, y eso te incluye Shadowhunter, pero prefiero cualquier cosa, incluso que mi muchacho se una a ti, antes que permitir que esa escoria, arruine mi descendencia, esa idiota no se burlará de mí” aseguró Asmodeus mientras abría un portal en el centro de la habitación con un gesto de su mano “ven conmigo, Magnus espera”.  
Alec no lo pensó ni por un segundo y a pesar de los gritos desesperados de sus amigos y compañeros detrás de él, siguió a Asmodeus a través del portar y hacia su amado.  
En cuanto atravesó el portal, Alec mando un mensaje de fuego con las coordenadas exactas, en menos de un minuto sus amigos se encontraban junto a él.  
Frente a ellos se alzaba un ejército de demonios de gran magnitud, justo en el espacio abierto de lo que parecía ser una especie de hall central, las paredes de ladrillo estaban resquebrajadas por todos lados, una gran explosión de magia había sucedido muy cerca de aquí.

“Esa es la habitación Shadowhunter, ahí está Magnus” le señaló Asmodeus a Alec con un gesto de la cabeza “ve por él, no me interpondré en su camino, pero debes dejar que me encargue de Lilith personalmente”.

“Por supuesto, es toda suya” aseguró Alec mientras se dirigía hacia el lugar señalado. 

Sus amigos siguiéndolo de cerca, comenzando a eliminar a los demonios que se interponían en el camino del Líder del Instituto.  
Cuando un grupo especialmente grande se dirigió hacia ellos, Jace se apresuró junto a su Parabatai, empuñando sus espadas Serafin se encargaron con rapidez de al menos una docena de demonios rapases, pero estos seguían llegando uno tras otro.  
Mirando a su alrededor Alec observó cómo su hermana, Simon y Clary luchaban en conjunto contra algunos súcubos de Lilith, Ragnor y Cat se encargaban de los demonios alados que sobrevolaban los altos techos del edificio, brotando de un portal abierto en lo alto de un arco en la pared principal del hall.  
La habitación era un completo caos, solo Asmodeus permanecía inmóvil, en el centro de la locura desatada, esperando. Ni siquiera el más audaz de los demonios se atrevía a desafiar al Príncipe de Edom.

“Ve con él Alec, nosotros nos encargaremos” le gritó Jace mientras acababa con otros dos demonios de una sola estocada. Su Parabatai solo asintió con la cabeza y continuó avanzando hacia la habitación frente a él.

***

Magnus escuchó el caos estallar, gruñidos, gritos e incluso el pulso de magia chocando contra sus objetivos, sin dudas se trataba de una lucha, y por los sonios una muy sangrienta.

Entonces escuchó un fuerte golpe en la puerta “Magnus, amor, estas ahí dentro?” decía la voz de su Alfa.

“Alexander, estoy aquí” gritó mientras la emoción lo desbordaba. No pudiendo contener su alegría al volver a escuchar a su Alfa. Corrió hacia la puerta y apoyo su mano en ella, como queriendo sentir el calor de su amado inmediatamente.  
Del otro lado, Alec hacía el mismo gesto, apoyando firmemente su mano en el roble frio frente a él. 

“Bebé, la puerta, un hechizo poderoso la mantiene fuertemente resguardada”. Dijo entre dientes el Nefilim intentando abrirla una vez más, al ver que no funcionaba, sacó su estela y dibujo una Runa de apertura, fue inútil.

“Mags iré a buscar ayuda, quizá Ragnor pueda con esto”

“No, no Alexander, no te vayas, por favor, no me dejes” dijo sollozando contra la puerta “por favor” susurró.

“No te dejaré, eso, jamás sucederá Magnus, Te Amo” le aseguro el Nefilim, pasando una vez más la mano por la superficie que los separaba.

“También Te Amo Alexander” respondió Magnus mientras una lagrima caía por su mejilla, sin siquiera pensarlo, golpeo la puerta con el puño, un pulso de magia, uno que estaba seguro él no había conjurado, provocó un clic en la cerradura, haciendo que la puerta se abriera fácilmente.

No hubo tiempo para la confusión, ni para pensar en que estaba sucediendo a su alrededor, en cuanto el rostro de su Alfa estuvo frente a él, no pudo pensar en otra cosa que no fuera fundirse en un abrazo con su amado, embriagándose de la esencia de su pareja, su amor eterno, la otra parte de su corazón.   
Las manos de Alec se envolvieron rápidamente en su cintura, atrayéndolo hacía él todo lo posible.  
Las de Magnus se hundieron en el cabello de la nuca de Alec, bajando su cabeza para un beso desesperado. Necesitaba saborearlo, necesitaba volver a sentir el calor de su Alfa, volver a sentirse seguro, sentirse completo una vez más.  
El Shadowhunter le devolvió el beso con la misma pasión, volcando en él todo el amor y la alegría que sentía de volver a encontrarlo, de volver a tenerlo con él.

“Pero que escena más desagradable” gruñó una voz rasposa desde el otro lado de la habitación.  
Ambos la encontraron con la mirada en un segundo, rompiendo el beso, e instintivamente Alec ocultó a Magnus tras su cuerpo.

“Lástima que la reunión termine tan pronto” continuó mientras hacia un paso hacia ellos “ahora es momento de que desaparezcas de mi camino asqueroso Nefilim” terminó la Demonio mientras envidaba un enorme pulso de magia oscura contra Alec.

Se escuchó un gran estruendo que resonó en cada rincón del edificio, lo último que escuchó el Cazador fue su propio nombre en la voz de su Omega en un gritó ahogado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dejen sus comentarios y sugerencias, siempre aprecio mucho cada opinion! Gracias.


	15. Inesperado

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec finalmente lográ reunirse con su Omega, pero aun tiene que encargarse de Lilith! Cómo resultará su trato con Asmodeus?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muy cerca del final, las cosas comienzan a encaminarse para nuestros protagonistas! Se vienen más sorpresas!!!

Los ojos de Alec se abrieron lentamente, ni siquiera se había percatado de que los había cerrado en primera instancia, pero ahora lentamente su mente estaba intentando procesar lo que acababa de suceder y su primer instinto fue buscar a Magnus, asegurarse de que su familia se encontraba a salvo.   
Entonces sintió el apretón tranquilizador de la mano de su Omega que aun permanecía firmemente agarrada en la suya. Giró su cabeza para mirarlo aliviado, Magnus estaba junto a él, estaba a salvo.  
Tras una respiración profunda y un inmenso alivio recorriendo todo su ser, los acontecimientos de hacía apenas unos segundos regresaron a la mente del Shadowhunter: al fin estaba reunido con su amado, él se encontraba bien, el ejército de Lilith estaba siendo diezmado por sus amigos, pero entonces, la Sra de Edom se había presentado ante ellos y había atacado.

“Ella atacó” dijo entonces en voz alta el Alfa, “Cómo? Magnus?” dijo entonces volviendo a apretar la mano de su novio, “Tú? Fuiste tú? Estas bien? Preguntó intentando comprender su situación actual.

“No Alexander, yo no…” respondió en un susurro su pareja, “Algo, yo no- mira a nuestro alrededor” le dijo finalmente, la sorpresa aun evidente en su voz.

Al girar nuevamente la cabeza intentando entender que quería decirle el Brujo, Alec al fin notó que ambos, estaban envueltos en una especie de campo de energía, un tipo de escudo mágico. 

Los colores de la magia a su alrededor fluctuando, entre un tono ámbar cálido y una especie de cian muy brillante.

“Cómo es posible? Quién?” 

“No lo sé amor, yo no entiendo lo que sucede” se apresuró a decirle el Brujo.

Entonces un grito estremecedor los sacó de ese momento de confusión, Lilith volvía a arremeter contra ellos, su voz furiosa, sus ojos llenos de furia, “Malditos sean” gritaba mientras intentaba enviar nuevos pulsos de magia oscura contra la pareja frente a ella, ninguno de sus intentos logrando traspasar la protección en la que ellos se encontraban.

“Ese poder, voy a destruirlo, me oyes maldito Omega?” gruñía una y otra vez. Cada vez aumentando el flujo de su magia, una y otra vez chocando contra la pared mágica.

“Alexander, qué haremos, debemos salir de aquí”

“Lo haremos, sólo debemos encontrar la forma de acabar con ella” le respondió el Nefilim apretando una vez más la mano de su compañero.

“Los destruiré a ambos, estúpido Shadowhunter, los verás perecer ante tus ojos, luego acabaré contigo lenta y dolorosamente” gruñía la demonio mientras intentaba otro ataque, “ese engendro jamás verá la luz del sol, esa abominación jamás debería haber existido”.

La furia brotó en el pecho de Alec al escuchar las palabras de Lilith, tomó una de sus flechas, y la coloco en su arco, un gruñido inundó su pecho, la necesidad de proteger a su Omega, a la vida creciendo en él, a su familia, las runas de Alec se encendieron por si solas como nunca antes había ocurrido.

“No te atrevas a amenazar a mi familia” siseo el Cazador dando un paso hacia adelante, cuando su Omega ajusto el agarre en su brazo, deteniéndolo y haciéndolo dirigir su mirada a él en un instante.

“Alexander, qué es lo que dice? A que se refiere con eso? De qué diablos está hablando?” 

El rostro del joven Lightwood se suavizó inmediatamente, bajando su arco, dio un paso hacia su Omega, acaricio su mejilla con ternura, descansando su mano en la mandíbula de su amado, olvidando absolutamente todo a su alrededor, “Mags” dijo suavemente y se acercó un paso más, bajando su mano por el pecho de su novio, hasta posarla suavemente en su vientre “creo que seremos padres, nuestro hijo crece en tu vientre”.

Los ojos de Magnus se abrieron como platos, mil pensamientos invadieron su mente, buscó en la mirada de su Alfa, sólo encontró amor, orgullo, felicidad ante estas palabras. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y sin pensarlo, puso su mano sobre la de su compañero en su vientre.  
Un hijo, SU hijo.  
Estaba embarazado.   
Por eso su ciclo había terminado antes, por eso su esencia había cambiado, por eso se había estado sintiendo extraño, las náuseas, el cansancio y la explosión de energía después.   
El incremento en su magia.  
Pero como era posible que todo sucediera tan rápido, solo habían pasado días desde su unión con su Alfa.  
Miles de preguntas en un microsegundo y aun así nada importaba en este instante. Él se convertiría en padre. Llevaba en su vientre al hijo de Alec, de su Alexander.  
Las lágrimas brotaron lentamente, una gran sonrisa invadió su rostro, levanto su otra mano para acariciar la mejilla de su Alfa frente a él, maravillándose de ver la misma expresión, su misma emoción reflejada en su amado.  
El pequeño momento pasó entonces, al volver a escuchar un gruñido, seguido de una explosión mágica en su dirección.

“Podrá parecer fuerte ahora, pero la magia de ese engendro no los protegerá por siempre” gritaba furiosa Lilith.

“Eso, es-eso es posible Mags? Nuestro-bebé, nos está protegiendo?”

“Yo-no-jamás había escuchado de algo así” dijo Magnus sacudiendo la cabeza en un gesto incredulidad, su mente intentando procesar todo lo que estaba sucediendo, sería posible? Bueno el jamás había sabido de una unión como la suya, tal vez fuera posible. El sabia sobre Tessa pero ni aun así la situación era la misma, Tessa era hija de un Gran Demonio y una Shadowhunter pero aun así no sería lo mismo, tal vez…

Parecía haberse sumergido en sus propios pensamientos cuando escucharon una vez más a la soberana de Edom atacarlos, esta vez la magia a su alrededor pareció fluctuar, los ataques estaban finalmente afectando la protección.   
En ese momento una figura apareció frente a ellos, la magia brotando de sus manos como olas furiosas. Y la respiración de Magnus se detuvo por un segundo, su corazón palpitando a mil por hora, un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo. Y es que él podría haberlo reconocido en cualquier sitio, aun después de mil años.  
Su padre. Asmodeus estaba aquí.   
Y los estaba protegiendo.

“Llévate a mi hijo de aquí ahora, Lightwood” dijo con voz firme el Príncipe de Edom, mientras les dirigía una media sonrisa “ella tiene asuntos pendientes conmigo”.

Alec asintió lentamente hacia el Ángel Caído y tomo firmemente la mano de Magnus en la suya una vez más. Dando un paso hacia la puerta, tocó suavemente la magia que aun brillaba a su alrededor, empujando suavemente. La magia cedió y el Nefilim no pudo evitar que una gran sonrisa se posara en su rostro, miro a su compañero junto a él, la mano de Magnus una vez más se posó en su vientre mientras sonreía al igual que su Alfa.

“Crees que los dejaré ir? Así tan fácilmente?” gruño Lilith, “tú no tienes ningún derecho aquí Asmodeus!” soltó con furia mientras se plantaba frente al él y con un movimiento rápido de su mano, bloqueaba la salida del cuarto, evitando que la pareja se fuera.

“Que no tengo derecho? Cómo te atreves? Ese es mi hijo y tú intentaste utilizarlo para tus fines” respondió el Demonio Mayor, con una voz tan calma que resultaba más amenazante que cualquier grito que Alec o Magnus hayan escuchado antes.

“Él te rechazo Asmodeus” comenzó a hablar Lilith, veneno destilando de sus palabras “una y otra vez te rechazó” dijo acercándose al padre del Brujo, midiendo cada uno de sus pasos, cada una de sus palabras.

“Incluso, se atrevió a emparejarse con este asqueroso Nefilim” le dijo mientras fijaba su mirada en Alec.

Lentamente recorrió los hombros del Demonio Mayor, pasando sus manos seductoramente de un lado al otro, mientras lo rondaba hablando en susurros “hasta se atrevió a embarazarse de él” le dijo con un chasquido de dientes, demostrando el desprecio que eso le producía.  
Volvió a situarse frente a Asmodeus y estudió su rostro esperando ver la reacción que tendría antes sus palabras.  
Una gran sonrisa se extendió por el rostro del Príncipe Infernal:

“Bueno, ya era hora hijo mío! Claro que me siento bastante joven para convertirme en abuelo, pero puedo aceptar eso” respondió mirando a directamente a Magnus, sonriendo relajado.  
El Gran Brujo de Brooklyn solo lo miro con asombro y acercó más su cuerpo al de su Alfa.

“Cómo puedes decir algo como eso? Este inútil, está arruinando tu legado!” gruño Lilith.

“Arruinando mi legado? Ja ja ja ja” dijo meneando la cabeza divertido.

“Qué te resulta tan gracioso?” preguntó furiosa al ver que la reacción del otro no fue lo que esperaba.

“Eres más imbécil de lo que pensaba” respondió riéndose con más ganas.

“No te atrevas a llamarme de esa forma m-“ no pudo terminar la frase cuando Asmodeus volvió a hablar con la mayor de las tranquilidades.

“Bueno si eres más imbécil de lo que creía…” le dijo mientras meneaba la cabeza divertido “como podría la sangre de un Nefilim arruinar mi legado, si yo mismo tengo sangre de Ángel, idiota?” explicó volviendo a reír al ver la expresión en el rostro de la Demonio “Sí es que acaso mi hijo hizo algo, fue simplemente aumentar la pureza de mi linaje, hacerlo mucho más poderoso” concluyó orgulloso.  
Lilith intentó argumentar contra esto, las palabras hundiéndose en su mente, haciendo aflorar su furia una vez más.

“Mi nieto será especial como nadie nunca antes lo fue, una nueva clase de hibrido, uno más fuerte, más poderoso”.

Alec y Magnus se miraron en ese momento, escuchando las palabras de Asmodeus. Juntaron sus frentes, cerrando los ojos por unos segundos, respirando la esencia del otro, las manos del Nefilim envolviendo la cintura de su amado, acercándolo a él, pensando en su hijo.  
Al ver el gesto de la pareja Lilith intentó avanzar hacia ellos enfurecida una vez más. La magia de Asmodeus la tomó por sorpresa, sujetándola fuertemente, lo miró de inmediato aun más furiosa que antes y él simplemente sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

“No vas a lastimarlos, no volverás a molestarlos, entendiste?” amenazó el Príncipe. Mientras hacia que su magia se extendiera, llegando al cuello de la mujer, que abrió los ojos como platos ante la sorpresa.

En ese instante un brujo que Magnus jamás había visto entró en la habitación a través de un portal, conjurando una gran cantidad de energía intento liberar a Lilith del agarre del Regente de Edom, Magnus intercedió de inmediato evitando que el recién llegado lograra su objetivo.

“Él es quien invocó a Lilith, él debe ser quien estuvo ayudándola todo este tiempo” dijo Alec entre dientes.

“Lo sé, pero no tengo idea de sus motivaciones” dijo Magnus observando al recién llegado intentando reincorporarse luego del ataque de Magnus.

“Estoy harto de esto, nosotros lo Downworlders, deberíamos ser los reyes, deberíamos ser a quien todos alabaran, estoy cansado de ver como algunos de los nuestros, como tú Magnus Bane, nuestro Gran Brujo ni más ni menos, se mezclan con estos malditos que sólo nos han despreciado toda la vida!” dijo gritando y gesticulando hacia el Nefilim “Lilith puede cambiar eso, tendremos nuestro merecido lugar al fin!”.

“Tadeo, tienes que acabarlos, hazlo por mí!” dijo Lilith mientras con un movimiento se soltaba del agarre de Asmodeus, enfrentándolo una vez más, mientras su propia magia brotaba de entre sus manos.

Tadeo sonrió maliciosamente y comenzó a conjurar nuevamente, acercándose a Magnus y a Alec que seguían cada uno de sus movimientos con atención.

“Mags, detrás de mí”

“No, Alexander, él es poderoso, pero no se acerca a mi poder, juntos podemos derrotarlo fácilmente, sólo, espera mi señal”

Alec asintió aceptando fácilmente la idea de su pareja. Comenzaron a moverse juntos, situándose en cada flanco del Brujo. Tadeo finalmente hizo su movimiento, hace brotar una especie de niebla frente a él, que se removía como si tuviera vida, acercándose poco a poco a Alec, quemando cada cosa que hallaba a su paso en un instante!  
Magnus se percató enseguida y envió una protección simple y fuerte hacia su Alfa, mientras se movía una vez más para bloquear el camino de su enemigo hacia su amado.  
Finalmente Tadeo emprendió el ataque, conjurando varios puñales tanto en dirección de Alec como de Magnus, ninguno llego a su objetivo, una vez más la magia ambarina y la de color cian se alzaron alrededor de la pareja, evitando cualquier daño hacia ellos, Magnus llevó su mano de inmediato a su vientre y asintió con la cabeza a el Cazador a la vez que enviaba su propio golpe de magia hacia Tadeo, este lo detuvo y trastabillo, cuando Alec disparó una sola flecha a su abdomen, haciéndolo caer de inmediato, sin matarlo pero neutralizándolo al instante.  
En cuanto acabaron con él, la pareja volvió a reunirse, la magia a su alrededor, disipándose una vez más.

Del otro lado de la habitación la lucha entre Asmodeus y Lilith se recrudecía.  
La Demonio había acertado varios golpes contra el Príncipe y recibido varios en respuesta, ambos comenzaban a verse drenados, la pelea demasiado intensa como para durar mucho más. El cuarto se mantenía en pie milagrosamente, las paredes parecían haber sido arrasadas por el fuego, los bordes del techo comenzaban a ceder ante la presión de los pulsos mágicos, una tras otro, desviándose en diferentes direcciones.  
Asmodeus volvió a enviar un gran pulso de magia roja como la sangre, convirtiéndola en un látigo que se ciñó en la figura de Lilith, una vez la tuvo sujeta, volvió su rostro hacia la pareja tras de ellos y gritó:

“Llévatelo de aquí, ella pertenece a Edom, es allí donde arreglaremos cuentas por lo que hizo” aseguró el demonio con una media sonrisa muy perturbadora, “No volverá a molestarte hijo mío, al menos te debo eso!”.

Una vez terminó de hablar, conjuro un pentagrama, como los que tantas veces había usado Magnus para convocar demonios desde lo peores reinos, pero con leves diferencias que él no reconocía.   
Arrastrando a la Reina hacia el pentágono, Asmodeus asintió hacia su hijo y luego fijó su mirada en Alec: “No hagas que me arrepienta niño del Ángel, siempre podría regresar por ti”.  
Magnus se pegó al cuerpo de su Alfa, que lo tomó de inmediato entre sus brazos y simplemente asintió hacia el Demonio Mayor que increíblemente los estaba librando de un terrible mal.

Unas palabras después en el idioma de Edom, que Alec no comprendía y que Magnus preferiría olvidar y ambos demonios estaban siendo consumidos por las llamas, regresando al círculo infernal al que pertenecían.  
En cuanto se esfumaron, la batalla fuera del cuarto pareció haber terminado también, la barrera mágica que los mantenía aislados de todo lo demás se desvaneció, ambos se reunieron con sus amigos y familia.

Cat se apresuró a abrazar a Magnus inmediatamente, respirando aliviada por primera vez en dos largos días.

“Magnus, estoy tan feliz de verte a salvo, creí que me volvería loca con toda esta tensión, nunca vuelvas a asustarme así, oíste?” le dijo mientras besaba su mejilla y daba lugar a Ragnor para saludar a su amigo.

“Me debes uno de tus vinos especiales Magnus, no de la reserva que conocemos, de la privada entendido?!” le dijo el Brujo de piel verde en cuanto se soltó de su abrazo, guiñándole un ojo, provocando una gran carcajada del Gran Brujo de Brooklyn.

“Sólo lo mejor para tí mi amigo” respondió inmediatamente.

Alec aun en brazos de su hermana, miraba con admiración absoluta a su Omega, pensando en la suerte que tenía de tener a alguien como Magnus a su lado, con quien compartir su vida, con quien tener su propia familia, algo que el Nefilim siempre había creído imposible.

“Bien creo que es hora de irnos de aquí no creen? Este lugar me da escalofríos” dijo Simon luego de un momento más en el galpón destruido. Icor y restos de la batalla a su alrededor, las paredes a punto de derrumbarse, el olor a azufre aun muy presente en el aire.

“Creo que Sergio tiene razón” dijo Magnus sonriendo ampliamente al ver la expresión de confusión de Simon.

“Vamos, Magnus, sabes que ese no es-“ se apresuró a aclarar el joven Lewis cuando el Gran Brujo lo interrumpió con una de sus carcajadas, mientras se dirigía una vez más al lado de su Alfa, no pudiendo permanecer alejado de él por mucho tiempo.

“Es hora de ir a casa” agregó tomando la mano de su pareja y dándole un tierno beso en los nudillos. 

El corazón de Alec se aceleró al instante. Lleno de alegría, satisfecho y ansioso a la vez, su casa, su hogar, su lugar seguro, ahora eran al lado de Magnus.  
Ragnor tomó la iniciativa entonces creando un portal directo al Loft, queriendo evitar que Magnus utilizara más de su energía innecesariamente.  
Poco a poco el grupo de Brujos y Shadowhunters atravesó el portal hasta el departamento de Magnus.  
El alivio y el cansancio manifestándose inmediatamente en todos ellos. Pronto el living se conviertió en una especie de sala de reposo, sillones repletos, almohadones conjurados en la alfombra central, refrigerios para cada uno.  
El ambiente es relajado y absolutamente familiar.   
Sentados en el sillón rojo central de la habitación, tomados de la mano, la cabeza de Magnus descansando en el hombro del Nefilim, ambos miraron a su alrededor, maravillados.  
Clary e Isabel mantenían una charla muy animada con Catarina, hablando probablemente del embarazo de Magnus por las miradas tiernas que le lanzan de vez en cuando; en el otro extremo Simon, Jace y Ragnor, analizando cada pequeño detalle de la pelea, los movimientos defensivos que tomo cada uno, lo bien que se complementaron para cuidar sus espaldas entre sí.  
La escena le resulta algo impensado a Magnus pero tan natural a la vez. Alec besa su frente interrumpiendo sus pensamientos y el solo sonríe a su Alfa, como un adolescente enamorado.

Entonces Cat se pone de pie y se dirige hacia ellos:

“Chicos, creo que es hora de que revisemos a Magnus, quiero asegurarme de que todo vaya bien y confirmar nuestra teoría, claro está!” le dice con una gran sonrisa.

“Estoy más que bien Cat, solo necesito algo de descanso” responde el Gran Brujo inmediatamente.

“Mags por favor? La ansiedad está matándome y realmente quiero saber si todo está bien!” le dice su pareja con un pequeño puchero intentando convencer a su Omega.

“Está bien, lo haremos” acepta enseguida el Brujo.

“Bien, vamos a la habitación, será un chequeo rápido, luego podemos hacer algo más exhaustivo, de acuerdo?”

Pronto los tres se dirigieron por el pasillo a la habitación del Brujo, indicándole que se recueste por un momento Cat comenzó a desplegar su magia sobre su amigo inmediatamente.

“Bien como te has sentido en estos días?”

“Quieres decir además de al borde de un colapso nervioso? Bueno, sentí un poco de náuseas y mucho cansancio, que en realidad luego se transformó en mucha energía! Tiene eso sentido?”

“Por supuesto” respondió enseguida Cat y luego un cambio en su expresión llamó la atención del Alfa que se mantenía sumamente callado pero muy atento a todo lo que estaba sucediendo.

“Sucede algo Cat? Habla con nosotros por favor” dijo en cuanto vio que la magia de la Bruja cesaba, tomando inmediatamente la mano de su Omega entre las suyas.

“Todo parece estar muy bien” dijo lentamente aun pensando en sus hallazgos, “necesito hacer una ecografía cuando antes para observar directamente como va todo, pero Felicitaciones a ambos, serán padres muy pronto!!” les dijo con una gran sonrisa.  
Alec miró a su pareja entusiasmado, Magnus parecía aun no creerlo pero sus ojos estaban humedecidos y la mano que no estaba sujeta a la de su Alfa, voló hacia su vientre enseguida.

“Seremos padres Alexander, tendré a tú bebé, nuestro bebé” dijo con la voz llena de emoción.

“Estoy tan feliz Mags, te amo!” Respondió el joven Lightwood besando a su Omega con devoción, con reverencia, intentando demostrar todas sus emociones con ese simple gesto.  
Cat no quería romper la magia de este momento tan especial, pero suavemente habló luego de unos minutos “No tienes nada de qué preocuparte Magnus, puedes hacer tu vida normal, solo asegúrate de descansar lo suficiente y comer apropiadamente si?”

“Por supuesto, nos encargaremos de eso, todo estará bien” aseguró Alec antes de que Magnus pudiera hablar, el Brujo sonrió una vez más, secando las lágrimas de sus mejillas.

Luego de confirmar las buenas noticias al resto de sus amigos y familia, llegó la hora de las despedidas.  
Los primeros en irse fueron Ragnor y Cat, con esta última prometiendo regresar pronto para la ecografía de Magnus.  
El grupo de Nefilim se retiró unos minutos después, Jace apretando con fuerza a su Parabatai mientras lo felicitaba una vez más e Isabel haciendo lo propio con su cuñado y dando un tierno beso a la mejilla de su hermano.

En cuanto estuvieron solos Alec tomó a su Omega entre sus brazos y lo besó desesperadamente.   
Este beso no era como los que habían compartido durante el celo, era apasionado, necesitado pero también era de alivio, entusiasmo y un deseo incontrolable.  
La fuerza de la pasión de Alec hizo que la cabeza de Magnus diera vueltas, él se sentía absolutamente embelesado, atrapado en el deseo de su Alfa que relejaba el suyo propio.  
Comenzó a gemir en la boca de su amado, pegando su cuerpo al de su novio todo lo posible, apoyándose contra él, cuando Alec lo empujó contra la superficie de la puerta y refregó su cuerpo contra el suyo, haciéndole sentir su deseo, un gruñido gutural escapó de los labios de Magnus y empujó hacia adelante para que el Nefilim sintiera su erección apretada en los ajustados jeans que llevaba puestos.

“Alexander” jadeó entre besos al cuello de su Alfa.

“Mags, yo lo- lo siento-“ dijo entonces el Shadowhunter apartandose un poco para mirar los ojos de su Omega, “Yo, sé que debes estar muy cansado, no quise-“

No terminó la frase cuando una vez más los labios de Magnus se encontraron con los suyos, en una danza de dientes y lenguas, el deseo estallando entre ambos.  
Al ver la reacción de su pareja, el Alfa lo tomó de la cintura una vez más, apretándolo contra su cuerpo. Atacando un instante después el cuello de su Omega, lamiendo la marca qué él mismo había dejado en la glándula de su pareja.

“Mags, te deseo, te amo” le susurro entre besos húmedos y caricias.

“A la habitación, ahora” gruño el Brujo, empujando contra la cadera de su Shadowhunter una vez más, dejando en claro lo que él también quería en ese momento.

Entraron a la habitación tambaleándose entre besos y risas, dejando un mar de prendas a su paso: chaleco, campera, camisa, cinturón de armas, botas de combate, cuchillos, zapatos de cuero… todo desparramado en el pasillo en la peregrinación hasta su habitación, entre risas y miradas cómplices.  
Una vez dentro del cuarto, Alec se quedó inmóvil, mirando a su compañero descartar lentamente sus jeans negros ajustados, con una sensualidad que no debería estar permitida en este mundo o en ningún otro mundo.  
Haciendo uso de sus hábiles manos, se deshizo de sus propios pantalones de combate y entonces se quedó inmóvil, mirando maravillado la hermosura de su amado. Su piel color caramelo hacía que su boca se derritiera, su abdomen dejando ver su perfecta musculatura, evidente pero no exagerada, sus brazos tonificados sin ser grotescos. 

Al joven Lightwood aun le resultaba increíble pensar que este era su compañero, el padre de su futuro hijo.

“Eres tan hermoso Magnus” le dijo acercándose un poco más, “no puedo creer lo afortunado que soy”.

Sus palabras tomaron por sorpresa al Brujo, que sonrió y sin decir nada más dejó caer el glamour de sus ojos.

El Nefilim suspiro una vez más cuando esos ojos dorados verdosos se posaron en él y Magnus sin despegar la mirada se quitó la última prenda que le quedaba, quedando gloriosamente desnudo frente a su Alfa.

“Ven aquí Alexander” dijo con la voz más seductora que él Cazador haya escuchado en toda su vida, un chasquido de sus dedeos dejo en sus mismas condiciones a su Alfa, haciendo que el Brujo jadeara, pasando la lengua por sus labios al ver la erección de su novio, firme y brillante por el líquido pre seminal. Magnus se mordió los labios ante la imagen frente a él. Deseando poder pasar su lengua por toda la extensión del miembro de su novio, deseando saborearlo desesperadamente.

La respiración de Alec se aceleraba con cada paso que daba hacia su amado, el deseo de poseerlo y a la vez de ser tomado hacía que le diera vueltas la cabeza.

Una vez frente a su Omega, lo tomó del cuello, moviendo su mano hacia la nuca del Brujo y atrayéndolo hacia él para otro beso apasionado. Luego bajo sus manos hasta los hombros de su compañero y lo empujó hacia la cama, haciendo que se sentara en el borde, arrodillándose frente a él, empujó las piernas de Magnus para hacerse lugar y comenzó a besar desde la clavícula del Brujo, lentamente sobre sus pectorales, llegando a su abdomen donde intercaló tiernos besos con roces de dientes, arrancado un gemido tras otro de su Omega. Hasta que llegó a su vientre, el cual recorrió con suaves besos como mariposas, uno tras otro lentamente de un extremo al otro, sonriendo, mientras miraba la cara de ternura de su compañero al ver su gesto. Pensando en la vida que ahora crecía en su interior, en la devoción que estaba demostrando su Alfa.  
El momento de ternura pasó cuando Magnus acarició el cabello de su Alexander, tirando levemente de él para conectar una vez más sus miradas, lleno de deseo por su compañero.

“Alfa” gimió con voz raposa por el deseo.

Esta simple palabra, dicha de esa manera, pareció hacer reaccionar a Alec una vez más, que en un rápido movimiento llegó al pene de su novio, lamiéndolo desde la punta hasta la base, saboreando a su amado, percibiendo la lubricación natural de su Omega, la lujuria desatada por sus atenciones.   
Sonriendo maliciosamente, mientras miraba fijamente a su Omega una vez más, lo tomó en su boca, succionando la cabeza de su pene con ganas.

“Aaaggggh” un pequeño gritó escapó de la boca de Magnus “creo que voy a estallar si continuas de esta manera Alexander” le dijo entre respiraciones entrecortadas por la excitación.

El Nefilim sonrió al ver la reacción de su novio y se levantó lentamente entre las piernas de su Omega, con la mirada aun fija en sus ojos de gato que brillaban como nunca antes. Cuando Alec iba a hacer su próximo movimiento, sintió que Magnus lo detenía justo en el lugar en el que estaba, pasando sus manos de la cadera de su Alfa hasta su trasero, acercándolo más a él, plantando un beso en su cadera derecha, para luego morder el mismo punto con ganas, haciendo que la respiración del Shadowhunter se detuviera por un momento. La anticipación haciendo que el miembro del Nefilim se moviera involuntariamente. Con una media sonrisa de costado, Magnus lo tomó en su boca, sin preámbulos, sin juegos previos, simplemente para satisfacer sus propias ganas de saborearlo una vez más. Las manos de Alec se posaron en los hombros de Brujo intentando buscar algo de soporte para no desfallecer en ese mismo momento del placer absoluto que le estaba provocando su amado.

En cuanto Magnus lo soltó con un sonido obsceno, Alec se agachó rápido besándolo desesperadamente mientras trepaba sobre él, poniendo una pierna a cada lado de las caderas de Magnus, apoyándose sobre su regazo mientras reclamaba su boca una vez más.

Las manos de Magnus recorrieron los amplios hombros de Nefilim, acariciaron la línea de su columna hasta llegar a su trasero y apretaron con fuerza, haciendo al Shadowhunter interrumpir el beso y tirar su cabeza hacia atrás de placer, mientras empujaba sus caderas hacia las manos de su amado con ganas.

“Alexander, no es que me esté quejando” intentó hablar el Brujo entre jadeos “no me malinterpretes” aclaró el Brujo mientras apretaba el trasero de su Alfa una vez más, “pero, es esta tu manera de pedirme que te coja?” le dijo entre pequeños besos mientras recorría la línea de la garganta del Nefilim, “acaso, tienes miedo de tomarme, por él bebé? Le pregunto con una sonrisa mientras regresaba a la base del cuello de su novio, justo a su glándula, donde mordió suavemente.  
Alec gimió con ganas y movió su trasero una vez más hacia las manos de su amado.

“Eso y que me muero de ganas de que me hagas tuyo cariño” respondió con sencillez el Alfa. Provocando una enorme sonrisa en su Omega.

Que ni siquiera respondió a la declaración de su novio, con otro chasquido se lubricó automáticamente los dedos, introduciendo uno en la entrada de su Nefilim, penetrándolo despacio, suave y profundamente.

Alec dejó escapar un pequeño quejido, que rápidamente se trasformó en un gemido de placer, mientras movía sus caderas acompañando los movimientos de la mano de Magnus.

“Más” exigió enseguida el Shadowhunter, incrementando los movimientos de sus caderas en cuanto el Brujo introdujo un segundo digito, comenzando a moverlas en círculos sobre los dedos de Magnus.

Sus respiraciones volvieron a acelerarse, acompasándose inmediatamente, mientras sus bocas se encontraban, dientes recorriendo labios, lenguas explorando incansablemente, saboreándose sin restricciones.

“Mags, por favor” dijo Alec luego de que el tercer dedo se enterrara en su interior. La piel de su espalda marcada por el recorrido incansable de las uñas de Magnus, sus dedos hundiéndose en sus caderas, acercándolo más a él para incrementar la fricción en sus penes.

“Tómame Magnus, soy tuyo” gimió el Cazador sin poder contener las palabras. Refregándose en el regazo de su novio con ganas.

“Mío, solo mío” repitió Magnus mientras guiaba su pene a la entrada de su pareja. Se dio unas cuantas tiradas esparciendo la humedad del lubricante de su mano en el miembro para luego recorrer el interior del trasero de Alec con la punta enrojecida y mojada, hasta situarse directo en su entrada. “y yo soy sólo tuyo mi Alfa, todo tuyo” le dijo al oído mientras se introducía en él con cuidado, respirando pesadamente en su oreja antes de tomar su lóbulo entre los dientes y morderlo, una vez pasado el primer anillo de músculos, apretado y caliente.  
Alec tomó del cuello a su Omega una vez más y buscó sus ojos, mirándolo fijamente mientras se movía hacia abajo sobre su pene, para hundirlo más en el mismo, abriendo la boca para intentar inhalar un poco de aire mientras aceptaba la intromisión.

“Alexander, creo que vas a matarme”

“Qué-qué sucede, estas-“ preguntó el Neflim alarmado inmediatamente, deteniendo sus movimientos.

“Lo dijo figurativamente, cariño, no pares”.

Después de analizar la expresión de su pareja, Alec continuó con sus movimientos hasta que estuvo completamente sentado en el regazo de Magnus, respirando profundamente mientras se relajaba alrededor de su novio.

Las pupilas de Magnus estaban completamente dilatadas por el inmenso placer que sentía.  
Pasando la lengua por el labio superior de Magnus, casi en un gesto gatuno, Alec comenzó a moverse, montando a su novio, lento y profundo al principio, empalándose en el pene de su amado, ganando velocidad pronto.

Las manos de Magnus acompañando el movimiento de las caderas de su amante, deslizándose a su   
trasero para abrir sus nalgas, intentando llegar aun más profundo.

“Estas tan caliente, tan apretado amor” dijo entre gemidos el Brujo, volviendo a morder el cuello, luego la clavícula y por último el hombro de su amante.

“Agg- Mags” intentó hablar Alexander sin poder terminar una oración coherente por el momento. El sonido de piel chocando con piel era embriagador, el ritmo rápido y agotador. Intentando hablar una vez más finalmente dijo “Voy a venirme Mags, voy a pintar tu abdomen con mi semen y luego haré que acabes en mi boca, quiero saborearte”.

Esta declaración hizo que por poco Magnus se viniera al instante, utilizando toda su fuerza de voluntad se contuvo, viendo a su Alfa estallar sobre él, aun montándolo durante su orgasmo.

En cuanto recuperó el sentido Alec se levantó, dejando caer el pene de Magnus de su cuerpo, y rápidamente se arrodilló frente a él, tomándolo en su mano mientras posaba la otra en el muslo del Brujo como soporte. 

Mirándolo fijamente a esos ojos dorados que amaba, lo tomó en su boca, rápido, profundo, hasta casi chocar con el fondo de su garganta. Succionando rápidamente movió su cabeza desde la base del pene de Magnus hasta su cabeza, saboreando cada centímetro, para luego sacarlo y recorrerlo con la lengua como si fuera su sabor preferido en este mundo. Sin poder evitarlo Magnus lo tomó fuerte del cabello y volvió a guiarlo hacia su miembro, esto pareció incentivar a Alec que una vez más lo tomó profundamente, y en ese instante Magnus supo que ya estaba perdido, era imposible seguir conteniéndose. Tras uno o dos movimientos más de la cabeza de Alec acompañadas de la succión, Magnus se vino en la boca de su amado, quien trago absolutamente todo, hasta la última gota. 

La cabeza de Magnus daba vueltas, hasta pensó que se desmayaría por las sensaciones que le trajo su orgasmo, sus piernas temblaban y un escalofrío le recorrió la espina. Placer puro placer viajó por todo el cuerpo del Brujo.

“Alexander” le dijo en cuanto se aclaró su mente “diablos amor, eres malditamente perfecto” gruño mientras atraía al Nefilim hacia su rostro para besarlo con ganas. Alec sonrió en el beso satisfecho con la reacción de su Omega.

“Te Amo, Magnus” dijo pegando sus frentes y mirando una vez más a los ojos de gato de su amado.

“Y yo te Amo a ti Alexander” declaró el Downworlder.

Después de algunos besos más y de una pequeña limpieza mágica de Magnus, decidieron que había llegado la hora de su merecido descanso.  
Muchas cosas habían sucedido en muy poco tiempo, demasiado que asimilar. Y estaban seguros de que Catarina regresaría pronto para la ecografía de Magnus, algo que los entusiasmaba enormemente.

Unos días después y de vuelta a la rutina. Alec al fin había logrado completar todos los informes relacionados con el ataque de Lilith y la posterior detención de Tadeo, el Laberinto Espiral estaba colaborando con el Instituto gracias a Magnus y junto a la Clave decidieron mantenerlo bajo custodia de los Downworlders.  
El Instituto se encontraba en calma, el funcionamiento había mejorado visiblemente con el regreso de Alec y gracias al buen trabajo realizado por Isabel y Jace durante su ausencia.  
Incluso Maryse había hecho una aparición esta última semana, principalmente para controlar como marchaban las cosas pero también para tener una charla con su hijo, después de haberse enterado del emparejamiento de su primogénito mediante el papeleo oficial que había elevado Alec para la Clave.  
Al principio se mostró sorprendida y algo dolida con su hijo, pero finalmente reconoció que su reacción con respecto a las decisiones que estaban fuera de su control no siempre eran las correctas.   
Al final cuando Alec le había contado sobre el embarazo de Magnus, ella no pudo contener las lágrimas y abrazo a su hijo como no lo había hecho hace años.  
El Nefilim se mostró muy sorprendido por la aceptación de su madre, pero al escucharla hablar decir que su familia ya había sacrificado demasiada de su felicidad sirviendo a la Clave, Alec no pudo haber estado más de acuerdo.

“Es momento de que todos nosotros busquemos la felicidad Alec, si Magnus es eso para ti, no puedo hacer otra cosa que aceptarlo, además es el padre de mi nieto o nieta” dijo con los ojos llenos de emoción.

Las cosas estaban marchando increíblemente bien, y Alec se encontraba esperando que eso cambiara en cualquier momento, hasta ahora su vida nunca había resultado fácil y le era difícil intentar relajarse. Por suerte para esos momentos en que la ansiedad lo invadía estaba Magnus.

El Brujo estaba increíblemente relajado desde su regreso, las nauseas y pequeñas molestias matinales habían cedido y su sola esencia lograba poner en eje a su Alfa. Lo mismo que hacía que cada vez le resultara más difícil al Nefilim estar alejado de su novio.

Prácticamente estaban conviviendo, solo faltaba que Ale se mudara oficialmente, pero la mayoría de sus cosas ya se encontraban en el departamento de Magnus, que era donde Alec pasaba cada uno de sus ratos libres, así como también todas sus noches que no fueran de patrullaje.  
Esa misma tarde al llegar del Instituto Magnus lo esperaba con novedades.

“Cariño” dijo el Brujo después de que el Nefilim tomara un baño y regresara para disfrutar de un rato de mimos con su Omega.

“Sucede algo? Te sientes bien?”

“Perfectamente cariño, es sólo que Cat llamó hoy, quiere hacer la ecografía cuanto antes” informó el Gran Brujo.

“Te dijo por qué el motivo de tanta prisa? Apenas estas llegando al primer mes de embarazo”.

“Bueno, técnicamente así es, pero el desarrollo de un bebé Brujo suele ser más rápido que el de un mundano, si a eso le sumamos el que yo sea un Omega, ese crecimiento podría ser aun más rápido” le dijo Magnus mientras pasaba la mano por su vientre, pensando en su pequeñito creciendo dentro de él.

“Entonces hay que hacerlo de inmediato, quiero saber que todo esté bien con nuestra pequeña chispita” respondió poniendo su mano sobre la de su Omega con una sonrisa brillante en el rostro.

“Chispita?” se rio el Brujo ante la ternura de su Alfa.

“Que no te gusta? Podríamos llamarlo de otro manera?” dijo el Nefilim tratando de ocultar el color en sus mejillas.

“Me encanta cariño” le aseguró el Brujo, levanto el rostro para frotar su nariz con la de su novio.  
Alec sonrió con ganas y le dio un beso en la coronilla a Magnus.

Al día siguiente en cuanto el Shadownhunter termino con sus reuniones del día, corrió al departamento, esperando llegar antes que Catarina.

“Llegué a tiempo?” pregunto acelerado provocando una risotada de su Omega.

“Llegaste perfectamente a tiempo Alexander, además no haríamos absolutamente nada sin ti” le aseguro su amado, sonriendo.

Unos minutos más tarde un portal se estaba abriendo en el living, Cat surgiendo en un instante con una máquina que tanto Magnus como Alec miraron con curiosidad.

“Sólo tenemos unos momentos, tomé prestado esto del hospital!” Dijo la Bruja con una sonrisa pícara. “Estan listos?”.

El estómago de Alec se revolvió de nervios y Magnus le dio la mano para tranquilizarlo.  
Conjurando una especie de camilla junto a la máquina, Cat preparó todo lo necesario en un instante. 

“Magnus quiero que te recuestes y levantes tu camisa para mí si?”

El Brujo hizo lo que se le indicaba y Alec tomó su lugar junto a él, mirando cada movimiento que iba realizando Catarina ágilmente.

“Bien, esto se sentirá un poco frio pero es necesario” le dijo mientras esparcía una gel en el vientre del Omega.

Magnus miró a Alec y luego una vez más hacia la pantalla en blanco y negro que estaba cobrando vida, apretando un poco más la mano de su Alfa, mientras Cat apoyaba un pequeño aparato sobre su vientre y comenzaba a moverlo buscando lo que necesitaba ver.

“Ah” fue lo primero que dijo Cat en un buen rato, “ahí está, Magnus, todo parece perfectamente bien” le aseguró su amigo, provocando un suspiro de alivio tanto en el Omega como en su Alfa que sonrió complacido.

“Amor, es nuestra chispita” susurró Magnus mientras intentaba contener las lágrimas. Mirando la devoción en el rostro de su amado, que se agacho y le dio un beso en la frente.

“Parece que se está desarrollado al ritmo que esperábamos, un poco más rápido que un mundano, pero eso no afectará el tiempo de gestación” les comentó Cat mientras realizaba mediciones en la pantalla, “quieren oír su corazón?” preguntó con una sonrisa.

“Cla- claro. Sí por favor” respondió el Shadowhunter emocionado.

“Bien, aquí vamos”

La habitación se sumió en un silencio absoluto, esperando, el único sonido era el da las suaves respiraciones de las tres personas en la habitación.  
Un momento después un pequeño tamborilleo, como el batir de las alas de un colibrí inundo el cuarto, fuerte firme, muy acelerado. Un momento después el sonido pareció incrementarse y Cat frunció el ceño, acercándose más a la pantalla del ecógrafo.

“Es- esto-no puedo creerlo” susurró la Bruja.

Ambos padres se tensaron al instante, sus ojos intentando comprender lo que veían en la pantalla.

“Cat qué- dime por favor que está sucediendo?” pregunto Magnus comenzando a preocuparse.

“Sucede algo malo con el bebé? Por qué se produjo ese cambio en el latido? Cat?” pregunto Alec atropellándose con sus propias palabras.

“Bueno, creo que deberías sentarte para escucharlo Alec”…  
La respiración del Nefilim se aceleró y tomó con más fuerza la mano de su amado.

“Por favor, solo dinos lo que sea cuanto antes” le suplicó el Nefilim, observando a la Bruja con atención.

Alec sabía que las cosas no podían ser tan fáciles para él, siempre tenía que haber alguna complicación, algo que evitara que su felicidad fuera completa. Pero esto se trataba de su chispita, su hijo, y Alec se encontró inmediatamente rogándole a los ángeles que su hijo se encontraba bien.  
La noticia que estaba a punto de recibir, lo dejaría indudablemente sorprendido.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer esta historia, dejen sus comentarios!!!


	16. Y El Tiempo Vuela...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El embarazo de Magnus avanza y su vinculo con Alec se hace cada vez más fuerte. Amigos y familia estan ahí para apoyarlos, y aun hay demasiado en lo que los futuros padres tienen que pensar...

La luz de los primeros rayos de sol de la mañana se colaban en la habitación acariciando suavemente el rostro de Alec. Sabía que en cualquier momento la alarma de su celular sonaría, tendría que comenzar con su rutina matutina, desayuno, baño, ropa formal, ir al Instituto, atender los asuntos diarios, recibir a una comitiva de La Clave. Uuufff es solo hecho de pensarlo hacía que el Nefilim quisiera no levantarse en un buen rato.  
Suspiró profundamente, maravillándose con el aroma indescriptible que lo inundaba. Dulce muy dulce, sándalo, café y el más exquisito de los perfumes florales.   
Apretando el agarre en el Omega que aun dormía plácidamente entre sus brazos, se acercó un poco más a su amado, hundiendo su nariz en el cuello de su novio. Y pasando la mano suavemente por la pancita de su Brujo, sintiendo la suavidad de su piel, acariciando toda la extensión donde estaba su familia, su futuro, su legado.  
Aun después de cuatro meses viviendo juntos, Alec despertaba cada mañana, maravillado, agradecido, absolutamente feliz.   
El embarazo estaba avanzando como esperaban, Magnus ingresaba hoy al quinto mes. Quinto!!! Esa misma tarde, tenían una cita programada con Cat, para una nueva ecografía y Alec no podía más de la emoción.  
Los últimos meses habían transcurrido en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Después del susto gigante que se habían llevado con Lilith, Asmodeus prácticamente salvándolos, cosa que resultaba absolutamente increíble, el ascenso de Alec, el nuevo gabinete que se llevaba a cabo en el Instituto, donde Shadowhunters y Downworlders trabajaban en conjunto, la mudanza con Magnus!  
Si Alec pensaba en lo que se imaginaba sería su vida hace algunos meses, jamás se hubiera imaginado estar en donde se encuentra ahora.  
Todos estos pensamientos transcurrían mientras acariciaba ausentemente la pancita de su Omega, que comenzó a ronronear anta el gesto de su Alfa.

“Buenos días Amor” dijo suavemente mientras posaba su mano sobre la del joven.

“Buenos días Mags” respondió dándole un beso en el cuello que hizo sonreír ampliamente al Brujo, “como está tu agenda de hoy?” 

“Sólo una reunión en el Laberinto Espiral y algunos clientes, estaré listo para ir donde Cat a la hora que quedamos, no te preocupes” 

“De acuerdo, solo no quiero que te canses demasiado está bien? Acordamos que luego el quinto mes, comenzarías a reducir tus responsabilidades, necesitas descansar más”

“Lo sé cariño” le dijo mientras se giraba para darle un tierno beso en los labios “mi familia es lo más importante para mí”

“Cómo lo es para mí” respondió orgulloso el Alfa. “Desayuno?”

“Sí por favor, estamos muy hambrientos, waffles si?” le dijo poniendo ojitos de cachorrito, esos que sabía podían lograr absolutamente todo lo que quisiera de su Alfa.

“Está bien, voy a prepararlos” le dijo dándole un beso más y levantándose rápidamente de la cama.

Una vez su novio salió de la habitación, Magnus se tomó un momento antes de levantarse, disfrutando del calor de su lecho, el sol filtrándose por la ventana, su esencia mezclada con la de su Alfa. Acarició su panza abultada y sonrió al sentir una pequeña patadita en respuesta.

“Papi también está feliz” susurró tiernamente mirando a su vientre.  
Una vez salió de la ducha se dirigió a la cocina, el aroma a caramelo, frutas frescas y los waffles recién salidos de la estufa eran irresistibles. La boca se le hacía agua con solo olerlos de lejos.

“Alexander, voy a terminar esté embarazo rodando si sigues cocinando de esta manera” dijo poniendo un pequeño puchero, mientras abrazaba por la espalda, con una poco de dificultad por lo grande de su pancita, a su Alfa para intentar mirar por sobre su hombro.

“Sólo lo mejor para mi gordito” respondió Alec en tono divertido.

“Hey” le dijo Magnus haciéndose el ofendido mientras le daba un pequeño golpe en el hombro a su novio.  
Alec se rio con ganas y se giró para tomarlo en sus brazos, mientras lo besaba rápida y apasionadamente. 

“Eres el hombre más hermoso que jamás haya visto Amor, llevas lo más importante para mí en tu vientre y eso solo aumenta tu belleza, no tienes de que preocuparte, mi sexy Omega”

“Me siento todo menos sexy en estos momentos Alexander, pero gracias por el intento”

“Cariño…” 

“No, no digas nada más, sé que tus intensiones son buenas pero es que...” dijo haciendo pucheros una vez más “ni siquiera puedo ver mis pies, soy una ballena en estos momentos”

“Magnus es normal que te sientas así, pero déjame decirte y repetírtelo las veces que sean necesarias, ERES EL HOMBRE MÁS HERMOSO PARA MÍ, SIEMPRE LO HAS SIDO Y SIEMPRE LO SERAS”

“Te amo” le respondió con una gran sonrisa y conteniendo las lágrimas que amenazaban con escapar de sus ojos “Y además soy un desastre hormonal”

“Magnus…”

“Lo sé, esto pasará, no durará por siempre, un poco más de paciencia…etc.” respondió gesticulando exageradamente e intentando imitar el tono de su Alfa, lo que provocó que Alec se pusiera a reír con ganas.

Después de superado el pequeño drama, desayunaron con calma entre charla liviana.  
Alec se dirigió el Instituto donde lo esperaba una mañana muy agitada. La Clave había acordado la primera revisión hacia el nuevo Jefe del Instituto y a pesar de estar muy seguro de su trabajo, los nervios no dejaban en paz al Nefilim.  
Finalmente la llegada del enviado no había sido para nada lo estresante que Alec había previsto, ya que se trataba de una vieja amiga, Lydia Brandwell, alguien a quien él respetaba y que era bien conocida por ser justa en su trabajo.  
La mañana transcurrió rápidamente luego de la visita de Lydia. Así que luego de revisar los reportes del patrullaje de la noche anterior, Alec se dirigió a la sala de entrenamiento con Jace para despejarse antes de ir a la cita con Magnus y Catarina.

“Cómo se encuentra Magnus?” preguntó Jace luego de la primera ronda con espadas en la que Alec lo venció sin mucho esfuerzo.

“Oh hermano, él está muy bien, realmente hermoso” 

“Arggg hermano, eres un maldito baboso, tu Omega te tiene en un puño viejo” rio Jace mientras pinchaba a su Parabatai para distraerlo en la siguiente ronda de golpes.

“Hey, tú preguntaste”

“Hace algunos días que no lo veo, creo que deberíamos organizar una reunión” le dijo mientras le lanzaba un golpe directo al costado derecha de Alec, que lo bloqueó mientras le lanzaba una mirada acusadora.

“Me parece una gran idea, no hemos tenido mucho tiempo libre últimamente, creo que reunirnos sería una buena idea” entonces tomó el brazo de su Parabatai y lo torció hacia atrás, lanzándole una sonrisa orgullosa, Jace utilizó la fuerza del agarre de Alec para voltearlo y ambos cayeron al piso pesadamente.

“Ouch, debí haber pensado mejor eso” dijo Jace sonriendo, mientras Alec se quejaba por el golpe.

“Crees que Izz y Simon quieran venir? Han estado algo apartados desde que se emparejaron”

“Eso es por qué no podían salir del cuarto hermano” le dijo Jace con una gran carcajada.

“Diablos Jace, estás hablando de nuestra hermana sabes?” 

“Lo sé y ella es una Alfa también, y si su actitud en general es algún indicativo de su comportamiento “íntimo” realmente compadezco a Simon”.

“Dadaddadaaaa Jace, vamos!!” le dijo Alec tapándose los oídos, pero riendo sin poder evitarlo. “No quiero saber eso de nuestra hermana, como no quieres saber de lo que hago con Magnus, está bien?”

“Bueno hermano, estoy seguro de que Magnus te mantiene muy ocupado, si me dejo guiar por las marcas que te veo últimamente, creerás que no lo he notado, pero los mordiscos y rasguños no son tan fáciles de disimular, el embarazo está teniendo un efecto interesante en tu Omega” respondió Jace riendo al ver a su hermano ponerse rojo como un tomate.

“Demonios, no volveré a ducharme cerca de ti Herondale” amenazó Alec meneando la cabeza sin poder evitar reírse.

“Hey, me alegra verte feliz Alec, nadie lo merece más que tú” le dijo ahora en tono más serio.

“Gracias Jace, realmente lo estoy, como nunca antes”

“Volviendo al tema anterior, por supuesto, ya conoces a Izz, siempre está buscando una excusa para reunirnos y hace días habla de querer visitar a Magnus”

“Genial, hablaré con él, estará feliz de recibirlos” le dijo con una sonrisa.

Unas cuantas rondas de sparring más después Alec se encontró de camino al hospital en donde los esperaba Cat. Ella se las había ingeniado para despejar su horario y poder atenderlos a solas.  
En cuanto Alec entró a la sala vio a Cat con su uniforme verde, apoyada casualmente en el arco de la puerta que llevaba a la sala de ecografías.

“Otra vez tarde cierto?” le dijo con tono de disculpa. La Bruja sonrió y le dio un saludo afectuoso al novio de su mejor amigo.

“Ya sabes que le gusta hacer una entrada dramática” respondió riendo.

Unos minutos después, Magnus entró apresurado a la sala, luciendo increíblemente arreglado, pantalones azules de calce perfecto, con una camisola negra, que acentuaba sus amplios hombros y que marcaba su silueta de una manera exquisita. Su barriga resaltaba, perfectamente redondeada, pero si se miraba al Brujo de espaldas, jamás podrías adivinar que llevaba un embarazo de cinco meses.  
La visión de su amado hacia que la respiración de Alec se acelerara.

“Mags, te ves bellísimo” dijo sin poder evitarlo antes de plantar un beso en los labios de su novio.

“Cariño, ya llevo a tu progenie dentro mío, no necesitas seducirme más” bromeó el Gran Brujo, haciendo que su alfa se sonrojara.

“Ya deja de torturarlo Magnus, vamos a comenzar, estoy ansiosa” dijo Cat mientras saludaba al Omega y los dirigía hacia la sala de Ecografías.

Una vez dentro de la habitación, Magnus rápidamente se dirigió hacia la camilla, acomodándose en ella y levantando su camisa para dar lugar a Catarina de seguir con el procedimiento que ya conocían de memoria.

“Bien, decidieron si quieren saber el sexo?” preguntó la Bruja mientras, encendía el equipo para comenzar el estudio. Esta vez se trataba de una ecografía más avanzada que les permitiría ver todo con más detalle.

“Acaso no me conoces?” respondió Magnus de inmediato, provocando una carcajada de su Alfa.

“Sí Cat, queremos saberlo” respondió con tranquilidad Alec.

“Muy bien, aquí vamos” dijo entonces Catarina colocando el transductor en el vientre de Magnus, para comenzar a ver las primeras imágenes.

“Muy bien, ahí está” dijo mientras señalaba a la pantalla con la imagen de un pequeño rostro, su perfil perfectamente delineado, frente, nariz, sus labios y el pequeño mentón.  
Magnus intento pero no pudo contener las lágrimas de emoción al ver por primera vez el rostro de su bebé, Alec apretó su mano con fuerza y secó sus propias lágrimas con el puño de su chaqueta.

“Es hermoso” se agacho para susurrar al oído de su Omega.

“O hermosa” respondió Magnus sin poder despegar los ojos de la pantalla. 

Cat continuó el examen, en la pantalla vieron un pequeño hombro y un brazo, movió el transductor hacia abajo y vio que el muslo del bebé estaba justo tapando su entrepierna “alguien está intentando que no logremos el objetivo” comentó Cat sonriendo. “Veamos si tenemos mejor suerte con su gemelo”.  
La sonrisa de Alec se amplió. Gemelos. Serían padres de gemelos. Desde esa primera ecografía en que lo habían descubierto, el corazón del Nefilim no dejaba de acelerarse ante la mención de la palabra.

“Bien allí está su rostro” dijo Catarina un momento después sonriendo. “Oh miren eso, está empujando a su hermano” rio Cat.

“Bueno creo que tal vez sacó la personalidad de su papi, es un luchador” dijo Magnus mirando con cariño y emoción a su Alfa.

“Una luchadora Magnus, es una niña” aclaró Cat, mostrándoles la pantalla y sonriendo aún más ampliamente, “Felicitaciones!!” 

“Una niña” repitió Magnus como para sí mismo, Alec se agacho y le dio otro beso, “nuestra pequeña chispita” le dijo tras un suspiro.

“Nuestra pequeña guerrera” respondió Alec volviendo a mirar a la pantalla, que una vez más les devolvía la imagen del rostro de su hija, su pequeña nariz, sus mejillas rellenitas, su mentoncito.

“Bien, intentemos de nuevo con el primero”

“Vamos cariño, déjanos verte esta vez” dijo Magnus acariciando el lado derecho de su vientre.  
Moviendo una vez más el transductor, Cat esperó.

“Y bien?” pregunto Alec ansioso.

“Bien puedo decirles que tenemos a un pequeño holgazán, apenas y movió su pierna, pero puedo confirmarlo se trata de un niño” dijo Cat riendo “Felicitaciones una vez más” 

“Un niño, bebé, tendremos una niña y un niño!!!!” repitió Alec emocionado, mientras tomaba el rostro de su Omega entre sus manos y los besaba repetidas veces.

Magnus rio ante la explosión de emociones de su Alfa “Lo sé Alexander, es increíble” le dijo devolviéndole el beso entre sonrisas.

“Bueno, todo parece marchar perfectamente, el desarrollo sigue siendo un poco más avanzado que el de un mundano en este tiempo de gestación” informó Catarina ahora de modo muy profesional.

“Eso quiere decir que nacerán antes de los nueve meses?” preguntó Magnus de inmediato.

“Bueno no debería ser mucho antes, tal vez se una diferencia de un mes, no mucho más” les dijo la Bruja mientras timaba imágenes para el informe y para los padres.

“Está bien, eso está muy bien” dijo Magnus acariciando su vientre.

“Todo saldrá perfecto Mags, tranquilo” le aseguró Alec mientras le tomaba la mano una vez más,   
“tendremos todo listo, no hay de qué preocuparse”.

“Lo sé Amor, lo sé”

“Muy bien, eso es todo Magnus, puedes limpiarte y les daré las imágenes para que las guarden, al igual que el video de la ecografía”

“Gracias Cat, eres la mejor” dijo el Brujo sonriendo.

En cuanto regresaron al Loft, después de caminar por el parque y de pasar por unas donas rellenas, que se habían convertido en las favoritas de Magnus en los últimos meses, se acomodaron con sus bebidas calientes frente a la televisión y con un pequeño chasquido del Brujo, la cinta con la ecografía se reprodujo en el aparato.   
Tomados de la mano, disfrutando de cada detalle sobre sus pequeñitos, entre tiernos besos y caricias a la barriga de Magnus, Alec le contó a su novio sobre la idea de su Parabatai de reunirse en cuanto estuvieran dispuestos.

“Cariño, es una excelente idea, podríamos darle la noticia, incluso enseñarles las fotos y el video de los gemelos” dijo Magnus entusiasmado, “hace tiempo no veo a Isabel, sé qué se volverá loca en cuanto sepa que tenemos una niña en camino” sonrió posando su mano en su vientre sobre la de su Alfa.

“Jace estará muy feliz de tener un sobrino con quien entrenar y pasar el rato” dijo el Nefilim también sonriendo.

“Bueno pues está loco si piensa que mi niña no practicará en los entrenamientos también, quiero que sea una guerrera como su tía, una con mucho estilo” aseguró el Brujo asintiendo con la cabeza mientras acariciaba el lado izquierdo de su barriga, donde esta tarde habían visto ubicada a su pequeñita.

La sonrisa de Alec se amplió hasta que casi le dolieron las mejillas de tanto sonreír y beso apasionadamente a su Omega.

“Te Amo tanto Magnus Bane, que no tienes una idea de cuánto” le dijo juntando sus frentes y tratando de controlar su respiración.

“Oh cariño, claro que lo sé, por qué es la misma manera en la que yo Te Amo a ti” respondió dando otro beso, moviendo su mano hacia la nuca de su amado para profundizar el beso, gimiendo en cuanto su Alfa inmediatamente abrió la boca, dándole acceso a su lengua que la exploro y saboreó con ganas. Unos minutos después, con la respiración aún más agitada, el Shadowhunters se separó lentamente de su Omega, volviendo a juntar sus frentes para intentar controlar sus propios jadeos.

“Bebé, necesitas descansar, debes estar agotado” le dijo mientras meneaba la cabeza ante la actitud de su pareja.  
El Brujo ya estaba subiéndose al regazo de su amado, desprendiendo su camisa con dedos agiles y una amplia sonrisa en su rostro.

“Agotado? Podría sorprenderte Shadowhunter” le dijo Magnus con una sonrisa pícara, mientras se frotaba, meneando la cadera sobre su Alfa, que respondió inmediatamente, gimiendo sin poder contenerse.

“Mags” advirtió el Nefilim.

“Alfa?” dijo mirando con ojos tiernos a su novio, en un tono que sabía tenía un fuerte efecto sobre su compañero.

Tras un gruñido gutural, Alec tomó a su Omega por debajo del trasero y levantándose rápidamente del sillón, llevó a su amante hasta la habitación.  
Magnus adoraba que su Alfa lo llevara de esa forma, y sobre todo le sorprendía que el Nefilim aun pudiera, porque su barriga había crecido bastante y el Gran Brujo se sentía muy pesado, pero Alec simplemente parecía ni siquiera notarlo.  
Volviendo a besarlo con ganas, el Shadowhunter bajo al Omega en la suave alfombra del baño. 

“Bueno ciertamente no es lo que tenía en mente” dijo Magnus haciendo un puchero cuando se dio cuenta de donde se encontraba.

“Magnus, tú vas a matarme!!! Estos últimos meses han sido…” dijo Alec arqueando una ceja y mirando a su novio acusadoramente.

“Las hormonas del embarazo cariño” respondió rápidamente el Brujo, provocando una carcajada de su compañero.

“Hormonas?” 

“Acaso nunca escuchaste que los embarazos ponen muy calientes a los futuros padres?” dijo con una sonrisa de costado, mientras se quitaba la ropa, lentamente, increíblemente sensual para alguien con cinco meses de embarazo.

“Bueno, definitivamente está pasando en nuestro caso” respondió el Nefilim mientras habría el agua, regulando la temperatura para llenar la tina. Una vez terminada esta tarea, el Cazador comenzó a quitarse su propia ropa, sonriendo por la expresión de su Omega, que se estaba relamiendo los labios, al verlo revelar su erección. 

“Ves algo que te guste amor?” 

“No tienes ni idea” respondió el Brujo avanzando hacia su Alfa.

Pasando a su lado, Magnus se metió a la bañera, indicándole con un dedo sobre su hombro a su novio que lo siguiera. Alec tragó saliva visiblemente, pasó la mano por su cabello y siguió a su Omega.  
Una vez estuvieron dentro de la bañera, Magnus hizo que su novio se sentara y se acomodó entre sus piernas, apoyando la espalda en el pecho del Nefilim.  
Sin mediar palabra, Alec tomó la esponja, le puso un poco del jabón favorito de Magnus y comenzó a frotarla por el cuerpo del Brujo. Recorriendo suavemente sus hombros, mientras le daba besos húmedos en el cuello, pasando con la esponja por sus brazos, sus pectorales, el vientre donde estaba lo más preciado de sus vidas, sus muslos, y evitando la zona donde Magnus más deseaba que lo tocara, provocando un gemido de su compañero.

“Alexander” jadeo el Brujo unos minutos después, haciendo que una gran sonrisa apareciera en el rostro del Nefilim.

“Dime cariño” respondió con voz rasposa.

“Quiero…argh” gimió el Brujo cuando las manos del Shadowhunter volvieron a recorrer sus muslos.

“Dime Magnus, que es lo que quieres?” pregunto seductoramente el cazador.

“Te necesito, ahora Alexander” le dijo mientras se movía para acomodarse sobre el regazo del Alfa.

“Soy todo tuyo amor, toma lo que quieras de mí” respondió Alec, mientras mordía el lóbulo de la oreja de su novio.

El Brujo tomó lo dicho y rápidamente tomó las manos de su Alfa, haciendo que lo sujetara por la cadera, haciendo que el joven Lightwood se incorporará y pegara su pecho a la espalda del embarazado, mientras él se alineaba con el miembro de su Alfa y comenzaba a tomarla dentro suyo lentamente, disfrutando de la pequeña presión de la intromisión a su cuerpo.

“Maldición Magnus” gimió al joven “vas a matarme, te juro que eres mi perdición absoluta”

Las palabras de su Nefilim hicieron sonreír al Brujo, que comenzó a moverse a ritmo lento, llevando las manos de su Alfa a su vientre, mientras Alec besaba su cuello y recorría sus hombros intercalando pequeñas mordidas con besos amorosos.

“Te Amo tanto Alexander” susurró Magnus mientras incrementaba su ritmo.

“Ah-bebé-ah—“entre jadeos el Nefilim intentó hablar una vez más “también Te Amo”.

Unos momentos Alec tomó el miembro de su novio en su mano y comenzó a darle algunas tiradas, sabiendo que su propio orgasmo no estaba muy lejos, apenas unos minutos después ambos llegaron al orgasmo, gimiendo y respirando con dificultad.  
Unos momentos después Magnus prácticamente colapsó en la pecho de su Alfa, el agotamiento finalmente apoderándose de él. Con una sonrisa suave, Alec se encargó de terminar de lavar suavemente a su Omega. Una vez que finalizó y con el embarazado luchando por mantener los ojos abiertos, el Alfa lo sacó de la bañera, lo llevó a la habitación y con mucho cuidado lo secó lo mejor posible, luego lo vistió con un pijama suave y lo acomodó en su cama, besando su frente y sonriendo una vez más cuando los primeros ronquidos se escucharon en la oscuridad de la habitación.  
Aun sin dejar de sonreír se puso su propio pijama y se dirigió a su lado de la cama, intentando moverse lo más sutilmente posible para no molestar a su amado, una vez que apagó la luz y se deslizo un poco más cerca de su novio, el Brujo se pegó a su cuerpo y puso su cabeza en el pecho del Alfa, besándolo y susurrando un tierno “Buenas noches” para un segundo después continuar con sus suaves ronquidos.

“Buenas noches amor mío” respondió el Cazador en el mismo tono, besando la frente de su novio.

***

Los días siguientes pasaron sin tanta novedad, el ritmo de trabajo en el Instituto continuaba siendo agitado, pero al menos ahora la principal amenaza que enfrentaba Alec era mantener la llamada “Paz Fría” con los Seelies, cuya reina había extendido un generosa, y muy sospechosa, invitación al Jefe del Instituto y su pareja a una cena en su reino. Invitación que Alec no pensaba aceptar en absoluto.  
Magnus se mantenía trabajando como Gran Brujo pero ya había decidido dejar de lado las consultas particulares.  
El fin de semana llego en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, y pronto la pareja se encontró terminando los preparativos para recibir a su familia y amigos.  
Habían decidido aprovechar la pequeña reunión para dar las noticias sobre los gemelos, ya que la única que sabía el sexo de los bebes era Catarina, por supuesto, ya que había realizado la ecografía.  
Para esta noche Alec había arreglado los itinerarios de patrullaje para que tanto sus hermanos como sus parejas (que también eran sus amigos más cercanos) pudieran asistir a la cena, a ellos se les unirían  
Ragnor, Luke y Raphael, además de una recién separada Maryse, que había tenido un cambio de actitud tan grande en el último tiempo, que parecía imposible no pensar en su presencia en una reunión de este tipo.  
La relación entre Maryse y Magnus se había vuelto muy cercana, la Shadowhunter estaba absolutamente emocionada con el embarazo y la próxima llegada de sus nietos, ella había sido la primera en llegar con regalitos para los bebes, baberos, escarpines, pequeños gorritos con pompones, peluches! Pero sobre todo lo que más emocionaba a Magnus era el entusiasmo de la mujer de poder compartir esta etapa tan importante con su hijo mayor, ser parte de su felicidad, cuando durante tantos años ella había sido la causa de la infelicidad de su propio primogénito. Ella estaba dispuesta a cambiar esa situación, y a disfrutar de cada momento que se le permitiera durante este proceso. Incluso comportándose como una madre para Magnus, que apreciaba enormemente el gesto, habiendo perdido a la suya propia a muy corta edad. Estos gestos que habían ganado el corazón del Brujo, que ahora la veía como una amiga, incluso como una segunda madre para él.  
Una media hora antes de la señalada para la reunión, Maryse llego entusiasmada, con el postre favorito de Magnus en estos últimos meses, una increíble tarta de frutillas, con mucha crema. 

“Vas a hacer que termine rodando querida” le dijo el Brujo mientras sonreía con ganas y pasaba uno de sus dedos por la crema del postre.

“Magnus, es el preferido de mis nietos o nietas, no podía venir sin traer algo especial para ellos” respondió la mujer también sonriendo mientras besaba la mejilla del novio de su hijo.

“Gracias por venir a ayudarnos mamá” le dijo el cazador mientras le daba un abrazo. “Estoy intentando que Magnus deje de usar magia en lo cotidiano, tiene que descansar todo lo posible, el último trimestre será el más pesado”.

“Alexander, estas exagerando, estoy perfectamente, Cat dice que puedo hacer mi vida normalmente y ya cedi a no atender más consultas” le dijo el Brujo rodando los ojos, provocando una risita por parte de su suegra.

“Cariño, siempre fuiste un sobreprotector, pero estoy de acuerdo contigo esta vez, Magnus, un embarazo de gemelos seguramente será muy agotador” le dijo acariciando la espalda del Brujo cariñosamente.

“Traidora!!” respondió el Brujo a su suegra en un susurro. Haciendo que ella riera una vez más mientras se dirigía a la cocina.

“Escuché eso” dijo inmediatamente el Nefilim “y te lo dije” termino complacido mientras tomaba a su novio entre sus brazos para besar su frente.

“Ya tortolitos, tenemos una cena que preparar” gritó Maryse desde la cocina.

Los primeros en llegar fueron Cat y Ragnor, que entraron juntos y discutiendo sobre un caso del que se estaban encargando juntos. Magnus intercedió de inmediato, riendo por la familiaridad de la situación.  
Los siguientes en llegar fueron los Shadowhunters. Izzy en un impecable vestido corto de color purpura, con un escote en la espalda para el infarto, que resaltaba su hermosa piel y cabellera oscura; Clary con su usual cabellera rojiza en una gran coleta que se meneaba hacia los lados con cada paso que daba, vestida con una blusa verde que resaltaba sus hermosos ojos y un pantalón de cuero negro ajustado que Magnus aprobó al instante. Sus compañeros, también estaban vestidos impecablemente, aunque más informales, con pantalones de vestir oscuros, Jace con una camisa gris y sus típica campera de cuero; y Simon con una camisa blanca y un saco de pana negro.

El siguiente en llegar fue Luke y para sorpresa de todos, la más emocionada con su llegada fue Maryse, que se sonrojó al recibir un guiño cómplice de Magnus.

La cena transcurrió entre risas y actualizaciones sobre la vida de cada uno. Era un extraño grupo si uno se detenía a analizarlo, cosa que Alec no pudo evitar hacer, al notar las pequeñas conversaciones entre su familia y amigos. La familiaridad entre Maryse y Cat al charlar sobre los bebés, lo fácil que se relacionaban ahora Magnus y Jace, los incansables intentos de Izz y Clary por conseguir a la indicada para Ragnor, incluso se sorprendía de él mismo, escuchando con mucho interés las explicaciones de Simon sobre el último gran juego mundano que había comprado.

Raphael fue el último en llegar como sucedía habitualmente y una vez que esto sucedió, había llegado el momento de revelar las novedades, así que sin muchos rodeos e inundado de emoción, Magnus enseño las fotos de la última ecografía, dejando que sus seres queridos las admirara uno por uno, contando cada detalle de lo sucedido durante el estudio, para luego revelar el sexo de sus bebés.  
Tal como Magnus predijo, Isabel perdió la cabeza en el instante en que supo que tendría una sobrina muy pronto.

“Magnus, ella será la niña con más estilo de todo NY!!! Ya puedo imaginarla luciendo hermosos vestidos y listones en el cabello! Por supuesto que también implementaremos el estilo Shadowhunter de tía Izzy, será increíble” había dicho dando pequeños saltitos mientras se acercaba a su cuñado para acariciar con suavidad su barriga.

“Por el ángel!!! Raziel protege a mi pequeña de mi hermana” dijo Alec en un tono exagerado que hizo que todos comenzaran a reír y que Isabel hiciera pucheros como una niña pequeña, dándole un puñetazo en el hombro. “Ouch” se había quejado el Jefe del Instituto antes de comenzar a reír el también.

“Hey, tienen que permitirme ser el tutor de ese niño!!! Haré de él la siguiente leyenda Nefilim, qué demonios será la siguiente leyenda Brujo-Nefilim” dijo Jace emocionado mientras palmeaba la espalda de su Parabatai.

“Pues yo me encargaré de que ambos aprendan arte, tía Clary no puede esperar por conocerlos chispitas” dijo la pelirroja acercándose también al Brujo para susurrarle en el vientre.

“No se olviden de la música, yo seré el encargado, tendrán toda la cultura pop a sus pies!!!!” agregó emocionado Simon.

Magnus sonrió ante el entusiasmo de todos y miró expectante hacia Cat y Ragnor “y bien?” dijo arqueando una ceja.

“Magnus todos sabemos quién se encarga de las habilidades en pociones de los pequeños” dijo entonces Ragnor como si fuera la afirmación más obvia del mundo, haciendo reír al embarazado con ganas.

“Pues bien, Maryse y yo nos encargaremos de la mejor parte!” anunció Cat con una sonrisa.

“Por supuesto, simplemente los malcriaremos sin medida” completo Maryse sonriendo. La habitación estalló en risas hasta que Alec volvió a hablar.

“Espero que planeen al menos dejarme ver a Mis Hijos en algún momento” dijo el Cazador con tono sarcástico, mientras arqueaba una ceja, casa que hizo que Magnus rodara los ojos ante la actitud de su Alfa y se acercara a él para abrazarlo por la cintura.

“Días Mío, no puedo creer que no les gruñeras en absoluto Alec, creo que estas madurando al fin” dijo Raphael con una media sonrisa maliciosa. En el último tiempo él y Alec tenían su propia forma de comunicación que básicamente consistía del mayor sarcasmo posible entre ellos.

“Bueno al menos no dijiste que intentaras enseñarle a mis bebés hacer las quesadillas que siempre nos prometes y aun no probamos” respondió el Nefilim, haciendo reír al vampiro a regañadientes.

“Soy un hombre ocupado Lightwood, no tu chef personal”

Cuando Alec estaba a punto de responder con otro comentario sarcástico al vampiro de repente Simon levantó la voz, alarmado, como si estuviera a punto de develar un gran misterio, atrayendo la mirada de todos los presentes hacia él, “Oigan, ahora que me detengo a pensarlo, ya podemos saber cuáles son los nombres de los bebés? Sería lindo saberlo para bueno, ya saben, dejar de llamarlos simplemente “los bebés” saben?”

Entonces todos redirigieron la mirada hacia los futuros padres, que se miraron con ojos grandes como platos e inmediatamente posaron sus manos sobre el vientre del Brujo.

“Bueno, eso es algo en lo que aún no habíamos pensado” dijo el Brujo mordiéndose el labio, como si se les hubiera escapado la más esencial de las cosas frente a sus ojos.

“Todavía tenemos tiempo…”dijo Ales sintiéndose un poco culpable.

“Entonces podemos comenzar con las sugerencias “ anunció Isabel emocionada una vez más, mientas corría hacia el escritorio de Magnus para tomar papel y lápiz.

“Bien, comencemos” anunció mientras tomaba asiento en la alfombra frente a la mesa ratona del living, comenzando a tomar nota de las sugerencias inmediatamente.

Esta había resultado ser una noche mucho más interesante de lo que Alec y Magnus esperaban. Esa noche se fueron a la cama, con decenas de sugerencias para nombrar a sus pequeños y absolutamente ninguna certeza de cómo decidir sobre los apropiados para sus chispitas.


	17. Lightwood-Bane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Los futuros padres piensan en nombrar a sus pequeños mientras arreglan lo necesario para su llegada cuando reciben una visita inesperada.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lamento la tardanza, solo quedan unos pocos capitulos, la historia llega a su fin!

Dos meses. Habían pasado exactamente dos meses desde que los futuros padres sabían los géneros de sus bebes y aun…no había nombres a la vista.  
Habían discutido sobre las posibilidades, pensado en miles de alternativas, incluso ponderado las opciones que sus amigos y familiares les sugerían, pero ninguno parecía apropiado para sus chispitas.  
Bueno al menos tenían en claro que se apellidarían Lightwood-Bane! Eso ya era un gran avance.  
Magnus estaba entrando al séptimo mes de embarazo! Su barriga había aumentado en tamaño considerablemente y a pesar de que el Brujo ya no se podía mover con su habitual agilidad, Alec no podía dejar de pensar que su amado se veía más hermoso que nunca.  
Cada día el Nefilim admiraba la gracia y elegancia de su novio. Aun manteniéndose activo a pesar del cansancio y la hinchazón de los últimos meses de embarazo. El Brujo se levantaba cada día, poniéndose sus mejores prendas súper fashionistas para embarazados, camisolas con hermosos bordados que acentuaban su hombros y resaltaban su pancita de la manera más hermosa, pantalones tan ajustados que a su novio le constaba imaginar que pudiera sentirse cómodo usándolos durante el tercer trimestre de gestación.  
Y por supuesto, su habitual maquillaje, aunque ahora con un delineado más suave pero acentuado, su pelo un poco más recortado, pero con un gran mohawk que lucía brillantes reflejos de colores, a veces verdes y violetas, otras, los favoritos de Alec rojos y azules.  
Y hoy no era la excepción, el Brujo lucia increíble, en una camisola negra, con bordados dorados, el cuello dejaba ver parte de sus pectorales que estaban adornados con varios collares dorados también. Su maquillaje a punto con un suave delineado dorado que combinaba perfecto con su atuendo, sus pantalones de un azul muy oscuro dejaban ver sus piernas tonificadas y había terminado el atuendo con unos zapatos azules del mismo tono de los reflejos que llevaba hoy en el cabello. Se veía simplemente increíble, pensaba Alec mientras lo admiraba desde la puerta del vestidor, donde estaba terminando de arreglarse el mismo para comenzar con su día.  
El Gran Brujo aún se ocupaba de sus obligaciones básicas, antes de dejar a cargo de su puesto a su vieja amiga, Tessa, quien pasaría un tiempo en NY mientras Magnus se ocupada de los primeros meses de sus pequeños.  
“Alexander, séptimo mes!” dijo el Brujo emocionado, “hoy comienza el último trimestre del embarazo”  
“Lo se amor, es increíble lo rápido que paso este tiempo” le dijo acercándose para darle un beso en la mejilla luego acarició la pancita suavemente, mientras se agachaba para susurrar a sus bebes “no puedo esperar a que estén aquí, con nosotros chispitas” y le dio un tierno beso a cada lado de la barriga, derecha para su pequeño que demostraba ser muy dulce y tímido, siempre con movimientos suaves y muy receptivo a la voz de sus padres e izquierda para su guerrera, que siempre se mostraba más activa e inquieta.  
“Bueno al paso que vamos, tal vez deberíamos llamarlos, Chispita 1 y 2, al menos tendrían un nombre al llegar a este mundo” refunfuño el Brujo.  
“Mags, aún hay tiempo” respondió el Nefilim pacientemente, mientras se incorporaba para posar su mano en la mejilla de su novio. “cuando encontremos los indicados, lo sabremos”.  
“Lo sé es solo que, llevamos dos meses buscando, nada parece adecuado” se quejó Magnus poniendo un gran puchero.  
“Sabes lo hermoso que te ves cuando haces pucheros?” le dijo Alec de inmediato, tomando a su novio por la cintura para acercarlo más a él y besarlo lenta y profundamente, volcando en ese beso todo el amor que siente por su Omega.  
Un momento después la necesidad de respirar los hizo separarse, con las respiraciones agitadas, juntaron sus frentes y rozaron sus narices en un tierno beso “esquimal”.  
“Maldición Alexander” reflexiono el mayor mientras cerraba los ojos y se estiraba un poco para darle otro beso en los labios a su amado, “aun después de este tiempo, logras quitarme el aliento con tan sólo un beso”, confesó para luego abrir sus ojos y revelar sus ojos de gato, brillantes y llenos de un amor inmenso.  
“Comprendo el sentimiento” respondió después de un gran suspiro el Nefilim, “Te Amo bebé”.  
“Y yo a ti cariño” aseguró el Downworlder besando una vez más al más alto. “La ecografía será luego del almuerzo, no lo olvides”.  
“Jamás lo olvidaría, estaré de regreso a tiempo”. Aseguró el Nefilim caminando hacia la puerta.  
Magnus se quedó mirando un rato la puerta principal, ya lamentando la partida de su compañero, en los últimos meses le resultaba cada vez más difícil pasar tiempo separado de su Alfa. Algo de lo que él no estaba enteramente seguro se debiera al embarazo. Eso era algo que alarmaba un poco a Magnus. Él nunca antes se había sentido tan unido a alguien, tan completamente enamorado y entregado. El lazo con su Alfa era tan fuerte que muchas veces ni siquiera necesitaban palabras para saber las necesidades del otro.  
La unión se había sellado perfectamente al reclamarse, Alec ahora era un inmortal al igual que Magnus, incluso había demostrado señales de estar adquiriendo algunas habilidades del Brujo, cosa que no dejaba de asombrar tanto a él mismo, como a los pocos amigos a los que Magnus se había atrevido a contarles.  
Y es que un conocimiento como este debía manejarse con cuidado.  
Siempre habría quien intentara tomar ventaja de algo como esto. Otras razas u otros Nefilim intentando emparejarse con Brujos para lograr la inmortalidad e incluso adquirir sus poderes, no era algo con lo que quisieran lidiar. Incluso sabiendo que probablemente la unión entre Magnus y Alec era algo fuera de la norma. Catarina estaba segura de que ellos eran compañeros de alma, de que la suya era una unión sellada en los cielos y que por esto mismo seguían sorprendiendo a todos. Y es que al pensarlo detenidamente, no podría ser una unión más particular: un Alfa Shadowhunter de la más alta estirpe, descendiente de una de las primeras familias Nefilim conocidas uniéndose al hijo Omega de un Demonio Mayor, un Brujo muy poderoso, tanto que hasta fue capaz de concebir. Tenía que tratarse sin dudas de una unión muy especial.  
Intentando sacudirse estos pensamientos Magnus se dirigió a su apotecario. Si bien ya no estaba atendiendo clientes, aun colaboraba para casos importantes en el Laberinto Espiral y por supuestos, situaciones en las que fuera requerido en su territorio de Brooklyn.  
Cuando el Brujo estaba terminando de mezclar una poción para un Lobo que había sido infectado con una especie de gripe vampírica, sus salvaguardas anunciaron la llegada de un visitante.  
La sensación en su magia no fue para nada placentera y Magnus se alertó de inmediato, dirigiéndose a la puerta de entrada. Unos segundos después sonó el timbre, con un gran suspiro el Brujo abrió la puerta.  
Quien se encontraba detrás de la puerta era lo último que Magnus hubiera esperado, un gran escalofrío recorrió la espalda del Brujo y su mano, voló a su vientre instintivamente en un gesto protector.  
“Pero sí te ves absolutamente adorable Magnus” dijo con voz suave y escalofriante la Reina Seelie, fijando su mirada en el vientre abultado del Brujo.  
Magnus intentó superar su sorpresa y la horrible sensación que lo invadía y puso su cara más neutral posible. Sonriendo mientras asentía ante el cumplido de la recién llegada.  
“No me invitas a pasar? Recordaba que eras más cortes querido!”  
“Oh lo siento, realmente no esperaba visitas hoy, su majestad” dijo mientras abría la puerta y le hacía un gesto para que avanzara hacia el living.  
La mente de Magnus funcionaba a un millón por hora. Esto no podía ser bueno, la Reina no hacia este tipo de visitas en absoluto, algo no se sentía bien. Alexander, pensó entonces el Brujo, necesito a mi Alfa a mi lado ahora.  
La Reina avanzo como si fuera la dueña del lugar, mirando en todas direcciones, deteniéndose frente a un librero que se encontraba en la pared del living, justo a un lado del ventanal que daba al balcón principal.  
Se acercó al mueble y pasó los dedos lentamente sobre un portarretrato que la pareja había colocado allí. Otro escalofrió recorrió la espina del Brujo al ver el gesto de la Reina, acariciando la imagen del ultrasonido de sus gemelos que Alec había hecho enmarcar como un regalo para él al cumplirse el sexto mes de embarazo.  
“Tierno” susurró la Reina mientras miraba sobre su hombro hacia el Brujo.  
“Tome asiento su Majestad, a que debo el placer de su visita, si me permite la curiosidad?” dijo Magnus mientras tomaba asiento en el lado opuesto a donde se dirigió la Seelie.  
“Bueno, recuerdo haber hecho una generosa invitación al joven Lightwood, una que fue rechazada inmediatamente” dijo amargamente y continuó “como ustedes no estuvieron dispuestos a visitarme…” finalizó dejando que la frase incompleta flotara en el aire entre ellos.

Alec había completado la mayoría de las tareas de su día, incluyendo una extensa charla con la cónsul Penhalo sobre los próximos meses con respecto a su paternidad y el Instituto a su cargo, cuando sintió la ansiedad y la preocupación del su Omega. Las sensaciones absolutamente claras a través del lazo entre ambos. Inmediatamente el Nefilim busco a su hermana, informó la situación y se dirigió lo antes posible hacia su hogar. Sintiendo una extraña sensación en el estómago, en cuanto tocó las pesadas puertas principales del Instituto, sintió como una punzada en la cabeza, de repente extendió la mano y un portal se materializó frente a él.  
Alec estaba estupefacto ante lo que estaba sucediendo, él sabía que sus habilidades estaban aumentando, pero hasta ahora solo se trataba de cosas simples, pequeños progresos.  
Al mirar el portal abierto frente a él reconoció inmediatamente su propio sello de magia y junto a su luz que era muy parecida a la de Magnus, por ser de donde provenía en primer lugar, pudo notar el distintivo color que ya asociaban con sus pequeños, cian y ámbar.  
Sin dudarlo el Shadowhunter atravesó el portal pensando en estar junto a su familia inmediatamente.  
Cuando se encontró del otro lado, estaba exactamente donde se suponía, materializándose justo al lado de Magnus, que estaba en estado de alerta, muy visiblemente incómodo y con una mano protectora en su vientre.  
“Mags, que sucede? Ya estoy aquí amor!” le dijo el Nefilim tomándolo de la mano, sin siquiera registrar a la otra persona en la habitación.  
“Pero si es el mismísimo Jefe del Instituto de NY” dijo en tono burlón la reina, “hace tiempo que esperaba noticias suyas Sr. Lightwood, pero veo que” dirigiendo su mirada una vez más a la panza del Brujo “ha estado MUY ocupado”.  
“Majestad, no esperaba su visita” respondió Alec dándole una mirada de entendimiento a Magnus antes de girarse para enfrentar a la indeseable visita “no recuerdo haber concertado una reunión con usted, menos aún en mi propio hogar”.  
“Yo recuerdo haber enviado una cordial invitación que fue simplemente rechazada” dijo en tono amargo la jefa de los Seelies, mirando al Nefilim con mala cara.  
“Bueno, hemos tenido demasiado de que ocuparnos” respondió entonces Magnus.  
“Oí todo sobre su pequeño, percance, con Lilith” volvió a hablar la Reina mientras volvía a dirigirse a los sillones y tomaba asiento como si nada.  
“Sabes que ella regresará cierto?”  
“Eso no sucederá, nos aseguraremos de ello” dijo inmediatamente Alec tomando más firmemente la mano de su Omega y poniendo otra sobre el vientre para darle más énfasis a sus palabras.  
“Tú jamás podrás protegerlos ante ella joven Lightwood” dijo la reina levantando el mentón con una mirada desdeñosa “si ella quiera los pequeños, hará todo por tenerlos”  
“Son nuestros pequeños y eso jamás sucederá” aseguró Magnus levantando el tono mientras se acercaba más a su Alfa.  
“Nuestros hijos estarán a salvo” dijo Alec y eso provocó una gran risotada de la reina Seelie.  
“Sabes que no puedes con esto Shadowhunter…pero” continuó midiendo sus palabras y cada una de las reacciones de la pareja frente a ella “esos pequeños, sus niños, son algo realmente especial” levantándose una vez más del sillón se acercó hacia el gran ventanal con vista al puente de Brooklyn y continuó “yo podría protegerlos, en mi reino siempre estarían a salvo, crecerían libre y con absolutamente todo lo necesario, después de todo saben que es mi tarea, proteger y resguardar todo lo único y especial en este mundo”  
Ni Magnus ni Alec, pudieron responder inmediatamente. Acaso en serio esta Seelie creía que ellos estarían de acuerdo con entregarle a sus pequeños? Qué clase de padres creía ella que eran?  
El primero en reaccionar fue Magnus, intentando calmar el gruñido en el pecho de su Alfa hablo rápidamente: “Es una oferta increíblemente generosa su majestad, pero nunca la aceptaríamos, nuestros hijos son todo para nosotros, por supuesto que lograremos protegerlos, DE CUALQUIER AMENAZA Y A TODA COSTA”.  
Alec asintió inmediatamente a la declaración de su Omega y todas sus implicaciones. Si debían enfrentar a la mismísima Reina Seelie aun arriesgando la frágil paz fría que se había logrado con esta raza, lo harían, nada dañaría a sus hijos o los alejaría de ellos, absolutamente nada.  
“Como ya le dijo Magnus, apreciamos la oferta pero nuestros hijos JAMAS se alejaran de nosotros” aseguró el Nefilim mirando con toda seriedad a la reina.  
“Bueno eso sí que es una pena…” dijo entonces la Reina, intentando evitar que la pareja notara su profundo descontento con sus reacciones. Pero ella era muy sabia, y estaba segura de que su oportunidad llegaría. Astuta como era decidió que era el momento de retirarse, sabiendo que esta no era su mejor oportunidad con este asunto.  
“Bien mi ofrecimiento está hecho, no retirare la oferta, pueden tenerla en cuenta siempre y cuando lo necesiten” dijo con el tono más dulce que logro fingir “y espero el momento de poder conocer a los pequeños” agregó sonriendo mientras se dirigía a la puerta como si nada hubiera sucedido.  
Al llegar a la puerta, dos caballeros de su guardia personal estaban esperándola, Alec se aseguró de que se hayan ido antes de volver al lado de su Omega que se encontraba ahora sentada en el sofá, acariciando su vientre tiernamente.  
“Mags eso fue…”  
“Lo sé” lo interrumpió inmediatamente el embarazado  
“Ella no será la única”  
“También sé eso cariño, sabemos que ellos son especiales, sabemos que muchos intentaran tomar ventaja de eso, pero los protegeremos” aseguró el Brujo tomando la mano de su novio.  
“Por supuesto que sí, y les enseñaremos a protegerse ellos mismos también” dijo en Nefilim pasando la mano por el vientre de su Omega. “Después de todo tenemos una guerrera en camino, y estoy seguro de que su hermano cuidará a su hermana como a una princesa”.  
“Claro porque él es nuestro pequeño rey, ellos son nuestros protectores, los soberanos de nuestras vidas”.  
“Absolutamente” dijo sonriendo el Nefilim.  
“Eso es Alexander” sonrió de repente el Brujo.  
“De que hablas Magnus?” dijo Alec confundido.  
El embarazado se levantó rápidamente y fue por una libreta de notas que tenía en el apotecario. Regreso rápidamente para sentarse junto a su Alfa y enseñarle lo que tenía anotado ahí.  
En la hermosa y delicada caligrafía de Magnus, estaban anotados varios nombres algunos que el mismo Alec habías sugerido durante los últimos días, cuando señaló a los que se refería el Nefilim sonrió con ganas, mirando de la libreta a los ojos de su Omega una y otra vez, la emoción haciendo que su garganta se cerrara. La misma expresión reflejada en la mirada de su compañero.  
“Malik” susurró entonces el Shadowhunter “nuestro pequeño rey” concluyo mientras se le escapaba una lagrima que su Omega secó enseguida con un beso.  
“Malik destaca por su bravura y su orgullo. Es un luchador empedernido que nunca se da por vencido. Esconde un corazón de oro que siempre está atento a las necesidades de los más desfavorecidos” leyó detenidamente el Brujo. “creo que es perfecto”.  
“Definitivamente lo es cariño y ella…”  
“Alexa” aseguró el Brujo.  
“No crees que pensaran, bueno ya sabes por el parecido con mi…” el Nefilim no termino la frase.”  
“Tienes un nombre hermoso, chico lindo y además muy significativo, creo que Alexa es el indicado” le dijo su novio pasándole la libreta para que leyera.  
“Alexa, la que es protectora, suelen ser fuertes y su corazón las guía, la fidelidad, lealtad y honestidad son sus pilares” Alec no pudo evitar sonreír al terminar de leer las notas de su amado. “Creo que ya tenemos los nombres para nuestros hijos cariño”. Dijo sonriendo ampliamente, la emoción casi desbordándolo.  
Magnus secó sus propias lágrimas y tomo la libreta de las manos de su Alfa, escribiendo con cuidado y muy elegantemente los nombres que llevarían sus pequeños.  
Malik Lightwood-Bane y Alexa Lightwood-Bane.  
Ambos sonrieron una vez más y sintieron las pataditas aprobatorias de los bebes en el vientre del Brujo. Sin dudas habían elegido correctamente.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que lo disfruten y dejen sus comentarios!!!


	18. Viejos Fantasmas y Algo Más

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus esta en una montaña rusa emocional, sus bebés estan a punto de nacer, viejas inseguridades resurgen y amenzan con empañar el momento más feliz en la vida del Gran Brujo de Brooklyn.

Dos semanas después de la inesperada visita de la reina Seelie, tanto Magnus como Alec estaban en estado de alerta constante. Principalmente porque se estaba acercando el momento más importante de sus vidas, faltaba muy poco para la llegada de sus gemelos. El segundo motivo es que esa visita había abierto muchos interrogantes para los futuros padres. Si la reina estaba enterada y había demostrado tanto interés, quien más podría saber sobre sus pequeños? Al menos estaban seguros de que nadie fuera de su grupo de confianza sabía exactamente sobre la nueva situación de Alec, su inmortalidad y sus habilidades adquiridas.

Estos días se habían tratado principalmente de momentos familiares y muy cálidos, desde ir de compras con Izz y Clary por ropa para los pequeños, cosa que había resultado en una cantidad increíble de bolsas y paquetes inundando el Loft, hasta la elección de las cunas, a la que habían decidido ir con Maryse y Cat. El arreglo del cuarto estuvo a cargo de Alec y Jace, que pintaron y montaron todos y cada uno de los muebles que Magnus había elegido junto a Ragnor.

La llegada de los gemelos era el tema permanente en la familia, todos muy entusiasmados, hasta el punto de estar contando los días ansiosamente.

Alec solo tenía labores matutinos, ya que intentaba pasar todo el tiempo posible junto a su compañero. Cuando el nido de Magnus volvió a reacomodarse y crecer hasta casi ocupar todo su lecho, así como el hecho de que Magnus prácticamente se negaba a abandonar el departamento ahora, habiendo abandonado ya sus obligaciones como Gran Brujo completamente, la pareja tomó estas como señales de que el tiempo el nacimiento estaba muy próximo.

Cada día le era más difícil al Alfa alejarse de su familia, pero ser el Jefe del Instituto aun en un momento tan especial como este requería su presencia.

“Mags” llamó el Nefilim desde la cocina, terminando de colocar los platos para el desayuno que acababa de preparar, frutas, cereales, donas y por supuesto el té preferido de Magnus en los últimos días.

“Ya voy cariño!” respondió el Brujo saliendo de la habitación. Su paso mucho más lento que de costumbre, aunque nunca perdía su elegancia. Su panza parecía haber crecido al doble en los últimos días y desplazarse al igual que sentarse y ni hablar de pararse eran todo un desafío para el Gran Brujo en estos momentos.

“Buenos días amor” le dijo Alec en cuando entró en la cocina, acercándose para darle un beso en los labios y acariciar su vientre con ternura.

“Buen día, tenemos mucho hambre hoy!” dijo Magnus pellizcando lo primero que encontró a su paso y sonriendo al ver la dedicación de su Alfa “desayunaras con nosotros?” preguntó entonces poniendo pucheros inmediatamente al notar que solo había un puesto en la mesa.

“Tengo una reunión temprano cariño, pero en cuanto termine estaré de vuelta, almorzaremos juntos está bien?” le dijo acariciándole la espalda mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla.

“Bien, de todos modos no tengo opción” le dijo en tono caprichoso.

“Magnus” advirtió el Alfa.

“Lo sé, ya lo sé” refunfuño el Omega, cambiando su humor a algo más juguetón al instante, “pero tendrás que compensármelo en cuanto llegues” agregó entonces tomando el trasero de su novio con una mano y dándole un apretón apreciativo.

Alec rio con ganas y volvió a besar a su novio, esta vez en los labios “Te Amo” dijo simplemente y se agacho para besar un lado del vientre del Brujo susurrando “Regresare pronto Malik”, moviéndose hacia el lado opuesto advirtió “Compórtate Alexa, papi volverá enseguida”, provocando una gran sonrisa en su pareja.

“Te Amo Alexander, estaremos esperando con ansias tu regreso” agrego el Brujo mientras veía al Nefilim salir.

“Bien, estamos solos, que creen que deberíamos hacer hasta que llegue papi?” preguntó el Brujo acariciando su vientre, mientras se servía un poco de té y pensaba en como pasar el tiempo hasta que su Alfa este de regreso.

***

La reunión de Alec estaba programada para las nueve de la mañana, los emisarios de la Clave llevaban media hora de retraso y la paciencia del Nefilim comenzaba a agotarse.  
Yendo de un lado a otro de la sala de reuniones, sintió una pequeña punzada en el pecho, no era una señal de alerta como la última vez, pero definitivamente, estaba comenzando a alarmarlo.

Saco su teléfono para llamar a Magnus cuando Raphael entro a la sala junto a un alarmado Jace y una furiosa Isabel.

“Raph, que sorpresa tenerte por aquí, necesitas algo? Dijo inmediatamente el Jefe del Instituto alargaba la mano para saludar al vampiro, mientras observaba los gestos serios de sus hermanos.

“Alec, hay algo que tienes que saber” dijo sin rodeos el recién llegado. Y la alarma en el pecho de   
Alec volvió a encenderse ahora con toda potencia, “se trata de Magnus…”

***

La mañana estaba transcurriendo con mucha tranquilidad para Magnus, después del desayuno había tomado un largo baño con sus esencias favoritas, durante el cual había sentido algunas contracciones que en estos últimos días no eran nada extraño, la fecha realmente estaba cerca. Una vez fuera del baño fue al cuarto de los bebes, colocando alguna de sus prendas favoritas para los primeros días de los bebes, revisando la cantidad de pañales, incluso volviendo a arreglar las cunas y los adornos musicales que eligieron para los pequeños. Todo estaba listo, pero lo estaba él? Seria capas de traer a sus bebes al mundo seguros? Sería un buen padre? Qué tal si no sabía cómo cuidarlos? Y si no era lo suficientemente bueno?

Intentando sacudirse todas estas ideas de la cabeza se dirigió al living, donde Presidente estaba acurrucado en uno de los sillones, desperezándose después de una larga siesta por lo que parecía. Cuando estaba a punto de sentarse en el sillón un portal se abrió frente a él, inmediatamente Cat y Madzie lo atravesaron sonriendo, cargando bolsas de regalos con ellas.

“Bomboncito, que lindo es verte cariño” saludo Magnus e inmediatamente abrió los brazos para la pequeñita que corrió hacia él.

“Estás enorme tío Mags, casi no puedo abrazar a los gemelos ya” dijo pasando sus pequeñas manitos por la barriga del Brujo.

“Arg no hace falta que me lo recuerdes pequeña” dijo rodando los ojos y provocando una risotada por parte de su vieja amiga.

“Te ves fabuloso Magnus, como siempre” le aseguro la Bruja mientras le daba un abrazo. “Como estas sintiéndote?”

“A punto de estallar mi querida amiga” se quejó rápidamente y luego agregó “pero realmente bien, algunas contracciones pero sin mucha novedad”.

“Eso está muy bien, estoy casi segura de que llegaran perfectamente a término”.

“Alec está seguro de que así será, pero continua sin querer apartarse más de algunas pocas horas, es tan adorable”

“Pues, por eso estoy aquí!”

“A que te refieres Cat?” preguntó el Brujo genuinamente intrigado.

“Alec estuvo intentando comunicarse contigo, pero no atendiste, así que me llamo y me pidió que viniera a verte…y a hacerte algo de compañía, algo surgió en el Instituto” explico entonces la Bruja.

“Oh, es que tome un largo baño y olvide llevar mi teléfono conmigo, sabes que sucedió? Algo importante?”

“No estoy segura, pero aquí estamos para acompañarte mientras él no está”

“Gracias, querida, aunque no era necesario, puedo cuidarme perfectamente, pero me encanta tenerlas aquí!”

“Y a nosotras cuidarlos tío Mags!” aseguró Madzie que ahora tenía a un irritado Presidente Miau entre sus brazos, la imagen era tan graciosa que tanto Magnus como Catarina se rieron con ganas.

La tarde llego rápidamente y Alec solo había llamado para saber cómo estaban las cosas, sin mencionar exactamente la hora de su regreso a casa, algo que le pareció extraño a Magnus, pero que prefiero no señalar.  
Algo importante tendría que estar pasando para que su Alfa se alejara por tanto tiempo.  
Al caer la noche Madzie comenzó a ponerse intranquila y tras recibir un mensaje de Alec asegurándole que pronto estaría en casa Magnus le convenció a Cat de que llevara a su pequeña a descansar.  
Hacía apenas unos minutos que Catarina y Madzie se habían retirado cuando el Brujo sintió una punzada en sus salvaguardas, cosa que lo alerto inmediatamente. Unos segundos después un golpe en la puerta principal, con su magia lista para atacar, Magnus se dirigió a la entrada del departamento.

Al abrir la puerta la sorpresa fue tan grande que Magnus se quedó prácticamente mudo. 

“Así que lo rumores son ciertos” dijo con voz desdeñosa la vampira, asando a un lado del Omega, olfateándolo con gesto de disgusto, haciendo un chasquido de desagrado con la boca.

“Camille, no eres bienvenida en mi hogar” soltó Magnus en cuanto se recuperó de la sorpresa.   
Ciertamente Camille era la última persona, si podía llamarle así, a la que el Brujo esperaba ver. 

Hacía años que no sabía de ella, después de que la vampira huyera tras meterse en problemas con la Clave, no habían vuelto a tener noticias del otro. Y a Magnus no le interesaba tenerlas, su relación con Camille era uno de los momentos más sombríos de su vida, algo que lo salvo al principio pero casi termino por destruirlo hacia el final.

“Sabes que siempre seré la parte más importante de tu vida” aseguro la vampira girando para mirar a Magnus mientras se dirigía hacia el living como si fuera su propia casa.

“Estás muy equivocada si aún crees eso” escupió el Brujo mientras pasaba su mano por su vientre, sintiendo a los gemelos moverse, seguramente sintiendo el estrés que él estaba sintiendo. “Quiero que te vayas ahora! Alexander llegará en cualquier momento”.

“Ja, Alexander? Ese niñito con él que estás jugando a la casita?” respondió Camille con tono de burla.

“No te atrevas a hablar de mi pareja Camille”

“Sabes que te reclamó por que le eres útil, verdad?” comenzó a hablar la vampira mientras rodeaba al Omega, observándolo cuidadosamente al hablar. “Probablemente la Clave por eso haya aprobado su unión, incluso podrían querer usar a tu “bebés” para los mismos fines”

“Tú no sabes de lo que estás hablando” dijo el Brujo con voz temblorosa.

“Vamos Magnus, sabes que él no te ama, nadie nunca te amo, excepto yo!”

“Eso no es cierto! Alexander me ama, formaremos una familia juntos, me reclamo como suyo”

“Por supuesto que lo hizo, porque te entregaste a él como la perra que eres, porque lograste llevar a su progenie, él ni siquiera tuvo opción!”

Una punzada en la espalda del Brujo lo hizo comenzar a respirar con dificultad, negando con la cabeza se acercó al brazo del sillón para tener un soporte.

“No, tú no sabes lo que estás diciendo, nos amamos, él es mi compañero” 

“Él va a destruirte Magnus” le dijo plantándose frente a él, “esperara el momento de tomar a sus engendros, y entonces se deshará de ti”.

La mano del Brujo volvió inmediatamente a su vientre como intentando proteger a sus bebes.

“Cállate, lo que dices NO ES CIERTO”

“Ya lo verás cariño, él te va a abandonar, quien podría soportarte durante toda una vida? Sabes que no es fácil lidiar contigo, la única que te comprende soy yo, siempre seré yo!!!” le dijo ahora mucho más cerca y alargando la mano para intentar tocar la mejilla del Brujo.

“ALEJATE DE ÉL AHORA, NO TE ATREVAS A TOCARLO” gruño Alec en cuanto vio a situación.  
Siseando ante la presencia dl Nefilim, Camille se alejó de Magnus, pero siguió hablando.

“No hace falta que diga más, Magnus sabe que tengo razón, tu solo lo estas utilizando, te cansaras de él y cuando lo hagas, él regresará a mí, siempre lo hace” dijo con una sonrisa petulante la vampira.

“Estas loca si crees que eso sucederá, Magnus es el hombre que AMO, mi PAREJA, mi compañero de por vida” aseguró Alec con la mirada clavada en los ojos de su Omega, que lo miraba con ojos llorosos y un gesto de dolor en el rostro “jamás nos separaremos, siempre y cuando Magnus me quiera con él, así será!” termino el Shadowhunter plantándose al lado de su novio, tomándolo de la mano y acercándolo a su cuerpo, sintiendo al Omega relajarse un poco ante su presencia.

Cuando la vampira estaba a punto de volver a hablar, Raphael junto con Jace ingresaron al Loft y tomaron de inmediato a la vampira por las muñecas.

“Qué demonios creen que están haciendo, suéltenme ahora”

“Camille vas a pagar por todos los crímenes que cometiste” siseo Raphael mientras se paraba frente a ella.

“Tú no tienes la autoridad para…” se quejó la vampira cuando fue interrumpida por Alec.

“Pero yo sí, y es hora de que respondas por tus acciones de los últimos años” dijo el Nefilim con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro al ver la expresión furiosa de la vampiro.

“La llevaremos al Instituto ahora hermano, Tessa abrirá un portal y será enviada de inmediato a la prisión de Idris, Raphael atestiguará antes el Inquisidor” comento Jace mientras comenzaban a arrastrar a Camille hacia la puerta.

En cuanto salieron del departamento Alec se volvió para atender a su Omega y lo vio sentado en el sillón, el gesto de dolor en su rostro ahora más evidente.

“Mags, bebé, que sucede? Háblame por favor?!” dijo el Nefilim alarmado ante la condición de su pareja.

“Alexander, creo que el momento llegó” respondió el Brujo con voz temblorosa.

Al momento de escuchar esas palabras de su novio, Alexander se quedó helado por un momento, como petrificado allí donde se encontraba arrodillado a los pies de su Omega.  
Este era el momento, era real, se convertiría en padre! Magnus y él, finalmente serian una familia, podría sostener a sus pequeños en sus brazos, besarlos, cuidarlos, sentir sus esencias, disfrutar de ellos junto al amor de su vida! Estaba sucediendo realmente!  
Intentando conservar la calma y ayudar en todo lo posible a su Omega, Alec intentó mantenerse sereno, proyectando calma y todo el amor posible en su esencia, reconfortando a su compañero al instante.

“Bebé tranquilo, todo saldrá bien” le dijo tomándolo de la mano, mientras con la otra tomaba el teléfono para llamar a Catarina, que afortunadamente contestó la llamada al instante, y unos momentos después apareció frente a ellos.

“Magnus, tranquilo, Cat está aquí cariño, ella se encargará de ustedes” le aseguró el Alfa, besando la mano de su amado.

“Duele, mucho, es un dolor muy fuerte en la parte baja de mi espalda, prácticamente es insoportable” explicó el Brujo en cuanto su amiga se encontró a su lado.

“No te asustes Magnus, es normal, estas en trabajo de parto, necesito revisarte saber en qué estado se encuentran los gemelos”.

“Est-está bien!” dijo entre quejido el Downworlder.

Alec lo tomó en sus brazos y en un instante lo llevo hacia el cuarto. El aromo reconfortante de su nido, alivio la ansiedad creciente en el Omega. Que se acurruco entre los aromas tan familiares de sus seres más queridos y por supuesto de su Alfa.

“Bien tenemos que asegurarnos de que todo está yendo bien, Alec necesito un momento a solas con Magnus para revisarlo”

“Ni lo pienses, no voy a dejarlos Cat, no puedo…”suplicó el Alfa al instante.

“Comprendo pero tienes que dejarme hacer mi trabajo Alec, ellos estarán bien, lo prometo” dijo en tono comprensivo la de piel azul.

“Estaremos bien Alexander” le aseguró Magnus apretando su mano a pesar del miedo que sentía en ese momento.

“Me asegurare de que todo esté listo y le diré a mi madre, si es que aun estás de acuerdo en que ella los asista durante el parto, cariño?” 

“Por supuesto, la quiero aquí conmigo, llámala”

“Bien enseguida vuelvo” dijo Alec apresurándose hacia la puerta mientras sacaba su teléfono del bolsillo de la chaqueta.

Dentro de la habitación el dolor parecía no parar de aumentar y Magnus intentaba con todas sus fuerzas mantenerse lo más fuerte posible. Maldita la hora en que Camille decidió aparecer, justo en el mejor momento de su vida, el más esperado, pero debía dejar eso atrás, sus pequeños iban a nacer, tenía que ser fuerte por ellos y por Alec.

“Bien Magnus, estas muy adelantado, los bebes están listos para nacer en cualquier momento” explico la Cat con una gran sonrisa,

En cuanto llego Maryse su hijo la dirigió a la habitación, sabiendo que tenían poco tiempo, según le había informado Catarina, sus hijos llegarían enseguida.

“Cuidaré de él cariño, ellos estarán muy bien” le aseguró Maryse luego de que Alec besara a su Omega y se dirigiera hacia el living a esperar junto a su Parabatai, Isabel, Clary, Simon y Luke que habia llegado junto a su madre.

Los minutos parecían horas para Alec que caminaba de un lado al otro del living, sin poder mantenerse quieto más de algunos segundos.

“Hermano, todo estará bien” le aseguro Izzy tomándolo de la mano.

“Él sentía tanto dolor Izz, que tal si le sucede algo? Que haría sin Magnus? No puedo vivir sin él!”.

En cuanto Alec termino de hablar un grito desgarrador se hizo eco en el Loft, uno que hizo temblar el interior del Nefilim, que casi salió corriendo en busca de su Omega, pero que fue detenido por sus hermanos.

“Tranquilo Alec, debemos esperar a que Catarina nos llame” le dijo Jace.

“Pero es que…” otro grito, quejidos, el sentimiento de estrés de su Omega invadiendo su pecho, un dolor indescriptible estaba atravesando a su pareja y Alec no podía hacer nada por ayudarlo.

Otros minutos interminables transcurrieron con el Shadowhunter experimentando cada sensación a través del su vínculo con su Omega, hasta que de repente, amor, puro y absoluto amor. Fue todo lo que pudo percibir desde la conexión con su amado.  
La respiración de Alec se aceleró, su corazón latiendo a un ritmo imposible, como queriendo salir de su pecho.  
Unos minutos después, varias sensaciones encontradas, dolor, alivio, estrés, cariño, cansancio y felicidad.  
Una tras otra las sensaciones se mezclaban con las propias del Nefilim, dejándolo confundido, como en trance. Un sol pensamiento se repetía en su mente una y otra vez: Mi Familia, tengo que ir con mi familia, necesito estar con ellos.  
Como si hubieran leído su mente, en ese instante Maryse y Cat surgieron del pasillo, con grandes sonrisas en sus rostros.

“Tu Familia espera por ti cielo!” le dijo Maryse con lágrimas en los ojos, mientras le daba un gran abrazo.

Alec estaba como en shock cuando registro a Cat abrazándolo y diciéndole que todo habia salido perfectamente.  
En cuanto ella lo soltó y comenzó el murmullo de voces en el living, Alec se encontró caminando por el pasillo hasta la habitación. La puerta estaba cerrada y Alec suspiró profundamente antes de abrirla.  
En su cama, sobre el nido que habían construido con tanto amor, se encontraba Magnus, recostado con la espalda hacia la puerta de entrada.  
Alec se acercó despacio primero sintiendo el aroma de su Omega, inconfundible, hermoso y reconfortante. Luego olfateo algo más, dos esencias muy parecidas pero distintas a la vez, dulces, muy dulces.  
Se acostó despacio en la cama, pegándose al cuerpo de su Omega, hundiendo su nariz en el cuello de su compañero, reconfortándose con el aroma tan familiar, beso su cuello suavemente y sintió al Brujo hacer una especie de ronroneo ante el gesto.

“Ya están aquí cariño, nuestros bebés están con nosotros” le dijo suavemente Magnus, moviéndose un poco hacia atrás para permitirle a su Alfa mirar sobre su hombro a los dos pequeñitos que descansaban a su lado.

Alec sonrió y las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos.

Malik estaba despierto, sus enormes ojos dorados abiertos, alertas, observando a sus padres con calma. Una gran maraña de cabello negro que apuntaba en todas direcciones hizo a Alec reír de sí mismo, reconociendo algo de él mismo en el pequeño. Su boquita llena y rosada, le recordaba a la de Magnus pero su piel era blanca como la luna como la suya propia.

Magnus tomó al pequeño y lo colocó en el pecho de su Alfa, sonriendo e intentando limpiar sus propias lágrimas de emoción de su rostro.

“Bienvenido hijo mío” dijo suavemente Alec mientras frotaba su mejilla en la cabecita de su hijo para después darle un tierno eso en la frente, “no sabes cuánto deseábamos tenerte aquí”.

En cuanto termino de hacer ese pequeño movimiento, la pequeña Alexa hizo un sonido de disgusto, claramente inconforme de no ser el centro de atención.

“Nuestra pequeña revoltosa” sonrió Magnus tomando a Alexa en sus brazos y acomodándose en una posición más cómoda sobre la cama, “no nos olvidamos de ti cariño” le dijo en tono cariñoso el Brujo, mientras le daba un beso en la frente a la pequeña.

Alec beso la frente del pequeño Malik y observo a la niña en los brazos de su compañero, era la más hermosa que jamás haya visto.  
Con algunos rasgos más parecidos a los de su Omega, como sus ojos rasgados, pero que a diferencia de los dorados de Magnus eran de un hermoso color avellana como los de Alec; su cabello también oscuro pero en menos cantidad que el de su hermano, la pequeña nariz idéntica a la de Magnus, pero los labios rellenos como los de Alec, y de piel del color del caramelo, era la combinación perfecta entre ambos.

“Eres hermosa Alexa, bienvenida cariño” dijo Alec estirándose para besar la frente de la pequeña que se removió en los brazos de su papá.

Entonces el Nefilim fijo su mirada en su Omega y lo besó en los labios, fue un beso tierno, dulce, agradecido.

“Son hermosos Amor, no puedo creer que ya están en nuestro brazos” le dijo apoyando su frente en la de su novio.

“Nunca fui tan feliz en mi vida Alexander y te lo debo a ti” aseguró el Brujo “a ustedes, los amo” dijo con una gran sonrisa volviendo a mirar sus gemelos.

“También los amo, Magnus, gracias, por darme todo lo que siempre soñé y mucho más” respondió el Nefilim sonriendo.

Este era sin lugar a dudas el mejor momento en la vida tanto de Alec como de Magnus, el momento más feliz, el más esperado. Finalmente tenían a sus bebes junto a ellos, todos haba resultado bien, este era el principio del resto de sus vidas y no podrían estar más felices al respecto.


	19. Un Pedacito de la Eternidad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Los nuevos padres intentan acomodarse a su nueva vida junto a sus bebés, algunas preocupaciones con respecto al futuro de sus pequeños los abruman, pero aun así grandes acontecimientos les esperan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Último capitulo de este fic que fue toda una experiencia escribir! gracias por acompañarme en este pequeño proyecto.  
> Proximamente el Epílogo y probablemente sepan de algun proyecto nuevo en el que ya estoy trabajando!  
> Gracias Eli por siempre ser mi apoyo.

“Mags? Amor? Un poco de ayuda por favor?”

Magnus se rio con ganas, y se levanto del sillón con elegancia.

“Alexa, cariño?” llamo a su pequeña, que lo miro inmediatamente. “Cielo, Papi necesita ir a trabajar, está bien? Volverá pronto!” explico Magnus con toda paciencia, sabiendo que su pequeña comprendía perfectamente cada una de sus palabras.  
Obstinada como era, Alexa no aflojo su agarre mágico sobre su Papi. 

Últimamente intentar dejar la casa en las horas de la mañana se estaba volviendo una tarea difícil para Alec, ya que sus pequeños, de tan solo seis meses estaban empecinados en que sus padres permanecieran con ellos todo el tiempo posible.  
En los últimos días Alexa había demostrado cada vez más habilidades mágicas (cosas que ellos ya sospechaban desde la gestación), conjurando burbujas, luces y hasta atrayendo juguetes para disfrutar junto a su hermano.

La primera vez había sido a menos de un mes de haber nacido, la pequeña había estado inquieta durante el día, haciendo que sus padres se levantaran varias veces durante la noche para tratar de calmarla. La mañana siguiente tanto Alec como Magnus estaban exhaustos y al despertar de un breve pero muy valorado descanso, la pequeña se encontraba en la cama junto a ellos sin explicación alguna. Después de ese momento, las demostraciones de poder de la pequeña simplemente no se habían detenido.

A diferencia de su hermana, Malik no había demostrado poseer el mismo don. El pequeño era ciertamente muy parecido en personalidad a su papi Alec, siempre calmo y atento a todo a su alrededor, sobre todo a su hermana.  
Magnus se preguntaba si acaso los gemelos podrían tener dones diferentes, tal vez Malik tuviera más de Nefilim que de Brujo, era algo de lo que aún no estaban seguros, y que secretamente preocupaba muchísimo a Magnus, significaría eso que su pequeño no había heredado la inmortalidad?  
Alec por otra parte había sorprendido gratamente a Magnus una vez más, en cuanto su pequeña comenzó a manifestar su magia, el Nefilim se había mostrado muy ansioso por descubrir la marca de Bruja de su hija. 

“Temes que su marca sea algo que no pueda hacerla pasar por una Nefilim, cierto?” había preguntado con cautela Magnus, ante la tercera o cuarta vez en la que Alec había estado examinando a la pequeña tratando de ver algún indicio de su marca.

“Mags, como puedes decir eso?” fue la respuesta inmediata de su Alfa, “sabes? Tú marca de Brujo?   
Es una de mis cosas favoritas sobre ti” le había asegurado su novio tomando su rostro entre sus manos para admirar los ojos de gato que lo miraban vulnerables, “amo cada aspecto sobre ti bebé! Y lo mismo será con nuestros pequeños, no importa qué, siempre voy a amarlos tal y como son, al igual que a ti” le había asegurado su Shadowhunter.

“Nunca dejas de sorprenderme Alexander, creo… que aquellas palabras de Camille…”

“Ni siquiera lo digas” interrumpió Alec, ”ella solo buscaba lastimarte amor” le dijo sin soltar su rostro de entre sus manos y uniendo sus frentes con ternura, “ella no sabe lo que es amar, no realmente, no como nos amamos” le dijo dando un tierno beso. “Siempre voy a amarte, eres la mejor parte de mi vida, tú y nuestros hijos, son todo lo que siempre soñé y mucho más, nunca dudes de eso, está bien? Te Amo, Los Amo!”.

“Y nosotros te amamos a ti Alexander” le dijo devolviéndole el beso con ganas “ y de hecho, también siento curiosidad por conocer la marca de nuestra pequeña, y por saber si Malik…bueno tu entiendes” dijo el Brujo enterrando su rostro en el cuello de su amado. 

“Lo sé, pronto lo sabremos” aseguro el Nefilim, abrazando fuerte a su Omega.

“Mags, por favor?” pidió Alec una vez más, sacando al Brujo de sus propios pensamientos sobre los meses pasados, volviendo al presente de repente.

“Nuestra pequeña ciertamente sabe muy bien lo que quiere, cierto cariño?” dijo el Brujo tomando a la pequeña entre sus brazos, respondiendo a los balbuceos de la niña en dirección a su papi. 

“Vamos cielo, juguemos con Malik hasta que papi regrese, no tardara mucho está bien?”

La pequeña hizo un gesto con la mano, como intentando atrapar a su papi una vez más, y luego dejo caer su agarre mágico, liberando al Nefilim definitivamente, Malik que miraba la situación desde la manta de juegos dejó escapar una carcajada, que hizo a Alec y Magnus derretirse en su lugar.

“Volveré pronto, lo prometo!” prometió Alec dándole un beso a Alexa, uno a Magnus y tomando a Malik entre sus brazos para despedirse de él también.

“El control de los gemelos es a las tres Alexander, estas seguro de que estarás disponible a esa hora?” preguntó el Brujo mientras el Alfa dejaba a su pequeño de nuevo en la manta antes de salir del departamento.

“Por supuesto cariño, estaré aquí un rato antes” respondió el cazador, saliendo para luego volver a entrar, mirar a su familia y decir un “los amo” y salir disparado hacia el Instituto y sus deberes del día.

Una vez en el Instituto Alec reviso los reportes de los patrullajes del día anterior, varios encuentros con Seelies, llamaron su atención, la actividad de los súbditos de la Reina estaba incrementándose día a día, pero nada demasiado preocupante en realidad.  
Tras enviar todo lo necesario a la oficina del Cónsul, Alec se dirigió al centro de mando para establecer los patrullajes y las guardias del día, una vez terminado, mientras se dirigía a su oficina para una última reunión con el director de Instituto de Londres, Isabel camino junto a él entregando sus propios reportes y charlando casualmente con su hermano.

“No puedo creer que Alexa intentara retenerte en casa otra vez, esa pequeña sí que es obstinada” se reía Isabel ante la cara de felicidad de su hermano.

“Que puedo decir, eso es algo en lo que ella se parece demasiado a su tía” respondió guiñándole un ojo a la morena.

“Alguna manifestación de Malik? Pregunto entonces en un tono más serio la menor de los Lightwood.

“Aun no” dijo simplemente Alec, intentando no demostrar su preocupación al respecto.

“Llegará el momento” respondió rápidamente Isabel, tomando la mano de su hermano entre las suyas “sabemos que las manifestaciones en los Brujos nunca ocurren de la misma manera, incluso las marcas se manifiestan en distintos momentos por lo que sabemos”.

“Lo se Izz, todo irá bien!” aseguro el mayor, “Cat viene a hacer el control mensual de los gemelos, seis meses ya, puedes creerlo?” dijo sonriendo “tal vez sepamos mas hoy, hay otros exámenes que podemos realizar a partir de ahora”.

“Eso es genial hermano, por favor cuéntanos sobre las novedades ok?” le dijo sonriendo mientras se giraba para alejar cuando se detuvo abruptamente “sobre la sorpresa? está todo listo? Hay algo más en lo que pueda ayudarte?” 

“Todo perfecto, estoy seguro de que no si quiera lo imagina” 

“Estoy tan feliz por ti hermano, lo sabes verdad?” 

“Lo sé, gracias hermanita, ahora vuelve a tus tareas”

Sacándole la lengua juguetonamente, Isabel se giró retomando su camino hacia el centro de mando.

Tras la reunión con el Jefe del Instituto de Londres, que había resultado sumamente productiva, ya que era uno de los primeros Institutos en implementar las mismas reuniones con Downworlders que NY, Alec decidió que era momento de regresar a casa.  
Dejando a Jace e Isabel a cargo por el resto del día, el Nefilim hizo su camino de vuelta a Brooklyn, intentando calmar su ansiedad por saber más sobre la situación de su pequeño.

A pesar de lo que dijera para intentar calmar las especulaciones de Magnus, la mente de Alec recorría mil posibilidades con respecto a su pequeño. Qué tal si no fuera un Brujo como su hermana? Existía la posibilidad de que su hijo fuera solamente un Nefilim? Alec sabía que era ridículo preocuparse por la inmortalidad de su hijo a tan temprana edad, pero si Malik resultaba ser Nefilim, como lidiarían con el hecho de que su pequeño no permanecería con ellos por siempre?   
Como explicarían ese hecho a su hermana? Miles de preguntas se acumulaban en la cabeza de Alec, unas que no tendrían respuesta inmediata, así que intento sacudirse todas esas preocupaciones y en cuanto estuvo frente a la puerta de su hogar, intento disfrutar de su presente, sin tantas preocupaciones por el futuro.

“Llegas justo a tiempo cariño!” grito Magnus desde el cuarto de baño. “Podrías darme una mano?”.

“Por supuesto, ya voy” respondió Alec, deshaciéndose de sus armas y sus zapatos por el camino, rodando las mangas de su camisa por arriba de codo, el Nefilim se paró en la puerta el baño, sonriendo ampliamente ante la escena frente a él.

Magnus arrodillado frente a la bañera, empapado, luciendo una camiseta y unos pantalones deportivos, una imagen del gran Brujo que muy pocos tenían el privilegio de presenciar; con los gemelos chapoteando y riendo, mientras su papá intentaba enjuagar las burbujas de sus cabellos.

“Niños, miren quien está aquí?” dijo el Brujo con una gran sonrisa, incluso sin tener que girare para saber que su Alfa estaba en la habitación mirándolos. “Bienvenido Alexander” dijo suavemente estirándose para recibir un beso de su novio.

“Creí que me perdería toda la diversión, pero veo que llegue a tiempo” dijo con una gran sonrisa, ambos pequeños salpicaban mientras balbuceaban hacia su papi, con gestos de impaciencia, intentando que el Nefilim los tomara en sus brazos.

“Muy bien creo que es hora de salir cierto?” anuncio Magnus, conjurando las pequeñas batas de los bebés, una con estrellas brillantes para Alexa y una con divertidos dinosaurios para Malik.  
Alec tomó de inmediato la bata de la pequeña y la tomo en sus brazos con cuidado, dándole un beso en la frente mientras veía a Magnus hacer lo mismo con su niño.  
Se dirigieron juntos al cuarto de los bebés y entre pequeñas charlas sobre lo sucedido en sus días, juntos secaron y cambiaron a los gemelos para esperar la llegada de Cat.  
Unos veinte minutos después un portal se abrió en el living, con Cat atravesándola inmediatamente.

“Como están los pequeños más hermosos de este universo?” dijo la Bruja en cuanto tuvo frente a ella a los gemelos, que le sonrieron con ganas, aplaudiendo y balbuceando hacia ella. “Están enormes, no puedo creer lo rápido que están creciendo!” termino mientras besaba a cada uno en las mejillas.

“Como estas querida? Hace días que no sabíamos de ti” saludo Magnus.

“Si Cat comenzabas a preocuparnos!” dijo Alec dándole un apretón cariñoso en el brazo.

“Bueno, estuve ocupada, investigando para ustedes”  
La pareja se miró inmediatamente y después a los pequeños en sus brazos.

“Algo nuevo que puedas decirnos?” pregunto inmediatamente el Omega.

“Viejo amigo, sabes que la suya es una situación muy especial” comenzó la Bruja, “pero creo tener buenas noticias para ustedes”.

Dirigiéndose a la habitación de los pequeños para comenzar con la revisión mensual, Cat les conto sobre las pequeñas novedades que obtuvo. Después de mucha búsqueda había podido dar con otros dos Brujos Omegas que lograron concebir, pero ningún casa era como el de Alec y Magnus, ya que una relación como la de ellos no se había visto nunca.

“Un mundano y un Brujo eh? Rezongo Magnus para él mismo tras la información que compartió Cat.

“Mags” dijo Alec inmediatamente tomando la mano de su novio en la suya.

“Mi viejo amigo, ninguno de sus casos se parecía al tuyo” le dijo Cat levantando los brazos en un gesto de derrota “la unión de un Brujo y un Nefilim, no es nada común! Menos aún la descendencia de una unión como esta” explico la Bruja sonriendo hacia los bebes, que jugaban distraídamente en sus cunas, mientras ellos charlaban.  
Alec y Magnus se miraron durante un buen rato, y luego se dispusieron a ayudar a Cat con el control de los pequeños.

“Bien me alegra decir que todo esta excelente con ellos” dijo Cat sonriendo a Malik que jugaba con unos de sus pendientes, “la magia de Alexa es fuerte y seguirá manifestándose sin dudas” dijo sonriendo hacia la pequeña en brazos de Magnus, “en cuanto a este pequeñín” continuo tocando la nariz de Malik “puedo sentir la sangre Nefilim muy fuerte en él, pero hay algo más, creo que es cuestión de tiempo, tal vez podría manifestar algún tipo de magia como su hermana”.

“Entonces Cat cuando crees que…” pregunto Alec sin terminar la frase.

“Creo que será muy pronto”.

***

Unas semanas después del control de los pequeños, Alec decidió que había llegado el momento justo para su sorpresa para Magnus. Aprovechando que el Brujo tenia algunas reuniones programas durante la tarde con algunos de sus colegas de alrededor del mundo, el Nefilim se quedó cuidando a sus pequeños.  
Cuando Magnus llego a su hogar luego de un par de horas fuera, abrió un portal en el living, donde habitualmente se encontraba su pareja con los gemelos jugando en sus mantas. Pero al ingresar, solo encontró la luz baja, todo en perfecto orden y ni siquiera un pequeño ruido, cosa que le resultó muy extraño.  
Se dirigió en primer lugar a la habitación de sus hijos, pensando que si había tanto silencio es porque ellos ya debían de estar dormidos, pero al abrir la puerta notó inmediatamente que no se encontraban allí. Siguiendo por el pasillo se dirigió a su cuarto “Alexander? Cariño?” llamo desde la entrada pero nada, entonces vio una nota, tipo postic, (muy Alec pensó para sí mismo sonriendo) pegada en la puerta, “En la terraza” era todo lo que decía.  
Descartando su tapado largo, junto con sus zapatos se dirigió a la terraza a paso lento.  
Cuando salió, lo primero que noto fueron las miles de luces blancas, cuidadosamente acomodadas decorando cada una de las paredes del lugar, incluyendo el quiosco que habían puesto hacia algunos meses para cuidar del sol a los gemelos cuando decidían disfrutar de una tarde al aire libre en su propio hogar.   
Continuo caminando hasta que se encontró con un suave camino de pétalos de rosas, rojos y blancos, pasión y pureza. Esto sí que era algo inesperado. En cuanto avanzo un poco más pudo ver a sus hijos, sentados en sus pequeñas en el pequeño sillón tipo puf que Alec les había comprado en cuanto estuvieron los suficientemente firmes para sentarse solitos, la imagen hizo que Magnus se detuviera inmediatamente. Eran tan hermosos, sonriendo hacia su papa, su nena en un hermoso vestido color borgoña que hacia maravillas con su piel dorada como la suya propia, su pequeño con pantalones negros muy elegantes y una hermosa camisa azul que resaltaba su piel blanca como la luna, los ojos dorados de Malik clavados en los suyos y la radiante sonrisa de Alexa hacían que su corazón se derritiera de tanto amor, y es que el jamás pensó que se podía amar tanto a alguien.

“Mags” lo llamó Alec apareciendo detrás de los pequeños.   
Magnus dirigió la mirada a su Alfa y su aliento se quedó atrapado en su garganta. El Nefilim estaba vistiendo una camisa negra de corte ajustado, con los últimos dos botones desprendidos dando la vista justa de su Runa preferida a Magnus, un chaleco del mismo color de la camisa de su pequeño, unos pantalones grises que hacían que sus piernas se vieran musculosas e interminables y unos zapatos perfectamente lustrados completaban el look de su novio, Magnus se lamio los labios ante la visión frente a él.

“Alexander, qué…?” 

El Shadowhunter comenzó a caminar directamente hacia Magnus, repasando en su cabeza una y otra vez el discurso que había estado practicando durante todo el día para este momento, que sin dudas seria uno de los más importantes de su vida, junto con el nacimiento de sus pequeños.

“Magnus, sé que te he dicho en innumerables ocasiones que eres el amor de mi vida, padre de mis hijos, mi compañero del alma, mi dulce Omega” comenzó a hablar Alec mirando a Magnus directamente a los ojos mientras seguía caminando, con cada palabra su voz sonaba más firme, más segura, “eres todo lo que nunca me atreví a soñar que podría tener, todo lo que mi corazón siempre deseo y solo después de conocerte descubrí que todos mis sueños podrían hacerse realidad”.

“Oh mi Alfa” dijo suavemente Magnus, con lágrimas en los ojos.

“Nuestro compromiso es eterno, nuestra unión esta sellada” dijo sonriendo mientras miraba a sus pequeños que seguían la escena muy atentamente “pero hay una cosa más que quisiera pedirte, para hacer nuestra unión y nuestras vidas aún más perfectas”.  
Magnus suspiro intentando controlar los latidos de su corazón, acercándose un poco más a su Alfa y a sus pequeños inconscientemente. Alec tomo su mano entre las suyas y la beso con ternura, luego se arrodillo frente a su Omega y sacó un anillo de su bolsillo.

“Magnus Bane, me harías el increíble honor de casarte conmigo?” dijo con la voz cargada de emoción, sus ojos llenos de amor, mientras le ofrecía a su compañero el anillo de la familia Lightwood.  
Observando el anillo en la mano de su amado, Magnus comprendió que el gesto significaba aún más de lo que Alec estaba diciendo, era su bienvenida oficial a la familia, era el momento en el que él pasaría a formar parte de un gran legado del Mundo de las Sombras, uno alejado de la oscuridad que había conocido con su padre, a pesar del pasado de algunos de los miembros de los propios Lightwood, que habían demostrado intolerancia y mucho odio, esta unión significaría un nuevo comienzo, una nueva realidad extendiéndose ante ellos, una en la que podrían sentirse iguales, aceptados y respetados sin importar de donde provenía cada uno, uno del que sus hijos podrían estar orgullosos, uno que cambiaría la forma de ver las costumbres Nefilim por siempre.

Alec le ofrecía el inicio de un nuevo mundo juntos.

No sería fácil, tendrían que sortear mil obstáculos más, pero lo harían juntos, unidos, en familia. Y eso era algo que el mismo Magnus jamás se había atrevido a soñar.

Le tomo al menos un minuto a Magnus procesar lo que estaba ocurriendo, a pesar de todo lo que habían logrado juntos, de sus hijos ahí mismo frente a él y del lazo que compartía con su Alfa, que ahora estaba cargado con las mismas emociones que él estaba sintiendo, Magnus no podía creer que Alec le pidiera que se casara con él.

“Mags?” preguntó el Nefilim nervioso la falta de respuesta de su Omega.

“Sí!” dijo entonces el Gran Brujo, “por supuesto que sí amor, siempre, por siempre sí” dijo arrodillándose frente a su Alfa, mientras el Nefilim deslizaba el anillo en su dedo, para luego besarlo con pasión, ternura, devoción. Todas las emociones que sentían manifestándose en ese instante eterno entre ellos.

Detrás de ellos sus pequeños se removían impacientes, Alexa demandando atención como de costumbre y Malik irritado por no estar junto a sus padres.

Con un quejido impaciente, las manitos de su pequeño se estiraron en dirección a ellos, una luz de color cian se encendió entre sus deditos, mientras él gruñía irritado. La magia que surgió del pequeño se envolvió alrededor de sus padres que sonrieron ante los quejidos de los pequeños aun inmersos en el momento que estaban compartiendo sin notar la magia fluyendo a su alrededor, hasta que se encontraron siendo arrastrados hacia sus hijos. Prácticamente levantados en el aire.

“Alexa…” comenzó a protestar Alec cuando su mirada encontró a su pequeña que miraba maravillada y aplaudía ante la escena. Dirigiendo la mirada a su hijo el Nefilim vio los hilos de magia que tiraban de ellos salir de los puñitos del niño. “Mags, mira” dijo asombrado.

Cuando Magnus se movió entre los brazos de su Alfa para mirar en dirección a sus hijos, su sonrisa se amplió increíblemente. El pequeño apretó sus puños una vez más incrementando su magia, provocando que sus pequeños cabellos oscuros se encendieran en llamas del color de su magia. Su marca de Brujo, manifestándose por primera vez en pleno esplendor.

“Mi pequeño tan poderoso” susurro Magnus en cuanto estuvieron donde su hijo los quería, al alcance de sus manitas que tiraron de los pantalones de sus padres, ansiosas, “ven aquí mi futuro Gran Brujo” dijo Magnus en tono cariñoso. Compartiendo una mirada con su novio, mejor dicho ahora prometido, por primera vez en casi siete meses se permitieron imaginar un futuro en el que no debían preocuparse por su hijo. Eran una familia y lo seguirían siendo por toda una eternidad.

Sorprendidos y aliviados por el descubrimiento de la magia de su pequeño, los padres admiraron durante un largo rato a su Brujito, pero su hermana no pensaba perderse el momento, mucho más familiarizada con su magia, Alexa se concentró en mover las manos en dirección a sus padres y su hermano, frunciendo el ceño por el esfuerzo de levitar hacia ellos, sus ojos comenzaron a cambiar, sus pupilas tomando una forma muy conocida para Magnus, como las suyas propias.  
Ojos de gato del color avellana de los propios de Alexander. Era absolutamente hermosa, pero esa no fue la mayor sorpresa, una vez en los brazos de su papi, Alec notó sus orejitas tomando la misma forma que las de un felino.

“Emmm Mags?” llamó el Nefilim a su novio, señalando a su pequeñita con una enorme sonrisa, mientras besaba su mejillita regordeta.

“Esto sí que es una sorpresa, mi gatita hermosa” dijo sonriendo el Brujo mientras se acercaba para acariciar el cabello de su hija y besar su frente, intentando contener las lágrimas de alegría que intentaban escaparse.  
Con sus pequeños en brazos y la alegría de saber que todo estaría bien, ambos disfrutaron de este momento tan especial.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dejen sus comentarios, siempre son muy bienvenidos!!


	20. Epilogo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Llegamos a el final! nuestra pareja favorita tiene una vida juntos, dos hermosos hijos, y toda la eternidad para compartir...aqui un pequeño vistazo de lo que les espera!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias a todos los que leyeron este fic tan especial para mi! el primero y espero no el ultimo que escribi, fue un viaje increible!  
> Gracias Eli por tu apoyo durante este tiempo.  
> Dejen sus comentarios me encanta leerlos!  
> Les dejo el link para el nuevo proyecto que estoy comenzando  
> https://archiveofourown.org/series/2008444  
> Gracias Gisse.

“Como crees que se encuentren? Tal vez ya nos extrañen! Deberíamos llamarlos.” Dijo nervioso Magnus mientras caminaba de un lado al otro del cuarto.

“Mags, bebé, apenas nos fuimos hace unas horas, ellos están bien!” le aseguró su Alfa, tomándolo de la mano para que dejara de caminar en círculos.

“Arrrggg” se quejó el Brujo, apoyando su frente en el pecho de su amado, “lo siento cariño es solo que, nunca estuve alejado de ellos antes”. Le dijo abrazando la cintura de su marido y hundiendo su cara en el cuello del Nefilim, cerca de su glándula Alfa para inhalar su esencia reconfortante.

“Lo sé amor!” le aseguro con ternura el Cazador, “pero ellos estarán bien, ya tienen casi un año y medio, Izz, Clary y Mamá se encargan de ellos, incluso Cat estará al pendiente por si algo sucede”.

“Es sólo que…” la protesta quedo a medio camino en la garganta del Omega.

“Hey, nos merecemos este tiempo para nosotros” le dijo con ternura el Alfa “es nuestra luna de miel, siete meses después del gran día, pero lo es! Disfrutémosla cariño, los niños están muy bien, lo prometo”.

“Tienes razón amor, has sido tan paciente conmigo, cuando nos casamos y quise esperar a que ellos fueran más grandes para tomarnos este tiempo juntos, gracias mi hermoso Alfa, mi compañero, mi esposo!” dijo en tono cariñoso el Brujo, dejando pequeños besos en la mandíbula de su Shadowhunter.

La suya había sido una hermosa boda de invierno, celebrada en el Instituto, entre sus más íntimos amigos y las razones de sus vidas, sus pequeños hijitos, justo como ambos lo habían soñado, en el tradicional dorado de los Shadowhunters y el imponente Azul de los Brujos.  
Pero la luna de miel se había visto pospuesta, ya que ninguno de los dos quería alejarse demasiado de sus pequeños en ese momento.  
Ahora que los niños superaban el año de edad y podían comunicarse un poco mejor con los demás, habían decidido que era el mejor momento de tomarse unos días para ellos.

Como la mayoría de los niños Brujos, los gemelos habían comenzado a hablar y manifestar su magia a muy temprana edad, cosa que no los había sorprendido en absoluto. Lo increíble había sido cuando a los diez meses de edad ambos pequeños habían comenzó a caminar, resultando en la imagen más tierna que sus padres hayan visto, cuando los dos pequeños tomados de la mano, habían hecho sus primeros pasos hacia ellos una tarde en que el Shadowhunter y el Brujo estaban sentados en el sillón intentando decidir un destino para su tan esperada luna de miel.  
Para los once meses de edad los gemelos ya manejan una amplia variedad de trucos mágicos, a los que recurrían como mucha facilidad.

Sus padres habían descubierto que así como las marcas de Brujo de Alexa eran permanentes, la de su hijo, tan particular, era intermitente, mostrándose solo en los momentos en que su pequeño perdía la paciencia o su temperamento estallaba.  
Para cuando sus bebes al fin cumplieron el tan esperado primer año, ya manejaban un vocabulario bastante más amplio que la mayoría de los pequeños de su edad.  
Así que sus padres habían decidido que era el momento de al fin concretar su tan esperada luna de miel, después de tanta espera.  
Y aquí estaban, en una hermosa isla paradisíaca que le pertenecía a Magnus, comenzando a disfrutar de estar juntos una vez más, sin todas las responsabilidades de ser el Gran Brujo de Brooklyn y el Jefe del Instituto de NY, en uno de los momentos más felices de sus vidas.

La primera noche de su tan esperada luna de miel, Magnus preparó una gran cena a la luz de las velas, en el hermoso porche con vista hacia el mar de su casa, mientras su Alfa tomaba un baño. 

La brisa fresca del mar, el aroma a sal, el sonido de las olas, el cielo absolutamente despejado. El ambiente perfecto para el romance, pensó Magnus, mientras daba los últimos toques a su noche perfecta.

“Mags!” exclamo Alec sorprendido al salir de la casa y ver la escena que monto su Omega, “Amor, esto es…absolutamente increíble, como tú” dijo con los ojos brillantes de emoción, mientras tomaba a su marido entre sus brazos y lo besaba lenta y profundamente, queriendo expresar en ese beso todo el amor que sentía por su compañero y lo mucho que apreciaba el esfuerzo de su esposo.

“No tanto como tu amor mío, quiero que nuestra primer noche aquí sea especial!”

“Todas y cada una de mis noches a tu lado han sido especiales Magnus, eres lo mejor de mi vida, tú y nuestros hijos, son todo para mí”. Respondió inmediatamente el Alfa, mirando directamente a los ojos de gato de su Brujo.

“Te Amo tanto Alexander, jamás creí que podía amar de esta manera”.

“También te Amo Mags, más que a nada, por sobre todo”.

La cena paso rápidamente, la anticipación de lo que les aguardaba esta noche, hirviendo en sus venas, ese cosquilleo tan particular en el estómago, tal y como la primera vez que se vieron, hacía ya dos años.

Sus esencias intensificándose con cada minuto que pasaba, Magnus podía sentir el fuego en su interior, el deseo inundando cada uno de sus pensamientos, la necesidad de ser reclamado por su Alfa, de sentirlo en su interior, llenándolo como nadie más podía hacerlo, incluso sentía como se estaba humedeciendo con su propia lubricación natural. 

Comieron en silencio, mirándose a los ojos por largos momentos, intentado entender como habían sido tan afortunados, de estar aquí, de tenerse el uno al otro, de haberse convertido en una familia.

Al terminar la cena dejaron la mesa en silencio, sin necesidad de explicar nada. Se tomaron de la mano y entraron por la gran puerta de vidrio de su cuarto.   
La enorme cama blanca inmaculada en el centro de la habitación parecía estar esperando por ellos.

En cuanto ingresaron al cuarto Magnus tomo a su Alfa por el cuello de su remera blanca, acercándolo a él con un gemido de placer en cuanto sus cuerpos se conectaron. Alec sonrió rodeando las caderas de su Omega instantáneamente para acercarlo aún más a él.  
Esta noche no había apuros, esta noche se trataba de disfrutarse.

Lentamente Alec movió sus manos por los costados de su esposo, sin apartar su vista de esos hermosos ojos verdes dorados y con un movimiento de su muñeca, despareció la camisa y los pantalones de su amado, haciendo que Magnus le diera una mirada apreciativa, aun cautivado cada vez que el Shadowhunter utilizaba sus nuevas habilidades mágicas como si las hubiera tenido toda su vida. Alec también sonrió con ganas y comenzó a llevar a su Omega hacia la cama, mientras besaba su frente, su nariz, el borde de su mandíbula, y tomaba entre sus dientes el lóbulo de su oreja derecha.

“Alexander” susurró el Brujo con las voz ronca por el deseo y la anticipación.

Alec sonrió una vez más en el cuello de su Omega, mientras pasaba sus dientes por su marca de emparejamiento, provocando que un escalofrió recorriera toda la espina de su amado. Bajando sus manos hacia el trasero de Magnus dándole un apretón apreciativo el Nefilim jadeo al sentir lo húmedo que estaba, solo por él, tan listo para recibirlo.

“Arrgh bebé, estas tan húmedo, tan caliente para mí” dijo con voz ronca el Shadowhunter mientras reclamaba la boca de su amando una vez más, apretando sus caderas contra las de su esposo para mostrarle lo afectado que él mismo estaba. Su dura erección presionándose contra el vientre del Brujo. “Te deseo tanto Mags, eres mío, solo mío” dijo Alec entre besos y roces de dientes en los labios de su amado.

“Todo tuyo” respondió con entre jadeos el Brujo, mordiendo con ganas el labio inferior de su Alfa haciéndolo gruñir.

Magnus se sentó al borde de la cama y miro con los ojos llenos de deseo, mientras su Shadowhunter se quitaba lentamente la ropa, primero la remera, luego con un ágil movimientos se deshizo de sus pantalones y los boxes de una sola vez, haciendo que su Omega se relamiera los labios ante la visión de su erección, firme y brillante con liquido pre seminal.  
Indicándole con la cabeza a su esposo que se moviera hacia las almohadas, Alec trepo a la cama, como un felino a punto de saltar sobre su presa, sus movimientos lentos y calculados, recorriendo una y otra vez con la mirada el hermoso cuerpo de su Omega, aun cubierto en parte por su ropa interior.  
Cuando estuvo en frente de Magnus, comenzó a besarlo con cuidado, primero el pie derecho, su pantorrilla, su muslo, esquivando su parte más sensible siguió subiendo hasta su abdomen. Sus besos pasaban de firmes a suaves toques, de castos a húmedos y provocadores. Besó cada sector de su abdomen, hasta llegar a sus pezones, dándole varias lamidas apreciativas, para luego morder uno mientras masajeaba el otro con cuidado.  
Para cuando Alexander llego a su clavícula, Magnus ya era un desastre de jadeos y gemidos, su respiración acelerada, su miembro dolorosamente duro por el deseo.

“Eres hermoso, mi Omega” susurro Alec entre sus labios cuando se acercó para besarlo apasionadamente.

“Alexander” gimió el Brujo una vez más, incapaz de terminar una sola frase ante las acciones de su Alfa, que lentamente bajo su mano, hasta llegar a la cintura de sus boxes, sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos, recorrió con su mano la línea del pene de su esposo por sobre la fina tela de su ropa interior, haciendo que Magnus empujara sus caderas para presionarse más firme contra su mano.

“Oh bebé” ronroneó Alec, haciendo temblar a su Omega, cuando volvió a pasar su mano por su erección, mientras lo besaba una vez más, saboreándolo con ganas, sus lenguas encontrándose en una danza interminable, íntima y caliente.

Un momento después, Alec se arrodillo entre las piernas de su Omega, haciéndole un gesto para que levantara sus caderas y así deslizar los boxers del Brujo y tirarlos a un lado de la cama.

“Hermoso” repitió el Cazador una vez más. Sus ojos oscuros de deseo al ver y percibir la humedad de su Omega, su lubricación natural haciendo que el deseo del Alfa aumentara con cada segundo. Su aroma increíblemente dulce, hacía que la cabeza de Alec diera vueltas, y su deseo se incrementaba aún más, su esencia era como una invitación a probarlo, una a la que Alec no quería resistirse.  
Pasándose la lengua por los labios, Alec tomó una almohada y la puso debajo de las caderas de su amado para tener un mejor Angulo, y lentamente se recostó sobre las suaves sabanas de seda, abriendo las piernas de su esposo con cuidado.   
Comenzó a lamer a su Omega, su lubricación el sabor más exquisito que el Nefilim haya probado.  
Primero paso su lengua por el interior de los muslos de su esposo, ahí por donde se había deslizado la prueba del deseo de su Omega, luego la pasó sobre su entrada, haciendo al Brujo temblar. Despacio introdujo su lengua, probando la resistencia de los músculos de su Omega.

“Tan caliente y listo para mi” dijo apreciativamente el Alfa, levantando la cabeza para ver a los ojos de su amado.

“Quiero tenerte cerca, amor, lo más cerca posible” rogo el Omega seguro de lo que quería a pesar de la excitación que comenzaba a nublar su cerebro. “Te necesito, ahora, quiero que me llenes, que te entierres en mí y sentir el calor de tu semilla en mi interior”.

“Oh bebé” respondió de inmediato el Alfa, “estas matándome de deseo, tus palabras casi hacen que me venga en este instante-ah” dijo Alec pasando su mano por la entrada de su amado para tomar un poco de su lubricación y usarla en sí mismo dándole unas tiradas a su pene, luego tomó a su Omega y lo acerco a su pecho, haciendo que quedara sentado sobre sus muslos.

Magnus rodeo con sus piernas las caderas de su Alfa inmediatamente, siseando al sentir el roce de la erección de Alec contra la curva de su trasero. Tomándolo del cuello lo acercó para besarlo con desesperación, mordiendo su labio inferior “Mi Alfa” dijo contra sus labios.

“Solo tuyo” respondió Alec, mientras pasaba su pene por la entrada del Omega, usando la lubricación natural de su compañero para facilitar el deslizarse dentro de él. 

Mirando a los ojos de su esposo una vez más Alec alineo su erección con la entrada del Omega, y empujo con cuidado. Un gemido entrecortado escapo de la garganta de Magnus, haciendo a Alec sonreír ante la reacción de su esposo, que estaba muy sensible y súper caliente, se sentía casi como en aquel primer celo que compartieron juntos notó el Alfa, pero sus pensamientos quedaron enmudecidos inmediatamente, al sentir la mordida de su esposo en su hombro.

“Ssssss-ah” siseo Alec, su mente dando vueltas por el éxtasis que estaba sintiendo.

Lentamente se introdujo más profundo en su amado, aguantando la respiración ante el inmenso placer que sentía. La humedad, el calor, la presión eran perfectas, como siempre. Aun después de todo este tiempo juntos, cada vez que hacían el amor, era algo especial para Alec, indescriptible. Sus cuerpos y sus almas conectándose una vez más, su vínculo fortaleciéndose.

“Te Amo” dijo el Nefilim mientras empujaba hacia arriba dando estocadas profundas en el interior de su Omega y lo tomaba de las caderas para ayudar a el movimiento y la estabilidad de su compañero.

“Yo te Amo a ti mi Alexander” dijo entre jadeos el Brujo, intentando seguir el ritmo de su Alfa, sus piernas temblaban por el esfuerzo y las sensaciones que lo invadían.

Plantando los pies a los lados de su esposo Magnus comenzó a moverse con más fuerza, tomando a su Alexander lo más profundo posible en su cuerpo, jadeando sin parar hasta sentir el nudo de su Alfa llegar a ese lugar en su interior donde pertenecía.

“Agh Mags” gimió Alec ante la oleada de placer que sentía..

“Mío, mío, mío” repitió sin cesar Magnus mientras tomaba a su Alfa, el Omega en su interior tomando absoluto control de la situación. Su esencia envolviendo a Alec de tal modo que la mente del Shadwohunter solo podía pensar en satisfacer a su compañero, en completarlo como deseaba en consumirlo y hacerlo suyo completamente.

Casi sin darse cuenta Alec mordió a su esposo, como aquella primera vez, su vínculo pulsando entre ellos. Sus respiraciones entrecortadas llenando la habitación. Una explosión de magia tomo lugar a su alrededor y en ese momento ya no sabían si provenía de Magnus o de Alec y tampoco importaba porque ellos eran uno.

Sus almas unidas eternamente, sus cuerpos tomando todo del otro y más.

Entre besos interminables y toques suaves, ambos llegaron al orgasmo, casi al mismo tiempo. Magnus humedeciendo los abdómenes de ambos y Alec llenando a su Omega con su semilla. Su nudo fijo en el lugar que le correspondía, que le pertenecía, en lo más profundo de su Omega.

Pasaron casi dos horas hasta que el nudo de Alec al fin se relajó y salió de su esposo. 

Agotados pero increíblemente satisfechos, los esposos durmieron felices en los brazos del otro.

Los días siguientes de su pequeña escapada de luna de miel, transcurrieron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos., pero fueron absolutamente perfectos. Ambos estaban de un humor increíble, en sincronía, aprovechando cada momento que se les presentaba para amarse y conocerse aún mejor.  
Magnus había sentido algunos mareos el día previo a la vuelta a casa, pero simplemente los había pasado por alto. La isla era hermosa pero el calor podía estar jugándole una mala pasada, así que ni siquiera se lo dijo a su Alfa para no preocuparlo.

“Listo amor?” dijo Alec la mañana siguiente, ya habían enviado el equipaje hacia su habitación en el loft y simplemente estaban terminando algunos arreglos mágicos en la casa para que estuviera lista para su próxima visita, que habían prometido sería muy pronto, junto a sus pequeños y sus familias.

“No puedo esperar a verlos, los extraño muchísimo” respondió Magnus con entusiasmo.

“Muy bien, hare los honores entonces” dijo el Nefilim sonriendo, mientras tomada la mano de su Omega y con la otra conjuraba un portal directo a su living.

Atravesaron el portal rápidamente, ansiosos de reencontrarse con sus pequeños, después de dos semanas sin ellos,  
Los pequeños se encontraban jugando en el balcón, el sol brillando sobre sus cabezas, mientras Maryse los miraba con una sonrisa en los labios.

“Papi!” grito Alexa en cuanto notó a Alec caminando hacia ellos, para luego dirigir su mirada a Magnus “Papá” sonrió la niña dirigiéndose a ellos rápidamente “esssstañe musho”.

Magnus y Alec pensaron que se derretirían en ese mismo instante ante la ternura de su pequeña.

Se acercaron y Magnus la tomo en sus brazos mientras Alec besaba su frente con cariño, “También te extrañamos mi cielo, a ti y a Malik, muchísimo” dijo el Brujo entre besos en las mejillas de su pequeñita.  
Malik los miro con interés, aun sentado en su pequeño sillón con Presidente Miau en su regazo, Alec no pudo evitar sonreír ante la imagen de su pequeño, sonrisa que el niño devolvió con ganas, estirando los brazos para que lo levantaran.

Maryse se levantó entonces y les dio la bienvenida, disfrutando de la reunión de sus nietos con sus papás.

“Bien cariño, voy a irme ahora, ellos fueron los más dulces niños, estoy feliz de haberlos cuidado” dijo Maryse dando un beso en la mejilla a su hijo y luego uno a Malik, para luego dirigirse a Magnus y Alexa y hacer lo mismo.

“Gracias Maryse, eres la mejor!” le dijo Magnus con una gran sonrisa.

“Cierto mamá, gracias! Nos veremos pronto” agregó Alec, bajando a Malik de entre sus brazos para acompañarla a la puerta.

“Malik, cariño, ven a saludar a Papá” estaba susurrando Magnus a su pequeño cuando Alec regreso de acompañar a su madre a la salida.

“Que sucede campeón?” preguntó el Nefilim cuando Malik se pegó a su pierna, mirando con curiosidad a Magnus.

“Bebé, estás enojado con Papa?” preguntó el Brujo haciendo un puchero y sonriendo cuando el pequeño negó rápidamente con la cabeza.

Dejando a Alexa en el suelo, se acercó espacio a su Alfa y a su pequeño, arrodillándose frente a él.

“Dime que sucede mi pequeño rey?” rogó Magnus, mientras estiraba su mano para que su hijo la tomara.

“Dada” comenzó el chiquitín, “bebé” dijo finalmente, acercándose a Magnus y señalando a su vientre, mientras sonreía.

Alec se quedó absolutamente pasmado, mirando a los ojos desconcertados de su Omega, que aún estaban fijos en su pequeño.

El tiempo pareció detenerse y ambos se quedaron ahí como petrificados. Hasta que Malik dio un paso al frente y abrazó a su papá, para luego alejarse y darle un tierno beso en el vientre y luego irse a jugar con su hermana como si nada hubiera pasado.  
Magnus se levantó lentamente y Alec estuvo junto a él en un instante.

“Mags, crees-tu-será?” titubeo el Alfa, no seguro de como formular la pregunta y aun absolutamente sorprendido.

“Yo-tal vez-“ balbuceo Magnus, aun shockeado con lo que acababa de suceder.

“Pero, cómo?”

Magnus pareció perderse en su pensamientos por unos minutos, que para Alec fueron interminables.   
Tratando de recordar como había sido el curso de estas dos semanas de luna de miel, el Omega repaso en su mente cada momento sobresaliente. Meneando la cabeza al recordar aquella primera noche, sus esencias, el calor, su deseo incontrolable, un micro-celo. Ciertamente lo había oído antes pero nunca lo había experimentado. Este tipo de celo podía durar tan solo un momento o simplemente un día y sería suficiente para completar el ciclo del Omega.  
Luego pensó en sus pequeños cambios durante estos pocos días, se sentía de maravilla, feliz, completo, y tan solo el día anterior y esta mañana había sufrido de nauseas matutinas.

“Magnus, háblame por favor” rogó el Alfa mirando a su esposo.

“Bueno, es posible pero-hagamos una prueba” dijo el Brujo mientras se dirigía al sillón y se recostaba.

“Qué haces cariño? Deberíamos llamar a Cat!” respondió el Alfa de inmediato.

“Tú puedes hacerlo amor, solo deja que tu magia lo sienta, lo sabrás”

“Yo-no” negando con la cabeza Alec miro a su alrededor como buscando una solución. Sus ojos finalmente fijándose en sus hijos hicieron que tomara la decisión. Él podía con esto. Con paso decidido se acercó a su Omega y se arrodillo frente a él.

Frotándose las manos hicieron surgir su magia y se enfocó en su Omega, haciendo que Magnus sonriera ampliamente ante la determinación de su Alfa.

La magia se deslizo de sus dedos y recorrió el cuerpo de Magnus, situándose en su vientre, al principio Alec no comprendió lo que sucedía, pero con un poco más de concentración pudo sentir un pequeño sonido ritmito, rápido como las alas de un colibrí. Y estuvo absolutamente seguro.

“Y bien?” pregunto Magnus ansioso.

“Al parecer, nuestro pequeño tiene razón Amor, seremos padres nuevamente” dijo con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

Sentándose rápidamente Magnus tomó a su Alfa por el cuello y lo acerco a él, besándolo apasionadamente, la alegría absoluta filtrándose en sus esencias instantáneamente.  
Cuando se separaron para mirarse a los ojos, sintieron a sus pequeñitos tirando de ellos para unirse al abrazo. Sonriendo tomaron a los niños y los besaron cariñosamente.

“Muy bien, parece que van a ser hermanos mayores pronto” anuncio Magnus sonriendo una vez más. Los gemelos explotaron en aplausos, haciendo reír a sus padres con su reacción.

Este era sin dudas uno de esos días inolvidables, y tendrían muchos más por delante, este era solo el comienzo de su para siempre…


End file.
